Blitz
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Luhan adalah model angkuh sombong dan egois. Namun siapa sangka semua itu hanyalah topeng saja yang ia gunakan untuk berlindung dari kilatan Blitz yang nampak berkilau kelam dalam hidupnya. HunHan/ GS/Drama /romance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Prolog.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Klik'

'Jepret'

'Jepret'

'Klik'

Suara kamera juga suara arahan dari sang fotografer terdengar bersahutan dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Terlihat dibalik gemerlapanya lampu dan silaunya cahaya blitz yang nampak berkilauan terdapat sesosok indah yang dengan anggun bergerak mengikuti ritme dari instruksi yang diberikan kepadanya.

Sosok itu begitu indah, memukau dan tak terbantahkan. Ia begitu sempurna dengan paras dewi miliknya juga lekuk tubuh indahnya. Ia indah dengan kilauan permata sewarna madu yang menyorot dingin, ia indah dengan dagu terangkat angkuh menatap bulatan lensa yang memerangkap bayangnya. Pahatan sempurna dengan hidung bangir yang apik terukir indah di wajahnya, pahatan sempurna dengan bibir ranum yang kontras dengan kulit pualam miliknya. Lekuk sempurnanya begitu indah di balut hamparan hitam yang melilit tubuhnya.

Sosok itu sempurna, dalam buaian harmoni hitam yang memikat. Kulit putihnya begitu kontras dengan kelam pekat busana yang dikenakannya. Sosoknya nampak bersinar tertempa cahaya lampu yang menyorot panas. Indah tubuhnya semakin memukau dalam balutan gaun bersiluet I dengan belahan dada yang rendah membentuk garis V. Punggungnya terekspos dengan jelas, gaun itu dengan indah menjuntai ke bawah dengan belahan tinggi pada pahanya yang menampilkan kaki jenjang putih miliknya.

'Klik'

'Jepret'

Sang fotografer kembali menangkap bayangnya. Beberapa kali tubuh fotografer itu berpindah tempat dan berganti posisi untuk menemukan titik angle yang tepat. Setelah beberapa kali memotret bayangan sosok wanita di hadapannya dan merasa sudah memiliki cukup potret yang memang pas, maka ia pun beranjak.

"Okey, stop!"

Suara instruksi kembali menggema dalam ruangan itu. Wanita itu pun dengan anggun melangkah meninggalkan tempat ia berpijak yang terasa panas dengan lighting yang menyorot tajam. Dagu miliknya terangkat angkuh, ia berjalan dengan aura pekat yang mengelilinginya. Bibir sewarna darah miliknya hanya terkatup pada satu garis lurus.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang berlari tergopoh - gopoh kepadanya, wanita itu tetap bergeming saat sosok itu memasangkan mantel pada tubuhnya. Ia terus berjalan tak perduli dengan keadaan ramai para kru maupun model - model lain di sekitarnya, ia hanya terus berjalan dengan satu sosok yang mengikutinya.

Ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi, ia duduk dengan anggun mata dingin miliknya menyorot pongah keatas membuktikan bahwa ia memang tak terbantahkan. Tangan miliknya ter ulur menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dalam genggaman wanita yang mengikutinya.

"Oh!" Mengerti akan gestur tubuh sang model, sosok itu pun mulai berbicara menjelaskan. "Anda tidak memiliki agenda lain setelah pemotretan ini. Anda bisa langsung beristirahat, lagi pula hari ini sudah larut. Tapi Luhan - ssi, anda harus menyelesaikan pemotretan ini."

"Hn." Jawab nya dingin. "Berapa sesi lagi?" Wanita yang bernama Luhan mulai bertanya.

"Hanya satu. Dan sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang lama, apa tak apa - apa, Luhan - ssi? Anda bisa saja menundanya sampai besok, lagi pula hari sudah sangat malam."

"Tak usah. Lanjutkan saja." Luhan menjawab datar.

 _._

 _._

 _Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang ku. Aku indah? Aku memikat? Aku memiliki segalanya? Atau, aku sempurna?_

 _Aku memang indah dengan paras ku, aku memang indah dengan lekuk tubuh ku._

 _Aku memang memikat dengan sosok indah ku, aku memang memikat dengan sosok anggun ku. Aku memikat dengan pesona ku._

 _Aku memiliki segalanya popularitas, keindahan, dipuja - puja, di elu elukan di jadikan sebagai figuran._

 _Aku sempurna dengan segala indah ku dengan segala pesona ku. Aku sempurna, tentu aku seorang model ternama._

 _._

 _._

"Baik, Luhan - ssi! Anda bisa beristirahat selama tiga puluh menit. Eum, Luhan - ssi? Apakah anda mau aku ambilkan makanan, karena sepertinya sedari tadi siang anda selalu sibuk. Apa Luhan - ssi mau?" Wanita dengan wajah bulat itu kembali bertanya pada sang model yang kini hanya menopang dagu.

"Tak perlu, biarkan saja aku beristirahat." Luhan menjawab pelan, ia senderkan tubuhnya pada kursi khusus miliknya dan dengan relaks ia memejamkan matanya menikmati kekosongan yang tersisa diantara ramainya ruangan ini.

"Dan kau bisa kembali." suara miliknya kembali mengalun pelan, saat ia melihat asistennya masih berdiri di samping kursi yang ia duduki.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jika Luhan - ssi membutuhkan ku, Luhan -ssi bisa memanggil ku."

"Hem.." Luhan menyahut malas, ia terlalu sibuk menikmati waktu singkatnya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Luhan berjalan dengan ketukan stiletto merah yang mengiringi. Ia berjalan anggun dengan bahu tegap, dagu terangkat angkuh, dan mata yang menyorot dingin. Langkah kakinya menjadi satu sorotan dalam lingkaran perhatian, gaun hitam miliknya kini terganti oleh mini dress putih yang dihias lapisan brukat hitam.

Luhan terus berjalan tak memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia hanya terus melangkah menyusuri lorong gedung agensi yang menaungi nya, ia melangkah hingga keramaian itu perlahan pudar dalam setiap alunan langkah yang ia ambil. Mata coklat dingin miliknya tiba-tiba memencing tak suka saat kedua retinanya menangkap satu siluet tegap yang berjalan menuju arah nya. Oh Sehun, pria menyebalkan. Sang direktur utama dari agensi naungannya juga merupakan putra tunggal pemilik Oh Cooperation, sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang hiburan dan pariwisata. Pria mengesalkan yang ia pernah temui.

Sementara itu Sehun hanya diam dan membiarkan sosok wanita anggun itu yang berjalan kearah tempat ia berdiri. Sehun kemudian mencengkeram tangan putih dari sosok menawan itu, ia mencengkeram untuk menghentikan ayunan langkahnya.

"Setidaknya, tunjukkan rasa hormat anda, nona." Sehun mendesis pelan tepat pada telinga sosok itu, mata hitamnya menyorot tajam, bisa Sehun lihat leher jenjang milik wanita itu melekuk indah dari tengkuk putih miliknya.

Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia sedikit meringis merasakan hembusan nafas aroma mint yang menyapu tengkuknya. Luhan menahan nafas nya saat tiba - tiba Sehun membalik badannya dan menatap tepat kedalam retinanya. Ia dan Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter saja bahkan hidungnya hampir bertemu. Luhan terdiam menikmati keheningan yang ada, bibirnya terkatup rapat saat Sehun makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sehun menyeringai puas saat melihat ekspresi yang bisanya dingin itu mulai 'sedikit' bersemu, mata tajam miliknya menatap penuh menelusuri keindahan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Luhan memang indah dengan segala pesonanya, tapi tidak dengan peringaiannya. Wanita itu terlalu congkak, angkuh, egois dan sikapnya sungguh sungguh menyebalkan. Ia selalu merepotkan dan menyusahkan orang lain tanpa mengetahui bagaimana keadaan dan kondisi orang itu, jika ia berkata A maka mutlak harus A tanpa ada B maupun C, wanita ini sungguh mengesalkan ingin rasanya Sehun memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada wanita itu, Sehun ingin mengajari bagaimana cara tersenyum ataupun bagaimana cara bersikap. Seandainya saja Luhan bisa merubah sikapnya; tak perlu menjadi baik hati ataupun ramah dan sering tersenyum cukup hanya lebih bisa menghargai orang lain, maka sudah sedari dulu Sehun ingin mengikatnya dalam suatu hubungan namun sayang sekali tingkah lakunya benar-benar berkebalikan dengan harapannya.

"Ck, lepaskan aku." Luhan meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman erat itu, lengan kurus nya ia gunakan untuk mendorong dada bidang pria di hadapannya. Suaranya mengalun datar namun penuh akan penekanan dan sarat akan kekesalan.

Sadar akan pemberontakan kecil yang dilakukan Luhan bukannya melepaskan Sehun malah tersenyum jahil. Sehun memang melepaskan tanganya tapi pria itu lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok membiarkan Luhan terperangkap dalam kukungan kedua tangan kekar Sehun. Sehun mendekati wajah Luhan, ia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi antara malu, angkuh dan gengsi miliknya. Sehun makin merapat kan tubuhnya saat matanya melihat kedua kelopak itu tertutup. Senyuman Sehun semakin mengembang saat ia merasakan bagaimana panik nya sosok itu yang masih kukuh dengan sifat dinginnya. Ck, yang benar saja. Tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu, akhirnya Sehun pun bergerak menyentil dahi Luhan.

"Kau harus tau bagaimana cara bersikap. Atau, kau mau aku mengajarkannya khusus untuk model manis ku ini, Hem?"

Luhan mendelik tak suka atas apa yang pria ini sampaikan padanya. Luhan lalu melepaskan jerat tubuh kokoh itu, mata coklat miliknya menatap menantang pada hitam tajam yang memerangkap bayangnya. "Ck, tak perlu. Aku tau bagaimana aku harus bersikap. Kau tak perlu banyak campur tangan, tuan seperti mu hanya perlu duduk diam dan berpangku tangan."

"Oh, astaga Luhan - ssi. Kau sungguh tau betul harus berbuat apa. Wajah mu memang menawan begitu juga dengan mulut mu. Kau sungguh sempurna sampai aku tak tau berapa nilai yang harus ku berikan atas kesempurnaan perpaduan itu."

"Tentu, tuan Oh Sehun - ssi. Aku memang sempurna tanpa perlu kau jabarkan juga. Kau hanya tak tau apa yang ada di balik satu kesempurnaan itu, dan kau tak perlu menilai atas apa yang menjadi kesempurnaan ku jika kau memang tak bisa menyelami apa yang ada di dalamnya."

"Aku tak perlu menyelami kesempurnaan dari sosok mu nona. Lagi pula bagiku satu kata sempurna terbangun atas beberapa hal kekurangan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, kau tak perlu menyelami itu kau hanya perlu tau dimana cela yang mungkin tercipta dalam satu kata rantai sempurna itu. Karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan adalah ketidak sempurnaan yang tak terlihat."

Luhan menggeram pelan, ia sungguh kesal terhadap satu pria ini. Hanya pria ini lah yang dapat mengalahkan dirinya dengan telak. Luhan kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun - ssi benar. Suatu rantai kesempurnaan adalah satu bentuk ketidak sempurnaan, tapi nyatanya tak banyak atau bahkan tak ada orang yang perduli dengan ketidak sempurnaan yang tersembunyi di balik rangkaian rantai itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya bisa menuntut kita untuk bersandiwara dalam kesempurnaan, tanpa tau topeng ketidak sempurnaan apa yang kita kenakan."

Luhan kemudian beranjak ia melangkah beberapa langkah. Ia berbalik menatap wajah tampan pria itu.

"Maka dari itu Oh Sehun - ssi, kau harus banyak belajar tentang apa yang bisa kau lihat dari kedua pandangan mata anda. Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa lagi esok hari." Luhan kembali melangkah tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana geram nya Sehun di belakang sana.

Sehun menggeram pelan, sungguh jika bukan karena wanita itu memiliki satu kontrak kesepakatan yang memanglah rumit Sehun akan dengan mudah mendepaknya tanpa pikir panjang ia rela membayar denda sebesar apapun, lagi pula kehilangan satu model takan merugikan perusahaannya ia akan mencari model lain. Tapi nyatanya ia dan perusahaannya terikat satu kontrak yang di sepakati oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sungguh tak bisa ia pahami.

 _._

 _._

 _Kau memang menawan, kau memang mempesona dalam balutan ke anggunnan yang menyelimuti namun kau juga menantang. Memikat namun sulit tuk terikat._

 _Pancaran matamu penuh akan satu misteri yang tak sanggup ku ungkap, kau indah tanpa bisa ku bantah namun keindahan itu seperti satu tembok perlindungan yang kau buat tuk bersembunyi di balik kejam nya sandiwara yang menuntut._

 _Aku tak tau tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Kau memang nampak mudah tuk ditebak seperti apa dirimu, namun nyatanya kau terlalu rumit tuk di baca, jalan mu terlalu gelap tuk ku lampaui._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang wanita tengah berdiri berbincang mencoba menghilangkan rasa jenuh mereka. Tak banyak orang yang mengambil jam lembur seperti mereka mungkin hanya satu atau dua, atau mungkin beberapa model dan artis ternama yang masih melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Kau tau, wanita itu terlalu sombong. Ia memang pantas menjadi jadi seorang publik figur dengan wajah juga keindahan tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan perilaku dan nuraninya." Wanita itu menyeruput carian coklat berasa pait dengan diselingi manis dari cup kopi yang baru ia bawa, matanya kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ia tak lebih dari satu boneka menyebalkan yang mencoba jadi suatu figuran yang di penuhi oleh ilusi yang menipu! Aku berani jamin, bahkan ia takan mampu menahan satu malam saja tanpa dekapan dan desahan dari tiap laki - laki yang berbeda."

"Kau benar, bahkan dari kabar yang ku dengar selama ini ia juga sering pergi keluar bersama beberapa pengusaha besar di negeri ini. Dia bahkan sekarang sedang berusaha mendekati Oh sangjanim. Yeah, yeoja itu benar-benar tak tahu malu."

"Kau benar." Wanita itu mendelik kan matanya. "Wajah silikonnya sajalah yang manis. Tapi hatinya tetap busuk."

"Kau benar."

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Kedua wanita itu tiba - tiba terdiam mendengar alunan langkah yang begitu indah mengayun. Langkah itu pun akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan dua gadis itu. Rupanya langkah itu telah berhasil membungkam tepat di bibirnya.

Sementara itu Luhan – sosok yang berjalan, ia hanya tersenyum menatap wajah kedua wanita itu dan kembali melangkah.

 _._

 _._

 _Aku memang sempurna, tak ada yang membantah itu. Bahkan dengan kedua wanita tadi._

 _Iri, menurut ku iri hanyalah bentuk tertinggi dari rasa memuja, ia hanya terlalu dalam untuk mengagumi ku sampai ia menemukan satu titik dimana ia ingin seperti apa yang ia kagumi namun sayang ia tak sanggup untuk menyamai nya._

 _._

 _._

Luhan kembali melangkah dengan ketukan yang pasti dari setiap ritme yang ia ambil. Ia berjalan anggun menembus beberapa tempat keramaian. Namun langkahnya semakin memelan seiring dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti, langkah pasti itu kini terdengar ragu dengan diselingi hening yang membelenggu. Ia kemudian berjalan terseok. Tangannya meraba dingding sebagai penopang tubuh rapuhnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menatap hampa pada jalan kosong di hadapannya, bibir mungilnya bergetar bergerak membentuk satu kata pelan.

"Umma... Appa.. aku tak sanggup lagi." Bisiknya lirih, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok mencoba untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Mata coklat yang biasanya nampak dingin, menantang dan angkuh nampak menyorot hampa.

 _._

 _._

 _Aku Luhan, seorang model ternama._

 _Bagiku blitz adalah keseharian ku Bagiku blitz adalah cahaya silau yang menyakiti mata_

 _Bagiku Blitz adalah simpanan memori terlarang yang enggan ku buka._

 _Bagiku blitz adalah jeritan pilu yang memekakkan telinga._

 _Bagiku blitz adalah sayatan perih dari luka lama yang enggan menutup._

 _Bagiku blitz adalah tusukan tajam yang kejam menikam._

 _Bagiku blitz adalah kilauan darah yang terciprat._

 _Bagiku blitz adalah rasa sakit_

 _Dan bagiku blitz adalah kematianku._

 _._

 _._

 **End of Prologue.**

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

Salam

. Mr. Taka Hiahashi

_Sumedang, 28 November 2015_


	2. Chapter 1 : The Reason

Suasana di sebuah kamar nampak mencekam dengan pencahayaan yang redup juga rasa dingin yang menggerogoti setiap ruas jari.

Luhan kini tengah terduduk di atas ranjang King size miliknya. Kedua lututnya ia tekuk, wajahnya ia benamkan pada kedua lututnya. Tangan kurus miliknya mencengkeram erat hamparan sprei dibawanya. Napas nya terengah, keringat nampak membasahi tubuh kecilnya. Wajahnya mendongak memperlihatkan wajah pasi yang tersorot cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari celah-celah jendela.

"Haah...ha..hah... tidak.. ja..ngan."

"Tidak.. "

Luhan meracau samar. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram seolah-olah itulah sumber kekuatan bagi dirinya.

"Arrgh!"

Luhan mengerang keras saat merasakan hunusan tajam yang dengan gencar memenuhi dadanya. Tangannya kini bergerak memegangi dadanya. Hunusan itu melebur bersama dengan kilasan cepat kepingan memori yang mengabur dengan kilatan cahaya blitz, menciptakan rasa sesak yang kian menyiksa tubuh letihnya.

"Haah.. haa..hh... ha–"

Tangan miliknya menggapai - gapai meja nakas, mencari sesuatu dengan gerakan acak. Sepercik harapan Luhan dapatkan saat kedua tangannya mendapatkan satu benda yang dicarinya. Luhan dengan cepat memasangkan benda itu tepat hidungnya, membiarkan satu persatu molekul oksigen itu masuk melumuri paru - parunya.

Perlahan nafas nya pun kembali teratur. Luhan pun kembali merelakskan tubuh kecilnya, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang. Ia melirik sejenak, melihat pada jam digital yang tertera pada meja nakas. Pukul satu empat lima pagi. Itulah waktu yang ditunjukkannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba mencari rasa tenang.

Selalu seperti ini. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia memejamkan matanya namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali terbangun dengan rasa sakit juga potongan - potongan kejadian yang kejam menyiksa.

Blitz. Luhan benci cahaya itu, cahaya itu selalu membawa rasa sakit baginya, cahaya itu selalu menyiksanya. Kilatan itu seolah - olah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya menertawakan ketakutan miliknya, ingin sekali Luhan membanting kamera saat benda itu dengan lancang melemparkan cahaya yang sangat ia benci. Saat cahaya itu tertangkap kedua retinanya yang ingin Luhan lakukan adalah bersembunyi di balik selimut menenggelamkan tubuhnya, namun sayang ia harus tetap berdiri angkuh menatap sergapan cahaya itu, tak perduli seberapa takutnya ia tak perduli seberapa tersiksa nya ia tak perduli seberapa menyakitkannya ini, ia harus tetap berdiri tersenyum tenang menatap angkuh juga bersikap tak acuh.

Luhan tak sanggup jika harus terus tersiksa bawah tekanan ini. Namun ia bisa apa? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus melangkah menjalankan peran miliknya, terus melangkah dengan wajah congkak nya, terus melangkah tanpa perduli bagaimana hancur nya ia.

Perlahan kelopak mata indah miliknya mulai memberat, sejenak ia lupakan semua masalah pelik hidupnya. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya, membiarkan ia sejenak merasa damai walau ia tau beberapa saat lagi ia akan kembali tersiksa.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku berjalan sendiri ditengah gelap yang menenggelamkan. Ku berjalan tertatih menapaki tepian jurang curam. Ku berjalan tertatih dengan sulur - sulur duri yang mengikat leher dan kedua kakiku. Aku berjalan dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk dada ku. Tak ada yang perduli bagaimana tersiksa nya aku. Tak ada yang perduli bagaimana kejam nya takdir memepermainkanku. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah terus berjalan dengan menyeret paksa ketakutan ku. Hanya gelap yang bisa ku lihat, hanya dingin yang bisa kurasakan. Tak ada yang lain kecuali tuntutan kejam jalan hidup ku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1 : The Reason**

Luhan menatap malas pada manager cerewet menyebalkannya, kedua kakinya ia naikan ke atas meja, sepasang lengan putih miliknya menyilang angkuh di depan dada.

"Dengar, aku tak mau. Dan selamanya takan mau. Jika kau memang sudah menyepakatinya, kenapa tidak kau saja. Lagi pula aku penat, jadwal ku nyaris selalu padat." Luhan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ia sedikit menikmati waktu senggangnya. Ia kemudian kembali angkat bicara. "Sebagai manager, seharusnya kau mampu mengelola waktu sempit ku. Kau harusnya memperhatikan kan bagaimana keadaan ku, bukan hanya tenaganya saja yang kau peras."

"Oh, Luhan! Ayolah!" Perempuan itu menjerit tertahan, karena dirinya sungguh kesal atas apa yang model itu katakan. "Sungguh Lu, aku memutuskan ini dengan penuh pertimbangan. Lagi pula, waktu mu akhir - akhir ini senggang. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas. Banyak sekali model maupun artis yang menginginkan posisi mu, Lu. Dan kau ingin menyia - nyiakannya? Dan, hei! Aku tak pernah memeras tenaga mu. Kau ini, benar - benar..."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sungguh frustrasi menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan model nya ini.

"Terserah kau saja, yang pasti aku tak mau." Luhan menjawab tak perduli, ia hanya menganggap lalu ucapan managernya.

"Luhan... ayolah... Ku mohon, Lu.."

"Tidak."

"Luhan..ku mohon~"

"Tetap, tidak."

"Lu, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Asal kau mau. Ku mohon, Lu..."

Luhan bangkit dari posisinya, ia membenarkan kemeja putih miliknya. Menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Jika kau memang benar ingin aku melakukannya, setidaknya ada harga yang harus kau bayar."

Baekhyun terdiam, senyuman tampak mengembang di wajahnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Luhan menyetujuinya. Ia yakin Luhan akan lebih bersinar setelah ia memainkan film ini. Lagi pula peran yang dimainkan menurutnya sangat cocok dengan karakter Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan berbinar. Ia mengangguk - nganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tentu! Apapun untuk model cantikku."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia menunduk sorot matanya kembali meredup, ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Menjadi model saja ia harus tersiksa, apalagi menjadi pemeran utama dari sebuah mega project film besar. Ia tak tau seberapa banyak blitz lagi yang akan datang kearahnya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus terperosok lebih dalam lagi.

Luhan kembali mendongak, matanya menatap dingin. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang mengalun pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hanya dalam logika dan matematika sajalah segala definisi bisa dengan sempurna menangkap konsep - konsep.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_ Marvin Minsky_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan sekarang sedang duduk menyender di pojok ruangan, tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya karena ya, di ruangan ini memang telah di setting menjadi redup sesuai temanya.

Ia kemudian berjalan ketempat pemotretan berlangsung. Tema kali ini adalah tentang lorong waktu. Luhan entah mengapa merasa gugup. Kedua jarinya terasa basah melihat konsep yang di usungkan. Kali ini pencahayaan tampak redup, karena titik fokus pencahayaan bukan berasal dari lighting melainkan dari kilatan blitz, agar konsep yang diinginkan bisa benar-benar sempurna tertangkap.

Luhan kini berdiri di tengah latar, meskipun ia tengah gugup namun ia bisa menyembunyikannya. Seperti biasa, ia berdiri angkuh. Ia melihat seorang stylish sedang berbincang sebentar kepada fotografer.

Melihat gestur fotografer yang akan memulai sesi ini, Luhan dengan sigap berada dalam posisinya. Ia melihat tangan fotografer itu memberikan sebuah instruksi dengan jarinya.

3

2

1

'Jepret'

Tangkapan pertama. Luhan mencoba memasang raut dinginnya, kali ini Blitz lebih jelas menyergap kedua retinanya. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, tapi dengan lihai ia mencoba menutupinya.

'Jepret'

Tangkapan kedua, semua begitu terasa jelas bagi Luhan. Suasana redup ini seolah memaksa putaran waktu kembali terulang di kepalanya. Memaksa ia kembali berjongkok dalam paduan bayangan yang tergambar jelas dalam pandangannya.

'Jepret'

Tangkapan ketiga. Luhan diam terduduk di sebuah kursi kebesaran yang menjadi salah satu bentuk settingan. Ia duduk dengan anggun, aura bangsawan terasa begitu kental dalam balutan kesempurnaannya. Dagu indah itu terangkat angkuh menunjukan bentuk aristokrasi miliknya. Luhan mencoba menetralkan nafas nya yang terasa memberat. Ia dengan tenang menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

'Jepret'

Tangkapan keempat. Luhan bangkit, kilatan blitz itu entah mengapa semakin menyiksanya. Ia merasakan kedua lututnya melemas memecahkan pundi - pundi pertahanannya. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menutupinya dalam usapan pongah yang ia pertontonkan. Tapi kilatan blitz itu semakin lama semakin lancang melemparkan ketenangan miliknya merusaknya dan mengacak - ngacak habis perasaannya. Luhan bahkan hampir kehilangan titik fokus miliknya.

"Fokus, Luhan - ssi! Pose! Just Pose! C ' mon, fokus! Fokus!" Sang fotografer rupanya berteriak kearahnya, tapi dengan senyum dinginnya Luhan tanpa perduli mengacuhkan nya. Dengan tenang Luhan menarik nafas nya, matanya ia pejamkan mencoba mengumpulkan energinya kembali. Tak lama matanya kembali terbuka memperlihatkan tirai kokoh yang anggun menjuntai menutup, dengan tatapan dinginnya ia kembali menatap sang fotografer. Luhan dengan tenang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa melakukannya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali sesi pemotretan ini, ia bisa melewatinya. Luhan merasa lelah, energinya seolah terkuras habis. Setelah selesai melakukan pemotretan ini, ia langsung keluar tanpa memperdulikan perkataan dari sang fotografer juga asistennya. Luhan melangkah keluar dengan tergesa. Ia dengan cepat memasuki rest room yang tak jauh dari ruang pemotretan, memasuki salah satu bilik.

Dengan gemetar, tangannya mencari-cari suatu benda dalam tasnya. Ia kemudian meraih sebuah tabung oksigen portable, lalu memasangkan nya. Luhan meraup udara dengan cepat, nafas nya memburu dan terasa berat. Luhan memegangi dadanya yang terasa seperti tertusuk - tusuk.

"Haah.. haah.. haa-ah.."

Nafas nya masih tersenggal. Tangannya kembali bergerak mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Sebuah botol obat penenang juga obat untuk pernapasan nya. Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil dua butir di masing masing botol dan menelannya.

Ia masih memegangi dadanya, nafas nya memang masih tersenggal namun tak separah tadi. Setelah beberapa saat ia menenangkan dirinya, Luhan bergegas keluar. Ia kembali berjalan di koridor. Matanya menatap tak suka pada salah satu wanita yang tak jauh dari tempat ia bekerja diri.

Cih, senyum licik itu. Luhan sungguh ingin merobek nya, mencakar nya habis. Sungguh ia sangat kesal terhadap jalang satu itu, debut pertamanya dengan wanita itu hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. Dan entah mengapa wanita yang selalu mengumbar kemolekan tubuhnya itu selalu saja berusaha mencari ulah dengannya dan selalu mengganggunya. Hanya tatapan picik dan seringai memuakan yang hanya Luhan temukan dari sosok satu itu.

Wanita itu melangkah mendekat kearahnya, ia mendekati Luhan dan tanpa permisi sebuah wedges hitam tinggi mendarat tepat diatas kaki Luhan, menginjak nya dan mencoba menumpukan beban tubuhnya dalam satu tekanan.

Luhan mendesis pelan saat tiba - tiba merasakan benda tumpu mengoyak kakinya. Matanya memincing tajam sarat akan pekat hitam yang membingkai nya.

"Uh - Oh! Maafkan aku, Luhan - ssi. Aku sungguh tak sengaja. Kau tau sendiri, dirimu terlalu bersinar sehingga aku tidak bisa terlalu jelas melihat mu." Wanita itu berujar dan wajah bersalah yang menjijikkan. Raut wajahnya mengerut penuh sesal tapi dengan hiasan seringai kemenangan dan alunan suara mengejek yang terdengar sumbang.

Luhan menggeram pelan, giginya bergemeletuk samar. Ia kemudian tersenyum senang melihat seseorang tengah melewatinya dengan nampan berada dalam tangan orang itu. Luhan mengambil satu gelas penuh air dalam nampan itu dan menumpahkan isinya tepat diatas kepala yeoja itu.

"Mungkin sedikit air akan membukakan mata anda, nona. Seharusnya kau bangun dari mimpi indah mu itu, kau terlalu naif memandang bagaimana kehidupan ini berjalan. Kau adalah wanita dewasa yang memang sudah matang, seharusnya begitu pula dengan sikap mu."

'Set'

'Prang'

"Kau yang seharusnya merelevankan antara kedewasaan dan bentuk sikap mu, Luhan - ssi." Seorang namja tegap dengan rambut pirang tiba - tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam perdebatan. Tangan putih kekarnya, mencengkeram erat tangan wanita bersurai coklat itu. Jeda sejenak, dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan. "Kau berfikir bahwa seolah-olah kau yang paling benar dalam hal apapun, kau selalu berfikir bahwa Kau lah yang paling sempurna, tapi dalam kenyataannya, tidak. Kau yang terlalu naif dalam menilik bagaimana perputaran kehidupan ini. Kau pikir, segala hal bisa mudah kau genggam? Kau pikir semua persepsi pintar mu itu adalah yang paling benar? Tapi tidak, Luhan - ssi."

Pria itu kini melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Luhan. Ia kembali angkat suara.

"Sebenarnya bekal apa yang kau punya untuk mendeklarasikan bahwa Kau adalah hal yang paling sempurna? Harta? Popularitas? Atau keindahan wajah mu? Kau memang memiliki semua itu, tapi ingatlah bahwa itu hanya sementara. Satu hal yang tak pernah kau miliki adalah, hati."

Pria itu melepaskan jas hitam yang sempurna terpasang di tubuhnya, dan memasangkan dengan apik pada tubuh wanita yang saat ini tengah menggigil karena rasa dingin air yang menyiramnya. Oh Sehun, pria itu kembali menatap Luhan dengan mata tajam miliknya.

"Ku akui kau memang sempurna, kau memang memiliki segalanya tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa dengan mudah mempermainkan orang lain. Seharusnya kau belajar memahami arti memiliki dan menyayangi, agar kau bisa tau apa arti dari sebuah perasaan menyayangi itu sendiri."

Sehun pun berbalik melangkah menjauh, dengan seorang yeoja yang ada dalam rengkuhannya. Pria itu melangkah menjauhi sosok Luhan dengan tubuh bergetar nya, menjauhi Luhan dengan sesak di dadanya, menjauhi Luhan dengan rasa sakit dari sembilan pisau yang mencabik isi hatinya.

Luhan terdiam, hatinya mencelos saat Sehun pergi menjauh dengan sosok lain, saat Sehun menjauh setelah memerosokkan habis perasaannya, Sehun pergi tanpa tau hal yang terjadi sebenarnya. Entah mengapa ia tak rela saat Sehun, satu - satunya sosok yang Luhan tanpa sadar ia percayai begitu saja pergi meninggalkannya dengan rasa kecewa.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, kedua bola matanya berkaca dan runtuh seketika. Ia menunduk, bibirnya terkatup rapat menyembunyikan sebuah isakan, kedua tangannya memegang erat dadanya.

 _Mengapa harus semenyakitkan ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **When someone is going through a storm, your silent presence more powerful than a million empty words.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_Thema Davis_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan memegangi erat kemudinya. Ia sengaja berbelok menuju jalan lain dari biasanya. Entah kenapa ia ingin menenangkan hatinya terlebih dulu. Jalan ini begitu sepi dan tak banyak kendaraan yang melintas apalagi dengan waktu yang memang sudah larut ini, sungguh berkebalikan dengan sisi kota yang sering ia lewati.

Sejenak pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi, ia merenung pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tadi. Luhan tak tau apa yang dirasakannya. Selama Luhan mengenal Sehun, walau seberapa seringnya ia bertengkar dan saling menyindir tapi tak pernah pria itu sampai berkata merendahkannya seperti tadi dan Luhan merasa harga dirinya terlukai.

Luhan kemudian tersentak saat kedua retinanya menangkap cahaya keemasan yang menyorot dari besi besar, kedua gendang telinganya seolah robek mendengar bunyi klakson yang nyalang berdentang. Dengan cepat ia membanting stir kearah tepi. Laju kendaraan tak mampu ia kuasai karena rasa panik yang mengambil alih dirinya. Ia terus memacu laju mobilnya menembus gelap pekat yang mengelilinginya hingga ia menabrak sebuah gundukan batu besar. Kepalanya terantuk dashboard dengan keras, pening beserta anyir karat memenuhi kepalanya.

Luhan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, rasa lemas memerangkap tubuh letihnya. Dengan sisa tenaga ia membuka pintu mobilnya, keluar dengan langkah sempoyongan.

Luhan jatuh terduduk tak lama setelah ia keluar, kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya mencoba menghalau rasa dingin dan takutnya. Ia kini sendirian di tengah malam yang sepi dengan rentetan kejadian yang hampir saja menghabisi nyawanya. Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuhnya, tak dipedulikannya mobil mewah yang kini mengepulkan asap, dan betapa parahnya kerusakan di bagian depan.

"Hiks.."

Satu isakan lolos dari kedua bibir mungilnya. Sehun benar, ia hanya terlalu naif dalam menilai kehidupan ini. Tapi apakah salah jika Luhan hanya ingin berdiri tegak diantara titian rapuh yang siap menghantam tubuhnya keras, apakah salah jika Luhan hanya berharap bisa bertahan walau begitu banyak gelombang ombak yang menerpa rakit kecilnya. Mengapa semua orang hanya menuntut kesempurnaannya saja tanpa peduli bagaimana tersiksa nya ia.

"Hiks..hiks..."

Buliran itu semakin bertambah saat mengingat sosok Sehun yang mengacuhkan nya. Tak ada yang menginginkannya, pikir Luhan. Tak ada satupun, ia seolah berjalan sendirian. Tanpa ada yang memperdulikanya. Seharusnya, seharusnya ia Biarkan saja truk tadi menghantam mobilnya, merusak tubuhnya menghancurkan nya agar sama seperti apa yang jiwa Luhan rasakan kini. Percuma ia hidup juga, tapi tanpa ada yang sudi menerima dirinya.

"Hiks..hiks. .. hiks..."

Luhan menangis karena rasa sakitnya. Ia menangis untuk ketidakberdayaannya dalam menghadapi hidup. Ia menangis , untuk hidup menyedihkannya.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu, namun Luhan masih bergeming dalam posisi yang sama. Wanita itu menangis tersedu - sedu, menumpahkan isi hatinya. Luhan bahkan tetap diam saat perlahan hujan datang membasahi tubuhnya, yang Luhan lakukan sekarang adalah diam, tubuhnya terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berpindah seinchi pun. Yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah terus menunduk membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan pertahanan itu. Membiarkan rasa dingin yang kian membekukan tiap celah persendiannya. Membiarkan binar redup kan mengambil alih kesadarannya. Dalam tiap hembusan detik itu Luhan hanya menangis meratap.

.

.

.

Sehun kini ada dalam perjalanan pulang, ia melirik sejenak pada arloji yang tertera pada pergelangan tangannya. Pukul sebelas dua puluh. Mata tajamnya menatap fokus pada jalan yang akan dilaluinya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada jalan yang akan dilewatinya. Awalnya ia tak perduli dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya, sampai lampu terang milik mobil mewahnya menyorot pada satu objek yang tengah terduduk di bawah guyuran hujan, ia terduduk di samping mobil yang nampak familiar baginya.

Sehun dengan cepat turun dari mobilnya, siapapun itu disana hal ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Ia kemudian belari menghampiri, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok siapa yang meringkuk menyedihkan itu.

"Luhan?!"

Sehun berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia tidak percaya ini. Sosok Luhan kini berada dihadapannya terisak lemah dengan bibir yang sudah membiru dan bekas luka dengan sisa sisa darah di pelipisnya.

"Hei, Lu! Kau tak apa kan? Luhan, Luhan! Apa kau dengar aku?" Sehun kembali bertanya, suaranya teredam bunyi hujan yang semakin melebat. Kedua lengannya menangkup pipi Luhan yang terasa dingin. Dan jawaban Luhan sama. Hanya sebuah isakan lemah dan racauan samar yang tak mampu Sehun tangkap.

Sehun tak mampu melihat itu, melihat seorang angkuh Luhan yang kini tak berdaya. Tak ada satupun arogansi yang mampu Sehun tangkap saat ini. Yang Sehun lihat hanyalah tatapan hampa dari sosok rapuhnya juga bisikan putus asa yang mengalun samar dari kedua belahan bibirnya.

"Tenang. Tenanglah, Lu. Tak apa, semua akan baik - baik saja... ya baik - baik saja..." Sehun memeluk Luhan tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap helaian coklat yang terbasahi air hujan. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia semakin dalam menenggelamkan Luhan dalam dada bidangnya tak memperdulikan bajunya yang kini terbasahi air hujan maupun dari pakaian Luhan. Sehun hanya mendekap Luhan erat dengan bisikan penenang yang menyelingi.

Sementara itu Luhan terbuai oleh kehangatan yang sekian lama tak di kecapnya. Tubuhnya lelah, hujan juga semakin gencar membasahi tubuhnya membekukan setiap tetes aliran darah miliknya. Luhan memejamkan matanya tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja milik Sehun otak miliknya seolah ikut membeku, yang Luhan inginkan hanya rasa nyaman itu. Luhan mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya, semakin lama kelopak mata miliknya kian memberat. Tubuhnya seolah melayang saat gelap kini berhasil mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Luhan? "

Sehun bertanya heran, saat tak merasakan pergerakan dari dekapannya.

"Luhan? Lu, hei.. Luhan... Kau tak apa kan.. Lu? " Sehun menepuk - nepuk pipi Luhan pelan. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun, Sehun juga merasakan sosok yang ada dalam pelukannya kini terkulai lemas. Mencoba untuk tenang meski panik menghampirinya, Sehun mengangkat Luhan dalam pelukannya, dan dengan cepat membawa Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan. Wajah pucat denga goresan yang cukup besar di pelipis kanannya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengusap tiap inci paras indah itu, menelusuri tiap keindahan yang terangkai bersamaan dengan sentuhan anggun di dalamnya. Sehun sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu Luhan apalagi dengan keadaan yang di luar bayangannya. Luhan memang menyebalkan tapi melihat gadis itu menangis begitu rapuh membuat Sehun berfikir bahwa lebih baik ia dicela oleh sosok angkuh Luhan.

Tangan Sehun bergerak mengambil ponsel, ia berencana menghubungi temannya.

"Kyungsoo, Bisakah kau datang ke apartemen ku?"

'Kau gila Oh Sehun, untuk apa Kyungie ku menemuimu di tengah malam seperti ini.' Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ck, cepatlah pergi ke apartemen ku. Dan Jika kau mau, kau tinggal mengikuti Kyungie mu itu."

'Hn..'

"Satu lagi."

'Ck, apa?'

"Bilang pada Kyungie mu itu untuk membawa peralatan kedokteran nya. Aku tunggu kau dalam sepuluh menit."

Sehun langsung mematikan panggilan tanpa perduli ocehan samar dari sebrang sana. Sehun kembali menjalankan mobilnya, ia harus cepat sampai ke apartemennya. Keadaan Luhan saat ini tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Cukup baik, benturan di kepalanya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi keadaan tubuhnya lah yang saat ini aku khawatirkan." Wanita bermata bulat itu kembali menjelaskan pada sosok tegas sahabatnya.

"Memang seperti apa?"

"Sistem imun dalam tubuhnya begitu lemah, sepertinya ia membutuhkan istirahat selama beberapa hari."

"Hn.. lalu?"

"Tak ada lagi, hanya biarkan saja ia istirahat."

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, atau kau bisa menginap disini karena waktu sudah sangat larut."

"Tak perlu, lagi pula ada Jongin yang akan mengantarkan ku." Kyungsoo babgkit dari ranjang yang ia duduki. Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Salam ku untuk Luhan jika ia sudah sadar. Selamat malam."

"Hem.."

Kyungsoo keluar di ikuti Kai dibelakangnya, Sehun menghela nafas nya lelah. Ia memandang Luhan denga teduh. Sebuah senyuman Sehun lukiskan saat kedua iris nya menangkap bayangan Luhan yang nampak begitu tenang terlelap dengan selimut yang hangat menyelimuti. Wajahnya tak sepucat seperti tadi, kini bias bias kemerahan muncul menghiasi pipi putih itu.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, tanganya bergerak mengusap lembut rambut Luhan.

"Jaljayo ne, Luhan ah. Mimpi indah." Sehun lalu mengecup pelan pipi Luhan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sofa, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Matanya menilik sebentar kearah ranjang, memastikan bahwa sosok itu baik - baik saja. Lalu tak lama Sehun pun terlelap, terpejam menelan ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Hiks."

"Hiks... tidak.."

"Hiks.. hiks... hentikan.."

"Hiks.."

Sehun terbangun saat samar - samar kedua telinganya menangkap isakan pelan. Sehun memincingkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia heran, ia merasa baru saja memejamkan matanya.

Luhan.

Mata Sehun kembali terbuka lebar saat mengingat sosok itu. Sehun bangkit dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Bisa Sehun lihat Luhan yang sedang meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, sedang terisak pelan. Keringat memenuhi wajah pucatnya, tubuh itu tampak bergetar hebat nafasnya tampak begitu berat.

"Luhan?"

Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan pelan.

"Lu, kau tak apa kan? Luhan?"

"Hiks..."

"Lu, Luhan..."

Sehun kembali memanggilnya namun sama saja hanya isakan yang menyahut. Tak tahan dengan itu, Sehun pun masuk ke ranjangnya dan memeluk sosok Luhan yang bergetar hebat. Sehun memeluk Luhan, membenamkan nya pada dada bidang miliknya. Sehun berbisik pelan menenangkannya. Tangannya mengusap punggung sempit itu lembut, mencoba menyampaikan rasa aman padanya. Sehun memeluk Luhan hingga ia tenang, membiarkan kaus putihnya basah oleh air matanya. Sehun memeluk Luhan hingga sosok itu mencengkeram erat kaus nya, membenamkan tubuh mungilnya lebih dalam. Sehun memeluk Luhan sampai kedua kelopak matanya memberat dan juga sampai merasakan hembusan teratur yang menerpa dadanya yang mengalun bagaikan melodi pengantar tidur untuknya. Sehun memeluk Luhan hingga ia jatuh terlelap.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya di sini mau minta maaf apabila jalan cerita yang saya sajikan itu mudah di tebak atau pun banyak ketidak sempurnaannya, saya mau minta maaf jika harus terlambat dalam mempublish ini. Saya disini adalah newbie, masih banyak kekurangan yang saya miliki, saya juga tidak punya pengalaman dalam dunia tulis menulis jadi saya mohon bimbingannya. Yang Part Of Soul, itu juga masih dalam proses maaf kalo misalnya saya terlalu lama dalam mengupdate.

Terima kasih juga bagi readernim yang sudah mau memfav, follow and review, juga bagi readernim yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

Akhir kata

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

Salam.

Mr. Taka Hiahashi


	3. Chapter 2

Gelap.

Hitam.

Sendirian.

Matanya mengedar, ia menggigiti bibir mungilnya, napasnya terengah. Ia sudah lelah, kedua kaki kecilnya terus memacu untuk berlari.

Kedua tangan mungilnya saling bertaut satu sama lain, mencoba menguatkan. Mata bulat miliknya mengedar melihat sekelilingnya. Semuanya gelap pekat, hanya bayangan jejeran pohon dan rimbunan daun lebat yang mengelilinginya. Ia tak tau di mana ia sekarang, ia tak tau sudah berapa lama ia berjalan yang ia inginkan hanyalah terlelap di bawah gelungan selimut tebalnya mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya atau bermain-main bersama Lu Gao anjing manis miliknya untuk mengikis kan rasa sepinya.

Ia memang ingin berlari bebas, membaur bersama angin merenggangkan persendian kaku nya. Bukan. Tapi bukan seperti ini, bukan berlari meloloskan diri dari sekelompok orang aneh yang tak dikenalnya, bukan berlari menghindar dari sergapan lapar yang denga nista mengaung di kepalanya.

Tubuh lelahnya ia sandarkan pada batang pohon. Dress berbahan sutra itu kini basah oleh keringat, dress indah itu kini tak berbentuk lagi terkotori oleh debu dan beberapa lelehan tanah. Kaki - kaki kecil yang semula dilapisi oleh pentofel manis kini hanya bertelanjang dihiasi lumuran tanah dan beberapa luka yang mengalirkan darah. Tubuh mungil miliknya bergetar menahan rasa takut. Samar- samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara berat yang memanggil-manggil sosoknya dan disusul oleh tawa kejam yang mengalun menembus sunyi.

"Ohh, sweeties! Kemarilah sayang~ jangan terus berlari, atau peluru ku yang akan menemukan mu."

"Kau tau, sayang. Aku tak suka bermain - main. Jika kau terus berlari, kau akan tau akibatnya."

Suara itu saling bersahutan semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sosok kecil itu tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia tau jika bersembunyi pada akhirnya ia akan ditemukan juga, tapi jika berlari tubuhnya sudah tak kuat juga penjahat itu bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"Kami tau kau dimana, jadi Kemarilah. Atau kau mau kami jemput secara paksa eum?"

Panik menghampiri gadis kecil itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu terus memacu langkahnya tak perduli dengan lelah yang menggelayutinya. Terus berlari, tak perduli rasa sakit berdenyut yang menusuk kaki - kaki kecilnya. Ia terus berlari tanpa sadar sebuah akar yang menjulur kedepan menghalau langkahnya. Membuat ia terjatuh, terlempar masuk kedalam jurang curam. Tubuh kecil itu merosot kedalam, beruling menubruk beberapa akar yang merobek kulitnya, beguling terbentur beberapa batu besar yang meremukkan tulangnya. Ia berputar merosot hingga berhenti diatas tanah dengan hamparan kerikil yang menusuk di atas kulitnya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya lemah. Pandangannya mengabur, rasa sakit memenuhi tubuh mungilnya membekukannya membuat ia tak tau apa yang kini ia rasakan. Perlahan kesadarannya ikut membaur bersama gelap, pikirannya ikut melayang terbawa dingin angin malam yang menembus tulangnya mengikatnya dan membekukan nya. Samar - samar bisa ia dengar suara tawa nista yang bergema membangunkan saraf- saraf kaku nya, suara itu semakin mendekat sejalan dengan gelap yang menenggelamkannya.

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Luhan tak tau dimana ia berada, yang ia tau hanyalah rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti nya, Luhan sedikit merengut tak rela saat rasa nyaman itu sedikit memudar. Tanganya mencengkeram erat kain dihadapannya, tubuhnya semakin ia rapatkan menyusuri kehangatan yang menjalari tiap inci tubuhnya, kepalanya ia benamkan pada perpotongan bidang itu. Suara degup yang berletupan membuat Luhan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam buaian manis itu.

Tunggu.

Bidang? Degup?

Pertanyaan tadi memaksa Luhan untuk berfikir, alisnya tertaut saat ia memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir, bibirnya mengerucut sebal saat tak ada satupun jawaban yang ia dapat.

Sementara itu Sehun yang berada di sebelah Luhan hanya tersenyum pelan, melihat kelakuan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun cukup lama, namun yang Sehun lakukan hanya tetap berbaring sambil menatap sosok indah Luhan. Luhan tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya barang sedetik pun, ia terus memeluk Sehun bahkan Luhan akan meracau pelan sambil terisak jika pelukannya terlepas . Menatap Luhan teduh, mengelus pelan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut kening Luhan. Sehun lalu bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi nya.

Luhan yang merasa kenyamanan itu hilang hanya melengguh tak suka. Ia lalu meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, rasa lelah dan pening membuat ia malas melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk membuka matanya. Namun matanya tiba-tiba terbuka saat otaknya mulai bisa bekerja seperti semula, menyatukan potongan - potongan hal janggal yang ia rasakan. Luhan bangun dengan satu hentakan.

"Ouch!" Luhan memekik saat rasa sakit menghampiri kepalanya. Matanya menatap heran pada kaus kebesaran yang menenggelamkan tubuh kurus Luhan.

"Dimana ini?" Luhan berbisik pelan, saat hanya biru, hitam dan hal berbau maskulin yang bisa ia tangkap dalam retinanya. Luhan menyingkap selimut tebal berwarna dark blue itu, Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menapaki lantai dingin. Luhan sedikit meringis ketika rasa perih menghampiri kaki kanannya.

Jalang sialan. Maki Luhan dalam hati, kakinya terasa sakit, tentu karena wanita itu dengan sepenuh hati dan berantusias menginjak kaki malangnya, si jalang itu dengan seenak hatinya mendaratkan ujung wedges tingginya dan tanpa ragu menekan dan menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada kaki indah Luhan. Dan apa yang Luhan dapat? Great. Pujian besar dari tuan direktur utamanya.

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang, ia mengelus kaki putih miliknya yang sekarang ternoda oleh ruam merah dan kulitnya sedikit mengelupas.

"Gah.. jalang sial! Oh menyebalkan!"

Luhan memekik tak suka, ia tak peduli dimana ia sekarang. Ia kesal terhadap sikap Oh albino itu, jika memang albino itu merasa bahwa ia paling bijak seharusnya ia tahu alasannya terlebih dahulu, bukan malah langsung menghakiminya. Dan kenapa si tuan Oh yang terhormat itu harus membela si jalang, tanpa tau alasan di baliknya.

"Huh! Mengaku saja yang paling benar, kenyataannya melihat saja tak mampu. Aku sungguh akan mencolok mata sipitnya jika kembali bertemu." Bibir Luhan bergerak - gerak pelan mendumel sebal merutuki sang pangeran gelapnya.

"Apanya yang hebat, albino pucat seperti dia tak pantas untuk berdiri menantang dihadapanku. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tergila- gila padanya."

Luhan masih mendumel sebal. Rupanya memori yang menyebalkan dan mendadak kehilangan rasa nyaman yang sempat ia rasakan mampu memangkas mood miliknya. Membuat Luhan lupa dimana ia berada bahkan wanita itu tanpa tau malu melepas training panjang yang menurutnya menghalangi, melemparkannya ke tengah, membiarkan tubuhnya hanya dibalut kaus putih kebesaran yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya, Luhan membiarkan bahunya terekspos jelas karena ukuran lingkar leher dan panjang bahu yang terlalu besar bagi tubuh kurus nya. Luhan tak perduli dengan penampilannya, karena ia pikir tak ada siapapun disini. Bibir mungilnya masih bergerak lucu sambil merutuki kesialannya, sampai suara percikan air yang terdengar dibalik pintu mahoni coklat itu membungkam bibirnya membuat Luhan sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat yang asing.

Sinyal merah mengaung keras di kepalanya. Luhan sadar ini bukan sesuatu yang baik, ia tak tau dimana ini, Luhan tak tau siapakah orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu. Tau ini akan berdampak tidak baik, cepat - cepat Luhan bertindak, dengan agak tertatih Luhan berjalan menuju training yang ia lempar tadi. Dengan belepotan Luhan memakai training nya, rasa panik rupanya mampu membuat Luhan kacau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nona."

Suara derit pintu dan alunan nada datar di belakangnya mampu membuat Luhan menegang seketika. Tubuhnya membeku, gerakannya terhenti bahkan training yang Luhan pasangkan baru sampai pada lutut kirinya saja.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya menetap heran pada sosok di depannya. Apakah benturan yang model molek ini alami mampu mengubah posisi otak cemerlangnya, tapi Kyungsoo berkata bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan selain keadaan tubuh yang memang rawan itu. Lalu apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan sekarang ini?

Luhan gelagapan, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Wajah putih yang sempat memucat tadi kini sudah memerah terterpa rasa malu yang membakar pipinya. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, perlahan Luhan melepas kembali training itu, lagi pula percuma ia akan semakin malu jika meneruskan memasangkannya. Luhan tetap memunggungi sosok itu. Ia terlalu malu, suara itu tak salah lagi, Oh Sehun.

"A..aniya." Luhan menjawab pelan. Ia merutuki rasa gugup yang membuat lidahnya kelu juga rasa malu yang seolah memaku kakinya membuat ia hanya mampu berdiri tegang, melemaskan lututnya dan membuat otaknya berhenti berputar.

Mencoba untuk tenang ia menetralkan suara miliknya, berdehem pelan dan mencoba untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, mengapa aku berada di sini? Apa tuan Oh Sehun yang agung ternyata memiliki rencana picik untukku?"

Sehun menyeringai kalem, ia kemudian melangkah menghampiri sosok Luhan. Sehun mendekati Luhan, menatap tepat pada matanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun serius.

Tubuh setengah telanjang yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk putih itu menampakan tubuh bidang kekar dengan enam pack miliknya Sehun dekatkan pada tubuh mungil yang hanya ditutupi oleh kaus besar putih itu.

"Atau perlu aku ingatkan, eum?" Sehun berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya saat ini benar-benar terasa panas seperti terbakar, ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah menahan malu. Matanya bergerak - gerak gelisah untuk menghindari kontak dengan iris hitam tajam itu.

"Aa— tak perlu. Lagipula apa yang terjadi." Sahut Luhan tak peduli.

"Ck, kau ini."

Sehun berdecak pelan, wanita ini sungguh keras kepala. Lalu tangan Sehun terulur menekan dahi Luhan yang dibalut oleh kasa.

"Aww." Luhan mengaduh kesakitan, ia memandang tajam pada sosok tinggi dihadapannya.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah ingat?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan terdiam, tatapan tajamnya tiba-tiba terganti dengan pandangan tak percaya, mata coklat itu membesar saat ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian yang terjadi menimpanya.

"T..tta..tapi" bisik Luhan lirih.

"Bagaimana..." Luhan berkata pelan, suaranya seolah tersangkut tepat di tengah tenggorokannya.

"Ssstt.. tak apa." Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, ia berbisik lembut, menenangkan Luhan. Tangan besar miliknya mengusap lembut punggung Luhan, rahang tegas miliknya ia sandarkan pada pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan, yang terpenting sekarang kau selamat, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Luhan hanya terdiam, ia mengeratkan pelukannya semakin dalam. Luhan tak mampu melewatkan rasa nyaman itu. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan hangat yang menjalari celah beku hatinya.

.

.

.

"Siapa?" Suara Sehun terdengar mengalun datar.

"Apa?" Luhan menjawab penuh keheranan, kedua alisnya menukik mempertanyakan apa yang pria itu katakan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, aku yakin kau terlalu pintar untuk melakukan hal yang ceroboh." Sehun berkata dengan nada dingin. Keduanya kini sedang berada di tempat tidur, dengan Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan Luhan yang bersandar membiarkan kakinya terulur di obati oleh Sehun.

"Peduli apa kau." Ujar Luhan malas. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar.

"Aww— apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan mendelik kesal kepada Sehun saat Sehun dengan sadisnya menekan luka di kaki kanannya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, pria ini sungguh menyebalkan rasanya Luhan benar-benar ingin membenamkan kepala pria itu kedalam sungai Han.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan wanita dewasa mu, Oh Sehun - ssi." Jawab Luhan malas, Luhan hanya menatap tak peduli pada kedua bola mata hitam yang memaku dirinya dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Jung Krystal, tentu. Menurutmu, untuk apa aku menyiram kepala besarnya? Aku hanya terlalu baik hati untuk tidak menendang kakinya."

Sehun tertegun mendengar penuturan Luhan, ia menatap Luhan dengan mata hitam pekatnya.

"Mengapa kau tak berbicara apa yang terjadi? "

"Untuk apa? Aku bukanlah tipe pengadu, lagi pula kau sudah menjatuhkanku dihadapan dia dan kau meninggikan wanita dewasamu dengan membelanya dihadapanku. Akan sangat menyedihkan bagiku bila harus mengiba kepadamu."

"Astaga.." Sehun mengacak kesal helai rambutnya. "Kau terlalu tinggi, Luhan. Seharusnya kau bisa membedakan mana harga dirimu dan mana hakmu. Kau bisa menolak, atau kau bisa memberontak. Aku tau mungkin kau memiliki nilai tersendiri atas apa yang kau telah tetapkan. Tapi ingat, ini bukan tentang pandanganmu saja, tapi ini tentang bagaimana kau bertahan dalam kehidupan."

"Tapi dalam kenyataannya berbeda, Sehun - ssi. Mungkin dalam sekilas ini seperti bagaimana aku mempertahankan suatu nilai yang aku gariskan, tapi tidak. Ini tentang bagaimana aku mempertahankan diri. Serupa, namun tak sama. Seperti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kau tak perlu menilai jika memang kau tak bisa menyelami nya. Karena mungkin saja itu hanyalah ilusi optik yang tercipta dibalik fakta yang memang terlalu rumit untuk diungkap."

Sehun terdiam. Ia menatap lamat wajah Luhan. Tangannya lambat laun merambat menyusuri keindahan paras dewi dari sosok menawan dihadapannya. Ia bergerak pelan membelai keindahan itu dalam buaian sentuhnya. Mata, hidung bangir itu, pipi yang merekah indah juga bibir. Gerakannya terhenti saat jemari itu berada tepat di bibir ranum itu, Sehun terdiam saat melihat kelopak itu tertutup.

Luhan yang merasakan sentuhan itu berhenti tepat di bibirnya hanya terdiam mata yang sempat terpejam itu kini terbuka, menampakkan deer eyes indah yang begitu mempesona. Keduanya terpaku dalam balutan hening, saling menatap dalam lukisan kekaguman. Terdiam menyelami keindahan masing - masing.

Kedua pasang mata itu terpejam, saling mendekat memupus jarak yang tercipta. Dekat, dekat, sampai mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci kelopak itu terbuka dan saling memaku pandang satu sama lain. Semakin mendekat hingga kedua hidung bangir mereka menubruk, dekat semakin mendekat hingga kedua bibirnya menya—

"Hatchim"

Sehun terdiam, matanya terpejam saat merasakan satu serangan mendadak. Ia hanya terdiam dengan memasag face palm miliknya. Sehun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap datar pada sosok manis yang kini menunduk menahan malu dengan pipi yang memerah padam.

Luhan tergagap ia sungguh - sungguh ingin menggali sebuah lubang dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam -dalam. Ia sungguh malu. Sudah dua kali. Bayangkan, dua kali ia melakukan hal konyol didepan bos menyebalkannya ini. Yang Luhan lakukan sekarang hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menusuk, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap - usapkan pipinya yang terasa terbakar. Luhan kembali tersentak saat lengan kekar milik Sehun mencengkeram erat bahunya dan memaksa Luhan untuk mendongak menatap wajah rupawan itu.

Suara getar ponsel itu mampu merusak segalanya. Keduanya kembali dalam posisi masing - masing,dengan Sehun yang menampakkan wajah cool-nya dan Luhan dengan muka memerah menahan malu serta sikap salah tingkahnya.

Sehun dengan gaya cool-nya menatap pada ponsel pintar miliknya. Berdehem pelan sebelum kemudian mengangkat panggilan yang tak diharapkan itu. Ia lalu menatap Luhan sebentar dan lalu menghampirinya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, ada keperluan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau istirahatlah, aku akan mengantar mu nanti." Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan, membiarkan wanita itu berbaring dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Aku pergi."

"Hmm." Luhan menjawab seadanya, ia terlalu malas atau mungkin terlalu malu tepatnya. Tubuhnya ia tenggelamkan kedalam balutan selimut tebal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beijing, China 19 xx**_

Gadis itu mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Tubuhnya terasa remuk tak berbentuk, semuanya terasa gelap sempit dan dipenuhi oleh debu yang menebal. Ia tak tahu mengapa berada disini, ia pikir ia telah mati. Tapi tidak, surga takan mungkin sebobrok ini. Lagi pula, rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya mampu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Gadis itu hanya terduduk lemah. Kedua tangannya yang terasa kebas kini diikat, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit. Ia bukanlah manusia super yang bisa bertahan walau dihadang benteng besi, ia juga bukan seorang yang memiliki tetes darah sang dewa sehingga mustahil baginya untuk mati walau tercebur ke dalam kolam racun sekalipun tapi ia hanyalah gadis kecil yang tak tau apa - apa, ia hanya gadis polos lemah yang tak tau apa arti hidup sesungguhnya. Jadi, bukankah hal yang wajar jika ia terluka saat tubuh kecilnya berguling cepat menerobos akar -akar yang mencuat merobek tubuhnya, wajar saja jika ia terluka saat tubuh yang lelah itu menghantam kerasnya batu. Bisa membuka matanya saja sudah sebuah keajaiban bagi gadis itu.

Mata indah sewarna madu miliknya menatap sayu, tak ada yang bisa ia tangkap satupun dalam retinanya di ruangan dingin ini. Semuanya gelap terlalu redup, mungkin yang bisa ia tangkap hanyalah bayangan hitam dari berbagai benda - benda tak berguna, beserta dress manis miliknya yang sudah tak berupa lagi dengan robekkan dimana - mana dan rembesan merah pekat dari lukanya.

Tangannya terangkat memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat benturan keras saat ia terjatuh. Begitu menusuk dan menyiksanya, mungkin saat itu dadanya terlalu keras membentur bebatuan besar itu, tapi ia tak tau apa apa, karena yang ia tau hanyalah rasa sakit yang menyiksa juga mencekiknya. Tak ada isak tangis, tak ada ringisan dari kedua belah bibir yang telah mengering miliknya. Ia hanya terlalu lelah, bernafas saja begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Tubuh itu kembali bergetar hebat saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang begitu jelas menerobos gendang telinganya membuat indra miliknya berdenging keras mendengar saat derap itu melebur bersama suara tawa yang melengking tajam bagai lonceng kematian baginya.

Pintu itu di dobrak begitu keras, menimbulkan bunyi debam yang makin mencekik lehernya. Gadis kecil itu berjenggit saat tiba-tiba tangan besar dan kasar milik sosok besar itu mencengkeram dagu kecil miliknya memaksanya untuk menatap wajah denga rupa seram dan mata merah sayu yang melotot kearahnya.

"Hello, sweety."

Suara serak itu terdengar menggantung di udara kemudian masuk menusuk secara tajam pada telinganya, bau alkohol jelas menguar di sekitarnya membuat udara yang memang terasa sesak akibat partikel - partikel yang di penuhi debu kini tambah ternodai oleh aroma alkohol itu, membuat ia merasakan semakin sempitnya udara yang masuk kedalam paru - parunya.

"Kau tau, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya sosok itu dengan nada manis yang ia paksa kan.

Namun gadis itu tetap terdiam, ia hanya menatap datar dengan mata sayu miliknya.

Duagh

Lengan besar sosok itu dengan mudah menghantam kepala gadis itu. Gadis kecil itu tampak meringis pelan saat rasa pening kian menggelapkan pandangannya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tetap bertahan.

"Kau tau, Kenapa kau ada disini, Hah ?!"

"Jawab!" Suara itu mengalun keras di kepala si gadis, gadis kecil itu hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Duagh

"JAWAB!"

Lelehan merah pekat kini mengalir di pelipis gadis kecil itu. Ia merintih merasakan hujaman keras yang menimpa kepalanya.

"A..aa..niya..." rintihan gadis kecil itu.

"Kau dan keluarga busukmu, itu yang membuat ku muak!" Laki-laki itu kemudian memandang bengis ke arah gadis itu, sebuah seringai kini tetpatri diwajah tambun miliknya. "Ah! bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mengetahui putri kecilnya telah kita sandera. Kita apakan saja dia. Apa harus kita cincang dia, dimulai dari lengan kaki—ah, ani, Kita mulai dari wajah manisnya saja atau, kita jual saja dia, kuyakin gadis manis sepertimu akan laku dengan harga yang menggiurkan."

"Ah tapi, bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Karena yang aku inginkan, hanyalah penderitaan mu!"

Selanjutnya sebuah hentakan tiba - tiba yang ia rasakan, ia ambruk seketika saat tubuhnya di hentakan untuk bangkit tanpa penopang apapun. Ia terbatuk - batuk, sesak yang ia rasakan. Kemudian ia menjerit tertahan saat tubuh kecilnya diseret secara paksa, luka - luka yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya kembali terbuka lebar menimbulkan becak merah berbentuk carian kental. Tubuh mungil miliknya kini di hempas dengan kasar, ia memekik saat kepalanya membentur tembok. Disini memang gelap, tapi setidaknya tak sepekat tadi. Pandangannya mengedar menelusuri celah-celah ruang sempit itu, sampai matanya menangkap sosok lain di ruangan ini.

Mata bulat miliknya menatap sosok itu, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia alami. Sosok itu balik melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum manis. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya sosok itu seperti lebih besar darinya sekitar dua atau tiga tahun mungkin umurnya berkisar delapan atau mungkin sembilan tahun, entahlah ia tak terlalu memperhatikan.

Sosok itu berjalan tertatih menghampirinya, kedua lengannya memang diikat tapi tidak dengan kakinya. Sosok itu mendekat kearahnya dan mendudukkan diri disisinya, sosok itu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau juga dikejar-kejar oleh mereka? " gadis itu terdiam hanya melihat bagaimana sosok itu berbicara kearahnya.

"Aku juga sama, sudah dua hari mereka menyekap ku. Tapi appa ku belum juga datang menjemput ku." Sosok itu kembali melirik gadis kecil yang hanya menatap sayu kearahnya. "Jadi bagaimana, jika kita berdua bersama - sama melarikan diri. Kau tau, bersama kita pasti lebih kuat."

"Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus berteman terlebih dahulu." Sosok itu kembali bersuara dengan ceria, tak memperdulikan keadaan yang terasa hening. "Namaku Luna, dan namamu siapa adik kecil?"

Melihat senyum cerah yang diberikan kepadanya, akhirnya ia pun bersuara dengan terbata - bata suaranya nyaris samar terhembus angin.

"Lu...hhan.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Good people give you happiness, bad people give you experience, worst people give you lesson and best people give you memories.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun memandang punggung yang dibalut oleh Dress merah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia menatap bagaimana sosok itu tengah fokus pada lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sudah hampir seminggu ini sosok itu menghindar darinya, ia hanya terlihat tak bisa diam ataupun selalu kabur saat Sehun akan menghampirinya. Dan sungguh, tingkahnya ini membuat Sehun merasa gemas.

Sehun kemudian berjalan menghampiri sosok itu, dan mendudukkan diri dihadapannya.

Memandang lurus pada wajah yang tengah serius membaca itu. Oh, Ia begitu menggemaskan. Bibir tipis berwarna merah miliknya terkadang mempout sebal atau pipi itu akan menggembung lucu. Kemudian pipi Luhan menggembung, ia lalu meniup helaian poninya kesal. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap satu sosok pria yang tengah terduduk santai dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan sepasang mata tajam yang terarah kepadanya.

"Aa..pa?!" Seru Luhan ketus. Jelas ia merasa gugup jika ditatap seperti itu. Lagipula sejak kapan direktur menyebalkan itu ada disana. Sungguh, Luhan ingin mencongkel mata hitam yang sedari tadi menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Tokoh Luna dalam peran itu menggambarkan satu kelembutan, keberanian, juga harga diri yang terbungkus apik dalam keanggunan juga arogansi sebagai topeng rapuhnya." Sehun menatap Luhan intens. "Apa kau yakin, bisa memerankannya dengan sempurna?"

"Apa kau meremehkanku?" Luhan balas menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Dalam memainkan sebuah peran tidak hanya sebuah sandiwara saja yang kau perankan, akan tetapi kau juga harus mampu memasuki ruang dalam peran itu, kau harus bisa mengisi jiwa dari tokoh yang kau mainkan. Aku tidak meremehkanmu, tapi ini menyangkut karya besar yang sengaja aku dedikasikan. Aku hanya menuntut kesempurnaan di dalamnya, termasuk kau sebagai pemeran utama."

Luhan berdehem sebentar, ia kembali menatap Sehun tapi kali ini lebih serius. "Aku tau apa yang akan ku mainkan. Aku tau apa yang menjadi bagianku. Aku tau itu. Memang, tidaklah mudah memainkan suatu peran, selain kau harus menjiwai serta masuk kedalam ruang peran itu, kau juga harus mampu menyatu kedalamnya." Luhan memalingkan pandangannya dari sapuan mata tajam itu, tangannya mengepal keras tatapannya berubah kosong ia lalu berujar pelan nyaris berbisik. "Sekalipun itu ketakutan mu."

.

.

.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia nyaris gila melihat naskah film yang di berikan untuknya. Benarkah ini? Begitu banyak bagian yang nyaris merusak matanya. Yang benar saja, meski ia sering berlenggak - lenggok di atas catwalk maupun berpose sedikit sexy dan eum... menggairahkan, tapi ia belum pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti yang tertulis dalam script ini.

Ya, meski ia sempat beberapa kali berkolaborasi dengan berpose secara 'dekat' tapi bukan berarti ia pernah melakukannya. Jujur saja Luhan agak sedikit payah soal hubungan asmara, selain karena mempunyai tingkat kepekaan yang berada di level paling bawah ia juga terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal yang 'iya-iya'. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia merasa heboh sendiri melihat apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau, bukankah kau Luhan? " Luhan menoleh saat merasakan tepukan pada bahunya, ia kemudian memandang heran pada sosok wanita berwajah manis dengan mata bulat besar miliknya.

"Hem.. ya.. ada apa memangnya?" Raut heran dengan wajah yang ia miringkan polos, segera cepat terganti dengan pandangan lurus kedepan dan badan yang ia tegakkan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah teman Oh payah Sehun, juga kekasih dari lawan main mu." Sosok yang bernama Kyungsoo itu berbicara penuh antusias kearahnya, tangan miliknya ter ulur kearah Luhan.

"Salam kenal Kyungsoo - ssi, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Ya, Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo. Em senang bisa melihat mu lagi, waktu itu kita pernah sekali bertemu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"He-eum! Hampir seminggu yang lalu, sih. Jadi wajar saja kalau kau tak mengenalku. Saat itu kau juga tak sadarkan diri, apa si albino itu tak menyampaikan salam ku padamu?" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, ia lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Kapan memangnya?"

"Sewaktu kau mengalami kecelakaan. Waktu itu si albino dengan seenak jidatnya saja mengganggu kegia— ehem, maksudku mengganggu waktu istirahat ku. Aku pikir ada apa karena tak biasanya ia memanggil ku, ternyata ia menyuruhku untuk merawat dan memeriksamu."

"Benarkah itu? Terimakasih Kyungsoo - ssi atas bantuannya, maaf bila aku tak bisa berbuat apa -apa untuk membalas kebaikan mu saat itu."

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku senang bisa bertemu dengan orang menggemaskan seperti mu." Kyungsoo kemudian melihat kearah tengah tempat dimana sang terkasih tengah mencari-carinya.

"Luhan - ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada seseorang yang sedang mencariku, dan sepertinya ada yang tak suka dengan kedatanganku." Kyungsoo berujar manis kepada Luhan, dan diakhiri delikkan sebal pada sosok Oh Sehun yang menatap datar kearahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bye bye... lain waktu kita bertemu lagi, ya."

"Hem... sampai jumpa lagi."

Kyungsoo pergi melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Saat Luhan akan mengikuti jejak yang sama, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan mencengkeram tangannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ck, lepas." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkeraman erat itu.

"Kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana , hem?" Sehun berbisik pelan. Suara berat miliknya terasa begitu jelas masuk di telinganya.

"Kemana saja, asal tidak denganmu." Jawab Luhan asal, ia kesal terhadap sikap Oh Sehun yang semena - mena itu. "Jadi, lepaskan aku!"

Sehun menggeleng pasti. "Kau harus mematuhiku,nona. Sesuai dengan apa yang telah digariskan."

"Tak mau!" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, ia sungguh malas melihat gaya sok keren milik Oh Sehun, Luhan ingin merobek seringai menyebalkan itu.

"Tapi itu adalah sebuah keharusan."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Sehun menarik tangan Luhan tanpa menghiraukan ringisan juga makian yang dilayangkan oleh wanita berambut coklat itu.

.

.

Luhan dengan penuh semangat menyeruput carian manis dengan butiran bola bola tepung dan jelly di dalamnya. Kakinya ia hentakan membiarkan tubuhnya ter ayun kebelakang dan meluncur kedepan. Tak memperdulikan sosok Oh Sehun yang terduduk santai di bawah pohon rindang dengan alis tertaut heran melihat tingkah anehnya. Luhan tak peduli, Lagipula tak ada yang melihatnya. Disini terlalu sepi untuk seukuran taman, tapi tak apa karena Luhan menikmati nya.

Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Luhan. Sebenarnya alasan mengapa ia menyeret Luhan agar ikut bersamanya adalah ia sedikit iritasi melihat tingkah model yang biasanya tersenyum angkuh atau bertingkah menyebalkan harus merenggut dan terus mencebikkan bibirnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Sehun bisa membawa yeoja dengan harga diri tinggi itu ketempat favoritnya, dengan berbekal beberapa cup buble tea kesukaannya. Dan apa yang Sehun lihat? Sungguh, ia tak mengerti sebenarnya seperti apa yeoja angkuh ini, terkadang ia bersikap angkuh dan semena - mena, lalu apa yang di lihatnya sekarang ini. Sikapnya terlalu sukar tuk ditebak, sifatnya terlalu rumit untuk diketahui.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon rindang ini. Matanya tak pernah terlepas dari sosok memukau yang saat ini tengah berpendar indah, kedua kepingan madu itu kini terasa begitu hidup. Perpaduan sempurna menurut Sehun, dengan bibir tipis sewarna kelopak mawar segar yang melingkupi indah, helaian coklat yang manis membingkai juga binaran hangat dari iris indahnya.

Sehun kembali terkekeh pelan, mengingat ucapan yeoja itu mengenai mengapa ia bertingkah seperti bayi yang merajuk.

Ia kembali terdiam menatap penuh atensi pada sosok Luhan yang asik dengan dunianya. Dan tanpa sadar matanya menangkap sebuah kilauan dari liontin indah yang tersembunyi dibalik garis leher Dress merah itu.

"Bukankah itu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya~~ selesai juga... Hufft... lega~~

Tadinya sih rencananya mau publish ini di maljum indah saya, tapi saking indahnya sampel ketiduran deh..

Banyak yang nanya apa sih hubungan Oseh sama Princess Luludeer, jawabannya mereka itu sebenarnya memiliki hubungan TTM atau Tcuka Tapi Muna— ekhhmm, maksud saya Teman Tapi Mesra... kerjaannya berantem, duel kata tapi di balik itu tersimpan ekhhemm- ekhhmm... sesuatu...

Thanks buat fav, follow dan reviewnya... terima kasih juga buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca Fict gaje saya... Terimakasih, tanpa kalian aku mah apa atuh...

Sampai jumpa lagi di next Chapter.

See you

.

.

.

Akhir kata

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

Salam..

Mr. Taka Hiahashi

—

メンマ


	4. Chapter 3: That Deep Kiss

_Terkadang, aku tak mengerti akan suatu rumitnya rangkaian benang merah yang melilit saling aku bingung dengan untaian kenyataan yang tak sesuai dengan harapan. Kepingan retak masa lalu seolah-olah menjadi bayang penghalangku untuk menggapaimu, retakan ini telah mengekang ku membelenggu ku dari lilitan benang yang tak bersua. Semuanya terasa gelap dan dingin saat tak ada satupun kehangatan yang menjalari hati beku ku, semuanya terasa sulit bagiku bahkan hanya untuk tetap berdiri tegak pun aku tak mampu, semuanya terasa semakin sulit saat perlahan cahaya redup ini mulai padam, semua terasa semakin sulit saat perlahan bayangmu menghilang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Chapter 3: That Deep Kiss

.

.

.

Luhan sedari tadi hanya mengerecutkankan bibirnya sebal terhadap olokkan yang dilontarkan pemuda berkulit pucat ini padanya.

"Kau yakin? Jangan bercanda, jujur saja wajahmu tidak memadai dengan apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini."

"Apa ini bentuk pujian?" Luhan mendelikkan matanya tak suka, apa maksud dari perkataan Sehun tadi, jangan mentang-mentang karena dia penggoda yang hebat bisa seenaknya mengolok dirinya. "Lalu untuk apa kau menarikku ketempat ini, jika hanya untuk dijadikan bahan leluconmu saja. Jangan remehkan aku sehun-ssi, kau saja yang tak tau bagaimana hebatnya aku."

"Oh ya?" Sehun menaikan alisnya tak yakin, sedikit hiburan juga baginya melihat wanita berambut coklat dengan gaya angkuh itu kini merajuk. "Buktikan." Lanjut Sehun dingin.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk jatuh begitu saja dihadapan Oh Sehun. Tidak. Ia tidak mau, tidak akan lagi. Tekadnya dalam hati.

Luhan menatap ragu terhadap Sehun yang dengan penuh pesonanya melemparkan senyum mengejek kearahnya. Dalam hati Luhan mengumpat hebat, segenap sumpah serapah ia tujukan dengan sepenuh hati terhadap tuan sok tampan ini.

"Ani..." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, helai coklat indah sepunggung miliknya bergoyang mengikuti irama yang ia ciptakan, matanya terpejam sebagai bentuk protes miliknya, bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat. Hell, meskipun harga dirinya itu setinggi langit, namun ia tak mau jika harus melakukan hal seperti itu ia masih punya rasa malu lagipula ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sudah ku duga." Sehun berujar tenang, suara datar miliknya mengalun tipis merobek sisa-sisa kesabaran milik Luhan.

Luhan mentap penuh kebencian kearah Sehun, kedua tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang bergejolak hebat dalam dadanya.

Suara Sehun kembali mengalun dalam gendang telinga Luhan. "Ternyata kisah cintamu, tak sebaik parasmu."

 _Hentikan._

"Aku tak yakin kau pernah mengecap sebuah 'sesuatu' dalam hubungan."

 _Kau bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentangku._

"Aku bahkan meragukan kau pernah merasakan kisah romansa indah, suatu pergolakan rasa yang terjalin kuat dari buncahan emosi dua insan yang saling dibutakan oleh suatu frasa yang bernama cinta."

 _Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku hanya terlalu menjaga hati saja. Jadi kumohon hentikan._

"Apa kau terlalu tinggi menetapkan suatu garis untuk nilai sempurnamu, hingga tak ada satu pria pun yang hadir mengisi hidupmu."

 _Tidak. Kau salah. Hentikan. Hentikanlah._

"Atau kau terlalu menun—"

Perkataan Sehun terpotong saat Luhan dengan gerakan cepat menempelkan belahan lembut sewarna cherry itu pada lempengan daging tipis milik Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya mebubrukkan bibirnya dengan cepat, membiarkan rasa sakit saat giginya beradu dengan gigi Oh Sehun. Ia melakukan itu tak lebih untuk membungkam mulut besar bos biadabnya. Luhan lalu menempelkannya dalam, menggesekkan bibirnya kasar dengan bibir Sehun. Bibir tipis milik Luhan bergerak kaku diatas bibir Sehun dengan tempo yang tak teratur. Ia terus menempelkannya, menekannya, dan dengan ragu sedikit melumatnya. Merasa pasokan udara yang ia miliki tak cukup untuk menyokong sinkronisasi pernafsannya, maka Luhan pun melepaskan ciuman terhebat versi miliknya.

"Hah..hah.. ha— aah.."

Napas milik Luhan memburu cepat, kedua pipinya merona parah habis terbakar rasa malunya. Ia tergagap, tak mampu melihat kedua kepingan hitam yang tajam menusuk dirinya.

"Su..sudah." seru Luhan cepat, dadanya dengan indah bergerak naik turun meraup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa panas.

"A— aa..aku sudah membuktikannya." Luhan berkata dengan gugup, kedua matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah menghindari tatapan tajam milik Oh Sehun. Jari jemari miliknya yang bergetar dan terbaasahi oleh keringat itu mencengkeram bagian rok dari dress merah dengan hiasan beberapa renda manis berwarna putih miliknya. Luhan semakin menunduk dalam saat hanya ada keheningan yang ia temukan. Mengapa dia diam saja, apakah ciumannya mampu menghipnotis seorang Oh Sehun? Ataukah ia memang telah berhasil membungkam mulut besar milik bosnya. Luhan terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam milik Oh Sehun.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya menatap tajam pada Luhan. Ia tak menyangka jika Luhan akan menyerangnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah ini yang Luhan sebut sebagai ciuman? Bahkan itu hanya sebuah tubrukan dan gesekan saja, tak lebih dari itu. Ia tak tau apa yang ia rasakan dari bibir tipis itu, Luhan terlalu cepat dan bibir miliknya hanya bergerak kaku. Kentara sekali bahwa Luhan hanya seorang amatir yang mencoba menjadi seorang master.

Ia kembali menatap tajam pada sosok dihadapannya. Luhan sangat indah, lupakan soal kenyataan bahwa wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun ini memang payah tak seperti dalam penampilannya ataupun kelakuannya, tapi ia sangat menggoda dengan pipi memerah hebat, bibir mungil yang terbuka meraup udara juga bagaimana dada miliknya naik turun dengan cepat untuk menjalankan perputaran udara dalam paru-parunya.

"Jadi, seperti ini yang kau sebut sebagai ciuman?" Sehun berucap datar. Ia tak memperdulikan bagaiman sosok Luhan yang memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos menatap penuh tanya pada Sehun. _Ugh.. wajah itu.._

Sehun menatap Luhan lebih dalam, mata hitam miliknya menyorot tajam menusuk mencoba mendalami kepingan indah jernih itu.

 _"Let me show it..."_ Sehun berbisik pelan pada telinga Luhan, wajahnya sengaja ia dekat kan dengan sosok mungil itu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Sehun langsung menerjang bibir mungil Luhan yang terlihat menggoda dimatanya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir itu, melumat habis dalam satu kukungan keindahan, menghisap dalam perpotongan tipis itu dalam satu bentuk kenikmatan. "Eugnhhhh.." Bibir milik Sehun bergerak lembut diatas permukaan bibir Luhan tak memperdulikan lenguhan pelan yang tercipta dari bibir Luhan, ia terus bergerak melumatnya menghisapnya mendominasinya mencoba menyampaikan perasaan miliknya. Rasa manis dari bibir Luhan Sehun rasakan, ia tak sanggup untuk lepas dari kenikmatan ini, ia tak bisa membiarkan keindahan ini pergi begitu saja, bibir ini seolah menjadi jerat baginya rasa manis ini seolah menjadi candu untuknya. Menggigit pelan bibir Luhan, membiarkan ia masuk kedalamnya membiarkan lidahnya mengexplore keindahan dalam mulut Luhan.

Luhan tak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Semuanya terasa memabukkan baginya, tangannya dengan lemas mencengkeram erat kemeja yang di kenakan oleh Sehun. Ia tak tau, otaknya seolah membeku tak bisa berjalan, yang ia tau hanya satu ia tak bisa lepas dalam jeratan kenikmatan ini. Matanya terpejam merasakan satu hisapan yang melumat habis bibirnya, pikirannya melayang merasakan hisapan lembut yang membutakan perasaannya. Lemas semakin menguasai Luhan saat Sehun semakin dalam menenggelamkannya dalam balutan kenikmatan. Seluruh persendian dalam tubuhnya melemas, ia tak mampu menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Semakin dalam. Semakin dalam. Semakin dalam ia masuk terperosok dalam pesona Oh Sehun, semakin dalam ia tak mampu keluar dari jeratan indah yang mengekang. Luhan tak tau, namun semakin dalam ia masuk dalam balutan rasa itu. Nyaman, hangat ia tak mau lepas dari ini semua, ia berharap waktu kan berhenti tuk sekejap saja biarkan ia merasakan diinginkan, biarkan ia merasakan seperti selayaknya wanita, biarkan ia merasa selayaknya manusia, biarkan ia merasa dicintai walau untuk sekejap saja.

Perlahan Luhan mengikuti irama yang diciptakan oleh Sehun, mencoba membalasnya dalam bentuk lumatan lembut. Keduanya saling berpagut Semakin dalam membiarkan semuanya melebur dalam sapuan indah cahaya senja yang terhalang oleh bentangan kaca putih jernih, membiarkan keduanya menyatu dalam pendaran cahaya jingga. Saling menyatu menyampaikan sebuah perasaan yang tak mampu di ungkap. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati hingga paru-parunya meronta meminta sokongan oksigen yang habis dibabat dalam keindahan yang menjalari tiap inchi persediaan mereka.

"Hemmppttt "

"Hah..hah..haahhh..hh.."

Tautan itu terlepas, kedua nafasnya memburu saling bersahutan. Lelehan saliva meluberi dagu putih sosok indahnya. Sehun menatap Luhan yang terjatuh dalam dekapannya. Ia menatap Luhan dalam, ia tak mampu mendeskripsikan keindahan Luhan saat ini. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang menatap sayu kearahnya, kedua matanya mengerjap lemah.

"Ss..hhun.." bisik Luhan lemah, Luhan hanya terus menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Hemm.." jawab Sehun lembut. Kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan kepala Luhan, ia dengan gerakan hati-hati membenarkan helaian indah yang berantakan akibat kegiatannya tadi.

"Aku.. lelah.."

"Hemm.. tidurlah.." Sehun meletakkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Luhan. Tangannya membelai lembut tubuh rapuh itu. Membiarkan Luhan semakin dalam menenelusupkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Tidurlah... aku bersamamu.."

Suara Sehun perlahan menghilang, tergantikan keheningan dan kegelapan yang menenggelamkannya.

Kini terdapat fakta baru, bahwa Luhan, seorang model ternama yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan juga sifat pongahnya dan tak mau kalahnya, akhirnya mampu bertekuk lutut dalam buaian indah yang diberikan Oh Sehun rival sejatinya tepat di apartemen sang atasannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Beijing, China18 years ago.**_

Kedua gadis kecil itu berlari di tengah hutan. Mereka berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, sekujur tubuh mereka dipenuhi oleh luka-luka baik memar ataupun goresan baik baru ataupun sudah mengering.

"Luhan, ayo Lu! Ku yakin kau bisa, bertahanlah!" Sosok gadis dengan rambut hitam miliknya mencoba memanggil sosok lain yang kini berjalan tertatih.

"Ani... jie jie , aku tak sanggup lagi. Jie jie tinggalkan aku saja. Mereka bisa menangkapmu." Gadis berumur lima tahun itu kini jatuh terduduk diatas tanah. Tidak. Ia tidak sanggup untuk terus melangkah, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi rasa nyeri, ia juga merasakan sakit yang sangat pada dadanya, bernafaspun ia kesulitan.

"Tidak! Kita disini bersama. Aku takan mungkin meninggalkanmu." Gadis itu kembali menghampiri sosok gadis kecil yang jatuh terduduk, dan menarik lengannya. Gadis kecil itupun akhirnya berjalan tertatih dengan di bantu oleh Luna. Mereka berdua berjalan ditengah hutan lebat yang gelap dengan sedikit pencahayaan dari bulan, keduanya bisa melarikan diri saat tak ada satu orang pun penjaga yang menyadari mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan sosok Luna yang menuntun sosok Luhan, keduanya tetap berjalan sampai suara teriakan dan bunyi tembakan menggema di tengah hutan sepi ini.

"KEMANA KALIAN KEPARAT! JANGAN LARI DARIKU! KU BUNUH KALIAN!" Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tak lama setelah para penjaga itu berteriak terdengar suara letupan senjata. Luhan yang melihat kemana arah sasaran itu, dengan cepat berdiri tegak dan mendorong Luna. Suara desingan itu kini terendam saat peluru itu bersarang tepat di bahu Luhan, Luhan hanya bisa menjerit kencang saat rasa sakit mengoyak bahu kirinya, benda pipih kecil itupun berputar menembus kulitnya merobek dagingnya memutuskan saraf dan urat miliknya juga membentur meretakkan tulangnya. Pandangannya mulai buram saat darah dengan begitu deras mengucur dari bahunya, Luhan sebisa mungkin mempertahankan kesadarannya. Bisa ia lihat, Luna berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata.

Para penjaga itu kini menghampiri mereka, tanpa perasaan penjaga itu menyeret mereka berdua kembali menuju gubuk tua itu dan membanting keduanya pada benda-benda lapuk yang berserakan.

"Oh, kisah yang tragis." Penjahat itu kini mencengkeram dagu Luna dan berbicara tepat dihadapannya. "Kau lihat!" Penjahat itu menunjuk Luhan yang terkapar menyedihkan dengan mata yang menatap sayu juga nafas yang berhembus berat.

"Akibat ulah mu. Gadis kecil ini jadi korbannya. Kita lihat, apa reaksimu jika kita sedikit bermain-main dengan gadis kecil ini."

Luhan yang melihat penjahat itu menghampirinya hanya bisa menggeram lemah. Mata sayu miliknya kini terbelalak saat melihat kilauan keperakan yang terpantul dari cahaya bulan yang kini ada dalam genggaman tangan kotor itu.

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak_

 _Jangan mendekat._

 _Tidak_

 _Jangan mendekat._

 _Tidakkk!_

Set

Crash

.

.

.

Sehun kini sedang berada sudah pukul delapan malam, tapi Luhan belum bangun juga. Ia tak menyangka jika Luhan bisa kalah oleh sebuah ciuman. Hah. Ciuman maut tepatnya. Ia sedikit menyeringai saat mengingat bagaimana parahnya Luhan saat berada dalam pagutannya, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika wanita itu berada dalam dekapannya juga bagaimana wanita itu akan mendesah pasrah dipelukkannya. Oh astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun! Hentikan pemikiran gila mu. Kau ini hanyalah seorang pemuda normal yang ingin melepaskan dan memuaskan libido mu, kau hanya seorang pemuda normal yang ingin mencari wanit— Lupakan.

Sehun kini sedang menata hidangan untuk makan malamnya, ya walupun agak telat sih tapi setidaknya ia tak melewatkannya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia masak, itupun beberapa hidangan western. Ia hanya memasak cream soup, membuat beef stick dengan tingkat kematangan sedang dan mushroom serta lada hitam sebagai sausnya.

Sehun kini menata hidangan itu kedalam flat plate, tinggal sentuhan terakhir ia menuangkan saus, sedikit lagi ia selesai sebelum telinganya mendengar suara jeritan keras dari ruang kamarnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Tanpa mempedulikan apa-apa lagi, Sehun berlari menghampiri suara itu

Brakk

"Ada apa?!" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang kini tengah terduduk dengan nafas tak teratur dan kedua tangan yang mencengkram dadanya erat. "Lu, Luhan... ada apa? Lu, kau tak apa kan? Luhan.. Luhan."

Luhan tak menjawab, wanita itu terus mencengkeram erat pada dadanya. Nafasnya tersenggal, peluh nampak jelas memenuhi paras pucatnya.

"Luhan, Luhan! Hei Lu, tenanglah. Tak apa, aku ada bersamamu. Sstt.. tak apa.." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang saat ini masih tersenggal-senggal, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan kedua matanya menyorot penuh rasa takut. Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggung Luhan dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Luhan, tenanglah. Sst.. kau bersamaku, aku ada di sisimu saat ini. Tak apa... Lu, tak apa.. aku akan menjagamu."

"Ss..hhun?" Luhan bertanya pelan di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang terasa sempit. "Hmm.. aku di sini. Bersamamu. Di sisimu." Sehun menjawab lembut, ia sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Se..hun.." Luhan kembali berbisik lirih..

"Hmm.. ada apa, Lu?"

"Sehun.. aku, aku.."

"Aku disini untukmu." Sehun kembali menjawab racauan milik Luhan.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi." Akhirnya semua yang ia pendam selama ini pecah. Dengan satu hentakan Luhan menerjang, memeluk Sehun. "Aku tak sanggup lagi hiks.. Sehun..hiks.. tolong aku.. hiks..hiks.. tolong aku.." Luhan menangis di dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Sehun.. aku hiks tak sanggup lagi. Tolong.. tolong hiks Sehun.. tolong hentikan semua permainan ini.. hiks..hiks.. aku tak bisa.. aku tak sanggup.." Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sehun sambil terus terisak.

"Sehun.. hiks.. tolong aku.. hiks tolong aku.." Sehun tak tahan lagi, ia tak bisa mendengar Luhan terus menangis seperti ini. Ia tak mampu melihat sisi rapuh dari sosok indahnya. Sehun lalu mengangkat Luhan dalam pangkuannya, ia meraih wajah itu dan mengecup tepat di bibirnya. Tak ada pagutan, tak ada lumatan, tak ada hisapan. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil namun sarat akan emosi di dalamnya. Hanya kecupan kecil namun mampu menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Aku bersamamu, aku di sisimu, aku menjaga mu dan aku melindungi mu." Luhan kini hanya terisak pelan dalam pangkuan Oh Sehun. Ia kembali memeluk sosok tegap itu lebih dalam.

Ini begitu hangat, ini begitu menenangkan. Luhan tak mau terlepas dari kehangatan ini, Luhan tak mau kehilangan ini. Luhan tak sanggup jika harus lepas lagi dari kelembutan ini. Luhan semakin erat memeluk Sehun, ia tak mau kehilangan ini. Ia membutuhkan kehangatan ini, ia membutuhkan ketenangan ini ia membutuhkan rasa hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi ini ia, ia membutuhkan semuanya dan ia tak mau kehilangannya.

Luhan hanya semakin dalam menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rasa nyaman ini, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kerendahan hati sering kali menjadi ungkapan semata, dan terkadang justru disampaikan menyombongkan diri secara diam-diam.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_Pride and Prejuce_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Bukan yang ini." Sosok itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap pongah. Tangannya ia lipatkan di atas dadanya. Kakinya ia silangkan.

"Jika yang ini?" Tanya managernya mencoba untuk sabar.

"Ani.. aku tidak mau." Luhan kembali memalingkan kepalanya acuh tak memperdulikan sosok Baekhyun yang menggeram marah dan sosok Do Kyungsoo yang terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya. Mereka kini sedang berada diruang rias. Seharusnya syuting bisa dilakukan setengah jam yang lalu, namun karena kekeraskepalaan tokoh utama mereka, syuting terpaksa harus di tunda. Sedari tadi Luhan tak mau dirias sesuai dengan apa yang telah dideskripsikan. Ia tak mau menggunakan ini ia tak mau menggunakan itu dengan alasan yang konyol.

"Tak ada lagi, Luhan. Hanya ini. Ku mohon, memang ini yang harus kau kenakan. Berapa kali pun kau meminta desain yang berbeda tetap takan bisa merubahnya." Baekhyun kini angkat bicara. Cukup sudah, ia merasa kesal dengan tingkah Luhan. Apa sebenarnya yang model itu mau.

"Demi tuhan, Byun. Aku adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Aku tak mau jika harus mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi Lu, ini sesuai tuntutan naskah."

"Tetap. Aku tak mau."

"Ekhmm." Suara deheman itu, berhasil menyita semua perhatian setiap orang yang ada di ruangan ini. "Aku dengar ada masalah disini."

"Bukankah seharusnya anda sudah take saat ini, tapi mengapa anda belum berganti dengan kostum anda, nona?"

Luhan merenggut malas, ia menatap tajam pada sosok Oh Sehun yang saat ini berada di depannya. Luhan lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam terbaiknya kepada Baekhyun yang akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Ikuti aku." Luhan hanya pasrah saat Sehun menarik tangannya, berontak pun percuma ia takan mampu lepas dari genggaman itu. Jangankan genggaman, lepas dari ciuman Sehun pun Luhan tak sanggup. Sehun lalu menarik Luhan menuju ruang kosong yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Jadi." Suara Sehun mengalun datar, menari-nari di telinga Luhan. "Bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini. Apa kau sudah tak sanggup untuk tetap ada dalam naungan ku lagi, Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun~" panggil Luhan dengan bibir bergetar dan air yang hampir tumpah dari kedua manik matanya. "Aku tak mau mengenakan pakaian itu, aku bukan anak kecil."

Oh, astaga. Benarkah di hadapannya ini seorang Luhan? Batin Sehun. Sehun mengusap wajahnya sebentar dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia menatap wajah Luhan dengan dalam, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap wajah indah itu. Tubuhnya ia rapat kan. Mata hitam Sehun kini menelusuri keindahan paras Luhan. Perlahan Sehun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan.

"Kau indah." Bisik Sehun, matanya menatap tepat di mata coklat Luhan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang pinggang ramping milik Luhan, sementara tangan kanannya Sehun gunakan untuk mengusap lembut wajah Luhan. "Kau akan tetap indah dalam balutan apapun. Satu busana yang tak pas untukmu, takan pernah menghalangi sejuta pesonamu."

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir manis itu, ia kemudian kembali menendang Luhan tepat di matanya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bersikeras untuk tetap tidak mau mengenakan pakaian itu, eum?" Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan dengan menggemaskannya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau menurut untuk mengenakan pakaian itu?" Luhan masih terdiam, ia masih tak rela untuk mengangguk. "Oh, atau kau ingin aku memakaikannya tepat di tubuh indah mu, hem?" Luhan menggeleng kencang. Bibirnya mencebik lucu saat Sehun menggodanya.

"Ani.." Luhan berujar cepat, rupanya ia salah tingkah eoh. "Aku bisa menegenakannya sendiri."

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir itu lembut, sebelum keduanya pergi kembali ke ruangan rias.

.

.

Luhan sedari tadi hanya mengerutkan alisnya tak suka. Ia akan menepis tangan-tangan menyebalkan yang merias dirinya itu sebelum ia mendengar deheman keras dari direktur utamanya. Gah. Sungguh Luhan tak suka. Kali ini Luhan mengenakan sebuah dress dengan gaya loly berwarna merah muda dengan sebuah pita besar berada mengenakan sebuah sepatu pantofel manis sewarna dengan baju yang ia kenakan, kaki jenjang indahnya dibalut oleh kaus kaki sepanjang lutut berwarna putih. Rambutnya diikat dua dengan dihiasi pita manis berwarna biru laut, menyisakan poni manis nya. Ia mengenakan mini bag berwarna biru di punggungnya.

Riasan telah selesai, Luhan pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri ke arah dimana manager, direktur utama dan lawan mainnya berada.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya, sementara Kyungsoo memekik heboh kepadanya.

"Kyeopta..." seru Kyungsoo, "Luluku sangat manis eoh."

Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tak mau, masih tak rela jika harus berdandan seperti ini. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar semua orang menahan nafas kaeenanya.

"Kyaaa! Kau sangat manis! Sebenarnya berapa umurmu?" Kyungsoo yang tak tahan pun berteriak sambil memeluk Luhan.

Hancur sudah sebuah image dingin, angkuh dan pongah miliknya. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menatap tajam pada Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan sekarang berada di lokasi syuting. Di sebuah taman dengan hiasan bunga bunga indah disetiap sudutnya. Luhan merenggut sebal saat melihat adegan demi adegan yang menurutnya tidak pantas. Oh, haruskah ia melakukan semua ini.

Ok, mungkin di beberapa scene awal tak ada yang harus diperhatikan karena ia hanya berdiam diri dibalik rindangnya pohon maple sambil memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang terasa familiar baginya dan hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika laki-laki itu memang memiliki kaitan masa lalu dengan dirinya dan sengaja datang ke kota itu untuk mencari dirinya. Dan disanalah dimulai saat tanpa sadar gadis itu mengikuti sosok laki-laki itu, disanalah ia harus berperan sebagai gadis polos yang tak tau apa-apa tapi harus bisa meluapkan rasa rindu yang membuncah selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Sebuah kecupan, sentuhan dan ciuman tak pernah luput dari tiap celah yang akan ia perankan.

Jadi, bolehkah Luhan berharap Sehun akan menghapus beberapa adegan saja, jujur Luhan tak terlalu hebat dalam hal itu. Terakhir kali ia melakukannya ia harus jatuh pada dekapan si namja Oh.

Dan apakah ia mampu melakukannya? Entahlah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari-harinya yang panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

...

...

..

...

...

.

.

.

Luhan sedikit meringis pelan, selama empat malam terakhir ini ia habiskan untuk memperlajari script yang diberikan untuknya. Ia mempelajarinya sendiri, meminta bantuan Sehun tentu itu bukan pilihan yang baik.

Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Seingatnya tadi pagi ia baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang sungguh berkebalikan. Apalagi tadi setelah ia melakukan sesi pemotretannya ia merasakan kepalanya semakin berdenyut parah.

Luhan melangkah menuju wastafel. Ia melihat pantulan bayangnya yang tercermin di hadapannya. Tubuhnya semakin kurus saja, tentu selama ini ia tak pernah memperdulikan asupan nutrisi bagi tubuhnya. Ia akan makan jika ia ingin itupun jika ia tidak terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya kedapur, hell, menjadi seorang model sekaligus seorang aktris bukan lah perkara yang mudah ia terkadang terlalu lelah dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah memejamkan matanya. Apalagi ditengah tuntutan jadwal yang saling berhimpitan, ia selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Dan sungguh itu menyiksanya.

Kepalanya semakin berdenyut pening, ia lalu beranjak dan tanpa sadar terus melangkah mengikuti alunan kakinya. Luhan terkesiap saat melihat sebuah pintu di depannya. Bukankah ini pintu ruangan Oh Sehun? Apa yang dilakukannya disini.

Luhan hanya mematung di depan pintu itu, sampai ia akan beranjak pergi, saat itu pula pintu itu terbuka yang menampilkan sosok tegap Oh Sehun. Luhan tergagap dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk keruangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau sengaja ingin menemui ku?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Ani.." Ia takan mungkinkan menceritakan kepada Sehun bahwa tanpa sadar ia berjalan kearah ruangan direktur besar itu. Tidak. Sehun akan semakin besar kepala dan mengejeknya.

Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan, dan memaksa wanita itu untuk mendongak. Ia sedikit terkesiap melihat bagaimana pucatnya Luhan saat ini.

"Hei, kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Aniya.. aku baik-baik saja.." Luhan menjawab pelan.

"Jangan membohongi ku." Sehun kembali menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan. Dan menatap tajam pada iris coklat di hadapannya. "Kau sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau sebut dirimu baik-baik saja jika dalam kenyataannya kau tidak baik."

Luhan membalas tatapan tajam Sehun, lalu mulai angkat bicara. "Tak ada apapun yang terjadi kepadaku Sehun-ssi, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau sakit."

"Aniya... aku baik."

Luhan tetap kukuh bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan berargumen bahwa Oh Sehun yang terlalu berlebihan. Namun ia mendesis pelan saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghujami kepalanya. Luhan merasakan kedua lututnya melemas, pandangannya memburam dan seluruh dunia miliknya terasa berputar. Ia mencengkram bahu Sehun lebih kuat, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada perpetongan bidang milik Sehun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lemah, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar Sehun memanggil-manggil namanya namun Luhan hiraukan, ia hanya membenamkan tubuh lemahnya pada pelukan hangat Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan tubuh Luhan melemas dalam pelukkannya, mencoba memanggil Luhan dan mengguncangkan tubuh itu tapi Luhan malah semakin nenelusupkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya lebih dalam lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas, Luhan memang keras kepala. Ia seringkali suka membuat orang lain kelimpungan karena sikap dikantornya tapi disatu waktu ia juga tak mau merepotkan dan membebani orang lain. Sehun tersenyum tipis, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung dan kepala Luhan yang saat ini ada di delapan nya, sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala berwarna coklat itu.

Sehun berbisik pelan, suara dalam miliknya terdengar begitu merdu mengalun di telinga Luhan yang masih diambang kesadarannya, mengantarkan Luhan pada suatu mimpi indah yang telah lama tak menghampiri tidurnya, suara itu mengalun lembut mengantarkan rasa nyaman dan telah berhasil mengusir ketakutannya. Suara itu, beserta belaian lembut itu telah berhasil menghangatkan Luhan, membuatnya nyaman dan mengenyahkan mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Akhirnya Luhan pun kembali jatuh terlelap dalam dekapan hangat Oh Sehun.

 _Tidurlah, aku bersamamu aku melindungi mu dan aku menjaga mu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallo... saya balik lagi membawakan chapter baru, maaf kalo misalkannya banyak kekurangan di chapter ini... jujur saya tak sanggup— okey, abaikan. Seperti biasa saya disini mau berterimakasih pada readeenim semua yang sudah mau membaca, fav, follow, dan review ini ff.. maaf kalo misalkannya saya tidak membalas review, tapi saya telah membacanya dan berterimakasih sekali karena itu adalah doktrin penyemangat saya. Banyak yang bertanya siapa itu Luna, saya tidak bisa jawab dulu yang penting itu bagian dari masa lalu Luhan dan yang pasti jawabannya ada di chap-chap selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

See you.

.

.

.

Akhir kata

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

Salam

Mr. Taka Hiahashi.


	5. Chapter 4: Mask

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 4: between mask and the perfection.**_

Luhan memainkan jari jemarinya gugup, kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, kepala miliknya tertunduk dalam membiarkan beberapa helaian indah cokelat miliknya menjuntai jatuh ke depan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, _deer eyes_ miliknya bergerak gelisah. Tentu berada di bawah tatapan tajam mengintimidasi milik Oh Sehun bukanlah perkara yang menyenangkan, tengkuknya bahkan meremang merasakan aura suram yang menggantung di udara yang ia hirup.

"Jadi. Bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kau berada disini." Suara Sehun yang dingin bergetar merambat memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Tak banyak yang bisa Luhan katakan, ia terlalu gugup dan rasa dingin berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

Suara detik jam terdengar memenuhi ruangan mengisi kekosongan yang terhampar jelas diantara mereka. Luhan tetap terdiam, bibirnya tetap terkatup tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa bisa berada ditempat ini, tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan lebih tepatnya. Seperti biasa Luhan menjalani kesehariannya dan terlelap mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya, namun baru beberapa saat ia memejamkan mata kilasan-kilasan masa lalu menarik Luhan untuk kembali terjaga. Tak banyak yang Luhan lakukan saat itu, ia hanya meringkuk ketakutan dengan peluh berceceran pada parasnya. Entah pemikiran dari mana tiba-tiba benaknya membayangkan jika ia berada dalam suatu kukungan kehangatan milik Oh Sehun, membayangkan jika dirinya berada dalam suatu lingkaran rasa nyaman dan terlindungi dari pria berwajah datar itu, tak ada rasa dingin tak ada rasa takut dan tak ada rasa sakit hanya hangat dan rasa terlindungi yang ia rasakan. Namun kenyataan mampu membanting semua bayangannya memecahkannya menjadi berkeping-keping meremukkannya hingga tak bersisa. Kenyataannya, ia hanya sendiri terdiam meringkuk menahan rasa takutnya bersama kesepiannya.

Satu sisi rapuhnya berteriak memanggil dan mengharap satu kehangatan itu, namun ego miliknya mampu menekan dan mengenyahkan bayangannya. Tapi percuma sehebat apapun ia, Luhan masih tak sanggup terlepas dari jerat itu. Maka, dengan langkah ragu Luhan menyusuri jalanan lenggang, tubuh berbalut piama bermotif boneka bambi itu hanya mampu bergetar merasakan angin malam di penghujung musim gugur yang menerpa dirinya. Tak ia hiraukan rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya dan membekukan persendiannya, ia hanya terus melangkah di tengah malam sepi bahkan Luhan berjalan dengan kaki telanjang. Tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya membiru dengan langkah terseok Luhan terus melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung. Sampai kedua kaki kurusnya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan angka yang sudah ia hapal, Luhan hanya berdiam diri menatap penuh harap pada lempengan kayu itu. Terus terdiam sampai kedua tangannya terasa kebas, hanya terdiam merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya, terus terdiam sampai pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Oh Sehun yang menatap heran kepadanya dan menariknya dengan cepat.

.

.

"Luhan-ssi, jadi bagaimana?" Suara Sehun berhasil menarik Luhan kembali dari pusaran lamunannya.

Luhan tetap terdiam, tak mau membuka mulutnya. Sosok itu malah sibuk mencari kehangatan dengan menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk enggan untuk menatap pada kepingan hitam yang menyorot tajam kepadanya.

"Jawab aku, nona."

"A..aniya.. aa..aku hanya... aku hanya, hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Tak lebih dari itu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi putih yang terasa dingin itu. Matanya menatap dalam pada iris jernih sewarna madu milik Luhan.

"B..benar" jawab Luhan tergagap, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku, tak tahu. Jangan tanya aku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah, ia kemudian melemparkan selimut kearah Luhan.

"Pakailah itu, kau tidur saja di soffa. Lagipula hari sudah sangat larut, aku takan mungkin menyuruh mu pulang." Sehun kemudian bangkit dan pergi melangkah. "Jangan mengganggu ku, aku butuh cukup istirahat. Cukup diam dan tenang. Mengerti?"

"Y..ya." dan Sehun pun melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Luhan terdiam melihat kepergian sosok tegap itu, ia merasakan rasa kosong kian melubangi dadanya. Satu harapan besar miliknya kini tercecer berserakan dibalik lempengan kayu yang kini menenggelamkan sosoknya. Matanya memanas, Luhan hanya tetap menatap hampa pada pintu itu

Dengan lengan yang bergetar, Luhan meraih selimut tebal yang berada disampingnya. Ia meringkuk di atas soffa dengan tubuh bergetar, ia sebenarnya lelah ingin memejamkan kedua matanya namun ia juga takut, takut akan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kian menghantuinya.

Sehun jelas tak peduli padanya. Luhan tak menyangka jika Sehun akan menanggapi dengan sedingin ini. Tapi kenapa, padahal akhir-akhir ini Luhan merasa Oh Sehun memperlakukannya berbeda, Luhan selalu merasakan hangat yang menjalari tepian hati bekunya saat pria itu dengan lembut memeluk dirinya, Luhan merasakan rasa aman melingkupi ditengah ketakutannya saat Sehun dengan mata hitam tajamnya yang menatap teduh kearahnya, ia merasakan rasa tenang saat suara berat milik direktur besar itu berbisik lembut memasuki gendang telinganya.

Luhan bangkit dan melangkah pelan sambil memegang erat selimut berwarna kelabu itu. Ia tatap pintu itu lamat, ia sandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada tembok. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot tak mampu menahan beban yang ada. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tangannya dengan erat mencengkram selimut yang berada dalam dekapannya. Matanya perlahan memberat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin merapat mencari-cari kehangatan.

.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya malas. Ia bergumam pelan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tadi rencananya ia akan pergi untuk membeli sebuah kudapan untuk mengisi perutnya yang terasa kosong. Namun rencananya terhenti saat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Luhan dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan dengan hidung memerah, bibir bergetar, rambut agak kusut juga piama yang sedikit basah sedang berdiri mematung didepan pintu apartemennya.

Sehun bingung sebenarnya apa yang model angkuh itu lakukan di depan apartemennya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga menemukan model molek itu berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangannya, dan ternyata dalam keadaan yang tidak baik bahkan hampir pingsan dalam dekappannya. Dan sekarang, ia menemukan model keras kepala itu kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya pada waktu yang mendekati pertengahan malam, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam kepala batunya. Sungguh Sehun tak mengerti.

Sehun menaikan selimutnya sambil menyamankan tubuhnya, ia sebenarnya merasa tak tega juga membiarkan sosok itu berbaring di soffa luar. Meskipun Luhan itu menyebalkan, angkuh, keras kepala dan sulit diatur tapi Sehun merasa ada pancaran lain dibalik tatapan menantang milik sosok indah itu. Ia merasa banyak hal yang disembunyikan di balik sosok menyebalkannya. Terkadang Sehun merasa kasihan, apalagi beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia sering melihat sosok angkuh Luhan runtuh begitu saja saat berada dalam lingkaran kehangatan miliknya. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah melihat Luhan dekat dengan orang lain kecuali Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo selebihnya Sehun tak yakin. Ya, walau ia agak sedikit tak suka dengan kelakuan juga tingkah laku milik Luhan namun ia tetap tak bisa membiarkan yeoja itu semakin tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya.

Sedikit perasaannya tergerak untuk melihat keadaan Luhan, karena bagaimanapun juga Luhan datang padanya dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Luhan datang membabat habis rasa egonya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dalam larutnya malam yang membekukan ruas tulangnya. Luhan datang tanpa rasa angkuh yang menempel dengan senyum mengejek miliknya. Ia datang hanya dengan tatapan hampa dengan sejuta harap yang membayanginya, ia datang dengan kepalan kosong dengan rasa dingin yang masih menempel menembus pori-porinya. Luhan jelas membutuhkannya, membutuhkan dirinya. Membutuhkan Oh Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun terdiam, membiarkan pikirannya sejenak melayang membayangkan sosok indah Luhan yang tampak terlihat rapuh. Ia kemudian bangkit menyingkapkan selimut berwarna dark blue itu ketepi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sehun terkejut, pada saat ia membuka pintu ia mendapati sosok Luhan sedang tertidur dengan duduk merapatkan dirinya ke tembok. Sehun terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu terlelap. Raut gelisah tampak jelas tertera di wajah indah itu dengan peluh yang menghiasi pelipisnya dan putih pasi yang mewarnai parasnya.

"Luhan..." Sehun memanggil Luhan pelan, ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi tembam yang terasa dingin.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun lagi, matanya menyorot khawatir begitu berbeda dengan Sehun yang dingin saat ia melihat Luhan di pintu apartemennya tadi. Entahlah, sejenak perasaan Sehun sedikit mencair melihat bagaimana sosok Luhan saat ini. Sebersit rasa tak suka saat ia melihat sosok angkuh itu kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Luhan... hei.." Sehun kembali memanggil Luhan, jari kekar miliknya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai kedepan dan mengaitkannya di telinga Luhan. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat deer eyes itu perlahan terbuka dan menatap sayu kearahnya.

"Se..hun.." panggil Luhan lirih. Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan tangan besar Sehun menggenggam erat jemari mungilnya.

"Hei.. mengapa kau tidur disini, hem?" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, ia lalu mengadukan keningnya dengan kening Luhan yang terasa dingin, menatap pantulan wajahnya yang tercermin dalam kepingan indah berwarna coklat itu, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan. "Kau tau, disini dingin. Kenapa kau tidur disini dan tak memakai selimut mu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa, eum?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan nada lembutnya.

"A..aku membutuhkanmu.."

Jawab Luhan pelan, ia kemudian menunduk malu sambil memainkan serat serat lembut dari selimut kelabu itu dengan gugup.

"Aku membutuhkan mu, seharusnya kau mengerti itu."

"Aku tau."

"La..lalu, kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku?"

"Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku, kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kelam indah yang memerangkap dirinya.

"Jika kau tau, kenapa kau tak peduli padaku..."

'Cup'

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir tipis Luhan.

"Aku tau itu."

"Aku tau, karena takan mungkin seorang Luhan datang hanya karena kebetulan lewat saja."

"Aku tau, karena takan mungkin Luhan yang sempurna ini dengan tampilan menggemaskannya berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku pada waktu hampir pertengahan malam."

"Tapi kenapa?" Luhan kembali menatap penuh kearah Sehun.

"Lupakan saja. Yang terpenting saat ini kau berada dalam rengkuhanku, bukankah seperti itu eum?" Sehun terkekeh pelan saat Luhan memukul pelan dadanya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan bias-bias merah yang menghiasi pipi miliknya.

"Baiklah, kita pindah. Disini dingin." Dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pangkuannya dan mengangkatnya, membawanya memasuki kamar miliknya.

"Luhan, kau ringan." Kata Sehun tanpa menatap pada Luhan. Sehun hanya berjalan menapaki ruangan miliknya. "Apa kau makan dengan benar?"

"Te..tentu saja. Dan aku bukanlah orang pesakitan yang harus kau bopong seperti ini, Sehun-ah."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar rengekan yang Luhan lontarkan padanya. Ia lalu membaringkan Luhan di atas ranjang miliknya dan menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan dan mengusap pelan helai cokelat sepunggung milik Luhan.

"Tidurlah..."

Sehun bangkit, mengambil selimut yang tadi dipegang oleh Luhan ia akan melangkah menuju soffa di tepi sana sebelum ia merasakan tarikan pelan pada ujung kaus putihnya. Ia berbalik, matanya menatap Luhan yang saat ini sedang menatap penuh harap kearahnya.

"Sehun... jangan pergi." Luhan berucap pelan, lalu ia kini memainkan jari jemarinya dengan gugup. "A..aku membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu, dan seharusnya kau mengerti itu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sehun menatap tepat kedalam kepingan coklat yang berbinar indah dalam redupnya ruangan ini. Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia lalu beranjak membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

"Tidurlah... aku bersamamu." Sehun berbisik pelan, lengan kekar miliknya mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut, membiarkan yeoja itu terlelap dalam balutan kenyamanan yang Sehun ciptakan.

Dan Luhan yang terbuai oleh kehangatan itu, tanpa sadar merapatkan tubuhnya pada sisi bidang di sebelahnya hingga akhirnya jatuh terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mr. Taka**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan kali ini sedang berjalan dengan menarik lengan Baekhyun. Luhan berdecak pelan karena wanita menyebalkan itu tetap bersikeras tak mau mengikutinya.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun! Aku hanya ingin membeli bubble tea. Tapi mengapa kau memperlakukan ku, seperti aku akan melakukan satu tindakan terorisme saja."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, ia lalu memandang Luhan dengan tajam.

"Tentu, aku takan seperti ini jika kau tak melarikan diri dari lokasi syuting mu. Demi tuhan Lu, kau sungguh membuat para kru kewalahan. Aku yakin Sehun takan suka dengan kelakuanmu kali ini."

"Ayolah Baek, aku hanya ingin bernafas sejenak. Aku sungguh lelah dan penat. Kau tau sendiri kan, baru beberapa saat aku selesai pemotretan mereka sudah menyeretku ke lokasi syuting tanpa membiarkan ku sejenak untuk menghirup udara."

Luhan lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia sedikit berdecih sebal mengingat perkataan Baekhyun yang terakhir.

"Lagi pula aku tak perduli apa yang akan Oh sangjanim itu lakukan. Salah siapa ia begitu menyebalkan." Luhan kini memalingkan wajahnya tak suka. Sebenarnya Luhan tak terlalu menginginkan minuman dengan bola bola tepung didalamnya itu, ia hanya ingin pergi menghindari Sehun saja. Luhan kesal terhadap lelaki albino itu. Memang semenjak malam dimana Luhan berdiri didepan pintu apartemen pria Oh itu, Luhan sering mendatangi apartement milik Sehun. Sudah terhitung empat kali Luhan berjalan dari distrik Seocho menuju distrik Gangnam dalam seminggu ini, hanya untuk bertemu Sehun dan menghilangkan ketakutannya. Tapi malam tadi Oh Sehun memarahinya, pria itu dengan muka garangnya membentak Luhan dengan berkata bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita seperti dirinya berjalan di waktu tengah malam dan pria itu mengatakan juga bahwa dirinya harus melihat situasi dan kondisi.

Berlebihan. Itulah yang Luhan pikirkan tentang Oh Sehun, Sehun tak pernah tau bagaimana ketakutannya saat bayangan itu muncul menghantui dirinya. Dan setidaknya berada dekat dengan pria itu mampu mengobati rasa takutnya. Dan apa yang Sehun lakukan, laki-laki itu malah memarahinya.

"Ayo Baek! Kita harus cepat! Aku tak mau jika harus berbaris menunggu antrian yang panjang. Baek! Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Baiklah! Jika kau tak mau pergi menemaniku, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak kembali ke lokasi!"

Dengan sebal Luhan membalik badannya dan berjalan dengan mengghentakkan kakinya. Ia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun dan menggerutu tanpa menyadari ada seseorang di depannya yang terlihat terburu-buru.

Brukk

Keduanya terjatuh bersamaan saat mereka saling bertubrukkan. Dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengusap lelah wajahnya. Luhan memang angkuh, sok sempurna tapi dia memang ceroboh. Dan dengan berat hati Baekhyun pun melangkah menghampiri keduanya.

"Luhan, apa ini kau? Apa ini sungguh XiaoLu ku yang menggemaskan?"

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang yeoja dengan paras indah, badan semampai dan kulit eksotisnya memekik girang dan memeluk Luhan. Bahkan dari dari jarak seperti ini Baekhyun mampu melihat wajah berbinar yeoja itu, dengan mata panda nya yang menatap Luhan penuh harap.

"Luhan! Ini sungguh kau! Aku merindukan mu rusa nakal. Hei, Lu. Apa kau tak merindukan jie jie mu ini, kau tau umma dan appa mu sangat merindukan mu, merindukan Lulu menggemaskan mereka."

Baekhyun bisa melihat Luhan menggeleng pelan, dan gadis itu kembali memeluk wanita asing tadi.

"Maaf... tapi aku tak bisa.."

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Luhan yang mengalun samar di gendang telinganya dan selanjutnya yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah sebuah tarikan di pergelangan tangannya. Ia lalu menatap Luhan yang saat ini berjalan di hadapannya sambil menarik kedua tangannya.

"Ayo Baek! Kita kembali ke lokasi saja, lagipula sepertinya kedai bubble tea nya sangat ramai." Luhan berjalan dengan terburu-buru, bahkan gadis itu hampir tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

"Ayo cepat, Baek! Kita harus segera kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Blitz**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedikit tersenyum mengingat bagaimana tingkah yeoja bermata rusa itu, Sehun berani jamin yeoja itu pasti akan marah padanya. Ia ingat kejadian malam tadi dimana Luhan kembali datang ke apartemen miliknya, Sehun menggeram marah saat melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya keadaan Luhan. Malam itu Luhan berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh gemetar terguyur air hujan, berjalan sedikit pincang yang katanya terkilir akibat berlari saat dikejar-kejar pria mabuk di ujung gang sana. Bagaimana Sehun tak geram melihat tingkah laku gadis itu, sudah beberapa kali Sehun katakan Luhan tak perlu datang ke apartemen miliknya, Luhan bisa saja menghubungi Sehun jika gadis itu kembali terbangun akibat mimpi buruknya. Luhan memang pernah menghubunginya sekali dan sisanya, tetap sama; Luhan dengan keras kepalanya tetap berjalan menuju apartemen miliknya.

Sehun berjalan menuju tempat lokasi syuting berada. Dia menatap heran kepada para kru yang hanya berdiam diri. Dan ada beberapa yang sedang menyiapkan background.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya dingin. "Dimana pemeran utama kalian?"

"Oh Sangjanim. .. Luhan-ssi.. eum—"

"Apa ia berbuat ulah lagi, dimana ia sekarang?"

"Luhan-ssi sudah pergi semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam, ia kemudian melangkah menjauh dari lokasi dan bergerak menuju mobil miliknya. Ia tau apa yang akan di tuju Luhan jika wanita itu dalam mode kesalnya. Ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan menyusuri jalanan ramai, matanya memincing saat kedua kepingan tajam miliknya menangkap siluet wanita yang sudah ia hapal sedang berjalan bersama manajernya. Sehun dengan cepat memutar balik mobilnya dan dengan cepat menghampiri keduanya.

'Brakk'

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya kasar, ia kemudian menatap Luhan yang masih berjalan menarik lengan Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan mengangkat Luhan, memasukan yeoja keras kepala itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Huwaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sehun! Apa apa yang— kyaaaaaaa!" Luhan menjerit saat Sehun dengan tanpa permisi mengangkat tubuhnya, ia kembali menjerit saat kemudian malah memainkan tubuhnya yang berada dalam gendongan Oh Sehun.

"Sehun! Lepaskan aku! Omo! Hentikan, Sehun! Henti— kyaaaaaaa!" Luhan tak berhenti meronta dan menjerit saat Sehun malah menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

"Baekhyun!" Tak Sehun pedulikan jeritan Luhan, ia malah memanggil Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan.

"Ne, ada apa Sehun-ssi?"

"Apa kau bisa menyetir?"

"Tentu."

"Kau yang menjalankannya." Sehun berkata sambil melempar malas kunci mobilnya

ke arah Baekhyun, ia lalu masuk di bangku penumpang dan duduk dengan Luhan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Diam dan nikmati perjalanannya." Sehun berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali jika berulah, hem?" Sehun berkata sembari mencolek hidung Luhan.

"A..aku tidak! Kau saja yang berlebihan."

Sehun menyentil kening Luhan. "Membuat para kru kelimpungan karena permintaan anehmu, membuat para kru menunggu karena kau tak mau mengenakan busana yang telah ditentukan dan membuat para kru gelisah karena kau kabur dari lokasi. Itu yang kau sebut tak berulah, eum?"

Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak suka, ia kemudian bergerak memberontak dari pangkuan Sehun tapi Sehun malah semakin menarik Luhan semakin dalam kedalam dekapannya.

"Diam." Sehun mendesis samar diantara tubuh Luhan.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Sehun kali ini berkata lembut, dan Luhan yang merasa percuma tak bisa lepas dari Sehun pun hanya menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada dada bidang namja bermarga Oh tersebut, ia menyamankan tubuhnya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa kau marah karena aku memarahimu?"

"Ne, aku marah padamu. Kau tidak mengerti, aku membutuhkanmu tapi kau malah memarahiku. Kau tidak tau bagaimana ketakutanku tapi kau malah bersikap dingin padaku."

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika kau datang kepada ku. Tapi Luhan, setidaknya lihatlah keadaan. Aku begitu karena aku khawatir padamu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis berjalan ditengah malam apalagi ditengah guyuran hujan dan berada dalam pengejaran seorang pria mabuk, kau mungkin baik-baik saja sekarang tapi aku tidak menjamin untuk kedepannya. Kau bisa saja sakit ataupun terluka karenanya." Sehun lalu membelai pipi Luhan lembut dan berbisik pelan. "Ku mohon mengertilah..."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan mengigit bibirnya dalam. "Aku tak bisa... aku tak bisa." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia lalu memegang erat lengan kekar Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya. "Semuanya terasa sulit bagiku. Tidak.. tidak. Kau tidak mengerti akan ketakutan ku, kau tak peduli padaku, kau hanya iba kepadaku, kau hanya iba pada titik lemah ku, sisanya kau bahkan membenci ku."

"Tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan secara sempurna apa perasaan ku. Kau bahkan tau seperti apa diriku, segalanya hanya terasa samar di antara titik balik tepian rasa yang bahkan tak mampu aku jabarkan. Aku menerima mu, karena sebagian hatiku meronta tak ingin melihat sisi menyedihkan sosok mu. Tak ada sedikitpun iba terhadap mu, bukan kah kau sendiri yang menggantung jauh rasa iba milik mu dengan bertingkah bahwa kau hebat tanpa satu kekurangan pun, bahwa kau adalah seorang sempurna tanpa kecacatan dalam hidupmu. Semuanya jelas tergambar. Kau hanya bersembunyi dalam sosok sempurna mu."

"Aku sadar mungkin semua hanya lelucon bagimu, kau mungkin menertawakan apa yang menjadi bagian hidupku. Kau mungkin menganggap ku konyol dengan semua tingkah laku ku. Kini kau tau apa jalan yang selama ini aku lalui, kau benar Oh Sehun-ssi tak ada sesuatu yang sempurna karena semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan saat kau lemah dan hanya mampu bersembunyi dalam bentuk topeng kesempurnaan yang kau bangun tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana hancurnya sosok rapuh mu."

"Kau akan lebih menyedihkan saat kau berdiri tegar dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja padahal kau hancur dengan semua ketidaksempurnaan milik mu." Luhan berkata pelan nyaris berbisik.

Sehun hanya diam ia semakin erat memeluk Luhan, dagu runcing miliknya ia disandarkan pada pucuk kepala yeoja berparas indah itu.

"Tapi satu yang akan mengubah rasa hancur itu." Sehun bergumam pelan dibalik tengkuk Luhan, yang terdengar seperti geraman. "Hanya kepercayaan dan cinta..." Sehun semakin dalam membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya fokus mengemudi, tak ia hiraukan suara ribut di belakanganya. Ia sesekali tersenyum, Sehun dan Luhan memang seperti itu mereka memang saling menyukai satu sama lain tapi keduanya tak mau mengakuinya keduanya memiliki ego yang tinggi keduanya malah bersikap seperti saling membenci. Tapi Baekhyun tau jika keduanya tanpa disadari saling membutuhkan dan terjerat dalam pesona masing-masing, selama ini Baekhyun bingung kenapa Sehun dan Luhan sangat keras kepala dengan egonya. Semua orang juga tau bagaimana kedekatan mereka, tapi mengapa mereka sendiri tak mampu mengetahui perasaannya masing-masing, Baekhyun tau di balik lontaran kata yang mereka perdebatkan di balik tingkah konyol yang mereka lakukan tersimpan selipan rasa yang terpancar dari kedua matanya masing-masing, mungkin memang seperti inilah jika orang angkuh dan arogan saling menyukai mereka cenderung memperumit suatu keadaan.

Tapi setidaknya itu mengajari Baekhyun satu hal, bahwa bukanlah seberapa sempurna pasangan kita untuk menjalin sebuah cinta tapi seberapa sempurna kita mampu menerima pasangan kita apa adanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wu Yifan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kris sedang memasuki apartemen miliknya. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri memandangi jendela.

Kris berjalan dan membawa wanitanya kedalam dekapan hangat miliknya, memeluk orang terkasihnya dari belakang. Ia menciumi pucuk kepala milik gadisnya.

"Aku tadi melihat mu bertemu dengan Luhan."

"Benarkah?" Sosok itu membalik tubuhnya dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan alis tertaut heran.

"Ya.."

"Tapi kenapa kau tak menemuinya? Mungkin saja jika gege tampannya yang menemuinya ia takan kabur seperti tadi."

"Hei, kau juga akan menjadi jie jienya. Dan kau tau kan seberapa keras kepalanya rusa nakal itu, mungkin jika aku datang ia akan pergi semakin jauh. Kau tau rusa nakal itu sangat licik. Ia bahkan memanfaatkan bibinya yang picik agar bisa menembus suatu kontrak di salah satu agensi besar."

"Memang apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu heran.

"Baozi ku rupanya sangat penasaran hem..."

"Ck... cepat katakan." Wanita itu merenggut tak suka saat pria yang telah mengikatnya dengan suatu hubungan pertunangan itu menggodanya.

"Baiklah..." Ia menatap pada mata panda yang tampak menggemaskan itu dengan dalam. "Kau tau kan bibi ku itu sangat menggilai harta. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan ambisi, gaya hidupnya sangat tinggi, tapi sayang ia tak mampu untuk mengimbanginya dengan keadaan yang ada. Ia terlilit hutang, hidupnya tak menentu, apapun akan ia usahakan agar mendapatkan uang bahkan ia pernah berhubungan dengan seorang mafia yang memberikannya kucuran finansial yang sangat besar. Tapi ia melakukan kesalahan bibi ku bermain-main di belakang mafia itu, ia hanya memerasnya dan memainkan perasaan lelaki itu. Saat lelaki itu mengetahui bahwa ia hanya dijadikan alat saja, sontak ia marah dan akan membunuh bibi ku saat itu."

"Lalu apa yang ia lakukan saat itu?"

"Ia menangis dan meraung meminta di bebaskan. Di saat ia sekarat, mafia itu mengalami suatu kekalahan telak, transaksi besar yang ia lakukan ternyata hanyalah suatu jebakan semata, ia mengalami kerugian besar. Mafia itu pun melepaskan bibi ku asal ia mampu membayar sepuluh kali lipat dengan apa yang ia berikan."

"Lalu apa yang bibi mu lakukan untuk membayar semua itu?"

"Ia bekerja di suatu perusahan besar, tentu saja otak piciknya dan mata hijaunya sebuah kombinasi hebat yang dapat menguntungkan dirinya. Ia mencuri uang perusahaan, memanipulasi data administrasi keuangan dan melakukan penipuan. Hal ini tak berlangsung lama, kejanggalan yang memang sudah dirasakan oleh pemilik perusahaan itu benar, ia mengetahui bahwa bibi ku membuat kerugian yang sangat besar pada perusahaannya. Pemilik perusahan itu menuntut bibi ku membayar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan atau ia akan di hukum pidana. Dan disaat itulah Luhan datang. Bibi ku dengan muka tebalnya datang perusahaan itu dan berkata; aku akan membayar sebagian kerugian mu, kau peras saja dia lihat, gadis ini cukup menarik ia juga memilik bakat dalam dunia modelling. Pekerjakan saja ia, peras saja tenaganya, manfaatkan dia sesuka hati mu dan ikatlah ia dengan suatu kontrak. Aku membayar mu dengan gadis ini, ku yakin jika kau mampu memanfaatkannya kau akan mendapatkan keuntungan— dan seperti itulah Luhan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Jadi selama ini, Luhan tak mendapatkan sepeser uang pun dari apa yang Luhan kerjakan. Bagaimana ia hidup? Lalu bagaimana dengan appa mu?"

"Appa ku tentu marah besar, ia bahkan hampir membunuh bibi ku saat itu. Appa ku akan membebaskan Luhan dari kontrak itu, tapi Luhan jelas menolaknya. Ia berkata bahwa menjadi model adalah keinginan terbesarnya, menjadi seorang model adalah suatu ambisinya. Ia juga berkata mungkin dengan menjadi model ia bisa membalaskan budi nya untuk seseorang, menjadi model ia mampu membahagiakan seseorang itu, juga menjadi model adalah caranya agar ia dapat menepati janjinya. Janji masa kecilnya."

"Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hidup seperti itu? Apa ini juga berhubungan dengan kepindahan mu di sini?"

"Ne, setelah aku menyelesaikan proyek baru ini aku akan menarik bayi rusa itu kembali. Suka atau tidak suka. Sudah cukup ia menderita di bawah tekanan dalam trauma masa lalunya aku tak ingin menambah beban lain dalam hidupnya. Sudah sepatutnya Luhan bahagia."

Kris pun kembali memeluk gadisnya lebih erat. Ia menghela nafas lelah, saat mengingat bagaiman nasib adiknya. Ia lalu tersenyum saat Baozi-nya mengusap pelan rambutnya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku mencintai mu..." bisik nya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju arah perbukitan, mobilnya telah ia parkir beberapa meter dari tempat ia berpijak saat ini, ia berjalan tangannya dengan membawa sebuket bunga lily putih. Ia terus berjalan dan berhenti menatap sebuah gundukan tanah dengan sebuah marmer putih berukirkan rangkaian huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama yang melekat dalam hatinya sebagai batu nisannya.

Ia meletakkan bunga itu dengan pelan, tak ia pedulikan rintik air hujan yang membasahinya. Ia terdiam memandangi bunga putih itu, ia lalu berbisik pelan berhembus bersamaan angin yang menerpanya. Matanya terpejam dan tanpa terasa air matanya menetes pelan membasahi tanah bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang menghujaminya.

 _"Aku merindukan mu, noona..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Mudah mudahan chapter ini mampu menjawab beberap pertanyaan yang masih menggntung di benak reader-nim semua...

Sampai jumpa di next chap...

See you...

Salam.

_Mr. Taka Hiahashi_


	6. Chapter: 5

Okay... saya kembali membawa chapter baru. Sebelumnya saya mau minttttya maaapppp... karena ada kesalahan penulisan nama di chapter kemarin. Duh saya mah gitu orangnya, antara xiumin sama tao suka ketuker. Dan yang jadi tunangan Kris itu tao, tapi sya malah nulis nama panggilan xiumin. Kelihatan banget ya amatirannya... tapi sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Makasih buat yang ngingetin saya... saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.

Dan di sini saya akan mengunakan beberapa OC buat meranin penjahatnya. Abis ekeh bingung harus pakai tokoh siapa, ya jadi pada akhirnya saya gunain ni OC.

Okay tanpa banyak kata ini dia chapter 5..

Here we go!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter: 5**

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Hari masih pagi tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan lelah, tentu bergelut dengan mimpi buruk setiap malam dan menantang ketakutan miliknya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, energi miliknya seolah-olah dikuras habis hanya dalam tempo waktu beberapa menit saja. Ketakutan merupakan makanan pokok sehari-hari.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas untuk entah yang ke berapa kali seolah-olah suatu gumpalan besar bersarang di dadanya meninggalkan sedikit ruang tempat molekul partikel renggang yang menjadi penopang hidup. Ia berdiri tegak, menghirup nafas dengan penuh, mengisi habis ruang kosong menyerap energi dari tiap pori-pori lapisan epidermis.

Jemari lentik itu memegang sebuah permata indah yang dirangkai lempengan perak yang sempurna tertempa, dan dililit untaian rantai yang saling mengait melingkari leher jenjangnya. Menatap hampa pada kilauan jernih sewarna samudera lepas, mendadak ia tercekat tersedak air liurnya sendiri rasa sesak kini menghimpit dadanya mendorong rasa panas yang dengan cepat menjalari wajahnya menusuk kedua matanya merambat dan menubrukkan emosi membentuk aliran sungai kecil yang mengalir di kedua pipi.

Satu bisikan telah lolos dari kedua bibir tipis berbentuk kelopak mawar yang merekah, terdengar parau dan terasa hampa.

Luhan menunduk membiarkan hukum gravitasi menarik perlahan lelehan air mata, membasahi marmer putih yang terasa dingin membeku. Terdiam dengan rasa sesak teramat dalam, terdiam dengan sesal yang tak kunjung terkubur habis dalam potongan waktu yang tak pernah berhenti memainkan takdir.

"Maaf..."

Ia terisak pelan, rasa sesak kini memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Maaf... hiks.." terus terisak mencoba melepaskan beban yang mengikat erat padanya.

"Maaf..."

 _Maafkan aku jika aku mengecewakan mu..._

 _Maafkan aku jika aku tak mampu menepati janji ku..._

 _Maaf.. jika aku tak sanggup untuk terus bertahan..._

 _Dan..._

 _Terimakasih..._

 _Terimakasih atas kesempatan indah yang kau berikan kepadaku..._

 _Di setiap detik aku bernafas, di setiap gerak denyut nadi yang merambat pelan, aku selalu mengingat mu, merasakan sesal yang meremas jantung ku._

 _Terimakasih atas pengorbanan mu... Dan.._

 _Maafkan aku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Blitz**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah anggun yang mengiringi. Matanya menatap dengan sorot dingin dan datar. Mengabaikan beberapa lengkung indah serta sapa ramah yang terlempar kosong maupun bisikan serta delikan tajam.

Memasuki sebuah ruangan dan melenggang masuk tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Tak ia hiraukan rentetan kata yang lancar terucap dari bibir tipis sang manager.

"Luhan, apa kau mendengar ku?!"

"Hmm..." Luhan menjawab malas, tubuh ramping itu bersandar nikmat di soffa lembut berwarna pastel, matanya terpejam menyesapi waktu senggang.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal melihat tingkah laku model molek ini.

"Haah... sudahlah. Cepat bergegas, kita harus sampai di lokasi syuting tiga puluh menit lagi. Dan kau pasti tak mau tuan Oh itu kembali menyeret mu kan."

"Aku tau." Ucap Luhan pelan, ia menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Sebentar saja, aku lelah..."

"Ayo Luhan, sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Kau tau kan lokasi kali ini sulit di jangkau, berada di tengah hutan lebat. Aku tak yakin akan sanggup pergi menyusul mereka ke lokasi." Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa tak tega, Luhan sudah sibuk sedari waktu pagi dengan jadwal pemotretan yang terhitung penuh dan kali ini ia harus pergi lagi ke lokasi syuting sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan jadwalnya tanpa membiarkan yeoja cantik itu beristirahat.

"Luhan ayo. Kau bisa istirahat dalam perjalanan. Cepat! mereka sudah menunggu kita." Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuhnya dan menarik lengannya menuju tempat para kru bersiap.

Dan Luhanpun dengan langkah malas mengikuti Baekhyun yang dengan semangat menyeret dirinya. Saat akan menaiki Van, Luhan merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya.

Bisikan lembut serta sapuan hangat Luhan rasakan. Mata tajam dengan seringai tipis adalah hal kedua yang Luhan temukan. Lengan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya kini semakin erat mengikatnya dan Luhan pun harus rela tubuhnya ditarik begitu saja mengikuti kehendak direktur utamanya ini.

"Kau, ikut dengan ku. Tak ada penolakan. Dan tak ada alasan."

"A..apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak mau. Lepaskan! Ck, lepaskan aku."

"Diam.." Sehun mendesis samar dari balik tengkuk Luhan. Ia lalu menarik Luhan menuju mobil miliknya.

"Diam dan ikuti aku. Mengerti?" Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah mendengar geraman rendah yang Sehun bisikan untuknya. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, dan Luhan pun tanpa banyak kata memasuki nya.

"Sehun sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan setelah mobil mereka mulai melaju.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun ringan. "Aku hanya mengajak mu untuk pergi bersama ku, tak lebih. Simpel saja, aku mengajak dan kau menerima maka kita pergi bersama." Sehun hanya melirik sebentar kearah Luhan dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"Tapi kau tau kan, jika aku harus pergi ke lokasi sekarang."

"Aku tau, maka dari itu akan kupastikan bahwa kau sampai tujuan tepat pada waktunya."

"Jadi kau tak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Luhan tak terima.

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat Luhan yang menatap tajam kearahnya, dengan bibir yang mencebik menggemaskan.

"Bukan seperti itu," Sehun mengacak surai cokelat itu gemas. "Hanya saja ku pikir kau akan lebih baik jika bersama ku."

"Bukan kah seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun jahil. Sehun hanya terkekeh senang melihat Luhan dengan pipi memerah parah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Luhan masih dengan pipi memerahnya menatap Sehun tak terima. "Kau saja yang berlebihan. Kau yang membawa ku ke sini tapi kau juga yang menjadikan ku alasan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu!"

"Ohh." Sehun mengangguk paham. Kemudian dengan menyebalkannya ia kembali bersuara. "Lalu siapakah yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu merengek untuk datang ke apartemen ku. Dan siapa juga yang akan merajuk jika aku tak mengizinkannya."

"Aku tidak merengek dan merajuk." Protes Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak berbicara bahwa itu kau." Sehun menanggapi santai. Ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Aku hanya memberikan pembelaan saja, bahwa memang diriku tidak merengek dan merajuk. Kau harus ingat itu bahwa aku hanya membela diri bukan berkelit." Ucap Luhan sungguh, ia bersidekap menatap Sehun tajam dengan kedua lengan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Ne..ne..ne. Aku percaya." Sehun hanya melirik sebentar kearah Luhan dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menatap jalan. Sehun sedikit tertawa melihat bagaimana tingkah Luhan. Mungkin bagi gadis itu wajah nya kali ini sudah sangat menyeramkan dengan alis tertaut tajam dan tatapan yang siap menusukkannya. Tapi bagi Sehun Luhan begitu mengemaskan, mata yang menyorot tajam ke arahnya seperti mata anak kucing yang ikannya telah dicuri, jangan lupakan juga bagaimana pipi gembil berwarna merah yang menggembung dan bibir tipis sewarna cherry yang tak pernah berhenti mengerucut.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun pelan.

"Apa?!" Jawab gadis itu tajam.

"Kau seperti kucing betina yang ingin menikah."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya membuka tutup mulutnya. Dan pada detik ke lima ia menjerit kesal dan menarik lengan Sehun dengan kencang.

"Hei..hei...hei! Lepaskan aku, kau ingin kita celaka eoh?"

"Tapi kenapa kau menyebutkan bahwa aku kucing betina yang ingin menikah! Kau saja yang seperti serigala lapar yang akan memakan ku hidup-hidup." Luhan merenggut kesal. Kedua matanya memincing menatap tajam sosok Oh Sehun, bahkan jika diperhatikan lebih dalam kedua mata rusa itu sudah memerah dan berkaca.

"Ya.. ya..ya, kau bukan kucing betina yang ingin menikah." Ucap Sehun mengalah. Ia lalu menatap Luhan yang masih merenggut kesal terhadapnya. "Tapi kau seperti rusa betina yang sedang mengidam."

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

Luhan menjerit kencang dan menyisakan seorang Oh Sehun yang terbahak karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghentikan laju kendaraannya saat ia sudah sampai di lereng bukit dekat hutan yang akan di jadikan lokasi syuting kali ini. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan luas dekat vila besar yang nampak kosong. Beberapa mobil sudah sampai bisa ia lihat beberap dari mereka sibuk berkemas dan segera memasuki kawasan hutan, tentu kali ini lokasi yang dipilih sangat terbatas tak bisa ditempuh oleh kendaraan seperti ini. Dengan jalan begitu terjal sukar untuk dilewati.

Ia menoleh melihat sosok Luhan yang kini terlelap. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Sehun menatap intens pada pahatan sempurna itu. Luhan indah. Dengan semburat merah yang merambat di kedua pipinya, indah dengan kelopak mawar segar yang melipat tipis menggodanya, indah dalam balutan kulit seputih susu miliknya. Luhan indah dan Sehun mengakui itu. Meskipun ia angkuh dan menyebalkan tapi Sehun dapat melihat sisi lain di balik sosok arogan itu. Sisi indah, anggun, dan angkuh adalah perpaduan sempurna menurutnya. Tapi Sehun lebih menyukai Luhan yang merenggut sebal dengan pipi yang memerah padam karena malu dan kesal.

Ia tatap lagi sosok itu lebih dalam, menatap pada kedua lempengan tipis yang berwarna merah dan terlihat basah.

Cup

Satu kecupan dalam ia berikan untuk sosok yang kini larut dalam dunia mimpinya, mengecup rekahan indah dari bibir tipisnya, melumat pelan lempengan ranum itu. Ia buai sosok itu dalam belaian lembutnya. Lengan kekar miliknya mengusap lembut surai madu Luhan, menyingkirkan beberapa helai yang menghalangi parasnya.

"Luhan.." bisiknya pelan.

"Bangun, kita sudah sampai." Luhan masih tetap terpejam, gadis itu malah menggeliat dan melenguh pelan lalu kembali menyamankan tubuhnya. Sehun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Luhan.

Cup

Kali ini ia mendaratkan kecupan hangatnya tepat di kening Luhan.

"Luhan... bangun. Hei, bangun."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan melenguh pelan. Mengucek kedua matanya mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih samar terlihat.

"Sehun.." panggilnya pelan.

"Hei, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Luhan hanya berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya dengan kepala yang ia miringkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne," Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan. "Dan cepat keluar."

"Ish! Baiklah, baiklah.. tak usah mencubitku seperti itu." Luhan menepis tangan jail Sehun dan bergerak malas membuka pintu mobil.

"Sehun, ayo!" Ajak Luhan. Gadis itu lalu melangkah pelan dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tasnya. "Ish , dasar. Tadi saja saat aku di dalam ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar. Dan sekarang saat aku sudah berjalan ia masih betah berada di sana." Luhan menggerutu sebal dengan kaki yang ia hentakan pelan.

'Sret'

"Tak baik mengumpat sambil berjalan. Jika ada serigala lapar bagaimana? Kau mungkin saja seperti hidangan siap saji baginya." Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan memakai kan topi baseball miliknya di kepala Luhan, merangkul pundaknya dan memberikan beberapa wejangan untuk gadis itu.

"Tak ada serigala yang tak takut pada singa betina seperti ku." Sahut Luhan santai.

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan menuju hutan. Bebatuan yang mereka pijak terasa licin. Luhan terus berjalan menaiki beberapa undakan batu yang ia pijak.

"Sehun.."

"Hn."

"Sehun.."

"Hem.."

"Sehun!"

"Ck, apa?" Sahutnya malas.

"Sehun, aku lelah." Ia menatap Sehun memelas.

"Hn, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Luhan hanya merenggut sebal mendengar jawaban Sehun yang begitu singkat. Ia lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada sekeliling hutan ini. Ia baru sadar jika di perhatikan lebih mendetail hutan ini hampir serupa dengan apa yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya.

Luhan menegang untuk beberapa saat, kilasan memori menyeruak hebat berkelebat berputar dan menari-nari dalam benaknya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Mencoba untuk lebih tenang. Tak ia dihiraukan Sehun yang melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkannya. Luhan tetap terdiam, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat dadanya. Matanya terpejam, dan saat ia akan jatuh matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun, raut khawatir jelas memenuhi paras tampannya.

"Tidak. Tak ada apa pun." Luhan menjawab pelan dengan sebuah senyum yang ia paksakan. "Sudah ku bilang aku lelah, jadwal ku hari ini begitu padat. Dan sepertinya kau bukan pendengar yang baik."

"Naiklah." Sehun kini berjongkok di hadapan Luhan.

"Eum.. haruskah?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Kau bilang kau lelah dan aku melihat mu hampir tumbang tadi. Maka aku katakan ya, kau harus."

"Karena kau memaksa maka aku akan menaikinya." Sudut bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat ke atas membentuk senyum tipis saat indra pendengar miliknya mendengar penuturan Luhan. Dasar keras kepala, pikirnya.

"Hem terserah kau, sekarang naiklah."

Luhan naik pada punggung Sehun, awalnya ia hanya menatap punggung itu lama sampai akhirnya rasa lelah itu mendominasi dan membuatnya melingkarkan tangannya erat pada leher Sehun dan menempelkan kepalanya nyaman pada punggung tegap itu. Luhan hanya menatap pandangan sekitarnya dengan kosong dari balik tengkuk Sehun, matanya berkedip-kedap pelan saat rasa kantuk kini melandanya. Saat ia akan terpejam menyusuri alam mimpi ia harus kembali terjaga karena sosok Sehun kembali memanggilnya.

"Turunlah... kita sampai." Luhan turun dengan tak rela. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat beberapa kru menatap heran kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyeruak menghampirinya dan menyajikan rentetan pertanyaan yang tak mampu Luhan tangkap dengan baik.

"Sehun ada apa dengan Luhan, kenapa ia bisa dalam gendongan mu? Apa yang baru kau lakukan kepadanya?"

"Diamkah Baek. Aku tak apa, kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu." Luhan menganggapi malas atas pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ajukan untuknya.

"Ia hanya lelah saja, selama ia masih bersikap menyebalkan berarti ya, ia baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun, namun ia harus kembali membungkam mulutnya saat melihat tatapan tajam Luhan yang menggantungnya.

"Baiklah Luhan, ayo kau harus cepat untuk dirias. Kami sudah menunggu mu cukup lama. Ayo." Luhan berjalan dengan sosok Baekhyun yang menarik tangannya. Dan Luhan hanya menurut tak banyak melawan saat orang-orang yang menyebalkan dengan sesuka hatinya mendandani nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Camera rolling action!_ "

Semua dimulai. Kamera kini tersorot mengarah kearah sosoknya. Kali ini ia melakukan _take_ untuk episode pertengahan di mana semuanya telah di mulai. Mulai dari kisah cinta nya hingga soal misteri masa lalu yang terikat dengan pria asing yang sering ia lihat dibalik batang besar pohon _maple._

Luhan yang saat ini memerankan sosok Luna tampak terlihat begitu mempesona walau dalam balutan seperti ini. Dress selutut yang kini nampak sedikit usang dengan sobekan di sana sini, rambutnya tak terikat rapih dengan beberapa helai keluar dari ikatan karet itu. Tapi justru itulah titik menariknya, ia terlihat begitu seksi dengan gaun bergaya loly dengan sobekan besar tepat pada lengan bahunya juga pada punggungnya. Rambut berantakkannya menambah nilai tersendiri untuknya. Jelas, kali ini ia harus berperan sebagai seorang yang polos _but so damn sexy_ yang bisa memikat para penculik untuk menggerayangi tubuh _hot_ miliknya.

Meski kali ini Luhan terlihat tenang tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia merasa semua memori itu berpendar dalam benaknya berputar dan memenuhi isi pikirannya. Menghela nafas untuk beberapa kali mencoba menenangkan dirinya. _Jangan panik, jangan panik. Jangan biarkan ketakutan mu menghancurkan segalanya. Kau bisa, kau bisa melewati ini. Hanya tetap tenang dan jangan panik._

'Set'

Ia mulai berlari saat kedua orang itu mengejarnya, terus berlari bahkan saat ia terjatuh karena sebuah akar ia masih tetap berlari. Matanya memincing menatap pohon besar di depannya. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar itu nafasnya memburu cepat, kamera jelas mengintai kearahnya tapi tak ia peduli kan. Menatap penuh siaga kearah jalan yang ia lewati. Menghela nafas lega sampai saat ia berbalik semuanya terasa buyar sia-sia.

"Hello _babe._ " Suara rendah itu berhasil membuat Luhan menegang dan ia hanya menatap pasrah pada sosok kekar yang kali ini melayangkan pukulan telak kepadanya.

" _Cut!_ " Suara sutradara kini berhasil membuat Luhan bernafas lega. Ia menunduk dan tertawa bahagia dengan peluh yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

" _Good_ Luhan _._ Pertahankan seperti itu. _You get it, you get that soul._ " Puji sutradara itu pada Luhan, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Okey adegan selanjutnya. Rolling action!"

Luhan yang setengah sadar di seret paksa menuju satu gedung kecil yang terletak tersembunyi dibalik pepohonan. Rintik hujan yang samar mengguyur tak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap melanjutkan proses syuting.

Luhan kini berada di sebuah gereja kecil. Ia mengerang saat penjahat itu memberikan beberapa pukulan kearahnya. Dalam hati ia berfikir mengapa harus dalam gereja, mengapa tidak di gedung tua saja atau dalam rumah berhantu sekalipun ia tak apa. Para penjahat itu kini mengikat lengan miliknya pada lengan patung di altar pengabdian. Luhan semakin terbelalak saat salah satu di antara mereka terlihat membawa kamera DSLR yang apik tergantung pada lehernya.

Aniya... aniya. Mengapa harus dengan kamera.

'Jepret'

Blitz nampak jelas memenuhi matanya. Ia terpejam. Tidak! Hentikan.

'Jepret'

Tangkapan selanjutnya Luhan dapatkan. Semua bayangan itu kembali dalam benaknya, ini terasa nyata. Terlampau nyata. Luhan menggeleng kencang, nafasnya kini saling memburu. Bayangan sosok gadis kecil itu kini menyeruak dalam otaknya. Tubuh kecil miliknya di gantung persis seperti ini dengan sayatan luka dan lelehan darah yang melumuri tubuhnya. Bayangan itu semakin jelas, tubuh terikatnya di dekap erat oleh sosok Luna yang tak lagi bernyawa. Wajah pasi serta tatapan kosong gadis kecil itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya menatap tepat dalam retinanya. Tangan dingin itu terasa jelas melingkupi tubuhnya. Sayatan-sayatan kecil Luhan rasakan semuanya teras berbaur menjadi satu dan hancur saat cahaya blitz kembali menyergap matanya.

'Jepret'

"Tidak! Hentikan." Racaunya samar, penjahat itu hanya tertawa melihat ketakutan yang tergambar jelas dalam paras indah Luhan. Bayangan wajah Luna yang menatap kosong padanya terus memenuhi pikirannya, rasa dingin tubuh itu terasa jelas mengukung tubuhnya.

"Kau indah." Bisik sosok itu. "Karena kau indah, maka akan ku abadikan."

Walau ini hanya lah sebuah sandiwara, tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Ini seperti memutar ulang kembali kejadian itu. Para penjahat itu mulai berperan keji mencubunya kasar dan menyiksanya dengan menggores halus memahat sebuah sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Suara tawa, cumbuan kasar serta cahaya blitz saling menyatu membaur bersama ingatannya juga rasa sakitnya.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Ku mohon hentikan!" Ia menjerit penuh rasa takut.

"Ku mohon hentikan! Hiks.. hentikan!" Ia menjerit, menangis pilu tapi sayang tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"TIDAK! Hentikan!" Ia menjerit sekencang mungkin, meraung memohon. Tapi tetap sama tak ada yang mendengarnya. Wajah yang kini tampak pasi dengan hiasan lelehan kristal bening itu menatap sayu pada kamera.

Sementara itu para kru serta beberapa orang lainnya, hanya mampu berdecak takjub melihat bagaimana hebatnya Luhan dalam berakting. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya menggigit jari dan menatap tak berkedip kearah Luhan yang tampak menyedihkan. Dan Sehun yang ia lakukan hanya menggeram pelan, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tenang walau para pemeran penjahat itu menggerayangi tubuh indah Luhan.

Adegan selanjutnya Kai pemeran utama pria memasuki gereja. Laki-laki itu muncul dan dengan kencang mendorong pintu gereja.

"LUNA!" Kai berteriak kencang saat melihat bagaiman menyedihkannya sosok itu. Ia berlari dan menghantam telak penjahat dengan satu tinjuannya. Berlari kearah Luhan dan melepas ikatan pada gadis itu. Seketika Luhan ambruk lemas tepat pada pelukkannya. Gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan bercak darah di sekujur tubuhnya, _kiss mark_ serta nafas yang tersengal.

"Luna! Dengar aku, kau harus selamat! Bertahanlah, bantuan akan datang sebentar lagi. Ku mohon bertahanlah." Kai langsung membuka _coat_ yang ia kenakan dan ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan. Ia kemudian bangkit dan kembali menghajar para penjahat itu. Tak lama kemudian bantuan datang ada beberapa polisi masuk ke dalam gereja. Dan Kai tanpa memperdulikan apapun segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Luna." Panggil Kai panik, ia membawa gadis itu kedalam pangkuaannya. Luhan yang sedang kesulitan bernafas berucap samar dalam pelukan Kai.

"Haah.. haah... haaa—h... tt..tolong.. aa..akkku.. Haah..." Kai tanpa banyak kata segera menerjang Luhan mencium gadis itu ganas. Dalam peran yang ia mainkan ia harus melakukan _french kiss_ dan beberapa kali harus melakukan _kiss mark_ pada tubuh indah Luhan untuk menghapus tanda yang telah di berikan penjahat itu.

Kai semakin dalam mencumbu Luhan, memasuki mulut gadis itu dan beradu lidah dengannya. Dan saat tautan itu terlepas, Luhan ambruk kedalam diperlukannya. Kai hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Luhan, tangan besarnya mengusap Luhan lembut dan membenarkan rambut gadis itu, kemudian mencium kening Luhan dalam.

 _"Cut!_ " teriakan sutradara kini berhasil membuyarkan lamunan orang-orang yang berada di sana. Kai bangkit, di ikuti oleh Luhan. Semua bertepuk tangan mengagumi kehebatan dari akting Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Ia kemudian dengan langkah agak terseok menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di pojok gereja.

"Sehun..." Panggil Luhan pelan. Ia lalu duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Tas. Tasku di mana?" Tanya pelan.

Sehun mengernyit pelan, ia tatap wajah Luhan yang tampak pucat. "Bukankah kau meninggalkannya di tempat rias?"

Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya. Rasa sesak kini memenuhi rongga dadanya. Nafasnya mulai terasa memberat.

"Luhan, kau kenapa? Hei, ada apa?" Luhan tetap diam, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?"

"Tas... tas ku.." racaunya samar.

Sehun berdiri membantu Luhan ia kemudian menuntun gadis itu menuju tempat rias untuk mengambil tasnya. Luhan mengerang pelan, nafasnya kian memberat pandangannya mulai mengabur. Saat ia sudah sampai dengan cepat ia membuka tasnya dan meraih benda berukuran sedang dan memasangkannya tepat di hidungnya. Luhan menghela lemas saat pasokan udara memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

Sehun tak mengerti saat Luhan dengan keukeuh meminta tasnya tapi saat melihat Luhan memasangkan oksigen portabel itu kini Sehun mengerti. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapan hangat miliknya. Ia usap punggung rapuh itu lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, supaya kau bisa beristirahat." Bisiknya pada Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan delapan nya dan kembali berjongkok di depan Luhan. Luhan pun tanpa banyak bicara menaikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Kini Luhan sedang duduk bersandar santai di kasurnya. Gadis itu kini terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut sedikit basah dan kaus oranye kebesaran miliknya. Saat ini Sehun sedang membawa satu wadah berisi air hangat beserta selembar handuk kecil. Ia mengusap kaki gadis itu dengan handuk hangat yang telah ia celupkan. Ia menggeleng saat menemukan beberapa memar di kaki gadis itu.

"Mana tangannmu?" Sehun hanya berdecak pelan melihat tangan Luhan yang dipenuhi memar dan beberapa lecet. "Kau ini padahal hanya akting biasa. Tapi mengapa sampai seperti ini, apa kau terlalu bersemangat eoh saat tau si Kkamjong hitam itu akan mencumbumu."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ketakutan, jika kau melihatnya." Sehun menghela nafas dalam. Ia lalu meraih salep di balas tempat tidur nya dan mengoleskan salep itu pada tubuh memar gadis itu.

"Apa kaki mu terkilir?" Luhan menggeleng. "Baiklah, istirahatlah. Aku tau kau lelah. Lain kali aku akan meminta Baekhyun untuk sedikit mengurangi jadwal mu. Dan ingat jaga kesehatan mu, jangan sampai menyusahkan orang lain."

Luhan merenggut tak suka, ia lalu terdiam saat sadar Sehun menatap dirinya intens. Tangan Sehun kini merambat, mengusap pelan wajahnya dan berhenti tepat di bibirnya.

"Tidurlah." Luhan pun mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di bantu Sehun, dan memakai selimut hangat milik pria itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat tangan besar Sehun mengusap pelan rambutnya. Menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Oh Sehun sampai mimpi datang menjemputnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengulas senyum manisnya. Ia berjalan anggun menyusuri jalanan kota yang nampak ramai. Sosok indahnya begitu memukau dalam balutan dress berwarna oranye manis yang begitu pas membalut tubuh proposional nya.

Deer eyes miliknya memancar indah bersama mentari pagi yang bersinar hangat. Entahlah semenjak bersama Oh Sehun hari-hari dinginnya mulai menghangat malam-malam kelamnya kini perlahan menghilang. Ia menyukai sisi lembut Sehun, ya walau terkadang laku-laku itu menyebalkan tapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa menghangat.

Ia berdiri di tepi jalan hendak menyeberang menuju gedung agensi yang menaunginya.

'Deg'

Saat kakinya menginjak aspal tiba-tiba matanya menangkap satu sosok yang sedang bersembunyi di balik gang sempit di ujung jalan sana. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat sosok yang bersembunyi di balik tembok itu. Waktu seolah berhenti sesaat, Luhan hanya mampu terpaku dengan wajah kosong menatap sosok itu. Sosok itu berdiri di balik gang sempit tepat di ujung jalan yang kini tuhan pijak, sosok itu mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan topi dan masker.

 _Tidak mungkin_ , racau Luhan saat melihat kilat tajam dari kedua mata yang tak asing baginya. Dan tubuh Luhan pun melemas seketika saat sosok itu membuka masker miliknya dan melemparkan seringai keji ke arah Luhan. Tubuhnya lemas seketika pikirannya mendadak buntu jalannya terasa samar dan Luhan hanya mampu berjalan linglung, dunia nya terasa berputar tak teratur dan ia tak tau tentang apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

'Ckkitt'

'Brak'

Untuk sesaat tubuhnya terasa ringan dan di detik berikutnya dekapan hangat Luhan rasakan.

"LUHAN!" Luhan terkesiap, ia lalu sadar saat matanya melihat sosok Sehun yang kini meneriakinya. "Kau gila! Ada apa dengan mu, hah?! Apa kau ingin mati?!"

Sehun berteriak kencang pada Luhan yang kini berada dalam rengkuhannya. Ia benar-benar panik saat melihat sosok Luhan berjalan linglung menuju jalan raya. Ia berlari kencang saat sebuah mobil melintas cepat menuju Luhan. Ia tarik lengan gadis itu kencang membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dan jatuh berguling di trotoar. Tak ia peduli kan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya. Sehun panik melihat darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala gadis itu.

Luhan hanya mampu menatap Sehun kosong, semuanya terasa membingungkan bagi Luhan tak ada satupun yang dapat ia tangkap. Rasa pening kini menghujami kepalanya, bayangan sosok laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik gang sempit memenuhi benaknya sebelum semuanya menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Blitz**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **XXX...**_

Ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa segalanya menjadi serumit ini. Satu hal yang ia inginkan, ia hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan harta bergelimang. Xi Guan Li. Satu nama yang ia benci, seharusnya ia bisa menikmati sisi kehidupan menyenangkan tapi karena pria itu—kakak sepupunya, ia menjadi seperti ini. Jika saja kakek tua bangka itu memberikan perusahaan itu untuk orang tuanya bukan pada memuaskan Guan Li, ia pasti dengan mudah mengambil alih dan tengah menikmati apa yang ia cita-citakan saat ini.

Kehidupannya sungguh berbeda. Antara ia dan Guan Li miliki perbedaan yang besar. Kehidupan laki-laki itu semakin berkembang, pundi-pundi keuangan miliknya sungguh besar. Apa yang si tua bangka itu tinggalkan mampu dengan baik ia olah, perusahaan itu berkembang baik bahkan merambah hingga kancah Eropa, sementara dirinya masih dengan hidup yang sama mengigit jari melihat itu semua.

'Brug'

Tubuhnya kembali terpental menghantam tembok dingin. Ia hanya mampu memandang siluet itu dalam keadaan remang. Lalu tangannya mencoba menepis tangan besar yang kini mencengkeram wajahnya kasar.

"Jalang..." desis sosok itu pelan, mata hitam tajamnya menatap bengis pada sosok dirinya. "Kau takan pernah bisa lepas dariku. Habis sudah rasa sabar ku, ku janjikan kau selamat asal kau bisa membayar semuanya.

'Brak'

"TAPI KAU TAK PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA!" Sosok itu kembali membanting tubuhnya lebih keras.

Yang Xi Min— wanita itu, kini mengerang keras. Cairan kental merah pekat mengalir deras melumuri wajahnya. Ia menatap sosok Han Sora—mafia keji keturunan Jepang-China, dengan datar. Ia menatap datar sosok Sora yang melangkah dengan menggenggam skalpel* yang berkiblat tajam saat tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Xi Guan Li. Semua karena pria itu. Ia membencinya. Seandainya ia diberikan kesempatan akan ia lakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkannya. Xi Guan Li. Seharusnya ia yang menerima peninggalan si tua bangka itu bukan si bajingan Guan Li. Jika ia yang menerima harta si tua itu mungkin ia takan pernah terjebak bersama sosok mafia keji ini. Xi Guan Li. Jika saja laki-laki itu tak banyak bertingkah, bermuka tebal untuk mendapatkan hati si tua bangka itu ia takan seperti ini.

"Habis sudah batas ku." Skalpel itu menari-nari girang di atas wajah Xi Min. Alunan nada rendah itu bagai melodi pengantar kematian baginya. "Maaf." Sora tersenyum manis dengan mata yang menyorot dingin. "Jika aku harus menjemput ajal mu."

"Guan Li."

"Xi Guan Li." Tarian skalpel itu terhenti saat gendang telinga Sora menangkap satu nama yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Aku tau apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan si tengil Xi Guan Li." Sora menatap datar Yang Xi Min, mendengar apa yang wanita itu ucapkan.

"Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Kelompok ini, Blue Moon, adalah agen besar yang bergerak agresif di dunia bawah tanah. Namun karena pria itu Xi Guan Li dan sahabatnya Blue Moon harus porak poranda." Wanita itu menatap puas pada sosok Sora yang terdiam.

"Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu juga kau mencoba menghancurkan mereka dengan menculik masing-masing dari putri kesayangan mereka. Kalian memang berhasil menghancurkan dengan membunuh putranya. Tapi tidak dengan Guan Li, putri bajingan itu selamat. Dan Blue Moon harus kembali menerima kekalahan telak dengan ditahannya dan di ekslusifnya pemimpin kalian, atau bisa ku sebut ayah mu."

"Bagaimana kau tau itu?" Sora menggenggam erat skalpel dalam tangannya.

"Tentu, aku tumbuh besar bersama bajingan itu. Bagiku ini seperti dongeng pengantar tidur."

"Jadi," wanita itu menggantungkan suaranya. "Tertarik membalaskan dendammu untuk yang kedua kalinya? Aku pikir Guan Li akan lebih hancur saat melihat putri cantiknya harus terkapar tak berdaya dengan lukisan pekat yang kau ciptakan dari benda mungil ini." Ia menunjuk skalpel yang berada dalam genggaman Han Sora.

"Atau kau bisa menghabiskan malamnya bersamanya, ia tumbuh seperti putri yang terkurung dalam kastil. Indah dan memukau. Dan berita baiknya kali ini sang putri tengah melarikan diri dari lingkup dinding kokoh, menjelajah untuk mimpi konyolnya."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Xi Min.

"Kau adalah ular terlicik yang pernah ku kenal." Desis Sora, tangan kokoh pria itu mengelus lelehan darah yang membalut tubuh Xi Min. "Tapi aku menyukainya."

Xi Min menyeringai tipis, wanita itu dengan wajah datarnya berucap manis.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan mu."

 _Dan..._

 _Persiapkan dirimu, Luhannie sayang~~_

 **TBC**

 _Skalpel : Pisa kecil untuk pembedahan atau operasi._

.

.

.

See you next chap...

Mind to Review?

—


	7. Chapter 6

Hallo... saya kembali, saya mohon jangan marah dulu akibat apdet yang telat ini, habis gimana lagi, belakangan ini saya sibuk ujian... dan saya pastiin kalo udah UN saya akan rajin apdet... maaf ya, saya mohon maklumilah saya yang gaje ini...

Ok langsung aja ya..

Here we go...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter: 6**

Luhan tak pernah berharap lebih atas hidupnya, melihat ibunya tersenyum bahagia dan sang appa menepuk bahu miliknya bangga saja itu sudah cukup. Bahagianya sederhana; hanya duduk tenang menyesap secangkir teh hangat bersama sang terkasih. Namun sayang keinginan tak sehalus lengkungan keramik yang melingkar sempurna mewadahi teh hangatnya. Hidupnya serasa hancur berantakan saat kejadian itu menimpa dirinya Luhan selalu dihantui rasa bersalah. Luna pernah bercerita padanya bahwa menjadi seorang model adalah obsesi miliknya walau appa dan umma nya melarang dia. Sampai di penghujung nyawanya Luna bercerita kepada Luhan bahwa menjadi seorang model adalah mimpi besarnya, tak ada yang mampu Luhan lakukan untuk menebus rasa bersalah miliknya, tak ada yang mampu Luhan lakukan untuk membayar pengorbanan gadis itu. Mungkin dengan menjadi seorang model setidaknya ia telah membayar sedikit rasa bersalah miliknya.

Kini Luhan duduk terdiam memandangi taman yang terhampar luas di balik jendela rumah sakit, ia hanya termenung tubuhnya bergetar mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, ia dengan jelas melihat sosok berwajah oriental yang bersembunyi di balik gang, mata sipit itu, tubuh besar itu, senyuman itu, begitu sama dengan sosok yang pernah menangkap dirinya, menyiksa dirinya memberikan satu kenangan hitam yang membekas menghantui hari-harinya.

Luhan menatap sayu pada pintu yang kini terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sempurna yang memukau dalam balutan setelan formalnya.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar." Sosok itu berujar datar, berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat sebelumnya saat Luhan terkulai lemah dalam rengkuhannya. Sosok itu melangkah masuk menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat pucat dengan perban yang melilit di kepalanya, duduk tenang pada bangku yang tersedia di dekat nakas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanyanya lembut, kedua lengan kekar itu mengusap tangan Luhan. "Kau tau, kau bisa saja kehilangan nyawa mu."

Luhan hanya menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar saat beberapa potongan memori ikut masuk kedalam kepalanya, berputar-putar seperti kaset lengan Luhan menangkup wajahnya, ia tak bisa terus terjebak dalam kenangan buruk itu, semua bayangan itu menjerit-jerit dalam benaknya. Air mata tanpa bisa di bandung lolos begitu saja.

Sehun bangkit dan berdiri, merengkuh sosok rapuh Luhan. Ia mendekap erat sosok itu, membiarkan Luhan terisak dalam pelukkannya. Sehun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Luhan seperti ini tapi satu hal yang pasti, satu hal yang pasti ia tak terima melihat Luhan yang terlihat begitu rapuh dalam dekapannya ia tak rela melihat air mata membasahi paras indah itu. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, lengan kekar miliknya mengusap punggung sempit itu.

"Sst... tenanglah..." bisik Sehun.

Luhan semakin terisak keras dalam pelukan Sehun, ia mencengkeram erat kemeja Sehun dan menumpahkan semuanya dalam pelukan bidang tegap itu.

"Sst... tak apa.. tak apa." Sehun menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Luhan, terus mendekapnya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Luhan pemurung kini kembali lagi pada sosok semula sosok angkuh nan menyebalkan, ia bahkan dengan tega mengusir Baekhyun yang menurutnya berisik dan menganggu. Tenang. Itulah yang Luhan perlukan saat ini, bahkan telpon yang nyaring bernyanyi memanggil-memanggil untuk diangkat tak ia hiraukan. Ia sungguh malas dan kesal entah mengapa emosinya kini mudah sekali berubah terombang-ambing oleh mood yang memang sejak awal sudah di titik rendah yang menyedihkan. Menstruasi, tentu. Bahkan Luhan terlihat empat kali lebih menyebalkan karenanya, ia lebih galak dan tentu sifat pongahnya itu membuat beberapa orang menggemelutukan giginya kesal. Dan inilah alasan mengapa seorang Oh Sehun menekuk wajahnya dalam lipatan dalam, sudah empat puluh menit yang lalu ia dengan berbaik hati menyuapi Luhan yang entah mengapa bertingkah manja.

"Kali ini apa lagi alasan mu?" Sehun bertanya datar. "Bubble tea, green tea ice, boneka bambi, hello kitty, daisy flower, kucing genit milik mu, semua sudah ada di hadapan mu. Lalu apa lagi alasan mu, empat puluh menit sudah aku gunakan untuk memenuhi permintaan aneh mu. Dan sekarang giliran ku, mau tidak mau, suka ataupun tidak kau harus makan apa yang ada di dalam mangkuk ini."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya tak suka.

"Tak mau." Jawab Luhan ketus. "Perut ku sudah penuh melihat kau keluar masuk dari pintu itu. Lagi pula yang aku inginkan sudah terpenuhi. Jadi, jika tuan Oh Sehun tidak menyukainya tuan Oh Sehun berkenan meninggalkan tempat ini."

Sehun menggeram pelan, bukan karena suatu hal bodoh ia menuruti permintaan Luhan. Ia hanya membantu gadis itu agar mau menyuap apa yang ada dalam genggamannya, tapi apa yang Luhan lakukan sungguh telah memangkas habis kesabarannya. Baiklah jika seperti itu tak ada makan siang, tak ada suapan hangat darinya untuk Luhan, tak ada senyum manis untuk Luhan. Yang ada hanya—

'Tak'

"Baiklah, tak masalah jika kau tak mau memakannya." Sehun berujar tenang— terlampau tenang, sambil menaruh mangkuk yang berisi bubur dingin di meja nakas. Ia tersenyum manis sambil merapihkan jas miliknya.

"Jika kau tak mau memakannya, aku takan memaksa. Tapi.."

"aku yang akan memakan mu."

"Ap—" terlambat, baru sepersekian detik Sehun berucap, ia langsung menerjang menaiki ranjang yang Luhan tempati. Tanpa menghiraukan deritan ranjang yang berderit nyaring. Ia mengecup bibir itu lembut lalu membawanya dalam cumbuan hangat pergulatan bibir indahnya. Hisap dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Luhan agar memberinya akses untuk mengeksplor keindahannya. Lidah mereka tertaut dalam tarian yang memabukkan. Manis, hangat berbaur menjadi satu dalam sapuan decakan diantara keduanya.

"Ngghhh" lengan Sehun menelusup mengusap tengkuk Luhan dan menekannya untuk memperdalam cumbuan itu.

"Euungghh... sse..hhn.. ahh" Luhan menglengguh dalam buaian indah itu, lengannya dengan lemas mencengkram kemeja Sehun dan memukulnya pelan nyaris putus asa saat ia kehabisan pasokan udara.

Luhan terengah saat Sehun melepas tautannya, saliva menghiasi dagu miliknya sesaat ia akan melemparkan protes sesaat itu pula Sehun kembali menerjangnya.

"Hemmpptt.." Luhan mencoba terlepas dari cumbuan itu, kepalanya terasa pening karena beberapa kali terhentak keras. Masih dengan tangan lemas yang sama ia memukul-mukul bidang tegap itu pasrah, tenaga miliknya dikuras habis oleh sangjangnim Oh yang semaunya.

Sebuah getar ponsel yang disusul lantunan nada dering seolah-olah menjadi oasis bagi Luhan. Nyanyian nyaring yang tak ia hiraukan tadi rupanya kini berperan sebagai penyelamat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia dorong bidang tegap itu menjauh. Meraup udara dengan cepat dan meraih ponsel yang berkedip-kedip pelan menampilkan satu baris nama yang lama tak ia hubungi.

"Hallo, baba.." Luhan menjawab sambungan itu dengan terengah.

 _"Hallo, Luhan. Hannie ya, mengapa kau baru menjawab telfon mu eum,"_

Luhan hanya nyengir sebagai jawabannya. "Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tak bermaksud seperti itu."

 _" baiklah tak apa... Luhan.. bagaimana keadaan mu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Baba sungguh akan melakukan penerbangan cepat siang ini jika terjadi sesuatu kepada mu."_

"Ania, baba... aku tak apa. Dan jangan berlebihan, aku baik-baik saja." Luhan berkata dengan kedua lengan yang sibuk mengenyahkan tangan jahil Oh Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Akh.." Luhan mendelikkan matanya tajam pada Sehun yang kini menggigit tengkuknya, kedua lengan kekar itu kini memeluk pinggangnya erat membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangat milik Oh Sehun.

 _"Luhan? Apa yang terjadi, kau tak apakan? Apa baba harus segera pergi kesana, kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

Luhan memolototi Sehun, ia dengan keras menepis tangan Sehun.

"Ania.. bukan apa-apa, sudah ku bilang kan wahai baba ku yang tampan aku baik-baik saja, baba jangan khawatir padaku. Baiklah, baba sepertinya aku tak bisa berlama-lama karena ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus. Baik-baiklah di sana, Hannie menyayangi baba dan mama juga gege Fanfan yang jahil. Bye bye~~"

"Apa?!" Tanya Luhan ketus pada Sehun yang didapati tengah menatap penuh kearahnya.

"Manis." Ucap Sehun singkat. "Tak ku sangka gadis keras kepala, angkuh dan menyebalkan seperti mu bisa bertingkah semanis tadi. Dan apa itu tadi, Hannie, Fanfan? Oh, itu terdengar chessy."

"Lalu apa masalah mu?!" Luhan membentak galak dengan mata yang menyorot tajam dan bibir yang ia cebikkan. "Setidaknya aku bisa menempatkan sesuai tempatnya, memangnya kau yang selalu memanfaatkan keadaan tanpa tau waktu dan tempat. Dan sekarang, menyingkirkan dari sini! Di sini sempit!"

Luhan memberontak berusaha mengusir terlepas dari dekapan Oh Sehun, namun percuma semakin keras Luhan mencoba berontak maka Sehun pun akan mendekapnya semakin erat, deritan ranjang terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan ini. Sehun memeluk sosok kurus Luhan, ia benamkan kepalanya pada surai milik Luhan.

"Diamlah..." Sehun menggeram rendah, kepalanya menyelusup pada tengkuk milik Luhan. "Aku lelah, biarkan seperti ini. Lagi pula aku harus memulihkan semuanya."

"Oh Sehun yang agung, aku rasa akulah yang cedera terkena benturan di kepala. Tapi mengapa harus otak mu yang bergeser."

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan sehingga menghadap kearahnya, ia tatap wajah itu penuh selidik. Bibir ranum itu, ia langsung mengecupnya. Sedikit ingatan melayang di kepala Sehun saat bagai mana bibir itu dicumbui saat _take_ di saat proses syuting waktu itu.

"Benda mungil ini." Bisik Sehun pelan. "Aku tak suka saat orang lain mencumbunya." Lengan kekar milik Sehun menari-nari di tengkuk Luhan. "Bercak ini." Bisiknya lagi. "Aku tak suka saat orang lain yang melukiskannya." Dan sesaat setelah itu Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat Sehun menerjangnya begitu cepat menciumnya dengan dalam. Luhan melenguh saat merasakan sensasi basah saat Sehun melumatnya bibirnya menghisapnya sedikit menggigitnya. Luhan perlahan membalas cumbuan itu, ia bahkan bermain nakal dengan lidah Sehun yang menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Ia lalu memukul mukul pelan dada bidang Sehun saat sesak menghinggapinya. Tautan itu terlepas, lelehan saliva kini membasahi dagunya, dada miliknya bergerak naik turun dalam irama cepat saat ia meraup udara. Baru sesaat ia mengambil nafas, Luhan harus kembali mengerang saat Sehun kembali menciuminya. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sehun saat paru-barunya menjerit meminta sokongan udara.

"Eungh... stop it! Sshhun.. stop."

Sehun tak memperdulikan protesan Luhan ia malah semakin dalam memagut bibir Luhan. Tangan kekarnya menelusup memasuki baju rumah sakit yang Luhan kenakan. Ia menggerayangi tubuh indah itu, tangannya bergerilya nakal menyelusup dibalik bra dan memainkannya.

"Eungh... lepasss ahh!"

"Sseshun.. pleash... Ahhh. Sehun!"

Luhan meraup udara dengan cepat. Ia memandang Sehun tatapan sayu.

"Haah.. haah.. kau menyebalkan, tuan Oh." Ucap Luhan dengan terengah.

"Terima kasih, kau juga sangat menakjubkan." Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Ia lalu membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk gadis itu erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan milik Oh Sehun, ia tepuk punggung itu lembut dan sesekali mengusap kepala Sehun halus.

"Istirahatlah, kau berkata kau lelah aku di sini Sehunnie bersamamu." Luhan berucap pelan, kedua lengan mungilnya mengusap kepala Sehun lembut.

Sehun hanya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam balutan ketenangan yang Luhan ciptakan. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Luhan." Gumam Sehun.

"Hem.."

"Kau tau, aku rasa hari ini kau terlalu banyak bicara. Hannie-ya ternyata cerewet juga." Luhan hanya tertawa lembut, alunan tawa itu terasa menyenangkan dan mengantarkan Sehun menuju ambang titik sadarnya.

"Nde, apa kah itu mengganggumu?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"Ania... aku menyukainya." Sehun menjawab samar, tak lama alunan nafas yang damai dan teratur Luhan rasakan. Rupanya Sehun telah terlelap.

"Tidurlah... aku bersamamu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sepanjang koridor ini Baekhyun tersenyum, ia akan menjemput Luhan untuk pulang. Tadi pagi ia datang kesini untuk menemui Luhan dan mengecek bagaimana keadaan Luhan. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor, tak lama dari itu matanya menyipit tajam melihat sosok yang sepertinya tak asing lagi baginya.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil sosok yang tak asing itu.

"Aku pikir siapa tadi, tapi ternyata itu kau." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, kedua matanya menyipit senang akibat lengkungan manis dari bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, apa kau akan menjenguk Luhan?"

"Ya." Sosok itu menjawab tenang. Lengannya ia gunakan untuk menarik Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. "Aku akan menjenguk artis menyebalkanmu itu, dan sekalian mencari Oh Sehun yang menghilang sejak sebelum istirahat makan siang."

Baekhyun mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Ohh... jika seperti itu, kita searah. Aku juga akan menjemput Luhan."

"Apa, ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang? Cepat sekali, padahal aku dengar kepalanya terbentur cukup keras saat itu, dan sepertinya itu memerlukan waktu beberapa hari untuk memulihkannya."

"Ne, memang." Jawab Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. "Tapi apa boleh buat, ia sendiri yang meminta. Kau tau sendirikan betapa menyebalkan dan keras kepalanya Luhan."

"Kau benar, Baek. Ia itu menyebalkan, rusa itu tak pernah berhenti mengoceh dan semaunya."

"Ya." Baekhyun setuju dengan yang Chanyeol katakan, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut mengingat bagaiman jahilnya Luhan kepada dirinya tapi ia kemudian tersenyum manis. "Tapi aku menyayangi rusa nakal itu."

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun, ia tersenyum senang. "Ne, Luhan itu manis. Tapi menurutku lebih manis dirimu nona Byun."

Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengar penuturan Chanyeol ia memukul pinggang Chanyeol pelan. "Kau bisa saja." Ucapnya malu, kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan jari-jemarinya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun begitu manis saat tergagap malu dengan pipi yang memerah.

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat. Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu kesal karena sedari tadi Chanyeol tak berhenti menjahilinya.

"Omo!"

Baekhyun memekik kaget saat membuka pintu ruangan, Luhan dan Sehun lah yang sedang terlelap yang pertama kali Baekhyun tangkap oleh matanya. Mereka berdua terlelap sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling memeluk erat di atas sebuah ranjang yang sempit Sehun terlihat begitu lelap, tak jauh berbeda begitu pula dengan Luhan gadis itu bahkan bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan namja berkulit pucat itu.

Sehun membuka matanya mendengar suara nyaring yang memekkan telinganya. Ia mengerjap pelan dan sedikit mengernyit bingung saat melihat dua sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Jadi ini alasan mengapa, tuan Oh yang terhormat tak kunjung kembali ke kursi agungnya, Ia bahkan membuat rapat pentingnya tertunda."

Sehun hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh.

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawabnya tak peduli. Ia lalu bangkit duduk sambil membenarkan posisi Luhan dalam pelukannya dan kembali mendekap erat Luhan. "Jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengacau sebaiknya kau pergi saja, dan nona Byun anda bisa kembali menutup mulut anda."

Chanyeol mencibir tak suka. "Cih, galak sekali. Jika tak ingin diganggu mengaku saja wahai Oh sangjangnim. Lagipula kau itu suka sekali mencuri kesempatan."

"Aku tidak memanfaatkan keadaan itu sama sekali bukan gaya ku, asal kau tau." Kedua lengan Sehun mengusap helai indah Luhan lembut. Ia masih bersandar pada tepian ranjang dengan Luhan yang tertidur dalam delapan nya.

"Terserah apa kata mu tuan Oh." Balas Chanyeol malas.

Tak lama setelah itu Luhan pun terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Luhan sontak langsung cemberut saat Baekhyun melemparkan rentetan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak mampu Luhan tangkap.

"Sehun." Panggilnya pelan.

"Sehun..."

"Sehunn~~"

"Ada apa, hem?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

"Pusing.." Jawab Luhan. "Kepala ku sakit, sakit sekali."

"Benarkah? Dimana yang sakit? Aku akan segera panggilan dokter."

Luhan menggeleng, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam perpotongan bidang tegap milik Oh Sehun. Ia merasakan pening menghujani kepalanya.

"Sakit..." guman Luhan pelan. "Ini semua karena Sehunnie. Kau tau aku itu sedang terluka, tapi kau malah menindih ku. Kepala ku bahkan beberapa kali terhentak karenanya."

"Aku akan segera panggilkan dokter. Dan kalian berdua bisa meninggalkan tempat ini."

Chanyeol melotot tak suka bahkan Baekhyun dengan bibir tipis cerewetnya langsung melemparkan protesan.

"Mengapa, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk datang. Lagipula yang aku datangi itu Luhan, tapi mengapa kau yang seenaknya."

"Terserah diriku. Lagipula salah siapa mengganggu." Jawab Sehun tak peduli.

"Baiklah, kami akan keluar. Silahkan kalian bersenang-senang di sini. Kau pikir kami tak bisa melakukan yang lebih apa, kau terlalu meremehkan." Chanyeol mendumel kesal. Ia lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan Luhan. "Ayo Baek, kita akan bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mencibir tak suka. _Dasar pengacau_. Batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun kini berada di atap rumah sakit. Keduanya duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah usang. Sebenarnya mereka berada di sini dikarenakan Luhan yang cantik ini pergi kabur dari tempat ia terbaring dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang tengah hamil muda. Keduanya Sehun dapati sedang bertengkar karena hal yang sepele. Wanita hamil dengan _mood swing_ nya yang mengerikan, dan Luhan dengan sifat pongah dan semaunya yang menyebalkan adalah alasan kuat mengapa mereka bertengkar. Dengan sulit Sehun memisahkan mereka, ia lalu menarik Luhan menuju atap dan mendudukan Luhan di pangkuannya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau berjanji takan memberontak lagi." Sehun menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Luhan, kepalanya tenggelam dalam berpotongan leher Luhan.

"Aku akan menghukummu jika kau kembali berulah." Sehun berbisik samar, nafasnya terasa jelas menyapu tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia kesal, masih kesal tapi apa yang harus Luhan lakukan, Sehun membawanya keatas atap dan Luhan membenci itu, Luhan membenci ketinggian.

"A..Aku tidak berulah." Kilah Luhan. "Lagipula, wanita itu dulu yang memulainya. Lagipula, aku malas berurusan dengannya."

"Kau dan dia sama saja, takan ada asap bila tak ada api."

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh! Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, aku tak peduli." Luhan berusaha lepas dari dekapan hangat Sehun. Ia berdiri dan segera beranjak pergi, namun Sehun kembali menariknya hingga wajah Luhan dan wajah Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Menatap Luhan dalam, dan mendekapnya erat.

Tak bisa berbuat lebih, Luhan pun pasrah. Ia hanya bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang Oh Sehun. Matanya terpejam merasakan tangan hangat Sehun yang mengusap kepalanya. Matanya terbuka, ia pandang tubuh kekar itu, jari-jari lentik mungilnya menelusuri bidang tegap itu.

"Sehun..." bisik Luhan pelan.

"Hm.."

"Kau tau kan aku selalu sendiri."

"Tapi sekarang kau dengan ku, rusa nakal." Sehun menjawab gemas, ia mencubit hidung Luhan, dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, sekarang aku dengan mu. Tapi jika kau tak ada, aku akan kembali sendiri lagi." Jari-jari Luhan bermain-main nakal membentuk pola-pola abstrak. "Aku tak suka sendirian, meskipun aku tahu aku itu menyebalkan tapi tetap saja aku tak suka sendirian. Jadi, tuan Oh Sehun yang agung ini jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku."

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisi bayi rusa nakal ini, aku takan mungkin pergi darimu. Takan mungkin setelah hatiku terjerat oleh mu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini Luhan sudah kembali bekerja, ia sudah menjalankan beberapa aktivitas seperti dalam agenda miliknya. Empat hari tiga malam sudah Luhan bermalam di rumah sakit, dan selama itu pula ia tak pernah berhenti mengacau, ya kecuali untuk hari pertama Luhan memang pendiam tapi tidak untuk hari-hari berikutnya. Ia sangat cerewet dan tak pernah berhenti merengek untuk pulang, menjahili para suster genit dan kabur pergi berjalan-jalan.

Luhan berjalan dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, beberapa staff bahkan mengerutkan keningnya melihat sosok Luhan yang biasanya dipenuhi aura suram pekat kini terlihat bersinar cerah dengan _hello_ imajiner di kepalanya. Luhan berjalan berniat menemui Sehun dan mengajak pria albino itu makan di sebuah kedai kecil yang Luhan temukan saat ia kabur dari rumah sakit kemarin.

Langkah kaki miliknya berirama menyenangkan, kedua keping kristal bening berwarna madu itu bahkan menyipit dikarenakan pipi yang menaik dari lengkungan senyum manis.

Alunan langkah itu berubah pelan meragu sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Bisa Luhan lihat di hadapannya tiga orang dewasa sedang berdiri tak jauh dari ruangan Sehun. Di sana berdiri Sehun yang sedang berbincang senang dengan dua sosok di hadapannya. Satu wanita paruh baya yang nampak elegan, Luhan tau dia adalah nyonya Oh ibu dari pemuda itu, namun satu sosok lainnya yang mengganjal hati Luhan. Sosok itu nampak indah semampai dengan tubuh berbalut busana siluet I, menampilkan tubuh S line miliknya.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri ketiganya. Ia tersenyum sebagai bentuk salam miliknya dan hanya dibalas delikan tak suka dari Mrs. Oh.

"Selamat siang, Mrs. Oh."

"Hn." jawab Heecul— Mrs. Oh, dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Setahu ku, tempat mu ada di lantai delapan. Dan oh, aku tersanjung karena model pongah seperti mu mau menyapa diriku."

"Aku yang memanggilnya ke sini." Jawab Sehun cepat. Ia menarik lengan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku akan mengajaknya makan siang." Lanjut Sehun.

"Aku berdiri di sini untuk mengajak Irene bertemu dengan mu, dan inikah alasanmu mengapa kau menolak pergi mengantarnya berkeliling." Heecul nampak tak suka, ia menatap Luhan lewat ujung matanya. "Kau mengabaikan Irene yang baru saja pulang dari studi nya di Kanada, hanya karena model angkuh sok ini. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Aku hanya mencoba menepati janji ku. Bukankah umma yang mengajari ku untuk selalu menepati janji ku. Laki-laki sejati takan mungkin menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

"Aku tak mengijinkan mu pergi. Terserah kau pilih yang mana, janji mu pada wanita satu ini atau menuruti umma mu yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan mu."

"Astaga, umma. Tak ada niatan sama sekali bagi ku untuk menyakiti umma."

"Baiklah, jika kau paham maka turuti perintah umma."

"Aku tak bisa, lalu Luhan bagaimana. Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya, jika umma senang dengan kepulangan Irene mengapa tak umma saja yang mengajaknya berkeliling."

"Tak bisa. Kau harus tetap mengajak Irene berkeliling. Aku tak peduli dengan model murahan mu itu."

Luhan yang tadi berdiri disamping Sehun hanya mencengkeram lengan Sehun erat.

"Dia bukanlah model murahan umma." Sehun mengusap lengan Luhan yang mencengkeramnya erat. "Dia adalah Luhan, Luhan yang aku sukai, ah ani, Luhan yang aku cintai. Aku takan mungkin mengecewakannya."

"Terserah. Aku tak peduli, tapi kau harus mengajak Irene. Aku tak mau tau, kau akan tau akibatnya jika membantah ku." Heecul lalu menatap meremehkan ke arah Luhan, ia melangkah dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan. "Aku memegang kartu As mu jalang, dan jangan terlalu bertingkah aku tak menyukainya." Heecul pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga berada di sebuah kedai kecil sederhana di dekat sebuah danau. Luhan sejak tadi menggerutu tak suka, sedikit yang Luhan ketahui bahwa Irene adalah teman masa kecil Sehun, dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di Kanada. Sangat menyebalkan, suka mengeluh dan terus menempel pada Sehun. Luhan bahkan kini berdiri di belakang mereka melihat Irene yang menempel erat pada Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan malas, saat Irene menatapnya.

"Jadi inikah tempat model papan atas seperti mu, menghabiskan makan siangnya? Oh, jelas sekali." Ejeknya.

"Apa masalah mu?!" Seru Luhan tak suka, ia akan mencakar Irene jika saja tak ditahan oleh Sehun. Cih, mentang-mentang selesai sekolah bisa seenaknya, Luhan juga sama. Memangnya ia tak pernah sekolah apa, ia memang tak pernah melaksanakan sekolah formal tapi ia menjalankan home schooling, dan babanya memindahkan Luhan ke Kanada bersama neneknya untuk melanjutkan kuliah, babanya pikir Kanada lebih aman bagi Luhan di bandingkan di China. Tepat dua tahun yang lalu Luhan lulus dan pergi ke Korea, di situlah ia dimanfaatkan oleh bibi Xi Min sebagai bayaran tingkah piciknya.

"Sehunnie~~ aku tak mau makan di sini. Kau takan tegakan membiarkan aku makan di tempat kecil ini."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk makan di sini." Serobot Luhan cepat saat Sehun menatap kearahnya dan akan membuka suara.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia melepaskan rangkulan Irene pada tangannya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan, ku mohon mengertilah. Kali ini saja, Lu." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dan merapikannya, menyelipkan beberapa helai nakal pada telinga Luhan.

"Baiklah." Ujar Luhan tak rela. "Tapi tetap aku yang menentukan tujuannya." Sergah Luhan cepat.

"Tent—"

"Aku tak mau!" Irene berseru keras. "Kau lihat saja seleranya, Sehunnie. Rendah sekali."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Luhan, aku mohon jangan seperti itu."

"Seperti itu apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?! Jika kau tak suka, terserah. Kau pergi saja dengan dia. Aku tak peduli!"

"Luhan! Luhan, hei..." Sehun menangkap Luhan dan memeluknya. "Ku mohon, sayang. Jangan seperti ini. Sekali ini saja, aku janji. Kau boleh meminta apapun setelah nya, tapi ku mohon jangan pergi."

"Baiklah kita pergi." Irene langsung memeluk lengan Sehun erat.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di restauran mewah, pertama kali masuk Luhan aroma masakan laut menguar di setiap sisi.

"Kau membawa ku ke restauran sea food?"

"Memang, ada masalah?" Tanya Irene tak suka. "Oh, tentu ini pasti tak sesuai dengan kelas mu kan agasi, selera mu memang rendah?"

"Terserah kalian, kalian makan saja. Aku pergi."

"Luhan jangan seperti itu, dengarkan aku, jika kita sekali lagi mencari tempat makan kita akan kehabisan waktu, sementara pekerjaan ku menumpuk disana. Ku mohon, kali ini saja Lu."

"Aku tak mau." Luhan berseru, terakhir kali ia memakan ikan-ikan laut itu ia hampir meregang nyawanya di rumah sakit dan ia tak mau melakukannya lagi selain menyakitkan babanya juga akan langsung menyeretnya pulang jika tau Luhan hampir kehilangan nyawanya lagi.

"Luhan, aku mohon."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau!"

"Luhan! Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau hanya tinggal duduk tenang di meja sana, dan semua selesai."

"Tapi aku tetap tak mau." Luhan berdesis pelan, Ia mencengkeram rok miliknya kuat, kepalanya terasa berputar dan nafasnya mulai terasa sulit karena menghirup aroma yang menguat di sekelilingnya.

"Terserah, jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja. Jangan peduli kan aku, kau jelas-jelas tak peduli dengan ku. Kini kau pilih mana, aku atau harga diri mu?" Sehun berseru kesal, ia menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tak ada niatan Sehun mengatakan itu, Sehun hanya kesal saja.

Luhan hanya terdiam, oh jadi seperti itu. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi Luhan bergegas pergi.

"Silahkan menikmati makan siang anda tuan Oh. Terimakasih atas tawarannya, dan sampai jumpa lagi."

"Lu..." saat Sehun akan menyusul Luhan, ia ditahan oleh Irene dengan memeluknya erat. Dan Sehun pun dengan berat hati menuruti keinginan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Sementara itu Luhan yang melihat Sehun, terus berlari. Ia pikir Sehun akan mengejarnya, tapi Sehun malah masuk berduaan dengan wanita menyebalkan itu tanpa peduli kepadanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yang Xi Min, ia berjalan melewati koridor gelap suatu bangunan yang tersembunyi di balik rimbunan pohon. Ia menatap Han Sora yang duduk tenang memainkan pisau kecil yang nampak indah tersorot bulan.

"Langkah pertama." Sora membuka suaranya. "Kau harus memberikan ku informasi tentang gadis itu, di mana ia tinggal, apa saja kegiatannya, siapa saja yang berada di sekitarnya dan seluk beluk tentang nya."

"Tenang saja, aku lebih mengetahui dia dibandingkan yang lainnya. Aku tahu mengenai apa kesukaannya, apa yang menjadikannya obsesi juga apa yang menjadikan ketakutannya."

"Kau memang bisa kuandalkan. Picik, memang menjadi ciri mu."

"Terimakasih atas sanjungan anda." Xi Min tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menatap manis penuh kepalsuan. "Aku sarankan kau harus bermain lembut kali ini. Kau tau si keparat Guan Li takan melepas puterinya begitu saja, tameng pertahanannya begitu kuat. Kita harus menunggu momen yang tepat untuk melakukan pengekesekusian."

"Aku tau. Aku akan sedikit bermain-main. Membawa bisa asmara sebagai kedok pembalasan dendam."

Xi Min terdiam ia memandang datar pada pria itu. "Kau akan menjerat gadis manja itu? Aku pikir tuan hebat bertangan dingin seperti anda akan bermain di belakang layar saja."

"Jangankan menjerat dalam ranjau pesona milik ku, melihat paras ku saja ia kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Jadi itu adalah hal yang mustahil." Sora berhenti berkata, ia lalu memandang pintu luar yang tertutup rapat.

"Keluarlah." Sora berkata datar. Tak lama setelah itu muncullah sosok pemuda tegap. Aura hitam tampak menguar kuat dengan mata yang menyorot dingin dan tajam. "Perkenalkan, ia adalah tangan kanan ku, juga berperan sebagai pemikat sang putri untuk melangkah dalam genggaman kita."

"Dia adalah..."

"Choi Seunghyun."

Pria itu mengangguk samar dan tersenyum tipis dengan mata berkilat penuh arti.

"Salam kenal." Ucapnya datar. Ia menatap pada sebuah figura kecil yang terlukis sosok sempurna seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal sepunggungnya, mata rusa yang berbinar terang juga lengkungan indah yang menghias paras dewinya, sosok itu lalu menyeringai samar diantara redupnya lampu.

 _Dan..._

 _Selamat datang dalam dunia milik ku tuan putri..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan berjalan keluar dari restaurant dengan kaki yang dihentakkan kasar. _Sial, sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan wanita sialan itu. Sudah tau Sehun akan pergi bersama ku wanita itu malah mengacau._

Luhan lalu menatap tak suka pada jendela besar yang menampakkan sosok Sehun yang duduk bersama Irene dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan Sehun. Sehun sialan itu seharusnya juga tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki alergi yang parah terhadap kudapan laut itu dan mengapa juga ia malah menuruti keinginan manja wanita sok cantik itu.

"Dasar tak peka. Sana, bersenang-senanglah. Tak perlu peduli kepada ku. Cih, bilang saja kau ingin menghindar dari ku tak perlu gunakan wanita sialan itu sebagai alibi mu." Luhan menggerutu kesal, pupus sudah niatnya untuk mengajak pria jangkung menyebalkan itu untuk makan bersamanya. Kini selera makannya pun menguar entah kemana. Melihat paras Irene dan bagaimana dekatnya Sehun dengan gadis itu membuat Luhan mendadak gerah dan ingin melepas semua pakaiannya.

"Oh Sehun sial! Sial! Sial! Aku sungguh akan menghajar mu. Dasar bedebah , tak peka! Mengaku saja sempurna. Dasar sipit sialan, setidaknya buka mata mu itu aku jelas berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih baik darinya. Dasar!" Luhan terus berjalan menghentakkan kakinya, ia dengan kesal duduk bersila di antara rerumputan hijau. Langit begitu cerah, matahari begitu terik bersinar, tapi itu tak menjadi halangan Luhan untuk pergi beranjak. Ia tetap terdiam membiarkan sinar matahari menyorot dan membakar rasa kesalnya.

"Aku benci kau Sehun. Aku benci kau Oh Sehun! Dengar itu albino, aku membenci mu!" Luhan berteriak kesal. Ia menatap garang apa yang ada di hadapannya, nafasnya memburu dengan tangan yang melipat di depan dada sebagai gaya angkuhnya. Namun tak lama bibir itu bergetar, matanya memerah berkaca. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Hiks.. Aku membenci Oh Sehun. Aku tak suka dia.. hiks.. dan air mata bodoh berhentilah keluar! Aku takan sudi menangisi Oh sial albino itu, apalagi hanya karena masalah konyol."

Luhan mencengkram erat rerumputan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya memerah dengan jejak air mata di pipi tembamnya.

"APA?!" Luhan mendelik tajam dan bertanya galak pada seorang pria yang menatap heran kepadanya. "Aku tau aku cantik, kau tak usah mengagumi ku sampai seperti itu."

"Aku hanya mengagumi langit yang bersinar cerah." Ucap pria itu santai, ia lalu duduk di samping Luhan. "Tak ada sama sekali niatan untuk mengagumi pesona anda, nona." Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, sepertinya langit sedikit tercemar."

Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak suka dalam hati Luhan bergumam terserah aku tak peduli pada langit indah konyol mu itu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Luhan. Ia lalu menyodorkan satu kaleng soda dingin kepada Luhan.

"Mungkin dirimu akan lebih dingin setelah kau minum ini." Luhan hanya menoleh sedikit, dengan enggan ia membawa soda itu dan meminumnya.

"Aku pikir cuaca sangat menyenangkan. Tapi mengapa kau memanfaatkannya untuk menangis? Kau tau, ada banyak cara yang bisa kau lakukan di hari yang cerah ini. Kau pastinya tak mau kan mencemari pemandangan dengan wajah kusut mu itu."

"Biarkan saja! Terserah ku! Kau takan tau betapa kesalnya aku." Jawab Luhan ketus.

Laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan.

"Ikut aku." Serunya. "Ayo, akan ku tunjukan bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa kesal mu."

"Aku tidak mau." Luhan berkata ketus, ia masih kekeh duduk terdiam di bawah terik matahari.

"Ikut aku saja, daripada kau hanya menghabiskan kesal mu di sini. Apa kau tak lihat mereka, sedari tadi memperhatikanmu dengan pandangan aneh?"

"Baiklah terserah kau."

Luhan ditarik menuju sebuah gedung besar yang nampak kosong. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di atap gedung itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?"

Bukannya menjawab pria itu malah memanjat sebuah menara kecil di sisi atap.

"Ayo, naiklah."

Luhan menggeleng, ia tak suka tempat tinggi, itu menakutkan.

"Ayolah... Tak apa ku takan jatuh."

"Aku tak mau! Itu mengerikan!"

"Tak akan, aku akan menjaga mu dari sini. Jadi kau tak akan jatuh. Ayolah... rupanya kau penakut juga ya.."

Luhan melotot tak suka.

"Baiklah, aku naik. Dasar cerewet."

Luhan naik menara dengan di bantu oleh tangan kekar pria itu. Setelah sampai Luhan tak sanggup, kedua kakinya bergetar dan terasa lemas. Ia bersembunyi pada tubuh pria asing itu, matanya terpejam erat. Udara terasa sulit ia hirup, belakangnya berputar-putar, ia hampir saja pingsan.

"Tak apa, hei... buka mata mu lihatlah kau pasti menyukainya." Pria itu terkekeh melihat wajah pucat Luhan, dan bagai mana Luhan yang meringsek masuk dalam pelukannya.

Luhan membuka, matanya perlahan. Dan ia sungguh takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau pasti menyukainya. Dan sekarang tutuplah mulut mu, aku takut akan ada merpati yang masuk kedalamnya."

Luhan melotot tak suka, ia langsung merengek meminta di turunkan.

"Ania... Aku mau turun hiks. Aku pasti mati jika aku jatuh... Kau tak tau aku benci ketinggian... hiks sekarang turunkan aku." Luhan tak mau, tubuhnya sudah lemas pandangannya sudah memburamkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita turun tak usah menangis seperti itu, cengeng."

"Aku tidak cengeng!"

"Ne... ne.."

Luhan pun turun dengan bantuan pria itu, kakinya dudah lemas seperti jelly. Ia langsung duduk meringkuk saat sudah kembali di lantai atap.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau bukan menghibur ku, tapi kau ingin mencabut jantung ku."

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tau jika kau takut tempat yang tinggi."

"Ne... Terserah kau!"

Luhan masih meringkuk, keringat nampak memenuhi paras indahnya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya hanya duduk merasakan angin membelai tubuhnya. Mereka diam di sana menceritakan banyak hal, ataupun menjahili orang-orang yang berada di bawah. Kini langit berubah senja, dan sebuah senyuman kembali terlukis di paras cantik Luhan.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah mau menghibur ku. Ya meskipun aku sadar, aku itu menyebalkan tapi kau tak boleh menggerutu ataupun kesal karena ku."

"Kau itu seperti kucing nakal milik tetanggaku. Mengesalkan, sulit diatur, semaunya tapi menggemaskan." Balas pria itu sambil tertawa, Luhan memukul dada pria itu keras.

"Kau yang mengesalkan, bedebah!"

"Astaga... mulut mu."

"Biarkan saja. Terserah ku." Luhan lalu tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang merona merah. "Tapi terimakasih, kau membuat ku tak menyia-nyia kan hari yang cerah ini. Oh iya kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya. Nama ku Luhan, kau pasti mengenalku, aku adalah seorang model ternama." Ucap Luhan bangga.

"Benarkah? Oh... apakah model seperti mu menangis juga saat akan di potret? Wah tak bisa ku bayangkan."

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!" Ucap Luhan tak terima. "Sekarang ceritakan pada ku, siapa namamu."

"Nama ku, Choi Seunghyun."

"Atau kau bisa memanggil ku, TOP."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, ia baru saja selesai melaksanakan pemotretan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu, tapi ia belum pulang. Luhan ingin beristirahat dulu sejenak. Kantor terasa sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa staff.

"Aku lelah... " ucapnya pelan. Dahi Luhan mengernyit heran melihat suatu kotak. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah menaruh kotak itu di sana. Lalu siapa?

Luhan melangkah pelan, mengambil kotak itu. Ia lalu duduk dan membukanya.

Luhan terkesiap ia melihat boneka barbie, ia ingat boneka itu adalah pemberian grandma sewaktu ia kecil dulu. Boneka itu indah, dengan rambut secerah matahari dan mata sebening riak samudera. Namun satu hal yang membuat Luhan merasa janggal dan takut, boneka itu masih sama dengan paras indah dan gaun indah yang menggelembung tapi satu hal yang membuat Luhan merasa takut; boneka itu dipenuhi bercak darah.

Lalu Luhan mengambil secarik kertas. Di sana tertulis rapi oleh mesin tik beberapa bait kata.

 _Saat bunga pertama mulai merekah, saat angin mulai berhembus sejuk saat itulah kami datang menjemput sang putri. Merah pekat yang menetes dari kelopak mawar yang menggugur segar, meliuk indah tercecer di atas kanvas hitam kelam. Dawai indah goresan perak mengantarkannya dalam buaian damai mimpi panjangnya._

 _Setitik bayangan terlukis indah bersama goresan perak yang sempurna menyanyat, melekuk, meliuk, menjemput sang putri._

 _Sang putri yang pergi bermain senang dalam buaian pasar istana, melupakan benteng utama pertahanan kerajaan, melupakan kekangan menuntut milik pengawal, melupakan baginda raja yang cemas akan ulahnya._

 _Saat ia berjalan pulang dengan berdengdang, saat itulah ia semakin dekat berjalan menghampiri nyanyian takdir, semakin dekat tuk menyeberangi garisan hidup, semakin dekat tuk menghirup harum semerbak nirwana._

 _Kini sang putri berjalan senang, menghampiri suratan takdir yang memang telah bergaris, duduk menunggu bersama teman mimpinya. Ia bermain senang bersama selipan takdirnya, ia terlelap dalam balutan langit yang menghitam tanpa sadar seberkas bayangan gelap kan menwnggelamkannya, segores tarian pedang kan menghampirinya._

 _Sang putri terus terlelap tanpa sadar bahaya kan mengintainya._

 _Saat semua terasa dekat, saat itulah kami datang_

 _Dan..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Permainan telah dimulai.**_

 **TBC**

Bagaimana? Ancurkah? Mumetkah? Bingungkah? Hmm saya harap reader-nim memakluminya.

Ohh ya, di sini saya selalu merasa sendirian kalo lagi ngomongin ff... (#berlinangairmata, *curcol mode on). Adakah dari anda-anda yang mau berteman dengan saya (#kedip-kedipinmatasipit... saya orangnya baik hati dan tidak sombong, ya walau pemalu tingkat akut sih... tapi tenang aja kok masih nyambung kalo di ajak ngobrol *.*...

Dan kalo mau pm saja saya ya... n.n (*promosi gagal_

Dan ada gak yang se kota sama saya, kalo ada angkat tangan mu shaggy~~

Maaf ya A/N saya malah di modusin buat kaya ginian, makasih buat semua reader baik yang nampak maupun tidak, buat yang ngasih review, fav, follow, atopun yang ingetin saya buat apdet...

Big thanks for you all... :*

Sampai jumpa di chap depan..

Bye bye~~

—


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Luhan hanya mampu bersandar lelah, tubuh mungilnya kini berlumur liquid solid pekat berwarna merah. Semua terasa hening baginya, yang mampu ia tangkap hanyalah gambaran buram membeku. Hanya ia dan kesadarannya yang di ambang batas, tak ada rasa sakit yang menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Hanya sayup-sayup frekuensi yang mengalami fluktuasi tak tentu dalam gendang telinganya. Namun samar-samar di balik pandangan mengabur miliknya di balik tubuh kaku mati rasa miliknya yang di penuhi bercak luka plus satu hiasan lubang peluru dalam bahunya, ia melihat kilauan anggun lempengan perak yang tertimpa cahaya bulan. Ayunan berat penuh tekanan yang menjerat ia dalam satu kubangan kekosongan. Hah.. mungkin inilah akhir kisah hidup menyedihkan dari seorang Luhan tuan putri manja yang tak pernah berhenti berbuat kekacauan. Ia menerima apabila lempeng perak itu menembus dalam dadanya, rasanya ia lelah, sekujur tubuhnya sudah tak mampu merasakan apapun; sekujur tubuhnya kini telah mati rasa._

 _Akan tetapi, dalam satuan momentum pelan dalam batas akhir ia tak merasakan apapun; tak ada tusukan yang menghampirinya, tak ada rasa sakit yang menyergapinya atau mungkin saja memang saraf-sarafnya telah tumpu tak mampu mendeteksi rasa sakit lagi— ah tidak, ia tak merasakan sakit karena tak ada satupun tusukan pisau perak itu yang menghujamnya. Di balik samar-samar bayangan yang mampu ia tangkap, ia melihat satu siluet yang berdiri di hadapannya._

 _Luna._

 _Luna, jie-jie yang baru ia kenal itu berdiri menggantikan tempat tusukan untuk tubuh menyedihkan miliknya. Sontak matanya terbelalak lebar saat sadar apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat tubuh mungil itu jatuh di hadapannya, yang mampu ia lihat adalah senyum tipis yang Luna berikan untuknya sebelum semuanya menggelap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mata bulat bening yang terlihat sayu itu perlahan terbuka, wajah pias pasi miliknya mendongak. Tubuhnya menyandar lemah, sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia tak mampu merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sakit yang mengikatnya. Bibir pucat itu bergetar._

 _"J..jie...jie..." panggil Luhan lemah, ia melihat sosok Luna terbaring kaku menghadapnya menggenggam erat sebuah liontin perak berbandul permata sewarna laut lepas._

 _"L..han.."_

 _Luhan mencoba mengulurkan tangan mungil miliknya pada paras indah yang kini seputih kertas._

 _"Ada harga yang harus kau bayar Luhan... pengorbananku, rasa sakitku, juga mimpi-mimpi ku." Luhan hanya terdiam melihat bibir pucat tipis milik Luna bergerak dengan ritme pelan dan tipis menguap dihempas udara. Luhan mengusap wajah itu pelan, dengan gemetar lengan miliknya mengusap wajah indah itu sambil sesekali merapihkan untaian rambut hitam kelam yang berkilau tertempa mentari pagi._

 _"A..ada harga yang ha..harus kau bayar Luhan..."_

 _"J..jie...ah.."_

 _"K..kau harus membayarnya. Kau harus menggantinya, k..kkau harus mengganti ss..semuanya, ganti semua milik ku yang kini perlahan menghilang..."_

 _"Ganti... ss..semua yang harusnya menjadi milik... miliki ku, k..kkau harus m..membayar... membayarnya, kau hh..har..us.. meng..ganti... mengganti..nya. hah..hah..hahh.."_

 _"Jie..."_

 _"Hh..hi..duplah... ber..tahh..anlah.. hiks... bertahanlah demi aku, hiks..."_

 _"Jie...jie..."_

 _"Gantikan hidupku... ber..bertahan..lah, L..han.. har..us tetap hidup... hiks.. ga..ga..ntikan... gantikan hidupku... gantikan mimpiku..."_

 _Luhan hanya terpaku melihat wajah itu semakin memutih pasi, ia terdiam melihat mata itu terpejam lelah, ia terdiam melihat lengannya yang kini digenggam oleh tangan dingin Luna, ia terdiam melihat liontin indah itu yang kini berpindah dalam genggamannya._

 _Tak lama pintu terbuka keras menampilkan beberapa pria besar berwajah sangar tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. Mereka datang menghampirinya dan melempar tubuh lelahnya, dari balik rambut yang menjuntai menghalangi pandangannya ia mampu melihat pria-pria besar itu datang membawa beberapa rantai besi, beberpa lembar kawat, dan pecahan-pecahan kaca juga satu buah kamera DLSR._

 _Dan saat itulah ketakutannya dimulai..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 7**

Luhan terduduk di sebuah bangku tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang. Tungkai indahnya mengayun riang mengikuti alunan angin yang berhembus segar menerpa dirinya, ia kini tengah menghisap satu cup bubble tea dengan khusyu merasakan satuan momen saat bola-bola tepung itu bermain senang dalam mulutnya, bulatan coklat bening mata rusa itu berkilat tajam menunjukan keposesifannya ia jelas tak ingin di ganggu. Sesekali mata rusa itu berbinar terang saat rasa panas dan dahaganya hilang seketika, sewaktu lidahnya mengecap rasa manis yang mengalir nikmat melewati tenggorokannya. Tersenyum senang, menghisap liquid itu lebih dalam dan sesekali alisnya berkerut menukik tajam sebagai defense penjagaan miliknya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Luhan ketus, ia lalu berbalik memunggungi sosok tegap yang sedari tadi hanya berdecak aneh sembari memperhatikan dirinya.

"Jika kau berfikiran aku akan luluh oleh cup berisi bola tepung itu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Kau pikir itu adil apa, kau bersenang-senang pergi berkencan dengan dalih makan siang bersama. Sementara aku hanya meratapi kesialan ku. Cih, menggelikan." Luhan berucap datar dengan tangan yang masih menangkup satu cup jumbo bubble tea. Dan Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah, ia hanya menatap punggung itu dengan kedua alis tertaut heran sesekali ia terkekeh pelan melihat acara ngambek yang Luhan mainkan. Menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba mencari celah yang tepat untuk bicara lalu ia pun angkat suara.

"Aku tak pernah berfikiran seperti itu, asal kau ingat aku; atau tepatnya kita, akan makan bersama jika saja tuan putri yang agung ini tidak merajuk. Aku tidak bersenang-senang, dan— hei! Aku sedang tidak berkencan."

Sebenarnya mereka berdua; tepatnya Sehun yang pergi memaksa, berada di taman ini karena Sehun ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian tempo kemarin, tapi dikarenakan model molek cantik nan indah ini memiliki kepala yang setara kerasnya dengan batu ia tak mudah untuk diajak berdamai. Sehun sudah mencoba meminta maaf tapi tetap saja wanita itu tetap merajuk seperti gadis labil yang memergoki pasangannya selingkuh, alhasil alternatif utama yang ia gunakan adalah menyeret gadis dengan mata rusa itu ke dalam sebuah taman dan menyuguhkannya tiga gelas besar bubble tea yang memang menjadi sebuah obsesi semunya.

"Tetap saja aku takan terpengaruh, lagipula suatu tindakan menyuap seperti ini tidak diperbolehkan Oh Sehun-ssi. Kau jelas kehilangan satu poin utamamu karena telah melakukan kelicikan." Luhan berujar tenang, tangannya mengoyang-goyangkan gelas besar itu, mencoba mengecek masih adakah sisipan yang tersisa setelah ia hisap dengan sepenuh hati. Ck, kosong. Dan dengan ringan Luhan melempar cup itu, lalu tangannya meraba-raba mencoba menggapai cup lainnya yang belum ia eksplorasi. Dengan gaya angkuhnya ia mengambil cup besar itu, meminumnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia kembali berbalik memunggungi Sehun, sesekali ia tersenyum riang merasakan nikmatnya sensasi yang cup besar ini berikan tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana susah payahnya Sehun menahan dirinya.

Sehun menggeram rendah, ia mencoba menahan amarahnya atas tingkah laku model menyebalkan ini. Sehun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Luhan. Oh, rupanya ia sedikit tergoda melihat bagaimana pipi itu menggembung saat Luhan menghisap cup besar berisi bubble tea itu, melihat bagaimana mulut mungil itu menggapai meraih sedotan dan menghisapnya, melihat bagaimana binaran mata yang Luhan pancarkan saat gadis itu merasakan nikmatnya cairan dingin itu. Gemas dengan tingkahnya, Sehun pun maju selangkah tangan kekar miliknya mengambil paksa gelas besar yang Luhan pegang, ia mengambil cup bubble tea itu. Luhan berbalik, menatap Sehun dengan tajam, ia akan melayangkan protesan miliknya namun belum ia menyuarakan kekesalannya mulut mungilnya sudah dibungkam dengan cepat oleh Oh Sehun.

Sehun langsung menerjang Luhan saat gadis itu berbalik, menciumi wanita itu dengan kasar. Bibirnya terus bergerak menghisap sepasang lempengan daging manis, Sehun gigit bibir mungil itu agar memberikannya akses untuk mengeksplor keindahan Luhan. Sehun terus mencumbunya tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang meronta hebat meminta di lepaskan, tangan mungil itu memukul-mukul dadanya dengan lemas. Sehun bermain-main, tangan nakalnya menarik tengkuk itu memperdalam cumbuan yang ia mainkan, bermain tarik ulur dengan lidahnya, tubuhnya ia rapatkan menghimpit tubuh mungil yang kini bersandar pasrah.

Sehun melepaskan tautannya, ia menatap puas pada Luhan yang terbatuk-batuk mengambil nafas mengisi kekosongan paru-paru miliknya. Sehun meraih wajah itu, memegang dagunya memfokuskan tatapan rusa itu agar tetap pada dirinya. Sehun mengusap lelehan saliva yang tercecer indah menghiasi dagu mungil Luhan. Ia menatap bulatan coklat bening itu dalam balutan pesona miliknya, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hinga tersisa beberapa mili jarak diantara keduanya.

Sehun hanya terdiam melihat keindahan itu dalam hening.

"Jadi... apa Luhannie masih akan tetap merajuk, hem?" Sehun berbisik pelan dengan suara serak pada sosok itu. Ia lalu tersenyum dingin, tangannya terangkat meraih wajah indah milik Luhan, menelusuri paras indah itu; mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir. Bibir, Sehun berhenti tepat disana, jari telunjuknya mengusap lembut bibir yang belum lama ia kecap tadi.

"Memaafkan ku, atau tetap berkeras kepala dan berakhir di ranjang bersama ku?"

Lalu lengan kekar itu merayap menuju pinggang ramping milik Luhan, merengkuhnya, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. Tangan kanan Sehun kini naik merengkuh bahu Luhan, sementara kepalanya ia dibenamkan pada tengkuk putih milik Luhan, menjilatnya sedikit menggigitnya memberikan tanda kepemilikan.

Luhan berjenggit kaget saat merasakan lengan Sehun yang meraba-raba tubuhnya dan saat merasakan tengkuknya digigit oleh Sehun. Lengannya secara otomatis mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, mata rusanya membulat. Ia melotot marah, menatap Oh Sehun dengan tajam, lengan kurus itu mencoba menyingkirkan sisa tubuh Sehun yang masih menempeli tubuh kecilnya.

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun!"

"No, no." Sehun menggeleng. "Sekarang kau pilih, memaafkanku atau pergi ke ranjang bersamaku?"

Luhan menggeram, dengan wajah kesal wanita itupun menjawab.

"Baik, baik! Aku akan memaafkanmu, tuan Oh Sehun. Dan menyingkir dari tubuhku, albino! Kau membuatku sesak."

Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia pun melepaskan dekapannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan, mengusak rambut coklat Luhan.

"Nah, itu baru Luhannieku."

Luhan merenggut kesal, bibirnya mengerucut tak terima dan pipinya menggembung sebal.

"Aku memang memaafkan mu, Oh Sehun. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa Luhan, kau ingin kita bercumbu lagi?"

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata memincing tajam.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud tuan Oh. Aku memaafkan mu, tapi semua ada syaratnya. Kau harus mentraktir ku dan aku tak mau tau kau harus menuruti semua keinginnanku. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu, aku mengerti." Jawabnya malas.

Luhan tersenyum senang, ia merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan mengecup pipi pria itu. Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah Luhan bangkit dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

.

.

"Swehhun.. apha kwau mwau?" Luhan mengacungkan tteokbokki miliknya pada Sehun dengan pipi yang menggembung penuh oleh jajanan pedas ini.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menatap datar pada Luhan sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"Setidaknya telan dulu makanan nu Luhan." Ia melirik Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan jajanan miliknya. "Tidak terimakasih, aku kenyang melihat cara mu menghabiskan kudapanmu."

Luhan mendecih sebal dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah, aku tak peduli. Aku lapar, orang sibuk seperti kau mana tau rasanya menjadi aku; yang terus-menerus dikuras tenaganya seperti sapi perah dan dijadikan boneka pajangan."

Sehun mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia masih betah menatap Luhan. Luhan menggemaskan di saat seperti ini dengan pipi bersemu merah yang menggembung lucu, bibir mungil yang melahap habis makanan kue beras rebus itu dan mata yanng berbinar senang.

"Luhan, sebenarnya mengapa kemarin kau pergi. Apa kau cemburu, hm?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, mengerutkan wajahnya. Ia lalu mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Simpel saja, aku tak mau berbagi." Jawab Luhan acuh di sela-sela makannya.

"Luhan..." Luhan menoleh begitu Sehun memanggil namanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata rusa yang berbinar polos.

"Apa?" Katanya. "Kau mau ini?" Luhan menyodorkan satu tusuk tteokbokki kearah Sehun.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Luhan heran, mulut mungil itu berhenti mengunyah. Bibir tipisnya dihiasi noda saus yang melebar kearah dagu dan sedikit mencuat kepipi tembamnya.

"Aku mau kau."

"Apa—"

Sehun langsung menerjang bibir mungil Luhan, memberikan kecupan hangat, menjilati bibir itu membersihkan dari beberapa saus yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir gadis itu. Ia membuai Luhan dengan hisapan, lumatan hingga bibir itu terbuka memberikan akses padanya. Sehun memainkan lidahnya yang dibalas oleh Luhan, keduanya terhanyut dalam ritme yang memabukan, hingga satu diantara keduanya meronta meminta pasokan oksigen tautan itu pun terlepas menyisakan untaian saliva panjang yang membasahi dagu keduanya.

Luhan terbatuk-baatuk mengambil nafas, ia menatap tajam Sehun dengan pipi memerah padam dan bibir yang membengkak.

"Kau— mengapa kau melakukan itu?! Kau tau aku sedang menikmati kudapan siang ku!"

"Aku?" Tanya Sehun kalem. "Aku hanya membersihkan mulut mu. Kau, makanmu terlalu berantakan untuk seukuran model dewasa. Dan bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"

Luhan memalingkan pandangannya, ia mendecih tak suka dengan mulut yang sibuk merutuki suka menyebalkan milik Oh Sehun dan pipi yang masih memerah padam.

"Sudah tak usah merajuk seperti itu. Cepat habiskan makanan mu, sebelum aku yang menghabiskanmu." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Lengan kekarnya terukur mengusap rambut itu lembut, membenarkan tatanan poni yang menjuntai jatuh menghalangi paras indah Luhan.

Luhan dengan bibir mengerucutnya dan pipi menggembungnya menghabiskan sisa makan yang Sehun belikan untuknya. Catatan yang ia dapatkan hari ini tentang Oh Sehun adalah dilarang merajuk, dilarang makan dengan penuh nafsu atau jika tidak kau akan dihabisinya. Luhan pun dengan enggan menghabiskan beberapa suap terakhirnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan saat ini sedang berada di studio. Ia sedang berkemas, sesi pemotretan telah ia selesaikan. Ia menatap tak peduli pada beberapa staf yang sibuk. Dengan wajah daftarnya ia melenggang keluar ruangan dan berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya. Saat ia berjalan menuju pintu lift, ia melihat nyonya Oh nampak berdiri angkuh dan menatap dingin padanya.

Luhan membungkuk pelan memberikan salam miliknya dan tersenyum tipis yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dan senyum dinginnya.

"Tak usah basa-basi Luhan-ssi. Kebetulan kita bertemu, ada hal yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu."

"Silahkan nyonya Oh, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku."

"Jauhi putra ku." Heccul berdesis pelan, matanya berkilat tajam. "Kau harusnya sadar siapa dirimu Luhan-ssi. Ingat, kau adalah bayaran atas kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh si jalang Xi Min. Kau harus mengganti semuanya, tubuh dan harga dirimu jelas tak bisa menyamai harga dari apa yang telah kudirikan dengan susah payah ini. Jadi tak perlu bertingkah, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah terus bermain, memenangkan casting yang kami adakan, bekerja tanpa celah."

"Bagiku, kau tak lebih dari jalang naif yang memanipulasi diri. Kau munafik." Bisik Heccul. "Dan aku takan membiarkan putra ku terjebak oleh manipulasi mu. Cukup diam dan jangan berulah. Atau, nama baik mu hanya tinggal goresan tinta belaka." Heccul tersenyum manis, ia menatap pintu lift yang terbuka. "Aku takan segan-segan menghancurkan mu bila kau tak bisa menjaga diri. Sampai jumpa Luhan-ssi, semoga hari mu menyenangkan."

Luhan terdiam, ia melihat pintu yang perlahan tertutup menghapus bayangan itu secara perlahan. Ia tetap terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia tetap terdiam matanya memanas tapi hatinya tetap mengeras, tetap berpikir bahwa ini tak lebih buruk. Ia masih mampu menjalankannya. Ia mendongak dan memalingkan wajahnya, memalingkan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur tertimbun lelehan cairan yang bersarang pada dua retinanya. Namun tak lama matanya melebar saat ia mendapati seorang pria tinggi tegap menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok sekat pintu gawat darurat, sosok pria yang hanya menatap lurus padanya.

"Gege..." Bisik Luhan, dengan gemetar ia mencoba melangkah. Berjalan pelan, dan dengan cepat menghamburkan diri pada sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Gege hiks... hiks.. gege..." Luhan mendekap erat sosok tinggi itu. Ia menumpahkan semuanya dalam dekapan hangat milik gegenya. Terus menangis mengeluarkan sakit hatinya.

Sementara itu sosok Kris tetap menatap datar, kedua tangannya mendekap erat sosok adik yang disayanginya. Menyandarkan dahinya pada pucuk kepala Luhan dan sesekali mengecupnya hangat.

"Sstt... tak apa Lu, tak apa... semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Kris dengan mata basah dan isakan lirih dari bibir mungilnya. Kris tersenyum tipis, tangan besarnya mengusap surau coklat itu sayang. Ia lalu menatap Luhan dan mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Tak apa, kau adalah gadis baik... Kau adalah gadis yang terlampau baik, sudah sepantasnya kau bahagia."

"Kau berharga Luhan, kau berharga bagiku— bagi kami. Aku tak bisa bayangkan akan seperti apa kami tanpa hadirnya kau. Kau adalah permata kami, kau adalah nyawa kami, kau adalah cahaya bagi kami." Kris kembali menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Dan aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk menarik cahaya, permata dan hidup ku kembali." Bisik Kris, yang hanya dibalas panggilan samar oleh Luhan.

"Biarkan..." Luhan berucap pelan.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku sebelum aku pulang kembali bersama kalian."

"Tentu. As your wish, my princess."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan berjalan pelan, ia telah memarkirkan mobil miliknya. Ia menatap gedung di hadapannya, kantor pusat kepolisan Seoul. Membenarkan letak sun glasses miliknya dan menaikan topi yang ia kenakan.

Ia berjalan menghampiri resepsionis.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Ketua kepolisian kota ini."

"Tentu, tapi apakah kau sudah mengadakan janji sebelumnya?"

"Sudah, melalui sekertarisnya. Ms. Kim."

"Baiklah, apa perlu saya antar?"

"Tentu, aku tak tau kemana harus melangkah."

Luhan pergi melangkah, ia tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya terus melangkah. Resepsionis pun berhenti melangkah, ia menatap Luhan dan tersenyum tipis.

Wanita dengan seragam formalnya itu mengerti pintu, berbicara sesaat dan kembali menghampirinya.

"Silahkan nona, ketua menunggu anda."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Ne, sama-sama."

Luhan masuk kedalam, disana terdapat dua orang pria dan satu orang wanita.

"Silahkan duduk, Luhan-ssi." Ujar Yunho tenang. Pria itu duduk bersandar dengan beberapa dokumen yang berada dalam keengganannya. Menegakan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Luhan penuh atensi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat anda datang kemari Luhan-ssi. Apakah ada kasus yang harus aku urus, ataukah ada seseorang yang mengganggu anda, atau mungkin anda membutuhkan beberapa penjagaan untuk membuat hari-hari anda tenang?"

"Tidak ketiganya." Jawab Luhan dingin.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa ku bantu. Tidak biasanya trendsetter seperti anda langsung tanpa basa-basi datang kepada kami."

"Aku datang kemari ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa, apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai konsultasi atau semacamnya."

"Bukan. Aku ingin bertanya sebuah kasus. Tepatnya kasus penculikan."

"Kasus seperti apa yang kau maksudkan, Luhan-ssi." Tanya Yunho mulai serius.

"Kasus penculikan seorang gadis cilik. Tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, terjadi penculikan atas seorang gadis berusia sembilan tahun. Aku tahu kemungkinan kecil kasus ini di usut oleh pihak kepolisian anda dulu, karena kejadian ini berlangsung di China."

"Lalu mengapa tak anda coba menanyakan hal ini pada kepolisian di sana, bukankah hal itu lebih mudah. Lagi pula kami tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan kejadian yang anda sebutkan tadi." Ujar Yunho skeptis. Dan Luhan hanya menggeram pelan, ia kesal karena sedari tadi polisi menyebalkan ini bertanya konyol kepadanya; yang jelas meremehkan dirinya.

"Tapi dia berkewarganegaraan Korea!" Luhan berseru kesal, ia kemudian berdehem pelan, menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali duduk tenang. "Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yang ku tahu gadis itu meninggal dalam penyanderaan. Dan yang aku lakukan adalah aku ingin mengetahui tentang identitas lengkap gadis itu, tentang siapa keluarganya, siapa pelakunya, dimana tempat terakhir peristirahatan gadis itu. Aku tau meskipun kejadian itu terjadi di China, tapi aku yakin pihak kepolisian kalian takan berdiam diri begitu saja mengingat salah satu warga negara kalian menjadi korban pembunuhan ini. Aku yakin setidaknya ada satu arsip berisi informasi yang tersimpan dan terselip di antara beribu kasus yang kalian tangani."

"Aku tak yakin." Ucap Yunho. "Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lama, banyak hal yang terjadi pada masa-masa itu. Aku juga tak yakin akan mendapatkannya melihat kejadian perkara yang terletak bukan di wilayah ini, aku tak yakin apakah pihak kepolisian kami pada saat itu mendeteksi adanya kasus itu. Tapi akan ku usahakan."

"Terimakasih." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang korban dari kasus ini?"

"Tak banyak yang aku tahu, aku tahu hanya gadis itu berasal dari Korea dan sedang menjalankan perjalanan bisnis bersama kedua orang tuanya, berumur sekitar sembilan tahun, dan.."

"Dan, apa Luhan-ssi."

"Dan dia bernama, Luna."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yunho kini sedang berada di apartemen miliknya, ia tersenyum melihat seorang wanita cantik yang kini tertidur di sampingnya.

"Boo.." bisik Yunho, ia menghirup aroma sang terkasih dalam. Tangannya lalu beranjak mengelus perut milik wanita itu yang kini sedikit membesar.

"Bangun, sayang." Kedua tangannya bergerak nakal bermain-main di perut milik wanita dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Yunho, terkekeh pelan melihat bagaimana paras indah milik wanita itu. Ia dengan lembut mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu.

"Boojaejoongie... bangun sayang..."

Wanita itu pun terbangun membuka kelopak mata miliknya menampilkan mata doe besar yang indah.

"Eunggh Yunnie.. Aku mengantuk, jangan ganggu aku." Wanita itu meracau samar dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan seperti itu, umma tak boleh malas... ayo bangun sayang, apa kau tidak kasihan pada uri aegya yang mungkin saja sedang merajuk meminta sarapan paginya."

"Emm.. Kau tak mengerti, aku lelah Yunnie-ya~~ semalaman uri baby tak pernah berhenti menendang ingin bermain bersama appanya, sementara appa malah asik terlelap." Wanita itu kini merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho dan kedua lengan yang memeluk Yunho erat.

Yunho tertawa pelan melihat tingkah istrinya ini. Dengan gemas, ia bangkit dan menggendong istrinya, berjalan menuju dapur dan mendudukan istrinya di meja konter.

"Uri umma manja eoh, nah sekarang umma harus sarapan. Makan dengan benar, appa akan bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malas, ia tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menarik lengan Yunho yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Ada apa Boo.." Jaejoong langsung mendaratkan kecupan kecilnya pada pipi Yunho, ia tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Aniya... hanya salam dari uri baby untuk appanya. Katanya appa harus bekerja dengan giat dan jangan lupa makan siang..."

"Ne, tentu." Yunho mengecup perut milik Jaejoong. "Appa akan bekerja, aegya jangan nakal, eoh. Dan jaga umma manja kita. Appa menyayangi mu."

Yunho lalu beranjak, ia pergi keatas untuk pergi bersiap-siap. Dua puluh menit kemudian ia pun keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memakan pancakenya.

"Aku pergi dulu Boo... jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku atau eoma, arrachi?"

"Nde, arrachi." Jaejoong mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya lucu. Ia kembali mengecup pipi Yunho. "Cepatlah pulang, Uri baby ingin main bersama appa."

"Tentu, aku akan pulang lebih awal demi kalian." Yunho lalu mengecup bibir tipis milik Jaejoong. "Aku menyayangi mu."

Yunho melangkah keluar dari apartemen miliknya, ia lalu meraih smartphonenya mencoba menghubungi Sehun adik sepupu menyebalkannya.

 _"Halo, ada apa hyung?"_

"Sehun, bisakah kau temui aku. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu."

 _"Baiklah. Tapi ada apa hyung, tak biasanya kau menghubungi ku."_

"Aku akan memberitahu mu nanti, kau bisa temui aku di LaCaffé. Kita bertemu saat jam makan siang."

 _"Baikalah hyung, aku akan menemuimu."_

"Hn." Dan sambungan itu pun terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tenang, memasuki sebuah kafe dengan santai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. Melangkah menghampiri Yunho, ia pun mendudukan dirinya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ku hyung?"

"Santailah Sehunna. Apa kau tak ingin memesan terlebih dahulu?"

"Tak perlu hyung. Langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Jeda sejenak, " begini, kemarin ada seseorang yang datang menemuiku. Awalnya aku pikir ia akan melakukan sebuah pengaduan atas tindakan pelecehan atau mungkin pencemaran nama baik; mengingat status orang itu."

Sehun menatap malas pada Yunho. Mendengarkan dengan enggan.

"Tapi semua perkiraan ku meleset." Lanjut Yunho. "Ternyata ia menanyakan sebuah kasus lama tentang penculikan."

"Lalu di mana letak yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, itu adalah urusan mu, aku tak memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini."

"Dengarkan aku dulu Oh Sehun, awalnya aku tak tertarik dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Tapi dia menyebutkan beberapa hal yang membuat ku penasaran. Ia menyebutkan bahwa kejadian ini terjadi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, penculikan itu terjadi kepada seorang gadis berumur sembilan tahun yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di China bersama orang tuanya, gadis itu meninggal dalam penyanderaannya. Dan nama gadis itu adalah..."

"Luna..."

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi perkataan mu hyung. A..aapa maksudmu hyung? Jangan bermain-main!"

"Aku tidak bermain-main Oh Sehun. Semua yang ia sebutkan sudah jelas. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu keluarga Oh melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya, mereka menetap untuk sementara waktu di China karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus. Namun naas putrinya yang bernama Oh Luna harus tewas karena ia disandera dan tewas disiksa."

"Apa yang ia inginkan dari kenyataan ini hyung? Hyung sendiri tahu, bahwa kasus ini disembunyikan dari publik, apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia lakukan dengan itu."

Yunho menggedikan bahunya. "Ia bicara padaku bahwa ia ingin tahu tentang siapa keluarga Luna, siapa pelakunya dan tentang dimana tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tak banyak yang ia ketahui, ia hanya tahu bahwa Luna adalah seorang gadis korea yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama orang tuanya, mengalami penculikan di China dan tewas dalam penyanderaan." Yunho lalu menatap Sehun. "Pertanyaannya Oh Sehun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, apa kau akan memenuhi keinginan orang itu, atau kau ingin kasus kematian kakak mu tetap tertutup rapat."

"Aku tak tau hyung, tapi bisakah kau mempertemukan kami?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu."

"Akan ku atur."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **||※||※||※||※||※||※||**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung agensinya. Ia telah menyelesaikan sesi pengambilan gambar untuk film yang ia perankan. Luhan berhenti sejenak, ia merogoh tasnya saat merasakan getaran dari smartphone miliknya.

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Private number? Pikirnya. Ragu, Luhan pun akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo.."

 _"Hallo..."_ Luhan menegang mendengar suara rendah dingin membeku, menyapa gendang telinganya. _"Lama tak berjumpa, Luhannie. Miss me?"_

"Siapa kau?" Desis Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar kekehan datar yang mengalun sumbang.

 _"Apa kau tak mengingat ku, Luhannie? Padahal di setiap detik yang kujalani, setiap tetes darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku selalu menjerit merindukan mu. Jerit ketakutan mu, rintih kesakitan mu, merindukan tetesan darah yang terlukis indah diatas tubuh mu, merindukan sayatan-sayatan tajam yang menggores halus memahat lapisan epidermis kulit indah mu."_ Jeda sejenak, _"aku benar-benar merindukan tubuh mu yang berbalut goresan indahnya. Apa kini kau mengingat ku. Bukankah kau selalu memimpikan kehadiran ku, hem?"_

Luhan terdiam, mendadak segalanya terasa berbayang, bumi yang ia pijak kini terasa berputar. Nafasnya memburu, tersengal seperti beban besar menghimpit dadanya. "Apa mau mu?"

 _"Mauku?"_ Sosok itu bertanya mengejek, ia terbahak keras. _"Tentu kau pasti mengetahuinya, mauku hanya satu._ _Kematian mu."_

 _" Kau harus mengganti semuanya Luhannie sayang, sakit hati ku, kehancuran milik ku, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidup ku. Tak ada harga yang dapat membadinginya kecuali kau, tak ada harga yang dapat membandingnya kecuali kehancuran mu. kecuali kematian mu!"_

 _"Tak ada yang dapat membandinginya, Luhannie sayang. Kau harus merasakan apa yang ku rasakan! Ingat itu, aku akan kembali. Aku akan kembali untuk membalaskan dendam ku. Kau hanya perlu menunggu ku, aku akan menjemput mu. Tunggulah aku, tunggulah kedatangan ku."_

 _"Sampai jumpa Luhannie, have a nice day~~"_

Luhan hanya mampu terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia ketakutan, ia ketakutan hingga menggigil. Dengan mata kosong Luhan berjalan keluar gedung kini ia berhenti melangkah dan terdiam membisu, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Luhan awas!" Baekhyun berteriak keras kapada Luhan ia dengan cepat menarik tangan yeoja itu. Terlambat, sebuah kaca jatuh dari atas tepat di atas kepala Luhan. Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Luhan dan menarik lengan model nya, tapi tetap saja kaca itu jatuh dengan cepat menghantam lantai dan berhamburan menancap di kaki Luhan, menggores lengan dan wajah Luhan yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari tempat jatuhnya kaca.

Baekhyun menatap horor pada Luhan, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kaca itu jatuh tepat di kepala Luhan. Baekhyun dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan, ia menghampiri Luhan yang terbaring bersama pecahan kaca yang berserakan, darah Luhan tercecer bersamaan dengan pecahan kaca tersebut.

"Panggil ambulan!"

"CEPAT!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan terisak, ia mengusap wajah yang terasa dingin itu, dada Luhan mengembang dan mengempis mengambil pasokan udara. "Luhan... ku mohon bertahanlah... Luhan kau harus tetap terjaga. Jangan pejamkan mata mu! Ku mohon Luhan.. hiks.."

Sementara itu Luhan merasa lemas, ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri dan akhirnya jatuh pada pecahan kaca yang hampir menimpanya. Mulut Luhan terbuka, mencoba mengambil udara yang terasa sulit. Nafasnya tersenggal, semuanya terasa kosong baginya. Bahkan ia tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan wajah kalut, ia tak mampu menangkap apa yang Baekhyun teriakan untuknya, ia tak mampu menangkap mengapa semuanya terasa ramai dan panik karena yang mampu Luhan tangkap adalah suara baritone rendah yang menari-nari dalam kepalanya.

 _"Aku akan menjemput mu..."_

 _"Tunggulah aku..."_

 _"Tunggulah kedatangan ku..."_

Dan semuanya menggelap.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 8

Blitz chap 8

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau hanya perlu menunggu ku, aku akan menjemput mu. Tunggulah aku, tunggulah kedatangan ku."_

 _"Sampai jumpa Luhannie, have a nice day~~"_

Han Sora tersenyum senang, ia menutup panggilannya dan melihat telpon genggam miliknya. Tak ada harga yang membandingi rasa sakit hatinya, ya takan ada kecuali kematian gadis itu. Semua yang dimilikinya direnggut paksa oleh kemunafikan si sial Xi Guan Li dan sahabatnya Mr. Oh. Semua miliknya telah hilang, perusahaan besarnya, kelompok bayangan miliknya, keluarganya. Semuanya hancur karena si sial Guan Li— dan putri kesayangannya harus rela membayar semuanya.

Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu ia memang menculik putri mereka; Oh Siwon dan Xi Guan Li, ia memang berhasil menggores luka mendalam dengan kepergian putri sulung keluarga Oh, dengan kematian putri sulung Mr. Oh pula hubungan persahabatan Guan Li dan Oh Siwon mulai merenggang hingga putus tanpa jejak. Namun semua tak berarti apa-apa bagi Guan Li, putri si keparat itu masih hidup hingga sekarang dan Guan Li tetap tenang menjalankan hidupnya, meminum teh hangat dan melaksanakan liburan tanpa beban. Xi Min benar, ia takan mampu menghancurkan Guan Li— takan pernah bisa membalaskan kehancurannya, sakit hatinya; dendam miliknya. Satu-satunya cara membalaskan semuanya adalah dengan menghancurkan putri kecilnya— bayaran yang pantas untuk apa yang keparat itu lakukan padanya.

Ia lalu menatap Xi Min yang menyeringai senang.

"Xi Min, apakah semua telah siap?"

"Tentu," ia tersenyum manis. "Mari kita berikan salam pembuka atas permainan ini."

.

.

.

Seunghyun berdiri memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia berdiri di atas pilar tinggi penyangga gedung OH's Ent, ia bersandar pada tembok yang mengapitnya. Satu buah kaca besar ukuran enam puluh kali sembilan puluh sentimeter berada dalam tangannya. Ia menyeringai melihat sosok Luhan yang berjalan linglung keluar gedung. Gadis itu terdiam tepat di bawahnya. Dan Seunghyun dengan licin melepaskan kaca dalam genggamannya, kaca itu meluncur membentur tanah dengan cepat. Kepingan tajamnya berhamburan menggores dan menancap pada objek sasarannya. Matanya menatap datar melihat cipratan darah dari tubuh Luhan.

Kilasan bayangan kini berputar dalam benaknya, senyuman manis Luhan, tawa riang gadis itu, binaran senang mata rusa itu dan desiran hangat saat lengan kurus Luhan menggenggam tangannya.

Tidak!

Tidak bisa. Ini tak boleh terjadi.

Seunghyun menggeleng, ia tidak boleh jatuh hati pada mangsanya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh terikat oleh perasaan bodoh ini, karena...

 _Jika seorang prajurit terikat pada kehidupan dan kematian, ia takan berguna lagi. Tanpa keterikatan sesorang bisa meraih kemenangan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

Heechul duduk terdiam menyesap secangkir Earl Grey. Ia terdiam di ruangan dengan merah dan emas yang mendominasi. Ia masih duduk terdiam di balik meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan dokumen yang menanti untukku ia geluti, matanya menatap datar lempengan tipis transparan dari kaca sebagai tabir penghalang gambaran nyata di hadapannya. Ia bangkit dan melangkah, sedikit mencoba merenggangkan otot-otot kaku miliknya.

Berdiri menyandar pada tembok berwarna abu-abu dilapisi kilauan perak sebagai selingannya. Ia membawa secangkir teh dengan aroma bergamot yang menguar lembut. Mata bulan sabit miliknya menatap hampa pada gambaran di luar, pikirannya melayang terbang tak menentu, berangan-angan tentang hidupnya; jika saja dulu ia lebih memperhatikan putrinya, jika saja dulu ia tak mengekang putrinya dengan tali peraturan yang ia buat, seandainya dulu ia tak ceroboh dan tak acuh, seandainya ia lebih peka lebih perasa sebagai seorang wanita yang telah dikodrat menjadi seorang ibu dari anak-anaknya. Mungkin saja putrinya masih di sini tumbuh dan hidup sebagaimana mestinya, berbagi udara yang sama, merajut mimpi bersama dirinya. Namun khayalan tinggal khayalan, terlalu banyak pengandaian yang ia lamunan kenyataannya putri sulungnya kini telah pergi meninggalkannya. Rasa kosong itu kian menganga lebar dalam dadanya, kekosongan dan penyesalan yang kini meluberi tepian hatinya.

Heechul tersentak, lamunannya buyar saat tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seseorang yang bergerak pelan pada penyangga gedung, ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada saat melihat pria itu membawa sebuah kaca besar dalam genggamannya. Sosok itu sangat cerdik, berdiri bersembunyi di titik buta kamera CCTV. Heechul melihat sosok itu berdiam diri memantau keadaaan sekitar, _apa yang dilakukannya?_ pikir Heechul saat melihat sosok itu hanya bergeming menatap keadaan sekitar. Satu seringai sosok itu sunggingkan dan Heechul harus menjerit tertahan saat kaca itu meluncur jatuh dari kedua kepalan sosok itu, Heechul semakin memucat saat mendengar dentingan pecahan kaca bersamaan dengan jeritan di bawah sana.

Sejenak Heechul menahan nafas, ia dengan cepat berbalik dan bersembunyi dibalik celah tembok. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat sosok itu berbalik menatap kearahnya, sebisa mungkin Heechul bernafas meraup udara yang terasa tipis saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat dan merangkak melalui ventilasi udara serta sisian jendela.

Sosok itu mengetuk-ngetuk keras kaca jendela dengan pisau lipat dalam genggamannya. Heechul bungkam ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, pikirannya mendadak buntu semua terasa kosong dan memuakan baginya; ia tak bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi dan sialnya jantung bodoh miliknya tak berhenti berdetak kencang, tubuhnya mendadak kaku dingin dan bergetar. Baiklah, ia harus memutuskan sesuatu, sepertinya pergi berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari ruangan ini keluar dari situasi sialan ini bukan ide yang buruk.

Heechul semakin memucat dan mulai panik saat sosok itu mulai mencoba mencongkel jendela. Tanpa aba-aba Heechul berlari cepat, memutar kenop pintu yang entah mengapa terasa begitu berat, Heechul panik saat jendela itu mulai merenggang dengan satu dorongan tenaganya pintu berhasil di buka, Heechul berlari cepat menuju pintu lift yang terletak lima puluh meter di depan sana.

Sial! Mengapa di sini begitu sepi! Oh, bahkan ia lupa bahwa lantai ini diperkhususkan untuk dirinya seorang. Heecul semakin memacu langkahnya yang terhambat stiletto hitam dua belas sentimeter miliknya, ia mulai kepayahan nafasnya mulai tersenggal dan langkahnya mulai terseok. Sedikit lagi, ya sedikit lagi ia sampai tapi mengapa terasa begitu lambat. Satu langkah terakhir dan ia harus terjatuh karena melompat lebar. Dengan susah payah Heechul mencoba berdiri, lengannya bergetar memencet tombol lift.

Terbukalah pintu sial! Heechul mengumpat saat pintu tak kunjung terbuka sementara sosok itu mulai keluar dari ruangan miliknya. Sialan! Buka dirimu pintu bodoh!

Heechul tersenyum pintu saat pintu itu terbuka, dengan cepat ia memasukinya namun saat pintu akan tertutup dan menyisakan sedikit celah Heechul harus menjerit saat rambut panjang indah berwarna gold miliknya ditarik kencang. Heechul mengerang keras ia melihat pisau itu teracung untuknya dengan satu kekuatan akhir miliknya Heechul mencoba merampas pisau itu; ia mencoba melihat celah dan peluang, badannya ia bungkukkan tangannya mencoba meraih lengan besar itu, Heechul memutar badannya dan menggigit lengan itu keras. Ia mengambil moment itu dan merampas pisau sosok itu. Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat ia memangkas rambut yang tertahan oleh lengan kekar, tubuhnya ia hempaskan keras untuk menyingkirkan lengan pria asing dan pintu lift pun kini tertutup sempurna.

Heechul terduduk lemas di lantai yang kini bergerak membawa turun dirinya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat penuh takut kini ia hanya tergugu seperti anak kecil. Ia mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Heechul melangkah pelan saat pintu lift terbuka, kini ia berada di lobby kantor. Keadaan di sana begitu kacau, sejenak melalui sedikit celah keramaian dapat Heechul lihat sosok Luhan yang terbaring bersimbah darah. Ia bersandar lelah, wajahnya mengeras saat merasakan satu kekosongan yang jelas dalam hatinya. Ia terdiam melihat hampa sekitarnya, bibirnya terkatup sementara matanya memanas.

 _._

 _Luna-ah .._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berlari kencang di koridor rumah sakit, tak ia peduli kan delikan marah dari para perawat yang dilewatinya, tak ia hiraukan decakan kesal orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak, tak ia pedulikan keadaan berantakannya. Napasnya terengah, peluh membasahi wajahnya dengan tergesa ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk terisak.

"Baek! Apa yang terjadi?!" Nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya memanas, jantungnya berdegup cepat, sementara otaknya berkubang dalam satu pacuan yang sama; Luhan. "Luhan. Dimana dia, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia masih terisak pelan. Ia mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya pada bahu tegap namja jangkung itu.

"Luhan sedang berada dalam penanganan, untuk saat ini kita belum tahu kondisinya." Chanyeol menyela, berujar tenang dan diakhiri helaan nafas kasar. "Dan untuk apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, kita tidak tau hal ini disengaja atau murni kecelakaan."

Sehun bersandar lelah, bahunya terkulai lemas. Ia mengacak rambut kasar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! _Luhan,_ satu nama yang entah mengapa terasa berbeda saat mulutnya melafalkan kata itu; ada satu getaran hangat yang menggelitik perutnya, ada satu debaran hebat yang bertalu melesak merobek dadanya. Satu nama yang menjadi penyebab mengapa batinnya berkonflik. Satu nama yang membuat Sehun berlari tunggang langgang menjalankan mobil secara gila-gilaan, membuat ia kelabakan dan membuat kekacauan di rumah sakit hanya karena ia mendengar nama itu terluka tertimpa kaca yang terjatuh kencang dari atas, mendengar nama itu dipenuhi cairan merah pekat dari luka sobek pada bagian tubuhnya, ia melakukannya hanya karena mendengar keadaan pemilik nama itu yang bisa dibilang parah. Terlampau parah.

Pintu terbuka, seperti biasa satu sosok berjas putih keluar dengan raut lelahnya akibat bergelut dengan pasien tak berdaya. Menghela nafas, dokter itu menatap beberapa orang yang kini berkumpul di depannya memborondongi dirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebagai pelepas rasa sesak dalam dadanya.

"Luhan, bagaimana dengannya?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya, usianim?"

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum maklum,

"Tenanglah, ia sudah kami tangani. Ia memang mengalami collapse paru-paru karena cedera traumatiknya dulu, lukanya cukup dalam merobek daging memutus beberapa uratnya dan merusak beberapa saraf bahkan kaca itu hampir membentur tulangnya. Tekanan darahnya menurun drastis dan ia kehilangan banyak darah. Untuk sementara ia akan melakukan perawatan intensif, akan ada beberapa dokter dan suster yang akan menjaganya sampai keadaannya stabil."

"Saat ini ia sedang beristirahat, dan kalian bisa melihatnya keadaannya sekarang."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dengan lunglai ia melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada di depannya.

Hal pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah sosok Luhan yang terlelap damai dengan wajah pucat dan perban melilit kaki dan tangannya. Bibir tipis itu terlihat putih dan beku, entahlah Sehun tak mengetahuinya. Ia mendekat, duduk menatap paras Luhan yang indah tanpa cela— karena seberapa sekalipun Sehun mencari hasilnya tetap sama; sempurna tanpa cela, kecuali bibir bawahnya yang nampak bekas luka sementara sisanya Sehun pun tertambat karenanya.

Baekhyun menghampiri bersama Chanyeol yang merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Sehun, aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi mengurus administrasi dan keperluan lainnya." Chanyeol bersuara, memecah keheningan yang ada. "Apa tak apa, bila kau kami tinggal disini?"

"Tak apa." Sehun memandang lurus pada Luhan ia raih tangan dingin itu dan memegangnya lembut. "Aku akan menjaganya, kalian tak usah khawatir."

Pintu tertutup, menyusul kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kini ia terduduk memandang lurus sosok Luhan. Jantung bodohnya biasanya tak mau diam jika ia berdekatan dengan yeoja sombong menyebalkan ini. Entah itu bertalu-talu karena kesal ataupun berdebar-debar tak menentu, seperti adanya sebuah sengatan listrik yang menyengat. Ia menggenggam lengan itu lembut dan mengecupnya manis.

"Cepat bukalah matamu, My Queen..."

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Semua terasa gelap, tak ada cahaya tak ada kehangatan hanya dingin yang merayapi hanya dingin yang menyesapi. Luhan meringkuk di tengah ruang hampa udara, tubuhnya melayang terombang-ambing. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ringan ia pun hanya pasrah saat ia terhempas bagai kapas terterpa udara.

Matanya menatap hampa pada lubang hitam yang menenggelamkannya. Satu titik cahaya Luhan dapati, sebisa mungkin Luhan mencoba menggapainya walau tubuhnya terasa ringan walau tubuhnya terasa begitu hampa. Langkahnya terhenti, saat lengannya merasakan satu kehangatan yang begitu ia ingin resapi. Luhan berbalik memutar tubuhnya dan ia mendapati sosok wanita dengan paras indah menawan, mata sejernih riak air di tepi danau, bibir seranum mawar yang merekah indah tertimpa embun dan tersoroti purnama, pipi tirus seputih pualam yang nampak memerah segar. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya, sosok itu menggenggam tangannya hangat. Luhan mencoba meraihnya, lengan ranting miliknya mencoba menggapainya namun sosok itu menjauh pergi, melangkah menuju satu titik cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Luhan hanya mampu menatapnya nanar sebelum akhirnya ia pun jatuh dalam lingkaran cahaya hangat itu.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat netra madu miliknya mencoba menetralkan entitas cahaya, denting suara jam mengalun memecah hening di antara bekunya udara. Putih, semua teras putih. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia mendapati sosok tegap itu duduk menghadap menatap dengan teduh dan menggenggam tangannya hangat.

Luhan mengeratkan genggamnya mencoba mencari kehangatan lebih yang ia butuhkan.

"Luhan." Suara berat itu mengalun tenang memberi kehangatan yang terasa menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, mencoba menemukan suaranya yang terasa tipis dan rapuh.

"Se...hun.."

"Hem..." Sehun bangkit tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia meraih wajah Luhan mengusapnya pelan dan mengelusnya. "Ada apa hem... "

"Jja- jangan pergi..." bisik Luhan.

"Stay away with me..." Luhan semakin mengencangkan genggamnya ketat. "Please.. stay beside me."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia membawa lengan kurus yang tertancap infus itu tepat pada bibir tipisnya, mengecupnya lembut dan kembali menggenggamnya hangat.

"Tentu..."

"As your wish, My Queen..."

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Luhan menatap seorang suster yang sibuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Suster..." panggil Luhan pelan.

"Ya, Luhan-ssi. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Emm... bisakah kau membawaku pergi berjalan-jalan untuk keluar? Aku sungguh bosan terus-terusan berbaring di sini."

"Tak bisa Luhan-ssi, keadaan mu masih belum pulih. Lagipula cuaca di luar begitu buruk, salju pertama sudah turun siang tadi. Pernafasan anda bisa terganggu jika anda terlalu lama berdiam diri di sana."

"Tapi... tapi, aku sungguh bosan. Sudah dua hari aku hanya berdiam diri menatap cat tembok putih itu, aku butuh udara segar untuk menyegarkan pikaran ku."

"Kumohon... kumohon~~ kali ini saja..." mata rusa itu menatap sang suster begitu dalam, bulat dan bersinar menipu.

"Ku mohon~ aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, tapi kau harus memenuhi keinginan ku.. ne,"

Suster itu menghela nafas lelah, "Baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaan anda. Tapi tidak untuk pergi ke taman, hanya berjalan-jalan saja."

"Baiklah..." ujar Luhan sebal.

Suster itu segera menyiapkan kursi roda, dan membantu Luhan menaikinya. Ia membawa Luhan menyusuri lorong.

"Suster..."

"Ada apa?"

"Cukup sampai sini saja."

"Apa tak apa? Saya bisa mengantar anda pada tempat yang anda inginkan."

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Tak apa, kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan mu."

"Baiklah, saya permisi Luhan-ssi."

"Hem.." gumam Luhan, ia menatap kepergian suster itu lalu mencoba menggerakan kursinya untuk pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Sebuah taman dengan tanam hias dan bunga-bungan yang nampak membeku, keseluruhannya nampak putih di penuhi salju.

Luhan memandang taman yang ada tepat di hadapannya, ia hanya duduk terdiam disana mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Satuan detik dan menit ia lewati hanya untuk menunduk memperhatikan ujung kakinya yang tak memakai alas, rambut coklat miliknya bergerak pelan tertiup angin beku. Ia masih berdiam diri walau tangannya mulai kebas dan bibirnya membiru kaku.

Grep

Rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalari tubuh Luhan, sebuah coat coklat yang hangat tersampir bersamaan dengan lengan kekar yang merangkul bahu sempitnya.

"Kau bisa terserang demam jika berdiam diri di cuaca se-ekstrem ini." Setelah memasangkannya Sehun berputar menghadap Luhan dan berjongkok di hadapan Luhan. "Oh astaga! Bahkan kau hanya menggunakan piyama ini saja. Ck, kau sepertinya berniat sekali membuatku cemas."

Jari-jari kekar Sehun terulur meraih wajah Luhan, Sehun dengan lembut mengusap rambut Luhan membenarkan tatanan poninya ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengecup kening Luhan.

"Ayo, kita masuk kedalam."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Jangan keras kepala. Lihat, bahkan bibir mu sudah membiru. Beku."

"Kalau begitu hangatkan." Rajuk Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengehela nafas, dasar keras kepala. Satu seringai muncul dari bibir tipisnya.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu—"

"Bukan mau ku," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi mau bibir ku." Lanjutnya malu-malu— Oh astaga!

"Luhan..." Sehun berbisik pelan dengan nada rendah yang menggeram. "Apa kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku, heum?"

"Apa kau berniat menggoda ku, rusa nakal?"

"Kau tau kan aku takan pernah main-main jika melakukan sesuatu." Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kurus milik Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kaku, ia menatap Sehun takut-takut. "Sehun~~ aku hanya bercanda. Kau kejam sekali, akan menghabisi ku di sini."

"Tidak Luhan. Kau tidak sedang bercanda— kau sedang menggoda."

"Aku hanya bercanda, tuan Oh. Dan mengapa kau menanggapinya serius sekali?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan menghujam pelan. "Ish, dasar mesum menyebalkan."

Sehun tak menanggapi Luhan, ia bangkit berdiri, memaku Luhan dengan tatapan dingin miliknya membiarkan Luhan tertawa gugup. Sehun masih bergeming bahkan ketika lengan kurus itu mendorong dadanya tanpa tenaga dan ketika mata bulat itu bergerak tak nyaman dalam pakuan kelam matanya.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya, saat Sehun hanya terdiam mengulitinya dengan tatapan tajam yang uhh— melelehkan dirinya, Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangan kekar Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya, rasa hangat kini menjalar memenuhi wajahnya ia malu, sangat malu. Oh Sehun Sialan, menyebalkan yang seenaknya membolak-balikan hatinya seperti telur ceplok yang dimasak untuk sarapan paginya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, saat deru nafas yang terasa berat dengan mint yang menguar hangat menubruk kulit merona merahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya takut bila lempengan bibir tipis merah itu menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba dan tak memberikannya celah untuk bernafas, memagutnya kasar dengan limpahan emosi yang menyeruak dalam ingin tersampaikan. Namun setelah lama memejamkan matanya Luhan heran, mengapa tak ada sesuatu yang menghampiri wajahnya, dengan takut-takut Luhan membuka matanya. Oh, betapa kesalnya ia melihat Sehun tersenyum geli kearahnya.

Cup

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Luhan, hanya kecupan kecil lembut yang manis.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Luhan sayang. Mengapa kau serius menanggapinya, kau ingin ku goda hem?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah parah, dalam hati ia mengutuk Sehun dengan serapah miliknya. Kedua lengannya saling tertaut erat, ia malu, sungguh malu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia kembali berjongkok kali ini ia membiarkan celana mahal miliknya kotor dan basah terendam salju sebab ia menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Ia raih lengan mungil yang saling tertaut lucu itu dan menggenggamnya hangat.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan..." suara bertanya mulai mengalun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan padanya.

"Tatap aku Luhannie, saat aku berbicara dengan mu."

"Tatap aku Luhan." Luhan berbalik dengan pelan, ia menunduk menatap Sehun yang berada di bawahnya. Pipinya masih menghangat walaupun udara berhembus dingin membekukan tulang miliknya.

"Luhan... kau tau kau adalah satu jenis afeksi yang tak mampu ku tembus, satu nilai yang tak bisa ku cari, satu penyelesaian atas masalah yang tak bisa ku selesaikan." Sehun menggenggam tangan dingin Luhan, membawa lengan kurus itu pada wajah rupawan miliknya, memeluknya hangat mengecupnya dalam.

"Kau adalah suatu refleksi dari labirin yang tak bisa ku tembus, kau menyekap erat jiwaku dalam pesonamu, kau memebelengguku dalam balutan keindahan mu. Namun kau— kau menyiksa ku, kau egois, kau membiarkan ku masuk terjerat oleh mu tapi kau menahan ku, kau melepas ku masuk tersesat dalam buai mu tapi kau tak membiarkan ku masuk lebih dalam untuk mengenal mu. Kau hanya membiarkan aku terjerat oleh lempengan tebal yang menjulang dari dinding yang kau pasang— kau memasung hatiku."

Sehun semakin dalam membawa lengan Luhan dalam dekapannya, ia mempererat pegangannya menundukan kepala dengan kedua lengan yang memegang lengan Luhan erat sebagai tumpuannya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, hatiku tertambat oleh mu, aku terpikat, aku terjatuh— Aku terjatuh mencinta mu." Bisiknya halus.

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya, ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya. Ia tak percaya Sehun menyatakan perasaannya, ia tak percaya Sehun mencintainya.

"Aku bukanlah pria romantis dengan segenggam buket bunga di tangannya, aku bukanlah pria romantis yang menyiapkan kejutan indah untuk menggambarkan perasaannya, aku bukanlah pria romantis dengan musik klasik sebagai pengiringnya. Aku hanyalah pria yang jatuh hati bahkan saat pertama kali menatap netra indahmu, hanyalah pria bodoh yang tak tau arti atas apa yang kurasakan, hanya pria dungu yang tak pernah sadar akan hatinya. Luhan kau adalah cahaya baru milik ku, kau adalah satu misteri indah pengalihan duniaku. Ku mohon biarkan pria tak romantis ini bersamamu, ijinkan pria dungu ini memilikimu, biarkan aku meniti kisah baru, lembaran baru bersamamu."

Luhan tak menjawab, bibirnya bergetar mata bulannya berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf..." ucap Luhan pelan. "Tapi aku tak bisa... terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara kita. Aku tak bisa bersamamu, aku tak bisa..." _—sekalipun aku ingin,_

Luhan tercekat melihat segaris lukisan kekecewaan yang tergambar hampa pada netra indah kelam di hadapannya, sebisa mungkin Luhan mencoba menahan isakannya.

Sehun terkekeh hambar, matanya menatap Luhan hampa.

"Tentu," ucap Sehun serak. "Sudah ku duga, aku memang takan pantas dengan sosok sempurna seperti anda Luhan-ssi."

"Kau memang terlalu tinggi dan terlalu jauh untuk ku raih. Kau memang tak pantas untuk ku, untuk seseorang seperti ku. " Sehun bangkit dan berbalik pergi memunggungi Luhan, melangkah lebar tanpa keraguan. Melangkah pergi menjauhinya.

Luhan hanya terdiam melihat punggung tegap yang kini menjauh meninggalkannya, tangannya mencengkeram erat helai fabric dari coat yang Sehun lampirkan untuknya.

"Maaf... hiks, maaf.. aku tak bisa... hiks.. jangan benci aku Sehunnie... jangan benci aku hiks..."

"Nado... nado saranghae hiks... aku mencintai mu Sehuna... aku mencintai mu... hiks.."

Luhan takan mungkin menerima Sehun, ia takut. Terlalu takut. Mereka kembali, mereka kembali. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, ia tidak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Luhan tak mau melibatkan Sehun, ia tak mau membuat Sehun terancam karenanya.

Luhan terus terisak pelan, tak ia pedulikan dingin beku yang terus merambat menusuk ruas tulang-tulangnya. Bibirnya kini benar-benar membiru, wajahnya sudah memucat pasi, sementara giginya bergemeletuk samar menahan dinginnya udara. Dingin itu semakin erat mendekapnya, dingin itu semakin menjalar merengkuhnya, nafasnya bahkan tersenggal karenanya. Luhan terus berdiam diri sampai dingin itu yang mengantarkan kegelapan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Luhan duduk menyandar pada tumpukan bantal yang disusun menyangga punggung kecilnya. Kemarin sore Luhan ditemukan oleh seorang suster di taman belakang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan terkena hipotermia ringan.

Seharian ini Luhan hanya duduk bersandar, Sehun sama sekali tak datang. Biasanya sesibuk apapun pria itu Sehun akan tetap datang melihat keadaannya, menjaganya walau setumpuk berkas berada di tangannya walaupun laki-laki itu terus berkutat dengan laptop miliknya.

"Luhan, kau sudah makan?" Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab suara cempreng Baekhyun yang mengalun mengelilinginya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia menyentuh kening Luhan dan Baekhyun harus kembali menghela nafas merasakan panas yang menyengat. Luhan mengalami cedera parah pada kakinya dan ia juga harus kembali demam akibat kelalaian dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang makan, aku membawakan bubur untukmu."

Luhan menggeleng dan menjawab serak, "aku belum lapar Baek."

"Kau harus makan Luhan," Baekhyun duduk di samping Luhan. "aku tak ingin menjadi manajer dari tengkorak berjalan."

Luhan merenggut marah, ia mencubit tangan Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Arraseo, arraseo! Aku makan." Ucap Luhan kesal. "Dasar Baek cerewet. Seenaknya saja, tengkorak berjalan katamu jika aku tengkorak berjalan lalu kau apa, triplek?" Cibir Luhan kesal. Oh yeah, ia memang selalu kesal jika dihadapkan dengan manajer Byun yang menyebalkan ini.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan hal konyol kemarin. Yang benar saja, duduk berdiam di tengah hujan salju. Kau berniat sekali merepotkan ku Luhan-ah." Baekhyun mendumel kesal sambil sesekali menyuapi Luhan. "Berlebihan." Cibir Luhan malas.

"Yak! Berlebihan apanya Luhan-ah!" Baekhyun berseru marah. "Kau terkena hipotermia ringan saat itu, paru-parumu collapse karena terlalu lama berdiam diri di sana, aku tak yakin kau masih bisa menghirup nafas jika tidak ada suster baik hati yang mau menolong manusia menyebalkan seperti mu. Jadi tolong ceritakan padaku di mana letak berlebihannya?!"

"Sekarang makan. Jangan berulah, jangan membuatku marah."

Luhan merebut mangkuk itu dari tangan Baekhyun dengan kesal ia menyuapkannya. Dan ia harus terhenti di suapan kedua saat mual memenuhi mulutnya.

"Emm..." Luhan mengembalikan mangkuk itu pada Baekhyun, ia menggeleng saat Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan bubur untuk kedua kalinya. Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang tertancap infusan.

"Luhan, kau harus makan. Kau harus menghabiskannya." Desak Baekhyun, dan Luhan tetap bersikukuh tak mau. Ia menggeleng _Pait,_ bisiknya. "Ayolah, aku berjanji akan mengambilkan cuti untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan penuh binar.

"Hm, asalkan kau tidak kembali berulah dan menghabiskan makanan mu."

Luhan menurut, ia dengan enggan membuka bibirnya membiarkan Baekhyun menyuapinya.

"Cukup Baek, aku tak mau.. aku mual."

"Kau harus menghabiskannya Lu, kau harus memak—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Tak lama Kyungsoo masuk bersama Kai, dan Chanyeol.

"Channie!" Teriak Baekhyun girang, ia lalu menghampiri pria jangkung yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya.

Luhan mendengus melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap begitu manis saat ini, sedangkan tadi saja begitu galak dan cerewet.

"Hello Luhan, bagaiman keadaan mu?" Sapa Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik, Kyung." Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Aku bahkan terlampau baik untuk mendengarkan ocehan panjang dari manajer cantikku ini."

"Jangan berlebihan Luhan-ah, sekarang cepat habiskan. Atau liburan hanyalah angan-angan saja." Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol dan kembali menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku tak mau Baek. Aku mual, perutku penuh." Luhan mengerang dan menggeleng.

"Tak apa Baek, biar aku saja." Kyungsoo berujar pelan dan membawa mangkuk berisi bubur milik Luhan. "Kau tak bisa memaksanya Baek, kau lihat ia pucat sekali."

"Tapi Kyung, ia baru sedikit, dan aku khawatir padanya."

"Tak apa Baekhyun-ah, biar aku saja aku akan coba membujuknya."

Kyungsoo lalu menyuapkan buburnya pada Luhan, Luhan mengerang menggeleng dengan wajah piasnya.

"Ayo Luhan, sedikit saja. Tak perlu banyak-banyak, aku akan memberikan bubble tea milik Chanyeol jika kau memakannya."

"Uuh.." Luhan membuka bibirnya dan memakannya pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat Luhan mau memakannya, sementara Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan memggumam malas. "Bahkan ia lebih memilih bubble tea dibandingkan tawaran cuti dariku."

Kyungsoo kembali menyuapi Luhan, setelah suapan kelima ia berhenti saat Luhan mengerang dan menggeleng pelan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ania.. kyung." Luhan berbisik serak. "Aku mual, aku pusing, cukup.."

"Sekarang minum obat mu dulu, kau bisa tidur setelah ini."

"Hm.." Luhan bergumam pelan, matanya sudah terpejam. Ia merasakan dunianya berputar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tangannya menyentuh kening Luhan yang kini terpejam dengan keringat dingin yang menetes deras dan wajah pucatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kai buka suara.

"Aku tidak tau." Ujar Baekhyun gugup. "Saat itu kejadiannya begitu cepat, sebuah kaca tiba-tiba saja meluncur jatuh di atas Luhan."

"Aku sudah mencoba meminta kesaksian dari beberapa staff saat itu." Lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan yang Kai lontarkan. "Namun yak ada yang melihat, kami mencoba melihat dari kamera CCTV tapi kami tak menangkap apapun kecuali kaca yang tiba-tiba terjatuh."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kaki kanannya terluka parah, tertusuk dalam, kaca itu menembus beberapa otot kakinya, merobek dagingnya memutuskan beberapa saraf yang ada bahkan hampir membentur tulangnya. Dan Luhan sempat kritis karena kehilangan banyak darah." Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak. "Dan keadaannya di perparah dengan kelakuan keras kepalanya. Kemarin sore; tepatnya saat malam menjelang, seorang suster menemukan Luhan tak sadarkan diri di taman belakang; tepat pada saat hujan salju turun."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya, Baek?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, saat ini dia hanya terkena demam biasa. Sedangkan kemarin, ia kembali collapse."

"Ia memang keras kepala seperti calon pasangan menyebalkannya." Timpal Chanyeol. "Ah ya, benar juga aku tak melihat si albino menyebalkan itu. Biasanya ia akan mencuri waktu untuk datang, apa lagi hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan ku rasa ia memiliki cukup banyak waktu di akhir pekan."

"Entahlah, bahkan seharian ini aku tak melihatnya padahal aku ada bersama Luhan sejak hari kemarin."

"Tak biasanya," humam Kyungsoo. "Apa mereka bertengkar?"

"Entahlah Kyung," jawab Baekhyun. "Mereka bertengkar adalah suatu hal yang biasa. Keras kepala dan kepala batu jika di adukan memang seperti itu, lagi pula suatu hal yang lumrah jika mereka saling beradu argumen bahkan aku akan merasa heran jika mereka diam tentram di satu ruangan yang sama."

"Benar juga." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Entah, mungkin Sehun sibuk untuk persiapan tahun baru dan peluncuran film barunya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap Kris dan Tao yang berdiri berdampingan dengan raut khawatir yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar akan menarikmu pulang jika keadaanmu terus seperti ini."

"Baru saja minggu kemarin kau keluar dari rumah sakit, dan sekarang apalagi Xi Luhan? Baba posesif mu itu pasti takan segan-segan menyeret mu pulang jika tau keadaan mu saat ini."

Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Gege... ku mohon hiks, jangan bawa pulang aku pulang. Aku akan pulang jika urusanku telah selesai. Ku mohon Ge..."

Tao bergerak maju dan memeluk Luhan. "Jie-ah~" ucapnya parau. "Aku masih mau di sini hiks, ku mohon... jie-jie..."

"Hem.. tak apa XiaoLu ku jangan menangis, nde? Kami akan ada bersamamu, kami akan ada untuk menjagamu." Tao mengusap punggung Luhan lembut.

"Jie-jie dan Gege jangan tinggalkan aku, ne? Aku menyayangi kalian, tanpa kalian aku takan bertahan, tanpa kalian aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Aku menyayangi kalian hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Tao tersenyum lembut, ia lalu mengecup pipi Luhan dan kembali memeluknya erat. Kris tersenyum tipis melihat itu, ia mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri dua cahaya hidup miliknya, membawa mereka dalam pelukan hangatnya, "aku lebih menyayangi kalian, kalianlah hidupku, kalianlah cahayaku. Aku akan selalu ada menjaga kalian, aku akan ada selalu bersama kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap datar smartphone miliknya, ia bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jujur ia ketakutan menerima berbagai teror, ia tidak mungkin bilang pada Gege dan Babanya— Luhan tidak mungkin menceritakan hal ini pada keluarganya, tidak ia tidak akan.

Dengan ragu ia meraih smartphonenya, mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon yang belum lama ini ia simpan.

 _"Yeobosseo..."_

"Yeobosseo, Yunho-ssi."

 _"Ada perlu apa kau menghubungi ku, Luhan-ssi?"_

"Yunho-ssi, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

 _"Hn. Apa itu Luhan-ssi? Aku percaya seseorang sibuk seperti anda takan membuang waktunya hanya untuk menelfon orang lain, apalagi di jam kerja yang terasa penuh ini."_

"Tenang saja Yunho-ssi, aku takan membuang-buang waktu berharga anda, kecuali jika memang anda merasa jika aku menyusahkan anda dengan beberapa asumsi konyol ku."

"Sebenarnya belakangan ini aku telah mendapatkan teror. Awalnya aku pikir ini hanyalah gertakan biasa, bisa jadi seorang haters antifan atau semacamnya yang iri akan kesempurnaan yang melekat dalam diriku." Jeda sejenak, dan menarik nafas. "Tapi ternyata tidak. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Semua ternyata berhubungan dengan apa yang terjadi tujuh belas tahun silam."

 _"Apa maksud anda, Luhan-ssi?"_

"Hampir satu minggu yang lalu, aku mendapatkan sebuah boneka barbie pemberian nenek ku saat aku masih kecil dulu. Aku mengingatnya, dan betul-betul hapal karena boneka itu menjadi pajangan di kamar milik ku di kediaman orang tua ku— selain itu ada bordiran nama ku di balik kerah gaun barbie itu. Boneka itu di simpan di sebuah kotak hitam dengan keadaan penuh robekan dan berlumuran darah hampir di setiap inchi tubuhnya, di sana juga terdapat secarik kertas puisi kematian dan salam pembuka atas pertunjukan yang akan ia lakonkan dengan aku sebagai objek utamanya."

 _"Memang itu adalah sebuah bentuk penerorran, tapi Luhan-ssi mengapa kau menyimpulkan keadaan ini berkaitan dengan kasus tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, karena meskipun anda mendapatkan sebuah teror ataupun semacamnya hal ini jelas tidak memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan kasus itu."_

"Mungkin memang benar, aku pun pada awalnya berfikir sama seperti yang anda pikirkan. Tapi Yunho-ssi, anda pasti tau kan berita mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa diri ku, tepat tiga hari yang lalu?"

 _"Hm."_

"Aku mengalaminya tepat beberapa menit setelah aku mendapat panggilan dari nomor asing yang mengatakan bahwa ia kembali atas apa yang terjadi saat tujuh belas tahun lalu. Aku tak mengerti, saat itu semua terasa membingungkan bagi ku, aku saat itu berjalan dengan pikiran yang tak menentu, hingga aku sampai di depan gedung dan 'Bang'— di sinilah aku berada, di ruang putih pengap dengan bau antiseptik yang menguar hebat."

 _"Hem... aku akan mencoba menyelidikinya. Apakah aku harus melaporkan ini pada pihak agensi mu?"_

"Tak perlu." Jawab Luhan pendek. "Jangan libatkan siapapun, seperti yang kau bilang, ini hanya masalah aku; seorang trendsetter bodoh yang hanya terlalu berlebihan pada ketakutan konyolnya."

 _"Hem, terserah anda. Tapi sebelumnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan kasus penculikan itu."_

 _"Apa hubungan mu dengan Luna, dan— "_

 _"—siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, ia sedikit bimbang apakah ia harus menemui model itu? Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya jika Oh Heecul seorang wanita bangsawan yang agung harus menyempatkan waktu berharganya seorang model tebusan hutang dan pemerasan dari wanita jalang? Tidak, terimakasih.

Tapi sungguh, ia tak bisa tidur dengan lelap setiap memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya tempo beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan. Entahlah batinnya selalu bertengkar hebat mengenai sosok gadis itu, ia marah terhadap Yang Xi Min karena memeras perusahaan miliknya dan membiarkan ia kelabakan mempertahankan bisnis yang sengaja ia dedikasikan untuk putrinya, tapi ia tak bisa menolak saat melihat pancaran indah dari mata sewarna madu itu. Tapi demi tuhan ia sungguh arrghh... entahlah Heecul pun bingung karenanya.

Hatinya sungguh tak rela saat melihat sosok Luhan tergeletak bersimbah darah, ia merasakan kekosongan ia merasakan sakit hati dan ia merasakan ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Tak banyak yang Heechul ketahui tentang Luhan, selain ia malas ia juga menjaga gengsinya untuk berdekatan dengan gadis itu tapi selebihnya Heechul merasa sakit hati melihat gadis itu. Setiap melihat Luhan ia akan teringat Luna; putri sulungnya yang kini telah tiada. Derai tawa gadis itu, keangkuhannya, sikap keras kepalanya juga semangat menyebalkannya mengingatkan Heechul pada sosok Luna mengingatkan Heechul pada kesalahannya mengingatkan Heechul pada luka lamanya.

Apakah benar ia harus menemui gadis itu? Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan? Apakah ia harus berkata _wahai Luhan yang cantik, aku sungguh telah melihat seorang pria yang melemparkan kaca tebal itu padamu. Jangankan hanya melihat, akupun ikut berdebar karena pria itu mengajakku bermain dengan pisau mainannya. Jadi bolehkah aku tahu mengapa banyak sekali orang yang gemas terhadap mu?_ Tapi sepertinya tidak, Heechul cukup waras untuk ini. Jadi daripada ia akan kehilangan kewarasannya lebih banyak sebaiknya ia pulang, duduk manis di sofa rumah menyambut pria gagah pilihannya dan tidur merangsek jatuh pada pelukan pria itu.

Ya sepertinya itu lebih baik.

"Mrs. Oh?"

Namun saat Heechul akan melangkah memutar balik satu suara yang ia debatkan menahan langkahnya. Luhan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi roda yang di dorong oleh seorang suster.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Apa anda akan menjengukku?"

Heechul melirik Luhan sebentar. "Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan melangkah dan bertemu denganmu saat aku selesai menemui dokter keluarga."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ia cukup kikuk berada di hadapan wanita yang auranya memang sangat dominan.

"Jika anda ada waktu luang, bolehkah saya berbincang sejenak dengan anda?"

Oh, great. Saat ia bingung akan menyusun kata untuk menarik gadis itu dalam lingkaran pembicaraan Luhan memberikan uluran kesempatan padanya. Heechul melirik Luhan sejenak. "Aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu yang berharga. Dan tentu aku takan menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga ku untuk sebuah basa-basi yang garing."

Luhan menggeleng, ia mencoba tersenyum manis. "Tidak, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada anda, itu pun jika anda berkenan."

"Hem.. " humam Heechul. "Kita bicara di kafetaria saja."

Luhan mengangguk, ia membiarkan Heechul mendorong kursi roda miliknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Luhan-ssi?"

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja dengan coklat panas yang berada di hadapan keduanya.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya meraih tengkuknya dan melepas suatu benda dari leher miliknya.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang ini." Tunjuknya pada sebuah liontin dengan bandul permata biru yang indah yang di rangkai lapisan perak yang berkilau tenang. "Aku pernah melihat anda mengenakan ini sekali, jadi aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah anda mengetahui tentang liontin ini?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Heechul cepat. Liontin itu memang bukanlah benda yang terlalu berharga, bahkan batang rangkanya saja terbuat dari lempengan perak.

"Dulu, dulu sekali."

"Luhan-ssi bisakah kau ceritakan bagaiman kau mendapatkannya?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Itu dulu, sangat dulu aku lupa. Yang aku ingat ini hanyalah pemberian dari seseorang untukku."

"Di mana tempat asal mu?"

"Aku lahir dan menghabiskan masa kecil ku di dataran China, tumbuh besar di Kanada dan merintis karir di negri ini."

"Berapa usia mu?"

"Dua puluh tiga tahun."

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

"Saya? Tidak ada. Seseorang pernah menitipkan benda itu padaku. Saya hanya ingin mengembalikannya, saya bertanya pada anda karena saya pikir anda tahu tentang benda ini."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Anda selalu mengingatkan saya bahwa saya hanyalah model murahan yang digunakan untuk menebus kerugian atas kelakuan Bibi saya, dan tak lebih."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ini?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. "Tak ada. Saya hanya ingin menitipkan benda ini pada anda. Maafkanlah kelancangan saya ini, saya hanya ingin benda ini berada di tangan yang semestinya mungkin anda mengetahui nya dan mau berbaik hati menolong saya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, saya yakin dan percaya karena anda adalah seorang yang baik."

"Tidak. Tidak." Heechul menggeleng, suaranya tercekat, air mata kini menggantung di pelukisnya. "Aku bukan orang baik, aku bukanlah ibu yang baik, aku bukan. Aku.. aku.." Heechul kehilangan kata-katanya, air mata memyeruak keluar deras dari mata bulan sabitnya, sekeras mungkin ia mencoba menghentikannya. Entah ia tak tau dimana lagi letak harga dirinya, ia menangis terisak di hadapan gadis yang selama ini ia coba dorong jauh. Lengan Luhan menyentuh pundaknya, mata gadis itu memandang penuh khawatir padanya dan Heechul harus kembali merasakan kehilangan saat gadis itu menaruh perhatian lebih padanya, air mata itu semakin deras saja keluar mengaliri pipinya. Kehilangan itu semakin mendekap erat tubuhnya, semakin memerosotkan dia dalam kubangan kekosongan.

Luhan jelas bingung, melihat Heechul yang kini menangis penuh kesakitan di hadapannya, Luhan memeluknya mencoba menenangkan dan memberikan sandaran. Heechul hanya mampu terdiam kaku, saat Luhan memeluknya kedua tangannya mengambang di udara, ia bingung haruskah ia menerima uluran ini, namun saat rasa kosong kian menenggelamkan hatinya tanpa ragu Heechul memeluk Luhan erat menumpahkan emosinya, menangis dengan isakan yang hebat. Heecul semakin terisak keras dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. "Anda adalah ibu yang sempurna bagi anak anda, anda baik. Anda baik, dan saya percaya itu."

Luna.

Luna.

Luna.

Hanya itu yang mampu Heechul pikirkan, ia sangat sedih karena ia tak bisa lagi menggenggamnya memeluknya maupun mengejar bayangnya. Dan Luhan... Heechul hanya memejamkan matanya saat menghirup kuat-kuat aroma tubuh gadis itu, ia semakin erat memeluk gadis itu dan menjadikan Luhan sebagai pengangan terakhir untuknya.

 _Luhan-ah..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. Ia mendengar dari Chanyeol bahwa keadaan wanita itu kembali menurun. Dengan wajah datar tatapan tajam ia menatap keadaan di sana. Luhan terbaring lemah, matanya menatap sayu pada sosok Sehun yang memasang wajah garangnya.

"Jika kau tak mau menjaga hatiku tapi setidaknya jaga dirimu dengan benar Luhan." Luhan hanya mengangguk samar.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan, ia menumpuk bantal dan mengangkat Luhan membiarkan Luhan duduk bersandar.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun dingin dan Luhan pun menggeleng kecil sebagai jawabannya. "Sudah kuduga." Gumam Sehun, ia meraih satu mangkuk bubur di hadapannya.

"Makan." Ucapnya tegas. Luhan hanya tertunduk, ia malu, begitu malu terhadap Oh Sehun.

Sehun menyuapkan bubur itu pada Luhan tanpa menatap wajah itu sama sekali, sesekali ia mengusap lelehan bubur pada bibir Luhan. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya saat lengan Luhan terangkat, dan wajah pucat itu menggeleng.

"Hn. Minum ini." Berucap singkat sambil memberikan satu gelas air putih. Sehun harus berdecak saat tau Luhan terlihat lemas bahkan untuk mengangkat satu gelas air putih saja, Sehun membawanya lalu membantu Luhan meminum air putihnya.

"Dengar Luhan, jangan manja." Ucapnya datar dan dingin. "Jangan banyak berulah, jangan terlalu menyusahkan para suster. Cukup diam dan menurut saja, cukup berbaring sampai keadaan mu pulih. Jangan mencari masalah. Kau ini, setidaknya urus dirimu sendiri jangan menyusahkan orang lain jaga dirimu dengan benar. Dan terakhir jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Ingat kata-kata ku Luhan. Aku akan pergi sekarang, kau beristirahatlah dan cepatlah sembuh."

"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tertunduk, ia menggigit bibirnya keras menahan satu isakan yang akan keluar. Matanya sudah memanas, Luhan tak rela melihat tubuh kekar itu berbalik memunggunginya berjalan perlahan menjauh darinya. Tangan lemasnya mencoba menggapai tangan Sehun yang terasa begitu jauh, Luhan mencoba dan bisa. Ia menggenggam tangan itu erat menumpukan semua kekuatannya pada lengan kekar itu.

"Jangan pergi.." ucap Luhan serak. "Ku mohon jangan pergi, tetap di sini bersama ku, tetap di sini di sisi ku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi dari ku."

"Jangan pergi, ja- jangan membenci ku. Aku mohon padamu Oh Sehun. Tolong.. tolong jangan pergi, tolong jangan membenci ku, berikan aku waktu... tolong mengertilah aku hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Luhan berucap parau dengan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi putihnya.

Sehun berbalik, ia menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk gadis itu hangat. "Aku di sini Luhan... bersamamu dengan separuh hati yang telah tercuri oleh mu. Aku di sini. Aku di sini bersamamu."

Sehun menghapus jejak air mata yang menodai pipi Luhan, ia menatap Luhan dalam dan tenang. "Aku menunggu." Bisik Sehun. "Aku menunggu hatimu."

"Jangan biarkan aku menunggu terlalu lama, jangan biarkan aku tersesat dan jangan memperumit semuanya. Aku menunggu mu, aku bersamamu." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lembut.

"Aku mencintai mu." Lanjut Sehun serak. Dan setelahnya Luhan pun menghamburkan dirinya pada pelukan hangat Sehun dan kembali menangis terisak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana? Cukup panjangkah? Cukup puaskah? Ato masih kurang. Udah ada pertanyaan yang kejawabkah? Udah ada titik terang kah? Ato masih pusing :D

Tenang aja, tuh si oseh udah terperangkap sama bunda Lulu yang cantik dan ema hecuul juga udah mulai melunak, Xi min juga udah mulai unjuk gigi ni.. dan si top mulai beraksi.

Saya apdet lama ya? Maklum aja namanya juga author stress nulis nya sehari wb sebulan. Nulisnya satu paragraf wb sepanjang jalan... entahlah mungkin efek nganggur di rumah dan jarang piknik/?

Oh ya menyinggung sedikit soal Ff ane satunya lagi. Banyak orang yang kecewa gegara kenapa si oseh jadi menyebalkan tingkat dewa. Jawabannya ya si oseh itu keras kepala maknae menyebalkan, dia udah sadar ko sama insaf tapi ya gitu kalo kata orang jepang sih tsundere.

Ok udahan ya curcolnya, maaf klo selalu telat dan doakan saja saya supaya tidak tersesat dalam lingkaran per-wb-an. Makasih buat yang masih stay tune #cieh elah...

Maafkan autor gaje bin ga jelas ini, semoga kedepannya autor bisa semakin waras.

See you next Chap.

.

.

.

Akhir kata.

Mind to Review?

 _._

 _._

 _._


	10. Chapter 9

Blitz 9

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Heechul menatap senang pada beberapa makanan yang ia tata dalam satu wadah cantik berwarna pastel. Hari ini hari libur, pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun sengaja menyiapkan bekal. Heechul berencana untuk melihat keadaan Luhan, ia dengar dari asistennya keadaan Luhan kembali memburuk tak ada salahnya juga ia menjenguk model itu lagipula Luhan berada dalam naungan agensinya.

"Yeobo..." suara bariton mengalun berat tepat di telinganya, lengan kekar hangat kini merengkuh pinggang ramping miliknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini heum? Tak biasanya kau memasak seperti ini. Any something special...?" Lengan itu kini memeluk tubuhnya hangat, kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada bahu Heechul .

"Tak ada... Aku hanya ingin menjenguk seseorang."

"Siapa... hem?"

"Emm bukan siapa-siapa..."

"Benarkah?"

"Be-benar.. eunghh.. lepashh.. Wonnie eunghh.." Heechul mencoba menyingkirkan lengan yang kini bergerak-gerak nakal memasuki kemeja yang dikenakannya, kepalanya sedikit memiring saat tengkuknya direntetti kecupan hangat yang basah.

"Hem.." gumam Siwon malas, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, kepalanya semakin menelusup pada ceruk leher Heechul , menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam merasakan tiap inchi kehangatan bersama separuh jiwanya ini.

"Chullie-ah..." bisiknya dalam.

"Hem, ada apa Wonnie?"

"Aku ingin berbicara," Heechul hanya diam mengangguk. "Dan ini tentang Guan Li."

Heechul berontak dari pelukan Siwon dan berbalik dengan cepat memandang sosok di hadapannya dengan sorot mata menuntut darinya.

"Aku tau sayang..." Jawab Siwon membalas tatapan yang Heechul layangkan untuknya. Ia membelai wajah indah itu lembut, "dengar..." Bisik Siwon.

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Guan Li atas apa yang terjadi. Kita impas, kita sama-sama dijebak oleh si keparat Han. Kita tak bisa menyalahkan dia, saat itu keadaan yang mendesak kita, saat itu kepanikan yang mendominasi di antara kita."

"Jangan bicarakan ini lagi!Aku tak mau, kau harusnya mengerti itu!" Jerit Heechul. "Satu peluang besar pernah mengalir lolos diantara jemari kita karena kita tidak bisa memutuskan, dan jika saja Guan Li bisa lebih menekan egonya jika saja si menyebalkan itu bisa melihat keadaan, semua pasti takan terjadi! Luna, putri kita pasti selamat, ia pasti akan ada bersama kita di sisi kita. Luna putriku, putri sayangku, putri malangku, harus pergi dengan kesalah pahaman yang belum selesai. Sekali lagi saja, sekali lagi aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya mendekapnya dan mengatakan aku menyayanginya aku menciantainya, sekali saja aku ingin merengkuhnya, hanya sekali... Tapi ta-tapi..." Heechul bungkam, ia tak bisa menemukan kata-katanya saat sebilah pedang tak kasat mata jelas menusuknya merobek relung hatinya memporak-porandakan pertahanan yang ia gariskan, air mata tanpa bisa ia cegah melesak turun menuruni pipinya, buncahan emosi memberikan rasa sakit hebat pada dadanya. Jantungnya serasa diremas keras saat rasa rindu hampir memenggal habis kepalanya.

"Aku tau..." Bisik Siwon lirih, "aku tau karena hal ini jelas membunuhku, mengacaukan hidupku. Tapi Chullie-ah, ini adalah kenyataan kau tak bisa terus berlari dan bersembunyi pada rasa bersalah mu, ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi. Jangan salahkan dirimu, takdir akan selalu membimbing kita jika kita mampu bertahan."

Siwon mengusap air mata yang mengalir bebas membasahi pipi Heechul, ia mengecupi kedua kelopak mata itu dan kembali mengecup keningnya dalam.

"Jangan menangis, bukankah kita sudah terlalu dewasa untuk itu." Tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum hangat. "Tujuh belas tahun sudah berlalu, apakah itu belum juga membawa hatimu, membuka indahnya matamu? Well, ku akui saat itu Guan Li memang tak termaafkan tapi aku tau ia pasti memiliki alasan lain; dia adalah pria baik yang bertanggung jawab. Kini sudah cukup bagi kita untuk terjebak dalam lingkaran masa lalu yang terus merantai mendekap kita dalam kegelapan, saatnya kita menata masa depan kita, bukankah kita masih memiliki satu jagoan hebat lagi hem? Kita manfaatkan waktu berharga kita untuk membuatnya bahagia."

Siwon mengecup bibir Heechul lembut. "Jangan sampai kita jatuh pada lubang yang sama." Bisik Siwon pelan. Heechul menerjang Siwon dengan pelukannya ia terisak hebat di dada pria tegap tampan yang telah menemani separuh hidupnya.

"Chullie-ah..."

"Hem.." Jawab Heechul di tengah isakannya.

"Aku baru mendapatkan satu fakta lagi, tentang kasus penculikan itu." Heechul mendongak melihat Siwon dengan mata sipit basahnya. "Aku menemukan fakta bahwa tak hanya putri kita saja yang saat itu disekap oleh Han Sora, aku baru mengetahui hal ini beberapa bulan yang lalu saat tanpa sengaja kembali membaca laporan tentang penculikan yang menimpa putri kita."

Siwon hanya tersenyun pelan melihat raut kebingungan yang nampak dari sosok di hadapannya. Ia megacak rambut Heechul lembut dan mengecupnya. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ada satu orang gadis kecil yang mungkin berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang disekap bersama Luna saat itu. Gadis itu ditemukan oleh petugas saat ia menyisir lokasi sekitar perkara kejadian, ia ditemukan di bangunan dekat gereja tua tempat markas Han Sora bersembunyi. Gadis kecil itu tersekap dalam keadaan mengenaskan, begitu banyak luka dalam tubuhnya luka sayat, luka tusukan, luka tembak, tulang patah, paru-paru rusak parah, pendarahan hebat di kepala serta terdapat bekas pelecehan seksual di tubuhnya. Suatu keajaiban gadis kecil malang itu masih bisa bertahan, gadis itu sekarat bahkan hampir meregang nyawanya dan gadis itu adalah putri kecil dari Xi Guan Li; partner kita, rekan kerja kita, sahabat lama kita yang harus terputus hubungan akibat rasa kecewa kita padanya akibat kekesalan kita karena tingkahnya yang mengantarkan putri kita untuk kepergiannya tanpa tau alasan apa mendasarinya."

"Guan Li bahkan hanya terdiam saat kita meraung menyalahkannya karena langkah yang ia ambil, ia hanya terdiam saat kita dengan bodohnya meminta pertanggungjawaban dan meminta mengembalikan nyawa putri kita, bahkan ia tetap berdiri di sisi kita mengantar kepergian kita saat kita tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya memutuskan hubungan persahabatan lama kita, ia tetap berdiri tenang berjalan mengantar kita pergi meskipun nyawa putrinya berada di ambang kematian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan sedikit tergesa, tadi saat ia berencana akan melihat keadaan Luhan Sehun mendapati model molek itu tak ada. Kamar tempat model itu dirawat nampak kosong. Sehun masih berjalan dengan bahu tegap gagah yang terus melaju, kaki jenjang panjang yang terus melangkah. Sehun sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya saat ia melihat gadis itu hanya berdiam diri di taman, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat gadis itu baik-baik saja. Luhan terlihat tenang duduk mengamati, gundukan salju nampak penuh menutupi tanah, hujan salju terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Pria tampan itu sedikit menghela nafas berat mengingat bagaimana kekeraskepalaan model angkuhnya satu ini, lalu ia dengan tenang datang menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku pikir hari-hari kemarin sudah memberikan pembelajaran yang jelas untukmu, Luhan. Tubuh mu jelas-jelas tak bersahabat dengan dingin dan salju." Sehun datang dan menghampiri Luhan, dengan kedua tangan kekar membawa tubuh mungil yang sedikit bergetar itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau ingin keadaan mu kembali memburuk? Atau ingin menarik perhatianku, hem?" Sehun berbisik pelan membuat Luhan memberontak pelan dari rengkuhannya. Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit bersemu merah entah itu karena malu atau marah Sehun tak tau karena yang Sehun tau adalah Luhan yang seperti ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku hanya bercanda Luhan-ah, tak perlu merajuk seperti itu." Sehun mengusap rambut coklat panjang itu halus dan mencubit hidung bangir Luhan.

"Aku tidak merajuk!" Elak Luhan ketus, ia memalingkan wajahnya, tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan lengan kekar Sehun.

"Hm... aku percaya..." gumam Sehun malas. Sehun bangkit melangkah, ia melepaskan jas armany miliknya menyisakan Sehun dengan kemeja putih polos dan dada bidang tegap yang kokoh, Sehun memakaikannya pada tubuh kurus Luhan lalu menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapannya dan menggendong Luhan dengan tangan kekar yang berada di antara lutut dan tengkuk si gadis.

Sehun berjalan tenang menuju bangku taman, ia duduk bersandar nyaman dengan Luhan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat , hem? Mengapa kau betah sekali berdiam diri di tempat dingin seperti ini." Sehun bertanya samar, kedua matanya menatap keadaan taman dengan sorot dingin, dagunya bertumpu pada bahu sempit Luhan sementara tangannya melingkar erat mendekap perut rata milik Luhan.

Luhan tak menanggapi kini ia hanya terdiam tersenyum tipis melihat sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan tertawa bahagia. Luhan semakin mengkerutkan tubuhnya meringsek masuk pada dekapan hangat milik Oh Sehun kala angin berhembus dingin.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat bahagia?" Tanya Sehun. "Kau tau mengapa mereka terlihat begitu ceria, bahkan jika mungkin salah satu dari mereka tak memiliki waktu yang lama lagi. Apa kau tau alasannya, Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil, kedua lengannya menari-nari tak menentu membuat pola-pola abstrak pada dada bidang tegap yang terasa hangat itu. "Mungkin karena mereka masih terlalu polos..." ucap Luhan pelan setengah berbisik.

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, lengan kekarnya meraih jari-jemari mungil Luhan yang bermain-main nakal di dada bidangnya. "Mereka bahagia, karena mereka bisa bersama-sama." Jawab Sehun, "mereka mengingatkan ku pada seseorang." Ucap Sehun sembari menerawang keatas langit.

"Mereka mengingatkan ku pada sosok saudara ku. Pada sosok kakakku." Luhan mendongak memperhatikan rahang tegas dan wajah rupawan Sehun, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan ragu, "kau mempunyai saudara?"

"Benar." Sehun berucap gemas, "aku dan dia hanya terpaut beberapa menit."

"Apa Itu artinya kau memiliki saudara kembar?"

"Ne." Ucap Sehun sembari membenarkan letak poni yang menghalangi netra madu milik Luhan, tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup pipi yang merekah hangat. "Aku dan dia adalah saudara kembar."

"Meskipun seperti itu, tapi kami berbeda."

"Berbeda seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku dan dia berbeda, sangat berbeda. Jika aku pendiam dan dingin maka dia tak pernah bisa diam, berisik, selalu mengacau, menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Aku dingin sementara dia begitu hangat, aku selalu menutup diri sementara ia terbuka dan menerima siapapun, aku pria dan dia adalah wanita."

Luhan membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Apa itu benar, kau memiliki saudara kembar wanita? Benarkah itu? Benarkah? Jangan coba-coba membohongi ku Oh Sehun." Luhan bergerak heboh dalam pangkuan Oh Sehun.

"Itu benar, Luhan sayang." Bisik Sehun pelan. "Aku takan mungkin membohongimu." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menyentil pelan kening Luhan.

"Apa aku boleh menemuinya? Apa dia galak? Apa ia bisa berteman denganku?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap tubuh Luhan pelan. "Tidak, Lu. Ia baik dan aku rasa ia mau berteman dengan mu. Tapi, kau tak bisa menemuinya."

"Mengapa? Apa karena aku menolakmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona merah miliknya.

"Tidak Luhan, kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ia sudah pergi. Sudah tak ada." Luhan menutup mulutnya, ia memandang Sehun tak percaya. "Aku— kami, kehilangan dia disaat aku masih kecil. Ia pergi terlalu cepat, bahkan aku tak sempat meminta maaf padanya."

"Apa kau menyayanginya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu. Meskipun dia menyebalkan, cerewet, tak pernah bisa diam dan selalu membuat ku kesal tapi dia selalu ada untukku meski aku berkali-kali menolaknya. Ia selalu peduli padaku dan tetap menyayangi ku meski aku selalu berbuat kasar padanya. Dia selalu ada bersamaku, dia selalu menjagaku, dia selalu mengajariku hal-hal baru. Aku sadar aku membutuhkannya aku sadar aku menyayanginya, aku sadar di saat dia sudah tak ada." Sehun menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. "Aku menyadarinya disaat semua sudah terlambat. Dan aku menyesalinya saat hanya nama yang tersisa darinya."

"Aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku kehilangannya." Sehun menunduk pelan menatap sayu pada tumpukan salju yang ia injak.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dengan mata rusa bening berkaca miliknya ia mencoba menatap Sehun, tangannya mencoba menggapai rahang tegas milik Sehun dan mengusapnya hangat.

"Sehun..." panggil Luhan pelan dengan suara serak bergetar, satu senyuman hangat berusaha Luhan sunggingkan. "Kau tau, tuhan mungkin mengambil seseorang dalam hidupmu demi kebaikanmu. Jangan lari setelahnya. Jangan menyesalinya Oh Sehun, kau bilang Noona mu itu baik hati, cerewet dan menyayangimu kan? Aku percaya ia tetap menyayangimu di atas sana, ia akan selalu menjagamu dan ia juga akan sedih jika tau kalau adik gagahnya ini terus-menerus bersedih." Luhan menatap netra hitam sayu milik Sehun dengan tegas. "Jangan bersedih. Kau mungkin diberi kesempatan oleh tuhan untuk kembali menyayangi, dan jangan sia-siakan kesempatan itu, jangan buat dirimu kembali menyesal Oh Sehun. Jangan biarkan orang yang kau sayangi, orang yang kau kasihi pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Jangan kembali menyesal, kau memiliki beribu-ribu orang yang berada disekitarmu untuk kau sayangi, kau memiliki ibu untuk kau sayangi, kau memiliki ayah untuk kau sayangi, kau memiliki keluarga untuk kau sayangi, kau memiliki sahabat untuk kau sayangi dan kau..." tunjuk Luhan pelan pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Memiliki aku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menunduk malu.

Tanpa banyak kata Sehun segera menerjang memeluk Luhan erat. Lengkungan senyum indah terpatri halus dalam rahang tegasnya, ia memeluk Luhan erat sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala gadis—nya ini.

"Kau benar, Lu. Aku memiliki ayah ibu keluarga sahabat untuk ku sayangi. Dan hal yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah aku memilikimu untuk ku sayangi. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, benar-benar mencintaimu."

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan dalam kukungan hangat itu, ia lalu balas memeluk Sehun erat, tubuhnya ia sandarkan nyaman pada bidang kokoh milik bos menyebalkanya ini sampai ia jatuh terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan pelan dengan Luhan yang tertidur lelap dalam pengakuannya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan di mana tempat Luhan dirawat. Saat ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, Sehun mengerutkan alisnya melihat seseorang berada di sana.

"Umma?" Tanya Sehun pelan, "apa yang Umma lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, Sehun?" Heechul balik bertanya, ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok Luhan yang berada dalam gendongan puteranya ini. "Tak ada, Umma hanya kebetulan lewat saja dan tak ada salahnya kan bila Umma pergi menjenguk Luhan? Dan mengapa dia sekarang ada dalam gendongan mu Oh Sehun?"

"Ia hanya terlalu lelah saja Umma, keadaannya belum pulih sepenuhnya tapi ia tak pernah bisa diam." Sehun lalu membaringkan Luhan dengan hati-hati, ia sedikit meringis melihat luka dalam yang di balut perban tepat di kaki Luhan. Ada beberapa memar-memar kecil serta luka-luka panjang akibat goresan kaca yang masih belum mengering di sekitar tubuh Luhan. Lalu dengan lembut Sehun menyelimuti Luhan sampai batas dada. Setelahnya fokus Sehun kembali tertuju pada satu sosok Umma-nya.

"Aku pikir Umma takan ada di sini, ya... mengingat bagaimana Umma memperlakukan Luhan selama ini."

Heechul tak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan dan mengusap surai gadis itu lembut. "Luhan, entahlah. Terkadang Umma merasa kasihan melihatnya, tapi terkadang Umma juga merasa kesal padanya. Lebih dari itu, Umma hanya merasa takut, kau tau Luhan mengingatkanku pada sosok kakak mu dan aku selalu merasa sakit hati melihatnya. Saat melihat Luhan hanya penyesalan dan rasa kehilangan yang Umma rasakan."

"Umma..." panggil Sehun pelan. "Aku mengerti perasaan Umma, aku pun sama aku kehilangan Noona dan sangat merindukannya. Umma.." panggil Sehun lembut sambil menatap matanya.

"Umma jangan menangis..." Sehun menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Heechul. "Umma, mungkin saat ini Noona sudah bahagia diatas sana. Jangan menangis, jangan membuat Noona sedih Umma."

"Jika Umma merasa sendirian ingat Umma, ada aku, ada Appa. Jangan bersedih."

Sehun melangkah pelan menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya. "Jangan menangis, aku ada bersama Umma."

Heechul tak menjawab, air mata malah semakin deras menuruni dari pipinya. Ia menangis keras di dada anaknya. "Maafkan Umma... hiks.. maafkan Umma.."ulang Heechul berkali-kali.

Sehun hanya tersenyum pelan sambil mengusap punggung Heechul. "Tak apa Umma... Umma adalah wanita hebat yang selalu aku sayangi dan aku kagumi... Aku menyayangi Umma."

Heechul berhenti menangis, dengan mata sembabnya menatap Sehun. "Sehun putra Umma, Umma bangga memiliki anak lelaki yang gagah tampan dan baik seperti mu. Umma mau kau bahagia, Umma ingin seseorang yang tepat untuk mendapingimu. Umma tak mau hidup mu sia-sia karena kau salah memilih seseorang untuk hidupmu."

"Umma tenang saja." Ucap Sehun tenang. "Umma lihat?" Sehun memandang Luhan yang tidur terlelap. "Aku yakin, ialah pilihan tepat bagiku. Meskipun dia menyebalkan angkuh selalu berbuat ulah. Tapi tetap, hatiku tak bisa berpaling darinya seberapa keras pun aku menolak aku tetap terjatuh lagi padanya. Aku mencintainya Umma dan ku mohon, restui aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baikalah Agassi, kita sampai." Sehun melepas seat belt miliknya sebelum akhirnya menatap sosok wanita cantik dalam balutan dress hitam selutut dan membantu melepaskan sabuk pengaman milik wanita itu. "Ini hari pertama mu melakukan kegiatan kan?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Dan kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kan?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Dan kau ingat kan, bahwa kau belum sepenuhnya pulih?"

"Iya.. iya.. iya.. Aku ingat Tuan Oh yang terhormat. Sekarang bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Masih banyak jadwal terbengkalai yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Dengarkan aku dulu Luhan." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menatapnya dalam. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika kau merasa lelah, atau kaki mu kembali kram kau bisa meminta istirahat. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mu melaksanakan syuting bukan?"

"Ne.." jawab Luhan malas.

"Hem.. baik-baiklah jangan membuat para staff dan kru kewalahan mengurusmu. Jika semua sudah selesai, kau bisa menunggu ku, kita pulang bersama dan aku akan mengantar mu. Dan tidak ada penolakan, ingat Luhan. Iya atau tidak sama sekali. Paham?"

"Paham..." jawabnya sebal.

"Bagus..." puji Sehun. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan gemas. "Jangan berbuat ulah lagi nde? Dan jangan terlalu galak pada Baekhyun."

"Nde! Aku paham." Jawab Luhan asal sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun. Dengan cepat ia segera keluar dari mobil dan di susul oleh Sehun.

"Ingat Lu, tunggu aku! Dan jangan memaksakan diri!" Teriak Sehun kencang sambil berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Luhan yang berjalan cepat dengan menunduk malu. Sehun bisa bayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Luhan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Luhaaannn!" Teriak Baekhyun keras. "Aku merindukanmu!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menerjang memeluk Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah sembuh? Apa masih ada yang kau rasakan? Apa kau masih lemas? Apa kau tidak merindukan ku? Dan apa kau tidak kesepian jauh dari ku?"

"Emm.. Baek? Bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Aku sesak.."

"Oh! Maafkan aku hehehe.."

"Aku baik Baek, ya walaupun terkadang kakiku mati rasa dan kram. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Dan mengapa kau begitu berisik Baek? Apa kau tak ingat selama ini yang membuat heboh ruanganku itu siapa?"

"Emm.. itu suatu hal yang berbeda Luhan ku yang cantik." Genit Baekhyun. "Oh ya! Kau memilki setumpuk jadwal, kau tau si cadel itu hampir saja memanggangku melihat dempetan waktu padat dari semua jadwal mu Lu."

"Baek, Dia itu sangat cerewet. Bahkan melebihi kau, jadi wajar saja. Kau tau, hampir seharian aku mendengar Sehun mengoceh tentang apa yang harus ku lakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh aku lakukan. Dan itu menyebalkan."

"Jangan seperti itu, Lu." Goda Baekhyun. "Kau tau, dia itu cerewet hanya pada mu. Belum tentu Sehun semenyebalkan itu pada orang lain. Kau beruntung Luhan, meski sebenarnya tidak ada kejelasan dalam hubungan kalian, sih. Tapi setidaknya Sehun telah membuka hatinya untukmu."

"Kau tau, Lu? Kau beruntung. Karena belum tentu seorang pria akan tulus menyayangi dan mencitaimu meskipun berada dalam satu hubungan. Dan jangan sia-siakan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lamunan Luhan terpecah saat getaran dari smartphone miliknya mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Ia lalu memekik senang saat ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo, Sehun. Mengapa lama sekali? Kau bilang hanya sebentar. Tapi mengapa tak keluar-keluar juga."

 _"Halo Luhan, Luhan.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan mu. Irene datang kemari dan mengajak ku pergi ke suatu tempat. Ku mohon Luhan, mengertilah nde? Lain kali aku akan pulang bersamamu. Aku berjanji."_

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan menunggu mu lagi!" Jawab Luhan cepat. "Kau sendiri yang bilang pada ku untuk menunggu dirimu, tapi kau juga yang tak menepati janji. Pria dewasa tidak mengingkari janji Oh Sehun. Dan pria dewasa akan selalu setia!"

 _"Aku mohon Lu, mengertilah. Jangan jadikan ini alasan bagi kita untuk bertengkar. Luhan tolong mengertilah jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Kau harus bisa mengerti bagaimana posisi ku saat ini Luhan. Kau tak bisa hanya menuruti ego mu Luhan..."_

"Terserah." Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tak peduli! Silahkan kalian bersenang-senang, jangan pedulikan aku. Kau pikir aku menuruti egoku saat ini? Jika memang iya mungkin saat ini aku sedang tidur berbaring sambil mengistirahatkan tuhuhku. Kau bahkan tak peduli pada keadaan ku, kau menyebalkan! Jangan suruh aku menunggu lagi. Pergilah, aku tak peduli."

 _"Luhan jangan seperti ini... ku mohon dengarkan aku.. Lu, Luhan.. mengertilah hanya hari ini saja.. Luhan.."_

"Maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu kegiatan anda." Luhan menyela dengan suara keras dan dingin miliknya tak memperdulikan Sehun yang berulangkali memanggil namanya. "Selamat sore dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan Oh Sehun-ssi." Lalu dengan berang Luhan segera mematikan panggilannya. Ia tak peduli. Terserah. Oh Sehun sialan, batinnya murka.

"Apa?!" Luhan mendelik garang pada dua resepsionis yang terkikik kecil sambil melihat dirinya. Dengan kasar ia berlalu pergi keluar gedung tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Ia kesal. Sungguh kesal. Menunggu selama dua jam tiga puluh menit dan tak luput dari pandangan orang-orang yang memandangnya heran serta hanya berdiam sendiri tanpa tau harus melakukan apapun dan berakhir sia-sia karena si Oh— sialan- Sehun itu malah pergi berkencan dengan teman manjanya; dan itu setidaknya membuat Luhan merasa jengkel dan kesal dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Oh sungguh Luhan butuh pelampiasan sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia menendang tungkai pria itu keras atau menendang pelek mobil kesayangan milik si albino itu supaya dapat menyalurkan amarahnya yang membara. Tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak. Tidak memiliki kesempatan lebih tepatnya, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan cepat dengan didampingi umpatan-umpatan kesal dari bibir tipisnya.

Luhan berjalan cepat dengan kaki terhentak. Rasa kram akibat kecelakaan tempo lalu tak ia hiraukan. Hari mulai senja dan bias-bias jingga sudah menghias menggantung manis di langit penghujung barat yang melebar ke semua arah. Luhan memelankan derap langkahnya, nafasnya panas setengah memburu dan dengan tempo cepat ia menghirup satu satu. Matanya mulai berkaca, bibirnya bergetar dan langkahnya terhenti sia-sia. Ia berdiri kaku di tengah trotoar di sebelah taman bunga pelangi yang sejuk. Aroma semerbak bunga yang baru merekah menyambut musim semi dapat tercium dari tempat ia berdiri. Begitu tenang dan damai, bau anyelir menyelinap masuk berbaur bersama jingga di sudut kota dan basah sisa salju semalam. Semua terasa sejuk dan menenangkan berbanding terbalik dengan gejolak hatinya saat ini.

Panas. Panas yang Luhan rasakan saat ini, ia tak rela jika Sehun harus pergi mengacuhkan Luhan demi wanita lain. Ia tak suka, sungguh tak suka. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan isakan yang siap lolos begitu saja. Tangannya mencengkram erat tas jingjing yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Satu tubrukan keras menimpanya, dan Luhan harus rela terjatuh menuju batu trotoar yang kasar.

"Apa kau tak bisa perhatikan langkahmu, sialan?!" Bentak Luhan yang masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan apakah itu kau?" Sosok itu malah tersenyum senang dan bertanya ringan.

"TOP? Mengapa kau selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Kau selalu membuat ku kesal!"

"Ohh.. apa seperti ini model terkenal itu, yang selalu mengumpat setiap waktu? Dan tunggu dulu, apa kau menangis?" Selidik Seunghyun.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh! Aku tidak menangis." Balas Luhan kesal. " Kau saja yang bodoh yang selalu datang di saat aku sedang sial."

"Benarkah seperti itu? Tapi bukankah aku terlihat seperti pangeran yang selalu ada untuk putri cantik yang sedang kesal. Aku ini ibarat angin yang menyejukkan, menenangkan dan membuat kesal mu menghilang."

"Terserah kau, aku tak peduli." Jawab Luhan ketus, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat air mata tak mau berhenti keluar.

"Hei... Jangan seperti itu." Seunghyun mencolek tangan Luhan. "Sudah jangan menangis. Aku akan mengajak mu bersenang-senang bagaimana, apa kau mau?" Seunghyun menaik turunkan alis miliknya sembari menatap Luhan.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu!" Sela Luhan galak.

"Jadi, apa kau mau?"

"Hn. Terserah jika kau memaksa."

"Dasar." Dengus Seunghyun yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana TOP? Jangan bilang kau kembali mau mengajakku naik ke puncak menara?"

"Tidak." Seunghyun menatap Luhan tenang. "Kita akan pergi melihat-lihat. Mengagumi ciptaan tuhan."

"Jangan bercanda, TOP menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, agassi. Dan astaga, ada apa dengan mulutmu? Kau kasar sekali padaku?"

Luhan hanya mengerutkan alis dan tersenyum mengejek pada Seunghyun. "Aku dan mulutku adalah satu kesatuan yang utuh. Ini konstan dan reflektif, dan kau mungkin sedang sial karena ada di dalamnya hahahaha."

Seunghyun memutar matanya malas. "Terserah anda, nona." Jawabnya malas, Seunghyun lalu melangkah dengan Luhan yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak diantara deretan pohon maple semak belukar dan hutan lebat.

"TOP! Aku tak mau jika kau hanya membawaku pada hutan lebat ini! Kau bilang kau ingin menenangkanku, kau hanya membuatku tambah kesal saja TOP menyebalkan!" Luhan berseru protes, ia pikir ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi nyatanya ia hanya diajak berputar-putar mengelilingi hutan. Tau seperti ini Luhan pergi saja ke kedai Bubble Tea dan menyeruput penuh nafsu beberapa cup bola-bola tepung itu.

"Tenanglah, kita belum sampai. Kau tau untuk mencapai sesuatu hal yang indah itu tidak mudah Luhan. Ah! Kau lihat?" Tunjuk Seunghyun pada sisi penghujung hutan.

"Hm." Sahut Luhan malas.

"Di sana adalah padang ilalang, dan di baliknya adalah tempat tujuan kita. Jadi jangan menekuk wajah mu seperti itu nona."

Luhan menggerutu sebal. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan kesal. Saat akan memasuki padang ilalang Luhan mengerutkan wajahnya tak suka.

"Tak apa, ayo! Takan ada ulat yang menggigit mu. Kau terlalu menakutkan baginya. Ah, atau mungkin kau takut?"

"Yak! Itu tidak mungkin TOP! Aku Luhan, dan aku tak takut apapun." Ucap Luhan bangga.

"Ya ya ya." Jawab Seunghyun malas. "Oh, aku bahkan masih ingat siapa yang menangis di menara waktu itu?"

"Itu hal yang berbeda, TOP. Dan jangan kait-kaitkan hal itu! Kau ini mengapa menyebalkan sekali? Cukup satu orang yang menyebalkan dalam hidupku, dan kau jangan menambahnya. Kau hanya membuatku semakin kesal saja."

"Baikalah.. baiklah. Aku paham, jangan marah seperti itu nona yang tidak takut apapun." Ucap Seunghyun dengan senyum jailnya. "Bukankah kau ingin cepat sampai?"

Luhan hanya menggumam tak jelas, ia mengikuti kemana Seunghyun melangkah. Dan Seunghyun ia menuntun Luhan sambil sesekali menolong Luhan saat yeoja penggerutu itu tersangkut atau sulit berjalan karena terhalang ilalang.

Saat Seunghyun berhenti melangkah Luhan langsung segera menghambur duduk di bawah rerumputan. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah sementara peluh menetes deras. Luhan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berolahraga, ia bahkan baru pulih jadi wajar saja jika Luhan merasa kepayahan berjalan memasuki hutan menerobos masuk rumput ilalang.

"Hei, kita sampai. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu TOP! Aku baik. Aku bukan wanita payah manja yang selalu seenaknya."

"Hm, terserah kau. Tapi, hei! Kita sudah sampai apa kau tak mau melihat-lihat hem? Kau kan tadi menggerutu kesal padaku, apa ini sepadan dengan jalan yang sudah kita lewati tadi?"

Luhan menulikan telinganya, ia hanya terfokus pada tempat sekeliling nya. Rumput hijau segar sedikit basah dengan hiasan beberapa kelopak bunga yang merekah segar. Di depannya terdapat sebuah sungai, tak terlalu besar dan terkesan dangkal dengan di penuhi batu-batu besar disekitarnya, airnya jernih dan memantulkan cahaya jingga langit sore. Gemericik airnya mengalun tenang dengan hiasan langit sore dipenuhi burung-burung, kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di langit beranjak menuju peraduannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Matanya menyipit hangat, semua penat dan lelahnya akibat hiruk pikuk keramaian kota yang senantiasa mendampinginya serta semua beban pikir yang selama ini mengganjalnya seketika lenyap. Luhan senang, ia dapat merasakan langsung hangatnya musim semi. Luhan lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata dan kemudian tertawa senang dengan renyah dan ringan dan derai hangat didalamnya.

"Kau benar TOP! Disini indah, disini hangat! Aku menyukainya." Ujar Luhan dengan penuh semangat dan tawa yang tak luput dari bibirnya. "Kau memang tau apa yang aku butuhkan TOP! Kau hebat!"

TOP hanya terdiam tak menanggapi, ia hanya diam memperhatikan dengan raut datar tak terbaca miliknya. Sejenak ia membuang nafas kasar, menggelengkan kepala mengenyahkan apa yang ia pikirkan dan kembali tersenyum bodoh.

"Tentu aku tahu, karena aku pangeranmu, aku angin untukmu." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri. "Apa kau ingin melihat lebih indah dari ini?"

"Eum, bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan ragu. "Tapi ini sudah sore, dan sebentar lagi malam datang."

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau tau, jika kita menaiki bukit ini kita dapat melihat pemandangan seluruh penjuru kota. Dan itu lebih indah ketika malam datang. Aku yakin kau akan terbius kerlap-kerlip keindahannya. Kau bisa melihat bintang, dan kau juga bisa melihat pemandangan kota dengan hiasan lampu neonnya." Henda sejenak. "Jadi, apa kau mau?"

"Kau bodoh ya?" Ucap Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tentu saja aku mau wahai TOP yang pintar~~" lanjut Luhan diikuti gelak tawa merdunya, "ayo!" Lanjutnya penuh semangat dengan Luhan yang menarik lengan Seunghyun kuat-kuat.

"Ah, TOP. Kau menyeberang duluan. Dan tolong kau bawa ini." Luhan menyerahkan tas jingjingnya, "ini" kemudian melepas flat shoes pemberian Oh Sehun; atas dasar paksaan Sehun Luhan harus mengganti sepatu bertumit ekstrim miliknya, "dan ini!" Luhan menyerahkan coat abu-abunya pada Seunghyun. "Nah, kka. Cepat menyebrang." Ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum manis, tanpa rasa bersalah.

Seunghyun mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian menghela nafas dan berbalik melangkah menyeberang terlebih dahulu.

Luhan terkikik pelan, lalu menyusul Seunghyun. Ia tersenyum lebar saat kaki putih kurusnya menyentuh air sungai dan merasakan sensasi dingin. Kakinya bergerak lincah melintasi batu-batuan besar yang ada dalam sungai. Namun langkah Luhan tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah sungai saat kaki kananya tak mampu merasakan apapun.

"TOP!" Jerit Luhan. "TOP tolong aku! Arghh TOP... kaki ku!"

Seunghyun segera berbalik dan ia terkejut menemukan Luhan bertumpu lemas pada bebatuan sungai. Seunghyun segera mengahampiri Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Serunya panik.

"Kaki ku..." Ujar Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca miliknya. "Kaki ku tak bisa di gerakan, dan arghh.. ini sakit!"

Dengan cepat Seunghyun membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya dan membawa Luhan ketepian kemudian mendudukan gadis itu. Seunghyun duduk dihadapan Luhan, tangan kekar miliknya sedikit ragu menyentuh kaki Luhan, tapi ia segera menepisnya dan memeriksanya. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Tak apa kan jika kita tak jadi ke bukit sana?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan raut sedih dan kecewa miliknya. "Hei, jangan sedih seperti itu." Gurau Seunghyun. "Lain kali kita akan pergi lagi bagaimana?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk seadanya. "Hem. Kita pulang saja."

Lalu mereka berduapun kembali berjalan dengan Luhan yang nampak bersandar nyaman di punggung Seunghyun yang tengah menggendongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dengan petinggi-petinggi di agensi miliknya. Rencananya ia akan pulang dan sebelum pulang ia ingin mampir sebentar melihat-lihat keadaan kota. Saat ia sedang melihat beberapa jejeran stand makanan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok Luhan. Luhan sedang duduk terdiam di depan sebuah kedai minuman, gadis itu nampak pucat dan gemetar. Heechul melihat Luhan yang menunduk sambil memainkan coatnya.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, pikirnya. Cukup lama Heechul mengamati, tadinya ia akan pergi memghampiri Luhan namun ia melihat seorang pria keluar dari kedai menenteng dua cup minuman dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia melihat Luhan berdiri, namun gagal gadis itu malah jatuh tersungkur. Pria itu membantu Luhan berdiri, Luhan hampir terjatuh lagi saat akan melepaskan genggaman pria itu. Lalu pria itu berjongkok dan sepertinya menggendong Luhan.

Apa-apaan pria itu, seru Heechul tak suka. Namun saat lampu kedai menyorot tepat kearah mereka berdua, jantung Heechul seolah-olah berhenti berdetak, aliran darah berhenti mengalir kekepalanya ia mendadak pucat pasi.

 _Dia.._

 _Bukankah dia pria itu? Astaga, lalu apa yang dilakukannya?_

 _Mengapa..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo... saya kembali :D #nyengirkuda, setelah entah berapa lama saya gak apdet akhirnya saya balik juga... saya rencananya abis ini pengen disiplin apdet.. tapi entah kenapa itu sulit sekali, tapi sebisa mungkin saya usahain...

Dan menyinggung soal chappie kemarin setelah saya liat lagi dan ternyata bikin saya mendadak jantungan... typo nyahh astaga... banyak banget! mana aye nyebutin bapanya oseh itu dua orang lagi, yang satu hangeng yang satu Siwon dan itu fatcccall banget... kayaknya saya ngetik nya sambil merem melek deh... tapi saya udah replace lagi kok... jadi yang bener itu bapaknya Sehun itu siwon... oh ya ada yang bilang juga namanya Sora aga aneh... penjahat kejam bin garang tapi namanya kaya yeoja.. hah maklum lah.. mungkin kalo d korea itu kaya nama cewek, tapi dia kan keturunan jepang.. jadi ngambilnya dari jepang sana... Sora sendiri itu artinya langit...

Dan mohon d maklum kalo A/N nya agak berantakan ato kurang d mengerti... soalnya ini oleng time saya.. abis kerja rodi langsung buru-buru typing pengen cepet kelarin ini chap.

Ok segitu aja cuap-cuapnya... maaf kalo kepanjangan... dan agak capruk(?/ ngelantur. Akhir kata

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review


	11. Chapter 10

_Dia.._

 _Bukankah dia pria itu? Astaga, lalu apa yang dilakukannya?_

 _Mengapa..._

 _Mengapa ia bersama Luhan, jika waktu itu ia mencoba membunuhnya..._

Heechul terkesiap saat pria itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan menAtap tajam pada dirinya, waktu berhenti sejenak udara terasa beku mencekam menjalari tulang melumuri persendian saat sosok itu melemparkan satu seringaian penuh mengancam kepadanya sebelum akhirnya pria itu kembali berbalik dan melangkah dengan Luhan dalam gendongannya. Dengan tangan gemetar Heechul cepat-cepat memutar persneling mobil miliknya, maju melaju lalu berbelok di pertigaan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan dengan sosok pria itu.

Ia berhenti tepat di sebelah taman yang ramai. Berdiam sebentar membiarkan lampu neon taman menyorotnya hangat, mencoba menetralkan detak jantung miliknya dan mencoba berfikir lebih jernih. Ia tidak mungkin salah, pria itu pria yang sama yang berdiri di dekat jendela tempat ruangan miliknya, pria yang sama yang menjatuhkan kaca, pria yang sama yang mengejar dirinya dan hampir menusukkan pisau padanya.

Ia kalut, tak tenang. Luhan jelas dalam bahaya. Sebenarnya Heechul ingin menarik Luhan dari sana dan membawanya jauh-jauh, memberitahukan gadis itu bahwa pria yang saat ini bersamanya sedang mengincar nyawanya. Tapi tidak, jangan gegabah bagaimanapun juga pria itu jelas menginginkan dirinya juga karena secara tidak langsung Heechul memegang kartu as pria itu. Heechul mengerang keras. Ia harus bagaimana, apakah ia harus memberitahu langsung pada Luhan? Tapi bagaimana jika gadis itu tidak mempercayai dirinya. Apa ia harus berbicara pada suaminya? Tidak, pria itu selalu berlebihan dan menyebalkan yang ada dia malah menambah masalah. Lalu siapa lagi, Heechul tak mau melibatkan putra satu-satunya, ia tak mau kembali kehilangan lagi. Cukup Luna, jangan yang lainnya. Ia tidak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu ia harus bagaimana.

 _Bagaimana jika Yunho..._

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 _ **.**_

Blitz 10

.

.

.

"Luhan, Lu.."

Sehun memanggil pelan pada sosok yang saat ini menggelung di bawah selimutnya.

"Lu.. " panggilnya lagi. "Apa kau marah pada ku, hem?" Tak ada jawaban. Masih sama. Sehun menghela nafasnya ia lalu menghampiri ranjang Luhan .

"Hei, apa kau marah eum? Hannie-ya?" Sehun berbaring merebahkan tubuhnya mendekati gundukan selimut besar itu. "Hei.." panggilnya lagi, dan dengan gemas Sehun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang meringkuk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kepalanya.

Luhan semakin mengerut. Beberapa kali Sehun mencoba mengusap kepalanya dan ia tepis dengan keras. Ia masih kesal, meskipun TOP sudah menghiburnya tetap saja, Luhan tak suka.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Jerit Luhan tak suka. "Sana, bersenang-senanglah dengan kekasih mu! Jangan pedulikan aku! Bukan kah aku egois? Bukankah aku menyebalkan? Bukan kah aku kekanak-kanakan?! Pergilah, jangan dekati aku!" Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Luhan menjerit kesal dengan suara serak menyedihkan miliknya. Dengan mata bengkak dan berkaca juga hidung dan pipi yang memerah.

"Maafkan aku Hannie-ya." Sehun mencoba menangkap lengan itu dan mengelus kepala Luhan. Dengan lembut Sehun berusaha membalikan tubuh Luhan yang hanya terkelungkup memunggungi dirinya. "Hei... jangan menangis." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan halus dan merapihkannya , menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu.

"Kenapa menangis eum?" Tanyanya lembut. "Maafkan aku jika kemarin aku harus mengabaikanmu."

"Aku tidak menangis, Oh Sehun bodoh!" Bentak Luhan keras, ia menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan isakan. "Aku bukan gadis manja cengeng hiks... Kau saja yang menyebalkan! Kau yang seenaknya, sana pergi temui gadis mu. Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Hei.. hei... jangan seperti itu." Sehun menangkup kedua pipi itu, ia menatap dalam pada netra madu yang kini nampak basah dan menyedihkan. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Maafkan aku bila membuat mu sedih dan kesal, maafkan aku telah membuat mu marah. Dan apa kau cemburu padaku?"

"Aku tidak cemburu, Oh Sehun payah!" Balas Luhan, ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan dari netra kelam yang mampu menenggelamkannya. "Aku hanya tak suka bila kau pergi dari ku. Aku tak suka bila kau mengingkari janji hanya untuk wanita menyebalkan si tukang pamer itu. Aku tak suka bila Oh Sehun tak peduli padaku. Aku tak suka bila Oh Sehun mengabaikan ku. Aku tak suka bila Oh Sehun lebih memilih wanita gila itu dibanding aku. Aku tak suka bila Oh Sehun dingin padaku. Aku tak suka bila Oh Sehun menjauh dariku. Ku tak suka bila Oh Sehun pergi, pergi dari hidupku."

"Bagi Oh Sehun, Luhan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil mengacaukan hidup Oh Sehun." Sehun menggenggam tangan itu hangat, lalu kembali lagi berucap. "Bagi Oh Sehun, Luhan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dengan angkuh dan seenaknya menguasai hati Oh Sehun, mengusai perasaan Oh Sehun. Bagi Oh Sehun, Luhan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang secara utuh memiliki hati Oh Sehun, Luhan yang merebut seluruh dunia milik Oh Sehun. Jadi tak ada alasan lain bagi Oh Sehun untuk berpaling pada wanita lain, Luhan. Luhan adalah satu-satunya kunci hati Oh Sehun saat ini dan seterusnya." Sehun membawa tangan Luhan dan menempelkanya pada dada bidangnya. "Bisakah kau merasakannya, debarannya, getar hangatnya, detak gugupnya. Oh Sehun selalu berantakan saat ia sedang bersama Luhan. Oh Sehun selalu merasa bodoh saat Luhan sedang bersamanya. Oh Sehun sudah berusaha keluar dari ilusi keindahan Luhan, namun Oh Sehun tetap sama; tetap terjebak di dalamnya. Karena bagi Oh Sehun, Luhan adalah cahaya barunya, bagi Oh Sehun Luhan adalah cinta miliknya."

"Jadi, bolehkah Oh Sehun memiliki cinta Luhan?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia ingin, ia ingin tapi ia takut. Demi apapun itu, Luhan telah gila di puja dan digilai oleh Oh Sehun. Ia mau, tapi ia takut. Keadaan belum sepenuhnya aman, ia tau ia di incar dan ia tak mau kembali melibatkan orang lain lagi. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi. Tapi bolehkah ia egois untuk sesaat. Bolehkah ia egois hanya untuk kali ini, hanya untuk bersama Oh Sehun?

Luhan memandang Sehun ragu, matanya kembali berkaca. "Ya," Luhan berbisik samar. "Ya... Luhan mencintai Oh Sehun." Lanjutnya yang kemudian disusul pelukan erat Sehun padanya dan ucapan terimakasih yang diulang-ulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Imo, ada apa memanggil ku kemari?" Yunho menyesap tenang satu cangkir teh hangat yang tersaji apik di meja kafe tempat mereka bertemu.

"Yunho, ada yang ingin Imo tanyakan padamu dan Imo perlu bantuanmu."

"Tentang apa Imo? Tidak biasanya Imo meminta bantuan ku. Apa si penipu Xi Min itu kembali memeras Imo? Lalu bantuan seperti apa?"

"Tidak. Ini bukan tentang si ular betina itu." Heechul menatap Yunho dengan pandangan serius. "Tapi ini tentang Luhan."

Yunho tersedak, apa tadi? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Luhan. Astaga yang benar saja, erang Yunho.

"Luhan?" Yunho menatap Heechul dengan serius. "Ada apa memang Imo? itu berbuat sesuatu? Atau menipumu, memerasmu?" Yunho jelas bertanya heran, pasalnya Yunho tau bahwa Luhan gadis itu sedikit mengetahui tentang masalah Luna.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak Yunho," Heechul menatap tajam pada Yunho, "jangan beranggapan seperti itu." ia lalu berdehem pelan dan kembali duduk tenang. "Kau masih ingat kan saat kecelakaan menimpanya? Saat itu ia tertimpa kaca yang jatuh kencang dari lantai atas."

"Hm, bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Lalu?"

"Dan aku melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa, Imo?"

"Aku melihat kejadiannya secara langsung. Tepat di depan mataku tepat saat kaca itu dijatuhkan."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kapan aku membohongimu bocah? Aku sungguh telah melihatnya."

"Kapan dan dimana?"

"Tentu saja sesaat sebelum kaca itu jatuh meluncur." Seru Heechul kesal. "Saat itu aku sedang berdiam diri diruangan ku, tanpa sengaja aku melihat pria berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ku berada. Pria itu terus menatap kebawah dengan kaca besar di tangannya. Sosok itu tetap berdiri memperhatikan kemudian tersenyum senang dn menjatuhkan kaca dalam tangannya."

"Lalu Imo, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia tetap terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu menoleh tepat kearah ku, menatap ku tajam sebelum akhirnya mengejarku."

"Imo? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau selamat? Apa pria itu menangkapmu?"

"Hampir. Pria itu hampir menangkap ku dan hampir menusukkan pisaunya padaku. Aku selamat, tentu. Saat itu aku berlari kencang menuju lift, dan setelah sampai di loby aku dapat melihat Luhan penuh dengan darah."

"Jadi apa Imo akan menyelidiki ini semua?"

"Hm, tentu. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau tau."

"Apa itu?"

"Kemarin malam, tepat setelah aku pulang. Aku melihat Luhan berjalan bersama seorang pria, ia tampak akrab satu sama lain."

"Hm."

"Tapi bukan itu poin utamanya, yang menjadi permasalahan adalah pria itu pria adalah pria yang sama yang menjatuhkan kaca padanya."

"A-apa?!"

"Hm." Gumam Heechul. "Untuk itu aku memanggil mu."

"Tapi Imo, bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku tak tau, oleh sebab itu aku memanggil mu. Gadis itu sedang dalam bahaya."

"Imo, sebenarnya Luhan pernah menemuiku beberapa minggu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Heechul mengangkat alisnya. "Apa yang ia bicarakan padamu?"

"Tak banyak, ia hanya ingin menanyakan kasus penculikan yang terjadi menimpa putri mu Luna."

"Apa?! Apa maksudnya. Kau tau, aku jelas menutup hal ini, tak ada satupun yang tau kecuali keluarga inti dan beberapa orang kepercayaan yang menanganinya. Luhan, apa saja yang di tanyakannya."

"Tak banyak, ia hanya menanyakan siapa keluarganya dimana ia tinggal dan dimana tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tak banyak yang Luhan tahu, ia hanya mengetahui bahwa Luna yang berkewarganegaraan Korea telah diculik dan tewas di negri China sana tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Dan selebihnya, ia tak tau apapun."

"Dan satu lagi Imo, beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi Luhan kembali menghubungi ku. Ia berkata bahwa selama beberapa bulan terakhir Luhan mendapatkan teror. Dan puncaknya adalah hari itu, hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ada seseorang yang menghubunginya dan berkata bahwa ia kembali, kembali atas dendamnya dan itu berhubungan dengan kejadian tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Lalu sesaat setelah itu, Luhan pun keluar dari gedung agensi mu dan kecelakaan itu pun terjadi."

"Jadi, maksud mu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan masih berkaitan dengan kematian putri ku?"

"Hem." Gumam Yunho. "Minggu ini, akan aku atur pertemuan kalian. Antara Imo, Luhan dan Sehun."

"Mengapa Sehun?" Heechul mengerut tak suka. "Jangan libatkan dia."

"Tenangah Imo, tak apa. Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk mempertemukan Sehun dengan sosok yang telah bertanya tentang Luna."

Heechul mengerang keras. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Luhan siapa gadis itu. Apa maksud dibalik semua ini kini berbagai spekulasi muncul memenuhi kepalanya. Heechul kemudian tertegun saat tiba-tiba suara Siwon terngiang dalam benaknya.

" _Ada satu orang gadis kecil yang mungkin berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang disekap bersama Luna saat itu."_

Heechul terkesiap, ia mendadak pucat gemetar. Tangannya meremas kuat satu liontin berbandul biru yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

 _"Gadis itu sekarat bahkan hampir meregang nyawanya dan gadis itu adalah putri kecil dari Xi Guan Li"_

 _._

 _Apakah mungkin. Guan Li..._

 _._ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang mencekam, Luhan hanya berdiam diri bodoh; duduk di atas ranjang dengan kaki menggantung hampir menyentuh bekunya lantai, sementara matanya menyorot hampa. Setiap malam yang Luhan lakukan hanya seperti ini berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh tanpa ada niatan memejamkan matanya, ia akan beranjak pergi jika waktu telah menunjukan pukul empat pagi dan kembali terdiam dibawah guyuran air dingin sampai sekiranya pikirannya kembali jernih atau paling tidak sampai kulitnya mengkerut dan bibirnya membiru beku.

Luhan tak bisa. Saat ia memejamkan mata, bayang-bayang itu terus menghantuinya. Dan semenjak seseorang menelfon padanya ia tak bisa fokus mengerjakan sesuatu. Semuanya terasa sia-sia. Bahkan untuk sekedar memejamkan mata pun Luhan tak bisa.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas. Melirik kecil. Luhan dapat melihat jam kecil pada nakasnya yang bergerak perlahan dengan jarum pendek yang menunjuk tepat diangka dua sementara jarum panjangnya berada di angka sebelas.

Luhan terkesiap, pikirannya buyar berserakan saat tiba-tiba bell apartemen miliknya berbunyi nyaring nyaris tanpa jeda. Bell apartemen miliknya terus berbunyi tanpa henti, saling bersahutan memecah hening membelah beku udara. Luhan was-was, jantungnya berdegup cepat tangannya mendadak dingin dan kaku. Luhan meneguk saliva berat, dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan ia melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan sangat hati-hati, hingga ia hampir sampai pintu depan bel itu berhenti berbunyi. Meninggalkan hening yang sangat mencekam. Luhan menggeleng kecil, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menatap pada layar intercom; tak ada, tak ada siapapun di sana. Di sana kosong.

Luhan bergerak membuka pintu, dan benar. Kosong. Sejenak ia merasa lega dan bisa kembali bernafas. Tapi matanya tanpa sengaja melirik satu kotak besar yang berada tepat di depan pintunya. Kotak itu berwarna coklat dan tepat di sisi pojok kanannya tertulis. Lu Han. Dengan huruf mandarin yang sangat apik.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, tangannya terulur mengambil kotak itu. Luhan merasa gemetar, di sini dingin. Ia yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus putih kebesaran, menggigil pelan. Dengan kotak dalam tangannya Luhan kembali masuk kedalam.

Ia duduk di ruangan depan, tangannya dengan hati-hati membuka kotak itu. Luhan terkesiap mendapati satu boneka bambi lucu berwarna coklat dengan kalung pita berwarna merah dan lonceng berwarna emas. Dalam pita itu terdapat inisial LH yang tertulis apik dengan sulaman Prancis. Luhan bergerak memegang boneka itu, namun tangannya terasa basah saat boneka berada dalam genggamannya. Luhan menegang apa ini. Ia mengangkat tangannya, dalam keadaan remang dengan samar Luhan melihat tangannya kini dilumuri darah. Ia kembali mengangkat boneka bambi itu, ia baru sadar boneka itu basah dipenuhi darah. Bau amis tercium menyengat indra pencium miliknya, Luhan menjerit dan segera melempar boneka itu ke lantai; kotak itu ikut terlempar bersamaan dengan boneka bambi itu. Rasa mual kini memenuhi mulutnya, perutnya bergolak. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat pasi.

Saat akan beranjak Luhan memincingkan matanya melihat beberapa lembar kertas jatuh berserakan. Ia memungutnya. Dalam tangannya kini berada beberapa lembar foto dan satu lembar kertas. Luhan membalik melihat fotonya, ia tiba-tiba melemas. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat, napasnya tiba-tiba tak terkendali; terengah dan putus-putus.

Disana di foto itu terdapat gambar dua orang anak kecil yang mengenakan pakaian lusuh. Tubuhnya dililit kawat tajam berduri, satu anak berambut panjang nampak terbujur kaku dengan mata yang menyorot hampa sementara sosok lainnya terkulai lemas dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Lalu dalam foto itu terdapat beberapa bait tulisan dengan huruf berwarna merah yang kontras dengan latar hitam putihnya. Tulisan itu berisi.

 _ **Luhan.. jie-jie kesepian di sini. Luhannie tak ingin menemani jie-jie? Kenapa Luhannie tega meninggalkan jie-jie! Kenapa Luhannie tak mau menemani Jie-jie! Luhan.. jie-jie tau Luhan rindu jie-jie, maka dari itu jie-jie akan menjemputmu... jie-jie akan dengan senang hati menanti kedatangan mu...**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa nanti Luhan, selamat menikmati harimu...**_

 _ **Sampai bertemu lagi.**_

 _ **Dan...**_

 _ **Aku semakin dekat.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap datar pada wajah yang terpantul sempurna melewati lempengan cermin, bibir merah yang di poles sewarna darah segar itu hanya terdiam dalam satu kurva yang sama. Netra madu miliknya menyorot dingin; terlalu banyak emosi disana untuk ia keluarkan, terlalu banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya jadi sepasang kelereng itu hanya membatu beku.

Tubuh semampai itu kini dibalut hamparan gaun berbahan sutera berwarna merah pekat dengan potongan melebar di bagian bahu dan dada, menampilkan lekuk sempurna selangka dilapis kulit putih pualam. Punggungnya terbuka lebar sementara kaki jenjangnya terekspos sempurna. Rambut sepunggung berwarna coklat miliknya di sanggul keatas dengan menyisakan beberapa helai yang menjuntai membingkai parasnya memperindah lekuk tengkuk dan leher jenjang yang dilingkari untaian perak dan permata. Di atas rambutnya terdapat tiara berbentuk rangkaian bunga berwarna hitam dan perak dengan permata yang menaburinya. Terakhir, stiletto merah dan sisipan emas dengan tumit tinggi membungkus kakinya.

Luhan berjalan tegap dengan helaian kain gaun miliknya yang bergerak anggun mengikuti langkahnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak sebelum akhirnya terbuka menatap tenang bulatan lensa yang akan memerangkap bayangnya. Sejenak ragu menelusupi hatinya, kepalanya terasa penuh. Hari-hari ini begitu berat Luhan jalani, beban seolah bertumpuk pada pundaknya. Semalam Luhan kembali mendapatkan teror, seseorang mengirimkan padanya satu kotak berisi boneka bambi yang dipenuhi oleh darah juga ia mendapatkan satu lembar photo berwarna usang yang menampilkan gambaran dirinya dengan Luna dalam keadaan mengenaskan; dipenuhi bercak darah, dililiti rantai berduri, digantung tepat dialtar persembahan gereja tua nan usang.

Luhan kembali menggigil mengingatnya. Ia takan mungkin melupakan hari itu, hari dimana ia disekap. Hanya rasa sakit yang bisa Luhan rasakan, kematian begitu dekat dengannya. Tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan kecuali hanya menggenggam tangan dingin Luna atau memeluk tubuh kaku yang hanya bisa menatap hampa padanya, suaranya menghilang entah kemana, air matanya mengering dan ia kembali merasakan takut yang begitu sangat saat tubuh Luna perlahan mulai mengeluarkan bau, berlendir dengan cairan kental dan tubuh yang perlahan membusuk, saat itu ia sadar ia tak memilki apa-apa lagi dan perasaan ingin mati yang begitu kuat dalam dirinya.

Luhan lalu terkesiap saat sebuah cahaya _flashlight_ tiba-tiba menyergap indra penglihatannya. Keringat dingin langsung menetes deras memenuhi telapak tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali jika saja sang photographer tidak berteriak kearahnya.

"Luhan, kau tak apa?!" Baekhyun berlari kearahnya dan segera menghampiri Luhan. "Astaga! Kau pucat sekali, Lu! Kau bekeringat!" Baekhyun menyeka keringat dingin Luhan yang memenuhi wajah gadis itu, dengan sorot penuh cemas Baekhyun kembali bertanya. "Tanganmu dingin Lu, kau tak apakan? Kau bisa berhenti dan beristirahat sejenak, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku baik Baek," ucap Luhan pelan, ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tak perlu, ini hanya sebentar. Aku tak apa. Sungguh." Ungkapanya sungguh. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu dan kembali memperhatikan Luhan.

Luhan menarik napas mencoba menenangkan diri. Setelah semua dirasa baik-baik saja Luhan kembali berdiri tegap tanpa ragu. Ia sudah berdiri tegap penuh percaya diri, aura aristrokat miliknya menguar begitu kuat begitu menekan penuh intimidasi dan anggun disaat bersamaan, ia siap, lebih dari siap tak peduli apapun itu ia siap. Namun semua kesiapannya sia-sia saat tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat sosok anak perempuan dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh di penuhi darah berdiri disampingnya, sosok kecil itu menggenggam sebuah pisau dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan dengan sorot mata kosong dan hampa, sosok itu menatap tepat padanya; dan sosok itu adalah dirinya.

Luhan menegang, ia hanya bisa terpaku saat sosok dirinya yang lain tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap hampa padanya, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan kecil itu menatapnya marah penuh benci lalu menusukan pisau tepat di jantung miliknya. Luhan melemas, ia jatuh saat melihat ceceran darah menggenang pada tempatnya berpijak dunia seolah berputar saat melihat tangannya yang kini dilumuri darah, ia tak sanggup lagi menopang kedua kakinya saat melihat sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Luhan tercekat saat ia melihat sosok itu menghampirinya dan tertawa senang sambil mengacungkan pisau padanya. Luhan meringkuk, menjerit ketakutan. Ia menjerit sampai melihat sosok itu berdiri di depannya dan menusukkan pisau tepat pada matanya.

"Luhan! Luhan!" Baekhyun menyeruak cepat menghampiri Luhan yang meringkuk ketakutan. "Ada apa?!" Tanya Baekhyun cemas, gadis itu mencengkeram lengan Luhan erat.

Luhan berbalik menoleh dengan mata coklat menggelap penuh takut. Baekhyun merengkuh Luhan dan Luhan langsung menghambur memeluk Baekhyun erat dengan tubuh bergetar dan menangis terisak.

"Hei... ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut sembari mengusap punggung Luhan. "Ada apa hem?"

Luhan tak menjawab ia malah memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, Luhan bergetar dan Luhan ketakutan.

"Tak apa.. Tak apa Lu, kau baik-baik saja. Aku bersamamu." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan halus. Ia mencoba membantu Luhan berdiri, namun Luhan menolaknya dengan keras. Luhan menggeleng dan malah meremas kemeja Baekhyun kuat.

"Tak apa.. Tak apa. Aku bersamamu, jangan takut Lu." Baekhyun mencoba merengkuh Luhan dan menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan pada Baekhyun, matanya melirik sejenak pada Luhan yang kini terpejam. Jujur Chanyeol khawatir, meskipun Luhan itu menyebalkan, keras kepala dan selalu memancing emosinya tetap saja Luhan adalah sahabatnya. Si mengesalkan itu sudah Chanyeol anggap seperti adik sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tau." Balasnya pelan. "Luhan menjerit ketakutan. Bahkan ia memelukku erat sambil meracau tak jelas."

"Apa yang ia sebutkan?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. "Luhan, meracau sambil terisak. Nafasnya juga terengah aku tak mampu menangkap apa yang ia katakan."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut rambutnya. "Tak apa, sepertinya si rusa keras kepala ini menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa kau sudah memberitahu Sehun?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, si albino itu sedang mengadakan rapat di luar. Dan sebentar lagi akan sampai kemari."

Belum lama Baekhyun bicara, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan Sehun dengan tubuh tegap dan nafas yang memburu.

"Ada apa?!" Tanyanya cepat, menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Luhan. Mana dia? Di mana Luhan?!"

"Tenanglah Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol. "Luhan ada, ia tertidur tepat di matamu. Dan untuk apa yang terjadi, kami tidak tau."

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan. "Kami sudah memeriksanya." Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Sehun, "tak ada sesuatu yang harus di khawatirkan, Luhan hanya ada dalam tekanan dan ia berada dalam kondisi terburuknya saat ini." Jeda sejenak, "dan mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Luhan kami tidak tahu. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana keras kepalanya ia. Ia takan mungkin menceritakan isi hatinya dengan percuma."

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya menghampiri Luhan dan mengusap wajahnya. "Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Ia lalu melirik Baekhyun. "Baek, sepertinya kita diusir."

"Yak, aku hanya meminta. Kalian akan mengganggu ku jika kalian ada di sini."

"Kami sedari tadi berada di sini Oh sangjangnim." Balas Baekhyun kesal. "Kami akan pergi. Jangan mengganggu Luhan, kau takan tau betapa sulitnya untuk menenangkan dia."

"Dan satu lagi." Chanyeol menambahkan. "Jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan Oh Sehun, ingat ini kantor dan sebagai sangjangnim yang baik kau harus memberi contoh yang baik pula."

"Cepat pergi." Desis Sehun. "Pikiran ku tak sekotor kalian. Aku hanya menjaganya dari dua orang menyebalkan seperti kalian. Jadi bergegaslah!" Seru Sehun kesal.

"Terserah dia, Baekhyun. Aku meragukannya."

"Aku juga." Timpal Baekhyun. "Tapi Channie, lebih baik kita pergi. Ish, menyebalkan sekali."

Sehun menatap datar keduanya yang kini saling merangkul dan pergi sambil mengejeknya. _Dasar pasangan gila!_ Rutuk Sehun. Matanya lalu beralih pada Luhan. Gadis itu terlelap dengan peluh dingin yang memenuhi wajahnya, Sehun duduk, dengan telaten ia membersihkan keringatnya. Sehun mengusap pelan kepala Luhan, dan dengan hati-hati memindahkan kepala itu pada pahanya.

"Ada apa heum.." bisiknya pelan. "Mengapa kau begitu suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dan membuatku khawatir."

"Kau keras kepala." Sehun mendengus pelan, lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Luhan.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, ia mengerjab pelan. Berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang menerobos visinya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Luhan lembut. "Sudah sadar, hm?"

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Luhan tak menjawab, gadis itu bangkit mencoba untuk duduk dan dengan segera memeluk Sehun erat.

"Hei.. tenanglah. Aku ada di sini untukmu. Tak apa... semua baik-baik saja." Sehun mengusap punggung itu lembut, ia hanya terkekeh pelan saat Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil dan kembali memeluknya erat. Sehun kembali tersenyum kecil, ia lalu merengkuh Luhan membawa gadis itu dalam pangkuannya dan balas memeluk Luhan, menenangkan gadisnya.

"Tak apa... Kau bersamaku. Aku akan ada bersamamu, melindungi mu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merutuk pelan, wajahnya ia sembunyikan serapat mungkin. Oh Sehun, mengapa lelaki itu harus menggendongnya di tengah hiruk pikuknya kantor agensi mereka.

"Berhenti menebar pesona. Dan bisakah kau percepat langkah mu." Luhan memprotes kesal dari belakang. Ia tak suka saat ada beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran kadang diselingi dengan cibiran, dan apa yang Oh Sehun lakukan? Great hanya tersenyum menggoda membalas setiap delikan sebal untuk Luhan dan lirikan genit untuk Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Cepatlah, kau menyebalkan! Cepat berjalan atau aku akan melompat dan kembali memakai sepatu tumit tinggi milikku!" Luhan memekik kesal. Sebenarnya ia tak mau berada di punggung si menyebalkan Oh. Tapi untuk satu alasan Sehun memaksanya. Katanya ini hukuman karena Luhan bebal tak mau mendengarkan. Kakinya belum sepenuhnya pulih dan gadis keras kepala itu memaksa memakai sepatu bertumit ekstrim miliknya, dan Oh Sehun dengan tega merampas sepatunya dan membiarkan Luhan bertelanjang kaki.

"Terserah." Balasnya malas.

"Cepat! Atau aku cekik kau!"

"Yak, tunggu sebentar! Berikan aku waktu melangkah."

"Lima detik dan aku harus sampai di mobil."

"Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Satu." Luhan mulai menghitung.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya Oh Luhan."

"Dua." Luhan tak peduli ia hanya terus menghitung.

"Luhan..." desis Sehun tajam.

"Tiga."

"Hei! Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Empat."

"Lim— " Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat berbalik menarik tangannya dan membungkam mulutnya— menciumnya. Oh astaga, Sehun menciumnya terlalu dalam dan cepat, pria itu menghisap bibirnya penuh tuntutan dan membiarkan beberapa pasang mata tersedot perhatiannya ke arah mereka. Luhan mengerang. Dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia mendorong Sehun dengan kuat. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam, ia malu sungguh malu. Shit! Oh Sehun sialan.

"Masih mau menghitung, nona?" Tanya Sehun tenang dengan segaris smirk kecil di bibirnya.

"Berisik!" Garang Luhan, ia kemudian mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini menyumpah serapahi dirinya. Oh, biarkan gadis itu melepas amarahnya. Jangan ganggu dia, atau kau akan kena imbasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih marah?"

Luhan tak menjawab, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap sekitaran kota yang mereka lewati melalui kaca tempered mobil.

"Aku akan membawa mu pada suatu tempat. Kau pasti suka." Luhan memutar matanya jengah, ia kembali menoleh ke samping mengabaikan Oh Sehun; si lelaki brengsek yang seenaknya.

"Jangan marah seperti itu Lu..." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap kepala Luhan. Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab, tapi satu senyuman tipis kini tergores samar di wajahnya. Luhan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang entah kenapa empat kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya. Tangannya dengan perlahan terulur menngenggam tangan Sehun, matanya lamat-lamat terpejam merasakan ketenangan yang menenggelamkan. Hahh... Luhan lelah, dan entah sudah berapa lama ia bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Ia sungguh lelah dan butuh istirahat, jadi biarkanlah ia terpejam untuk sejenak. Tak lama iapun sudah berkelana dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"...han"

"Luhan, kita sampai."

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya, suara itu berat halus dan sedikit serak masuk dalam indra pendengarannya. Satu usapan lembut Luhan rasakan pada kepalanya disusul sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menempel pada pelipisnya. Hangat. Hanya itu yang Luhan rasakan dan Luhan ingin kembali tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Hei, kita sampai." Kini sesuatu yang basah kembali mendarat pada pipinya. Luhan tak menyahut ia terus memejamkan matanya. "Hei, kau lelah heum?" Tanyanya lagi, Luhan kembali tak menjawab, ia hanya terus memejamkan matanya merangsek masuk menuju ketenangan yang selama ini ia damba.

Tak lama setelah itu tubuhnya terasa terangkat ringan, satu kehangatan terasa melingkupinya dan ia kembali tersedot kedalamnya sampai hingga tubuhnya terasa terbanting ringan dan suatu benda berat menimpa tubuhnya. Luhan melenguh samar, matanya menatap sayu pada satu sosok pria kekar yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya.

Sehun, pria itu bernafas berat setengah memburu menyapu tengkuk Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangkat tangannya lemas menyandar pada bidang dada Oh Sehun, jari jemarinya bergerak gelisah diantara ukiran kotak-kotak itu. Sehun balas menyentuhnya mengusap penuh puja pada bahunya dan menaruh bibirnya pada tengkuk Luhan, menghisapnya membiarkan Luhan mengawang terbang dengan fantasinya.

Luhan memekik keras, punggungnya melengkung saat satu tangan kekar Sehun masuk melewati celah dress miliknya dan meremas payudaranya kuat-kuat. Sehun mengusap gumpalan itu lembut, lalu tangannya bergerilya nakal menyentuh perut datarnya. Satu kecupan Luhan rasakan tepat di tulang selangka miliknya, tak lama kecupan-kecupan itu merambat naik menjalar pada bibirnya, membungkam lenguhan dan erangan miliknya. Sehun mengecupnya beringas melumat dalam dan penuh tuntutan membiarkan Luhan pasrah pada satu kukungan pesona miliknya.

Luhan lelah. Ia lelah dan hanya ingin memejamkan matanya, bergelung hangat memasuki dunia mimpi nyamannya melupakan sejenak semua tekanan dan permasalahan yang berkecamuk hampir menyita seluruh harinya terdengar menyenangkan baginya. Tapi tidak. Tidak karena ia suka, tidak karena Luhan menyukainya. Menyukai perasaan dikuasai dan dipuja dari setiap sentuhan yang Sehun layangkan untuknya dari setiap kecupan hangat yang menjalari inchi tubuhnya yang menapaki ranum bibirnya. Jadi, bolehkah ia tetap terjaga dalam buaian kehangatannya? Oh, sepertinya Luhan kali ini menyerah.

"Luhan..." Sehun berucap rendah dan serak namun mampu melambungkan Luhan tinggi. "Bolehkah aku?" Tanyanya putus asa. " _Mine.. mine,_ ijinkan aku memilikimu, ijinkan aku mencintaimu memujamu dengan sentuhan."

" _So,_ " balas Luhan serak dengan mata sayu yang menggoda. "Miliki aku, cintai aku, puja aku. _Let me be yours._ " Bisiknya parau, tangannya menjalar membingkai paras Sehun tubuhnya merapat sementara bibirnya mengecup lempengan daging tipis milik Sehun yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

" _As your wish, mah queen.._ " jeda sesaat, setelah itu semuanya kembali melebur satu. Sehun menerjang Luhan kuat, betapa ia menginginkan sosok itu jadi miliknya. Ia layangkan sentuhan kecupan di setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan. Semua kain yang membalut keduanya kini telah tanggal berserakan entah dimana, melayang bersamaan dengan panas yang menjalari tiap-tiap celah kulit mereka.

Luhan mengerang keras, saat Sehun menghisap tengkuknya kuat-kuat, jari-jemari itu mencengkram erat punggung kokoh Sehun. Luhan melenguh, ia sekarang berada di puncak mengawang bersama tiap jengkal sentuhannya.

Kini tubuh keduanya merapat tanpa celah, pejantan Oh Sehun sekarang berada tepat di mulut vaginanya. Luhan sudah terlihat kepayahan dengan _warming up_ yang Sehun berikan dan dengan nafas memburu berat menahan buncahan nafsu Sehun kembali bertanya. Apakah gadisnya benar-benar ingin melakukan penyatuan dengannya.

"Luhan.. Bolehkah aku? Bolehkah aku memilikimu, memasukimu?" Tanyanya parau.

"Ya.." jawab Luhan serak dengan nafas terputus-putus. "Miliki aku Oh Sehun, kuasai aku."

"Hm.." Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Tahan sayang ini akan sedikit menyakitkan." Dan setelahnya Luhan melolong keras saat pejantan itu memasuki lubang vaginanya merobek selaput dara miliknya.

"Arggghhhtttt... eunghh!" Nafas Luhan memburu, peluhnya bercucuran tangannya mencengkram erat punggung Oh Sehun bahkan kuku jarinya hampir menembus lapisan kulitnya.

"Arrghhttt... Sehunnn..."

"Yes Baby! Ouhh... eunghhh.."

Luhan terus menjerit dan mendesah, sungguh tubuhnya terasa seperti terkoyak saat Sehun terus menghentak masuk merobek keperawanan miliknya.

"There... there.." teriak Luhan saat satu kenyamanan melingkupinya. Oh sungguh ia dan Sehun kini berada di puncak nafsunya mereka berdua berada di puncak kegilaannya.

"Luhan... eunghhh... arrghht... Tahan ini baby, ini akan sedikit menyakitkan.. Tahan ini sayang.." Sehun sungguh menggila, pikirannya nyaris melayang entah kemana saat pejantan miliknya terhempit lubang Luhan yang memgembang dan menyempit. Tapi yang jelas ini sungguh nikmat.

"Tahan..."

"Arghhhtttt! No...!" Luhan menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa, saat serangan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan nya mengirim Luhan pada fantasi liarnya. Akalnya nyaris menghilang entah kemana saat cairan itu menyemprot tepat di rahimnya meluberinya bahkan ada beberapa yang keluar berceceran membasahi sprei miliknya.

"Arrghh... Ssshun.." Luhan mengerang lemah, lelah. Ia sungguh-sungguh lelah. Matanya hanya tertutup dan terbuka memandang tubuh kekar Oh Sehun yang kini dibasahi peluh. Ia terbuai sungguh terbuai. Tubuhnya merapat, terus merapat sampai tak ada lagi celah diantaranya.

"Kau luar biasa baby..." bisik Oh Sehun samar di telinga Luhan. "Terimakasih..." tersenyum tipis lalu merengkuh Luhan, membiarkan gadis itu terlelap dengan kehangatan dan sisa-sisa bara panas yang membara melingkupi keduanya. Mengecup kening itu penuh kasih dan kembali memeluknya erat.

Malam ini takan mungkin pernah ia lupa, malam ini malam terindahnya bersama Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Halo... saya kembali... :D.. gimana tuh oseh ama kanjeng nyai Lulu udah 'menyatu'...

Gimana lemonnya udah asem, kurang asem atau hambar... hahaha maklum lah ini enceh pertama saya #biasanyacumanintipsaja... maklumlah... anak polos hohoho XD...

Dan ini hunhan udah bersatu kayanya udah siap-siap happily ever after nih 0:) ... eits tapi tunggu dulu, ada chapter depan menanti :v :v :v... #ketawajahat

Nah mungkin segitu aja dari saya, maaf g bisa jawab pertanyaan satu-satu, kalo bingung baca lagi aja #digetokpakegodam. Maafkan dakuh dan ketidaksempurnaan ni ff. Saya hanya berharap bisa menghibur kalian dengan ni ff abal, kalo ada kritik dan saran utarakan aja, saya terima kok dengan lapang dada...

Oke terimakasih yang udah mau fav, follow review dan nyempetin baca... dan makasih juga mau bertahan baca ni ff meskipun update nya lemot kaya siput kena lem..

Pokoknya thank you all... :* :* :* / cipokin atu-atu..

See you next chap...

Bye-bye.

Akhir kata.

Mind to Review?

Salam.

Dee || Dark Eagle's Eye||

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

Blitz 11

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS, and many imperfections that's you can find from my story.**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Ps. Saya saranin buat dengerin lagu Breath punyanya Lee Hi buat momen Luhan ketemuan sama Sehun di tempatnya Yunho.**

.

.

.

Heechul melirik gelisah pada jam yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tak lama, ia kembali melirik jam miliknya dan kembali menatap ponsel.

"Yunho. Aku harus benar-benar bertemu Luhan."

"Aku tau, Imo. Tapi lihatlah, ini sudah malam. Wanita itu pasti sedang beristirahat."

"Aku tau." Balas Heechul cepat. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menemuinya. Jika aku menunggu sampai besok pagi, lalu bagaimana jika pria itu kembali datang. Oh aku tak bisa membayangkannya, aku masih ingat saat pria itu menyeringai senang sesaat setelah kaca dijatuhkan."

"Tenanglah, Imo. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan, meski tak ada balasan. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku akan menghubunginya lagi besok. Besok kita akan bertemu."

"Tapi Yun.." sanggah Heechul.

"Imo dengar, aku tahu mungkin ini gentig. Tapi percayalah, Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan kirimkan beberapa penjaga untuk berjaga di sekitar kediamannya. Besok kita kembali bicarakan ini." Yunho menatap Heechul. "Dan aku juga harus pulang Imo. Jaejoong menungguku, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Ia tengah hamil muda, dan berada di tahap rentannya. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya lama-lama."

Heechul menunduk. "Baiklah. Kita kembali bertemu besok. Kau pulanglah, urusi gajah manjamu, oh aku masih tak percaya bayi manja sepertinya tengah mengandung seorang bayi."

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku juga tak menyangka ia akan menjadi seorang Umma. Imo sendiri taukan, bagaimana manjanya ia." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengambil tas miliknya. "Baiklah Imo, aku pulang dulu. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok. Aku akan kembali menghubungi mu."

.

.

.

"Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yunho? Mengapa kau gelisah sekali." Siwon muncul dari balik pintu.

Heechul melirik kaget. Ia lalu mencoba merilekskan bahunya supaya tidak terlalu tegang. Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali menoleh pada suaminya.

"Wonnie, aku.. aku sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada Guan Li. Aku, aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa malu padanya, aku merasa bersalah." Ucap Heechul lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan, bagaimana jika Luhan..." Heechul tercekat, bagaimana jika memang dugaannya benar. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada sahabat lamanya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah dan perlakuannya pada Luhan selama ini sungguh membuatnya semakin menyesal.

"Apa hm? Luhan apa?" Tanya Siwon lembut.

"Bagaimana jika Luhan... Luhan adalah puterinya. Puteri Xi Guan Li." Heechul berbalik dan menatap Siwon. "Aku sungguh merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa puterinya, aku malah berlalu pergi tanpa peduli pada Guan Li dan tetap egois bahwa pria itu yang menyebabkan kematian Luna tanpa tahu bahwa puterinya pun mengalami hal yang serupa. Dan kali ini aku sungguh merasa bersalah karena aku memperlakukan Luhan dengan buruk. Sangat buruk." Heechul memeluk Siwon dan terisak pelan. "Aku harus apa?" Tanyanya parau.

"Gadis itu, selain aku marah karena dia adalah keponakan Xi Min, aku juga merasa sakit hati setiap melihat bayang-bayang Luna dalam dirinya. Setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri. Hanya penyesalan dalam yang terlintas pertama kali dalam kepalaku saat aku melihat wajahnya."

Siwon mengusap punggung Heechul dan berusaha menenagkannya.

"Aku pernah sekali memeluknya dan menangis padanya, aku benar-benar tak mau kembali kehilangan lagi. Aku merasa bersalah pada gadis itu, aku merasa jahat. Jahat sekali." Heechul masih meracau dan menangis dalam pelukan Siwon, ia benar-benar kalut. Hatinya benar-benar tak tenang saat melihat pria itu ada bersama Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia berada dalam bahaya. Luhan... aku aku belum meminta maaf padanya, bagaimana jika ia pergi sebelum aku mengucapkan maaf padanya... bagaimana, aku tak mau kejadian Luna terulang kembali, aku bahkan belum meminta maaf pada Luna. Aku tak mau mengulangnya!" Heechul berteriak histeris, ia menangis pilu sambil mencengkeram erat punggung Siwon.

"Heechul! Sadarlah... hei, semua baik-baik saja! Tenanglah sayang, tenang. Luhan baik-baik saja. Aku tak tau duduk permasalahannya apa, sekarang tenanglah. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Siwon membawa Heechul duduk di sofa dan menatapnya. "Ceritakanlah padaku. Ada apa?"

"Luhan..." bisik Heechul lirih. "Luhan, sedang dalam bahaya, Han Sora anak pemimpin Blue Moon itu mungkin sedang mengincarnya dan mebalaskan dendamnya."

Siwon, terkesiap. Ia menatap Heechul penuh tanya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Heechul menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam satu helaan yang panjang. "Semua berawal saat aku tau ada seorang pria yang mengincar nyawa Luhan. Pria itu dekat dengan Luhan dan mereka tampak akrab. Namun aku tahu, bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang melemparkan kaca pada Luhan."

"Aku panik, tentu. Aku ingin menarik Luhan dari sana, tapi aku tau mungkin aku diincar juga oleh pria itu." Siwon siap membuka suara sebelum lengan Heechul terangkat tepat di depan wajahnya. Wanita itu meliriknya tajam, tak mau disela kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. "Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan aku pergi menemui Yunho. Dari sanalah aku tahu apa yang terjadi." Heechul melirik sejenak melihat Siwon yang serius memperhatikan.

"Yunho, berkata Luhan datang padanya beberapa bulan sebelum kecelakan; kaca, itu menimpa Luhan. Ia bertanya tentang kasus penculikan Luna dan menanyakan, siapa keluarga Luna, di mana ia tinggal dan di mana tempat terakhirnya. Dan terakhir, beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu Luhan kembali menghubungi Yunho dan melaporkan bahwa ada seseorang yang menerornya dan itu berhubungan dengan kasus penculikan Luna."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan adalah puteri Guan Li?" Tanya Siwon datar.

"Ini." Tunjuk Heechul pada liontin berbandul permata biru pada Siwon. "Luhan memberikan ku ini di saat aku menengoknya. Dia berkata bahwa mungkin aku bisa menjaganya dan bisa memberikannya pada pemilik liontin ini. Dan kau juga bilang bukan, bahwa puteri Guan Li juga disekap di sana dan sekarat. Dan aku rasa ini cukup untuk membuktikannya."

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Guan Li." Tegas Siwon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Heechul penuh binar. "Hubungi dia, tanyakan perihal Luhan dan sampaikan maaf padanya."

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xi Guan Li. Pria dewasa setengah baya dengan rahang tegas hidung mancung bibir tipis mata sipit dan perawakan yang tegap. Ia berjalan tergesa menghampiri istrinya.

"Sayang, ayo. Kita harus cepat. Ini di luar perkiraanku. Luhan, kita harus segera menemuinya." Ucapnya tegas sambil menuntun sang istri untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau sudah hubungi Yifan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ya." Jawabnya. "Aku sudah menghubunginya. Dan mengejutkan sekali, ternyata Han Sora terlibat di dalamnya. Aku tak menyangka, dia akan membalas dendam dan mengincar Luhan. Ini di luar perkiraan."

Guan Li sebenarnya merasa janggal setelah kecelakaan kaca yang menimpa Luhan. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha beranggapan bahwa itu kecelakaan biasa. Luhan takan senang, bila tau ia mulai khawatir padanya. Guan Li menyuruh Yifan; putera almarhumah kakaknya yang ia anggap seperti puteranya sendiri, untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Luhan memang keras kepala dan cenderung menutup diri, ia kesulitan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi ia mengerahkan bawahannya beserta Yifan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan hasilnya mengejutkan, Putera dari pemimpin Blue Moon itu mengincar puterinya dan ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Guan Li tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan Sora mulai beraksi, tapi yang ia tahu satu bahwa nyawa puterinya dalam bahaya.

Saat ia melangkah menuju pintu utama, ponsel miliknya berdering keras. Guan Li, berhenti sejenak dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo." Ucapnya dingin dan datar.

 _"Guan Li, apa ini kau?"_ Balas sosok di seberang sana. Suara itu suara wanita, yang berucap pelan nyaris berbisik dan penuh getar.

"Ya."

 _"Guan Li, ini aku. Heechul."_ Guan Li menghentikan langkah kakinya. _"Maafkan aku, aku sadar aku begitu kekanakan, aku menyalahkanmu untuk kejadian itu. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."_ Terdengar samar-samar isakan di seberang sana, Guan Li hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku mengerti, sulit berada di posisimu saat itu."

 _"Dan aku ingin bertanya, mengapa kau tak bicara tentang puterimu yang sama disandera juga! Mengapa kau hanya diam saja, tak berbicara satu patah katapun saat puterimu tengah meregang nyawa! Kau membuatku seperti orang yang benar-benar jahat."_

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Guan Li kalem. "Saat itu keadaan masihlah belum stabil, puterimu belum di temukan dan aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin runyam."

 _"Lelaki bodoh!"_ Teriak Heechul.

"Ya." Bisiknya.

 _"Dan Luhan, apa Luhan puterimu?"_

"Ya."

 _"Dan kau tau, Luhan... Luhan sedang berada dalam bahaya?"_

"Ya. Aku tahu." Suaranya tetap terdengar tenang. "Tolong jaga dia untukku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berbaring menyamping, lengannya merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang kini bergelung hangat merapat pada tubuhnya. Bias-bias cahaya matahari mulai samar terlihat menyembul kecil lewat gorden berwarna ungu dan abu.

Sehun menatap Luhan, gadisnya begitu cantik meski dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pipinya merona merah, bibirnya merekah segar dan ada celah yang terbuka tipis sebesar jari kelingling diantara kedua lipatannya. Begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Ia mengusap rambut Luhan lembut, merapikan helai berantakannya dan kemudian mengecup kening Luhan dalam.

"Bangun sayang," bisiknya seduktif. Sehun malah terkekeh geli melihat Luhan yang mengernyit tak suka dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun kemudian kembali memeluk Sehun erat lebih erat.

"Kau menggemaskan." Bisiknya, Sehun lalu menggigiti hidung Luhan dan pipi Luhan dengan gemas sambil tertawa pelan. Lalu dia mengecup bibir Luhan lama dan menghisapnya sekali.

Suara dering ponsel mengganggu kegiatannya, Sehun berdecak keras. Dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya.

Ada sebuah pesan baru, ini dari Yunho. Kakak sepupu laki-lakinya. Sehun menaikan alisnya melihat isi pesan yang Yunho kirimkan. Yunho bilang, temui ia di kantornya jam sepuluh nanti. Dia akan membahas soal Luna. Sehun mengangkat bahunya, well berarti ia harus pergi dan bersiap-siap setelah ini.

"Hannie-ya... bangun hm.. bangun sayang, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi." Sehun menguncangkan bahu Luhan pelan. "Hei... bangun.." Ucapnya gemas sembari membubuhkan kecupan kecil di pipinya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya malas. Kemudian pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu merah mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Luhan malu, sangat malu. Luhan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

"Kau malu hem?" Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. "Sekarang bangun. Aku sebentar lagi akan pergi."

Sehun bangkit, diikuti Luhan yang meringis pelan merasakan perih di bawah sana.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Sehun cemas. Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah padam kearah lain. Ahh dia malu. "Tidak." Jawab Luhan cepat. "Kau cepatlah pergi. Aku ingin kembali tidur." Ketus Luhan sembari menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut.

"Hahaha, kau ini manis sekali." Kekeh Sehun. "Baiklah aku pergi bersiap." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Luhan, mengecup kening gadis itu singkat.

"Berhati-hatilah." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berbaring malas sembari melihat televisinya. Ia mengerang bosan, kakinya ia naikan keatas sofa, sementara kepalanya menghadap lantai. Biarkan saja ia seperti ini. Ia bosan sungguh bosan. Malas. Tak ada kegiatan apapun, selain itu bagian kewanitaannya masih terasa perih. Sejenak Luhan terdiam, dan pipinya kembali memerah. Ah, Sehun menyebalkan! Kenapa laki-laki itu masih mengganggu pikirannya, mencemari otaknya.

Luhan kembali mengerang. Gah, ia sungguh-sungguh bosan tapi ia juga malas melakukan aktivitas. Jadi sepertinya kembali diam dan mengawang-ngawang seperti ini adalah pilihan yang baik.

Luhan hanya menatap malas layar kaca datar itu, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya malas lalu tangan itu terulur menggapai meja saat ponselnya berbunyi keras.

 _Mr. Jung._ Luhan mengernyit heran, kepala polisi menyebalkan itu akhirnya menghubungi dirinya. Tumben sekali, biasanya pria bermarga Jung itu pelit sekali tentang informasi. Selain itu, dia selalu bersikap sinis padanya. Kalo bukan karena dia kepala kepolisian Seoul, Luhan malas berhubungan dengan pria sombong itu.

"Hm." Jawab Luhan malas, biarkan saja kepala Jung itu kesal padanya. Luhan juga sama kesalnya. Dasar polisi pelit. Mencak Luhan dalam hati.

 _"Luhan-ssi, bisakah kita bertemu?"_

Luhan bangkit, membenarkan letak posisinya. "Baiklah, dimana dan kapan? Kebetulan hari ini jadwalku memang kosong."

 _"Kita bertemu di kantorku. Jam sepuluh. Sekalian ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."_

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana jam sepuluh nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan ringan, kakinya melangkah menuju ruang resepsionis kantor kepolisian. Ia memang gugup, sangat gugup malah. Tak bisa ia percaya akhirnya Luhan bisa bertemu dengan keluarga Luna jie-jie, ia hanya ingin mengucap salam dan menyampaikan pesan Luna padanya. Setelah urusan ini selesai, Luhan berencana menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Heechul tentang kontrak yang Bibi Xi Min dan Heechul adakan.

"Aku ingin menemui Mr. Jung." Ucap Luhan singkat.

"Baiklah, tapi bukankah janji anda pukul sepuluh nanti?"

"Ya." Jawab Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin datang lebih awal saja. Bisakah anda antarkan saya menuju ruangannya?"

"Tentu. Mari ikuti saya."

.

.

.

Luhan menyamakan dirinya duduk di sebuah kursi jati setinggi enam puluh senti. Ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang sedari tadi berdegup cepat dan meletup gugup. Menghela nafas pelan, memejamkan mata sejenak dan kembali membuka matanya. Ya, ia harus siap. Mau tak mau siap tak siap hari ini ia harus siap. Hari ini sudah lama ia nantikan, jujur Luhan takut jika keluarga Luna tak menerimanya dan menyalahkan Luhan atas kematiannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Luhan membalikan tubuhnya saat suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinganya. "Well, sebenarnya ada sisa waktu setengah jam lagi. Rupanya kau terlalu bersemangat."

Luhan melirik Yunho sejenak. "Aku hanya mencoba tepat waktu." Ucap Luhan kalem.

"Kau tunggu saja. Aku sebenarnya belum mengerti apa tujuanmu menanyakan kasus itu padaku."

"Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya saja. Apa salah? Tak ada tujuan lain."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Luhan ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tentang apa? Tanyakan saja, selama itu tidak mengganggu privasiku."

"Apa dalam kurun waktu dekat ini ada seseorang yang baru kau kenal dan dekat denganmu? Kau juga bilangkan bahwa selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini kau di teror, mungkin saja hal ini ada kaitannya dengan orang-orang itu."

"Tak banyak orang yang aku kenal dalam kurun waktu ini. Hanya ada beberapa." Luhan mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Dan mengenai teror, lusa kemarin aku kembali mendapatkannya. Dan dia- entah siapa, mengirimiku ini." Luhan meletakan amplop cokelat kepada Yunho. "Di sana terdapat beberapa surat yang ia kirimkan padaku, juga beberapa photo yang sudah kusam. Aku menyimpannya di dalam sana. Tulisannya begitu rapih, ditulis tangan dengan kertas yang sudah mencokelat, ia menggunakan dua tulisan hangeul dan mandarin. Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Yunho menunduk memperhatikan amplop cokelat yang kini ada dalam tangannya. Ia menatap Luhan tangannya bergerak akan membuka amplop itu sebelum akhirnya suara berat seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Hyung?" Panggil Sehun pada Yunho. Sehun baru saja masuk ruangan itu, ia melirik sebentar pada punggung Luhan. Yunho dan sosok ini terlalu larut dalam obrolannya sehingga gak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sehun menaikan alisnya, ia tidak asing. Apakah sosok di hadapannya adalah..

"Luhan..?" Panggil Sehun ragu. Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sehun tak suka. "Mengapa kau berada di sini, Luhan?!"

Luhan masih terdiam, tubuhnya menegang melihat Sehun yang membentaknya marah.

"Jadi kau yang bertanya soal Noona padaku? Kenapa hm? Kenapa?!" Bentaknya kesal. "Jawab aku Luhan!" Teriaknya.

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin tau tentang Luna-jie."

"Ya Luna Noonaku, lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. "Apa maksudmu Luhan? Lalu apa maksud kau mendekati ku selama ini?!" Luhan terperangah, ia menatap Sehun tak percaya.

Sehun mengerang keras, ia mengumpat lalu pergi beranjak. Luhan terkesiap, Sehun pergi meninggalkan dia. Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun memanggil nama Sehun keras, tapi Sehun sama saja tak mendengar dan tak mau berhenti melangkah.

Luhan kembali berlari dan memegang tangan Sehun keras. "Sehun dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Oh Sehun payah!" Teriaknya. Sehun berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menatap Luhan dingin. "Aku.. aku hanya ingin meminta maaf." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa bersalah." Luhan mulai terisak pelan. "Aku berhutang nyawa pada Luna-jie. Seharusnya... seharusnya..." Luhan tercekat, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku yang mati." Ucapnya hampa. "Seharusnya pisau itu menusuk padaku, seharusnya Luna-jie berhasil pergi... jika bukan karena aku, Luna-jie pasti selamat... Aku seharusnya mati hiks... Aku yang seharusnya mati.."

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku hiks... karena aku kau kehilangan Noona mu, karena aku kau terpisah darinya.. aku.. Aku sebaiknya pergi, aku.. Aku tak pantas untukmu, aku tak pantas untuk bertahan hidup.." Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Maafkan aku, aku pergi.."

"Aku mencintai mu..." dan Luhan pun berlari menjauh meninggalkan Sehun yang tetap terdiam kaku.

Tak lama Yunho berlari menghampiri Sehun. "Mana Luhan?" Tanya Yunho.

Sehun meliriknya sejenak. Dan kembali terdiam.

"Yunho, Sehun!" Sehun melirik sejenak, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Yunho, apa semuanya sudah ada?" Heechul menatap Yunho. "Dan, mana Luhan?"

"Tanyakan saja pada putera mu Imo, dia yang membuat Luhan pergi."

"Yak, anak payah! Kau apakan Luhan?! Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi!"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi!" Sahut Sehun marah. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini! Jelaskan padaku." Desisnya marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan, ia tak peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Hingga ia sampai di tempat yang sepi Luhan berhenti. Ia menatap laut yang ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya sakit dan ia perlu menenangkan diri.

Keadaan di sini sepi hanya Luhan sendiri. Debur ombak, semilir angin begitu lembut membuai. Luhan duduk di pasir. Ia hanya menatap datar ombak yang menggulung dan menghempas pecah menghampiri kakinya.

Padahal semalam Sehun dan Luhan jelas melakukannya, tapi hari ini. Entahlah Luhan enggan untuk membayangkannya. Luhan tetap terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia bangkit berdiri.

Luhan berjalan perlahan. Terus berjalan entah untuk berapa lama, terus berjalan menelusuri sepanjang garis pantai. Luhan terkesiap saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

"TOP?" Tanya Luhan. TOP hanya terdiam menatap dirinya, lalu dengan satu hentakan TOP menarik tangan Luhan membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"A.. ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. TOP tak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk Luhan semakin erat.

"Luhan, maafkan aku.." bisiknya pelan. Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Maafkan aku.." lirihnya lagi.

"Ada ap-" Luhan membelalakkan matanya lebar, sesuatu yang tajam tiba-tiba menusuk pinggangnya.

"TOP.." lirihnya, tangan Luhan bergetar memegang bahu TOP. Luhan merintih pelan, ia melihat TOP yang memejamkan matanya frustasi. Ia mencabut pisaunya dan darah dengan deras mengalir dari pinggang Luhan. TOP mengerang frustasi tangannya bergetar dan ia menjatuhkan pisaunya begitu saja di pasir TOP lalu melepaskan Luhan membiarkan gadis itu jatuh terfuduk. Gah, TOP sungguh tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Larilah Luhan." Serunya cepat. TOP menunduk dan memegang Luhan membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Lari! Mereka mengejarmu! Aku akan menghentikan mereka, kau larilah sejauh mungkin."

Luhan tertatih-tatih berlari, ia mengerang pelan saat merasakan sakit yang teramat pada pinggangnya. Luhan tak sanggup, ia tak sanggup untuk berlari.

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan mengahmpiri mereka, TOP dengan segera menyerangnya dan memukul gerombolan itu.

"Lari Luhan! Lari!" Teriaknya keras.

Luhan berlari, ia menaiki bukit yang berada di sana. Langkah kakinya terseok-seok, pandangannya mulai memburam. Luhan berhenti melangkah, ia lalu terduduk di bawah pohon besar, bergeser pelan mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Merintih pelan, Luhan rasa tusukannya tadi cukup dalam, dan kembali melebar karena ia berlari.

"Aghhh.. sakitt.." Luhan mulai terisak pelan, ia tergugu kecil meratapi nasibnya. Haruskah, haruskah ia mengulang kembali lagi kejadian ini. Apakah, apakah kali ini dia akan mati.

Luhan menegang, ia terdiam saat telinganya menangkap samar-samar langkah kaki terdengar kearahnya. Luhan merangkak pelan, ia dengan hati-hati turun pada sebuah jurang kecil yang terhalangi batu besar dan rimbunan rumput-rumput tinggi. Luhan memekik pelan saat pinggangnya tanpa sengaja tergores batu tajam, sebisa mungkin Luhan menahannya dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Langkah itu melewatinya begitu saja, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Luhan tersenyum kecil, dan kembali mendongak. Ia harus segera pulang, dan menghubungi Kris. Ia menghela nafasnya sedikit, dan saat berbalik menghadap ke depan Luhan harus kembali menahan nafasnya.

"Merindukan ku?" Han Sora kini berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Dan mimpi buruknya kini harus kembali terputar.

 _"Mari kita bermain-main, sayang..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Mengapa kalian baru mengatakannya, hah?!" Teriaknya keras.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari dulu, bahwa Luhan ada dalam bahaya! menghubungiku disaat semuanya genting!"

"Oh Sehun, aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin!" Teriak Heechul, "Umma bahkan baru memastikan hal ini tadi malam! Kau pikir Umma akan diam saja hah?! Kemana kau saat Umma hubungi kemarin, kemana kau saat Umma mengirimmu pesan bahwa ada hal penting yang harus Umma bicarakan! Kau bahkan tak mendengarkan Umma!"

"Tenanglah!" Lerai Siwon, "kita harus berpikir jernih untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jangan gunakan emosi, jangan mementingkan ego. Kita harus benar-benar memikirkannya. Sekarang Luhan, nyawa gadis itu dalam bahaya. Kita tak tau apa yang akan terjadi, Han Sora terlalu licin dan halus."

"Yunho, apakah ada petunjuk lain?" Tanya Siwon. Yunho menggeleng. "Petunjuk itu adalah kalian, dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu itu. Aku bahkan takan tau apa yang terjadi jika Imo tidak bercerita padaku."

"Tapi tunggu." Yunho membawa amplop cokelat itu keatas meja. "Tadi Luhan memberikanku ini. Ia berkata bahwa ini adalah beberapa surat yang kemungkinan besar Sora kirimkan padanya. Bukalah."

Yunho menyerahkan amplop itu pada Heechul. Heechul membukanya dengan gugup. Ia menyobek atasnya dan membuka isinya.

"Ini.." Heechul tercekat melihat isi yang ada di dalamnya. Ia kehilangan suaranya saat melihat photo buram yang memperlihatkan Luhan dan Luna saat disekap.

Saat akan bicara tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ia melihat Guan Li menghubunginya. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Siwon.

"Halo, Guan Li ada apa?"

 _"Siwon, saat ini aku berada di Seoul. Aku dan orang-orang ku sudah mencari Luhan, tapi dia tidak ada."_

"Apa? Benarkah? Sejak kapan kau tiba di sini, aku akan mencoba mencarinya. Dan bila benar-benar Luhan tidak ditemukan berarti dia berada Han Sora telah menculiknya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Sora melempar Luhan ke lantai dengan keras. Ia membawa Luhan ke dalam gudang markas milik Blue Moon. Ia kesal, seharusnya Luhan sudah berada dalam genggamannya sejak kemarin. Tapi karena Si Seunghyun bodoh itu menghambatnya, si keparat itu menghianatinya. Tapi tak apa yang terpenting Luhan kini berada bersamanya dan ia bisa bersenang-senang.

"Bangun!" Ucapnya datar. Luhan hanya meringis pelan. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan sesuatu yang pekat membasahi wajahnya. Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur keras saat ia dilemparkan oleh pria itu.

"Bangun sayang." Bisiknya halus sembari menarik rambutnya kencang membiarkan Luhan mendongak menatapnya. "Kau cantik. Tak kusangka gadis kecilku berubah menjadi sangat indah seperti ini." Sora lalu mengambil pisau dan memainkannya halus di wajah Luhan.

"Kau tau, Guan Li pasti akan senang dengan karya ku kali ini." Sora memaksa Luhan untuk bangun. Ia mencengkram leher gadis itu dan menariknya kuat. "Ah lihat, betapa ranumnya bibir ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya jika bibir ini bergulat bersamaku." Sora menempelkan pisaunya pada punggung Luhan, ia lalu mencium bibir Luhan kasar, dan menjambak rambutnya. Luhan tak bisa menghindar, jika ia menarik diri pisau itu akan menggoresnya. Tapi ia muak, ia tak mau dirinya dilecehkan begitu saja. Tangannya dengan keras mendorong dada Han Sora dan Luhan menjerit kencang saat sora menancapkan pisau itu pada punggungnya dan menggoreskannya.

Rasa perih dan nyeri kini memenuhi tubuhnya, kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan Luhan mulai kesulitan mengambil nafas.

Sora tersenyum mengejek kearahnya, dengan kasar tangannya menelusup pada lehernya. Ia mendecih keras saat mengetahui jejak-jejak merah pada tubuh Luhan.

"Sudah di miliki, eh?" Tanyanya mengejek. "Baiklah kita lihat siapa yang lebih hebat." Sora pun merobek bagian depan baju Luhan, ia tersenyum puas. Lalu skalpel kecil dalam genggamannya ia mainkan perlahan menghapus jejak-jejak kissmark yang Luhan dapatkan semalam.

"Xi Min, kemarilah!" Panggilnya keras. Yang Xi Min datang dengan sebuah kamera dalam keengganannya. "Ayo kita kirimkan hadiah untuk si keparat itu."

Dan Luhan kembali terbelalak melihat siapa yang kini menghampirinya.

"Bibi Xi Min..." lirihnya parau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai~~ enthor balik lagi bawain chapter baru. Maaf lama (emang apdetnya lamakan)... duh maafin ya, g jadi happily ever after... chapter depannya ternyata kaya gini.

Untuk sekarang saya no komen ya.. makasih buat yang udah review, maaf g bisa bales satu-satu.

See you next chap all :* :*


	13. Chapter 12

**Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn;**

 **Messing EYD, typo(S), OOC, GS!**

 **Rated;**

 **M**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair:**

 **Hunhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blitz 12

 **P.S. Han Sora itu cowo lho ya~ bukan ciwi. Kenapa namanya mirip yeoja? Karena Sora itu mafia keturunan Jepang-China yang tinggal di Kuriyah. Nama Soranya saya ambil dari bhs. Jepang. Dan kalo ada yang tau anime Naruto ada ko salah satu tokohnya (yang cowo) namanya Sora. Dan Sora itu sendiri artinya langit.**

 **P.S.S buat nambah feelnya, saya saranin buat dengerin lagu Lithium punyanya Evanescece. Biar mantap. Yo yo yo~~~ (biar jiwa masokisnya pada bangun semua, hohoho. *tebar bunga kamboja)**

 **P.S.S.S dan kalo berkenan, silahkan bca A/N saya di bawah nanti. Okay.. maapkeun keterlambatan ekeh, padahal tinggal seuprit lagi eh malah di abaikan. Ya sudah ya jangan bacok saya okeh, saya kan anak baik #kedipcyantik. /abaikan. Intinya selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **P.S.S. jangan lupa ya buat tinggalain jejak. Lop yu~~ :* :* :***

.

Sstt.. hati-hati typo. n.n, kalo ada typo ingetin yaaaaa..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menjerit panik saat tangan Sora mulai menelusuri tubuhnya. Ia memekik keras saat pria itu menggigit tengkuknya dan menghisapnya keras, mencium Luhan kasar. Luhan mendorong dada Sora. Ia terengah, dan nafasnya terputus-putus.

Sora berdiri menjulang di depan Luhan, tersenyum mengejek dan menyeringai puas.

"Bagaimana hem? Kau payah." Ejeknya.

Luhan menatap Sora tajam, ia menatap pria itu penuh benci.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu sayang. Kau membuatku semakin menginginkanmu."

Luhan mendecih keras, dan meludah pada wajah Sora.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Desis Luhan tajam.

"KEPARAT! SIALAN!" Murka Sora. Ia lalu memukul wajah Luhan dan menendang tubuh Luhan keras.

Menendang perut Luhan sekali lagi lalu berjongkok. Sora menjambak rambut Luhan menariknya keatas membiarkan Luhan mendongak menatapnya.

"Gadis nakal!" Bisiknya tajam. Sora semakin mencengkram kuat rambut Luhan hingga sejumput rambut ikut tercabut bersamanya. Luhan meringis pelan sementara Han Sora tertawa mengejek padanya.

"Setelah kau menjadi milikku, aku akan mengulitimu, memotong tubuhmu hingga menjadi bagian terkecil dan menghadiahkan kepalamu pada si sial Guan Li." Menyeringai senang lalu mengecup darah yang menempel pada kening Luhan dalam.

"Tapi itu nanti, setelah aku puas menyiksamu dan bermain-main denganmu. Putri kecil." Sora lalu menghempaskan Luhan keras dan sekali lagi menendangnya kencang.

Luhan mengerang. Tubuhnya meringkuk, tangannya bergetar memegangi sisa baju yang dirobek Sora. Setelah pria itu pergi Luhan lalu merangkak pelan, bergeser memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berdiam di pojokan.

Kepalanya terasa pening, tubuhnya mati rasa setelah dirobek oleh pisau berkarat itu, pandangannya memburam dan nafasnya tersenggal. Lemas, yang Luhan rasakan hanya sakit yang berdenyut nyeri hingga membuat tubuhnya panas. Luka di pinggang dan punggung Luhan sepertinya mengalami infeksi parah. Luhan bahkan mampu merasakan perih saat robekan dagingnya tertiup angin.

Sayup-sayup Luhan bisa mendengar jeritan dan teriakan Luna dalam kepalanya. Luna dan Luhan kecil menjerit keras berbaur bersama gelak tawa Pria dewasa yang tertawa puas melihat kesakitan mereka.

Luhan meringkuk semakin dalam saat suara-suara itu tak mau berhenti terngiang di kepalanya. Luhan sudah memegangi telinganya, tapi sayang suara itu masih terdengar. Dengan frustasi Luhan menyumpal telinganya dengan batu yang berserak di bawah tubuhnya menekan nya keras dan sesekali memukulkannya.

Luhan menjerit histeris, ia frustasi suara itu terus saja berkubang dalam kepalanya. Merangkak pelan Luhan melihat pisau karat yang Sora pakai untuk menggores punggungnya. Ia ambil dan dengan cepat menusukannya pada telinga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun." Sentak Xi Min pada Luhan. Wanita itu menendang-nendang perut Luhan dengan sepatu bertumit tinggi miliknya.

Luhan mengernyitkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, sepertinya ia mengalami demam, mungkin karena infeksi dari luka-lukanya. Suhunya sangat tinggi hingga telinganya berdengung keras dan kepalanya terasa begitu pening.

Sekarang ia benar-benar lemas, jangankan untuk bangkit berdiri dan berlari kabur untuk sekedar membuka mata dan bicara serasa sulit baginya. Punggungnya berdenyut nyeri, belum lagi luka tusuk pada pinggangnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Telinganya yang tadi ia pukul kini mulai terasa berdenyut sakit. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap Xi Min kosong.

Xi Min berdecih keras. Ia menatap Luhan bengis, oh jangan lupakan juga ia begitu benci pada gadis itu. Luhan adalah tuan putri di keluarganya, sedangkan dia? Masih dianggap ada pun adalah suatu keajaiban. Melihat Luhan yang menyedihkan seperti ini adalah kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

Xi Min kembali menatap Luhan. Dia berdiri angkuh di hadapan gadis itu. Satu kakinya kembali menendang perut Luhan. "Bangun sialan!" Sentaknya keras. Sebal karena Luhan hanya diam tak menanggapi, Xi Min lalu menyentak tangan Luhan memaksa gadis itu bangkit. Tapi percuma, Luhan sudah kehilangan tenaganya, tubuh Luhan hanya terseret pelan dan kembali menelungkup.

Xi Min berdecak keras. Ia berjongkok memperhatikan Luhan. Tangan keringnya meraih rambut Luhan dengan cepat dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa.." bisik Luhan parau, suaranya serak nyaris menghilang. Luhan lalu menatap Xi Min hampa.

Xi Min menunduk menatap Luhan penuh iba sebelum akhirnya mendengus dan tergelak. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Luhannie. Atau perlu aku congkelkan matamu, agar kau bisa melihat semuanya. Kau terlalu naif Luhan. Kau naif!" Xi Min mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. "Karena kau dan ayah sialan mu itu, aku jadi menderita. Andaikan saja kau tidak ada dan Guan Li tidak munafik mungkin aku takan menjadi seperti ini! Aku membencimu dan aku membenci ayah mu!" Xi Min menghentakkan kepala Luhan keras.

"Bangun! Atau aku akan menyeretmu!"

Luhan tetap terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Xi Min datar. Xi Min berdecak sebal ia lalu menginjak tangan Luhan dengan hills yang ia kenakan. Luhan tentu memekik keras saat telapak tangannya tiba-tiba di injak dengan sepatu mengeringkan itu.

Xi Min tersenyum mengejek. Ia lalu menyeringai senang saat melihat Sora datang menghampiri dirinya. "Bersenang-senang, eh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya datang menyapa."

Sora mendengus. Ia lalu beralih menatap Luhan. Ah, bagaimana mungkin jika gadis itu terlihat menggoda. Wajah pias pasi itu terlihat datar dan menyorot hampa, membuat Sora begitu ingin menyiksanya membuat dia bertekuk lutut pada kekuasaannya. Ia benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang. Tapi dia ingin sesuatu hal yang lebih dari biasanya. Lebih menggoda, lebih menantang dan lebih basah.

Basah. Heh. Bagaimana jika bermain-main dalam air, sepertinya menyenangkan juga cukup menyiksa. Batin Sora senang.

"Seret dia." Titah Sora pada kedua pria di belakangnya. "Bawa dia menuju ruangan ku. Kita akan bersenang-senang."

Sora bersiul pelan. Sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan kenikmatan yang indah. Jika si sial itu tak mau bereaksi atas titahnya gampang saja tinggal sayat dan ciptakan kesakitan. Ah~~ membayangkannya saja Sora sudah melayang-layang. Bersenang-senang miliknya sepertinya akan begitu mengesankan.

Memasuki ruangan miliknya. Sora lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menatap bathtub, lalu menyeringai senang. Menatap pada anak buah yang ada di belakangnya.

"Isi bathtub ini sampai penuh. Dan, bubuhi es di dalamnya. Buat dia mendingin hingga membeku."

"Bawa dia kemari." Titah Sora.

Luhan yang diseret oleh kedua pria itu hanya terdiam pasrah. Ia sudah lelah dan ia menyerah.

Luhan memekik pelan saat seseorang mendorongnya. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang. Luhan berjengit kaget saat tanpa aba-aba tubuhnya dimasukan kedalam bathub. Luhan menjerit keras saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air es itu, ia berteriak saat merasakan semua luka-luka miliknya seperti terbuka kembali dirobek dengan kasar lalu dibubuhi air garam. Perih, sakit dan begitu menyiksa. Tubuhnya masih melayang dengan sebagian punggungnya yang bersentuhan dengan air. Lalu setelahnya Luhan dihempaskan secara kasar. Luhan memekik keras sebelum bungkam tak mampu berkata-kata.

Lemas, Luhan tak mampu merasakan apapun lagi. Semua luka-lukanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Tubuhnya kini tenggelam dalam air es beku yang dingin. Tubuhnya kini tenggelam dalam rasa sakit. Luhan merasa nyawanya dicabut secara paksa lewat tenggorokan saat dingin itu membalut tubuhnya melingkupi luka-lukanya.

Pandangannya mulai memburam, perlahan pudar dan tersisa sayup-sayup kecil. Namun satu sentakan tiba-tiba membuat Luhan tersadar kembali. Ia merasakan tubuhnya ditindih seseorang dan benar. Kini Han Sora berada diatasnya menindih tubuhnya dan tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Sora kini berada diatas tubuh Luhan. Ia menyeringai senang dan dengan cepat bibirnya memagut bibir pucat Luhan yang sudah mendingin. Menciptakan sesuatu panas yang begitu menyiksa kehangatan yang begitu menggoda.

Bathtub ini memang dingin dan membeku tapi takan bisa menghentikan gairahnya yang membara. Oh bahkan Sora bisa merasakan es es itu mencair saat menyentuh jari-jarinya. Ia benar-benar ingin menjamah Luhan, menelusuri keindahan setiap inchinya dan membakarnya dengan gairah. Well, bercinta dengan seseorang yang hampir menjadi mayat memang menyenangkan tapi tetap saja kau hanya bisa merasakannya untuk sesaat dan kau takan bisa merasakan kenikmatan abadi. Tapi siapa peduli dengan keabadian jika kau bisa merasakan satu lonjakan kekal yang begitu menyenangkan dalam sesaat.

Sora tertawa lalu kembali menatap Luhan. Melihat wajah sayu indah yang begitu menggoda. Ia menginginkan Luhan, begitu menginginkannya. Dengan cepat Sora kembali mencumbu Luhan memagutnya dengan kasar sementara tangannya menelusuri tubuh Luhan. Ia lalu meraih leher Luhan dan membuat jejak-jejak percintaan yang indah.

Mengusap tulang selangka Luhan yang pahatannya membuat ia menggila mengecupnya membasahinya dengan saliva panasnya kemudian menghisapnya keras-keras. Sora benar-benar terbakar dalam gairahnya.

Luhan mengerang tak suka. Ia benar-benar merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak Luhan tidak boleh kalah. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau yang Luhan genggam sedari tadi dan ia sembunyikan dibalik dress miliknya. Ia genggam pisau itu erat-erat dan dalam hitungan yang tepat Luhan secara cepat menusukkan itu pada pinggang Sora. Mencabutnya kemudian menusukkannya lagi.

Sora memekik keras. Ia lalu menatap murka kepada Luhan.

"JALANG SIALAN! KEPARAT!" Bentak Sora. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Luhan dan memelintirnya. Membiarkan tangan itu bengkok kearah kiri dengan bunyi 'kretek' penanda tulang yang patah. Sora lalu menjambak rambut Luhan. Menariknya dengan keras kemudian membenturkan kepala Luhan pada tepi bathub. Ia kembali membenturkan kepala Luhan hingga wajah gadis itu dipenuhi darah merah yang perlahan membaur bersama air di dalamnya.

Luhan hanya menggeram lemah. Pandangannya kini benar-benar mulai berkabut. Nafasnya terasa berat bahkan ia mulai menelan beberapa air di bathtub. Tubuhnya tak mampu merasakan apapun lagi. Ia menatap hampa pada Sora yang kini murka padanya.

Ah mungkin seperti inilah kisah hidupnya. Tapi tak apa setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan harga dirinya diambang batas kematiannya. Setidaknya ia berhasil mencapai impiannya; impian Luna Jie-jienya.

Kilasan bayangan saat-saat ia kecil mulai melintas dalam pikirannya. Saat Luhan bersama Mama dan Babanya, saat Luhan bertemu dengan Luna Jie-jienya. Lalu beranjak dewasa saat Luhan nekat menemui bibinya, saat Luhan berhasil mencapai mimpinya dan saat Luhan bertemu sahabat-sahabat baik seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ah, Luhan pasti merindukan perempuan cerewet itu, ia bahkan belum meminta maaf padanya.

Lalu ingatan Luhan kembali melayang-layang pada Sehun. Luhan sedikit mencelos saat mengingatnya, ia lalu tersenyum tipis. Luhan berpikir apa yang akan Sehun lakukan jika ia pergi. Apa pria itu akan menangis untuknya, apa pria itu akan bersedih karena dirinya atau hanya berduka sesaat lalu kembali mencari wanita lain. Entahlah Luhan tak tau. Yang jelas Luhan takan menyesal pernah mencintai pria itu. Luhan tetap merasa bahagia bersamanya walau hanya sesaat.

Luhan kembali menatap Sora. Samar-samar ia melihat lelaki itu kini memegang pisaunya dan bersiap akan menusukkan padanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia akan pergi, pikirnya.

Luhan lelah benar-benar lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tubuh letihnya beristirahat. Kesadaran Luhan hampir menghilang tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun, ia juga tidak melihat Sora di hadapannya. Ah sudahlah Luhan lelah untuk berpikir. Ia hanya ingin tidur. Ya, hanya itu.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot masuk tenggelam dalam bathtub. Pandangannya sudah menggelap dengan sempurna. Sayup-sayup Luhan bisa mendengar keributan di sekitarnya. Luhan tak mau ambil pikir ia terus menenggelamkan dirinya bahkan saat seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya secara menggila, Luhan tetap tak memperdulikannya.

Luhan hanya lelah. Dan biarkan ia beristirahat, bahkan jika itu untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari cepat. Ia bersama pasukan polisi berlari menelusuri hutan. Keadaan saat itu gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan dan senter serta bantuan anjing pelacak yang menerangi dan membantu mereka mencari tempat tujuannya.

Tadi setelah semua berkumpul baik itu ayah dan ibunya maupun ayah dan ibu Luhan beserta saudaranya juga Yunho, tiba-tiba Yoochun- rekan kerja Yunho, datang membawakan informasi bahwa ia tahu di mana Luhan disekap. Yoochun berkata bahwa ia menemukan seorang pria di pesisir pantai yang tengah sekarat dan mengetahui di mana Luhan dibawa. Pria itu juga mengatakan bahwa Sora dan Xi Min lah yang melakukannya dan dia menunjukkan di mana markas Sora berada.

Sebelumnya Yunho beserta tim intelnya telah melacak di mana Luhan berada. Melalui sambungan telpon yang menghubungi Luhan tempo lalu sebelum kecelakan itu terjadi. Atau mencari jejak terakhir di mana Luhan berada. Dan ya semuanya berhubungan satu sama lain. Dan mereka mendapatkan petunjuknya.

Sehun memincingkan matanya sat melihat samar-samar di balik gelap sebuah bangunan bobrok yang berkisar duapuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun mendobrak pintu dengan keras. Setelah berhasil memukul beberapa penjaga yang menghadang mereka. Di belakangnya terdapat Yunho dan beberapa anak buahnya yang menyeret seorang pria. Choi Seunghyun. Setidaknya itulah kata pria itu. Pria itu ditemukan Yoochun salah satu anak buah Yunho, yang Yunho tugaskan untuk menyisir lokasi dimana Luhan terakhir berada. Pria yang bernama Seunghyun itu mengaku tahu di mana keberadaan Luhan.

"Katakan dimana sialan!" sentak Sehun kesal sembari memegang kerah baju Seunghyun. "Jangan membohongiku." Desisnya tajam.

"Lihat sekelilingmu terlebih dahulu bodoh." Balas Seunghyun dengan nada mengejek miliknya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan untuk tidak me lemparkan pukulan telak. Tenanglah saat ini Luhan yang lebih utama. Simpan amarah mu Oh Sehun. Jangan terpancing. Ia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan redup yang hanya diterangi lampu neon dengan _watt_ rendah.

Tak ada apapun di sana. Hanya ruangan kosong dengan beberapa barang tak terpakai yang berserakan tak beraturan. Di sini sangat pengap ruang fentilasi tidak mencukupi suplay udara dengan semestinya. Di tengah redupnya ruangan Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesuatau Nampak berkilau samar tertempa cahaya. Sehun berjongkok dan meraihnya. Ia tertegun itu adalah sebuah gelang yang Sehun hadiahkan pada Luhan. Dan gelang itu tampak. Kotor dipenuhi darah.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya segera mengedar. Dan dengan berang Sehun mengambil langkah menyesuri ruangan. Matanya terkunci pada satu pintu yang Nampak kokoh dan mengkilap diantara bobroknya ruangan. Dengan penuh kesal dan amarah yang menggumpal di ubun-ubun, Sehun segera mendobrak pintu dengan kasar.

Sebuah ruangan gaya klasik dengan merah, coklat dan emas yang mendominasi adalah yang menyambut Sehun pertamakali saat pria itu berhasil membuka paksa. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa sekat yang memisahkan. Ada sebuah sofa lebar berwarna krem dengan lapisan kulit yang mengkilap, sebuah meja kerja besar yang diletakan di sebelah pojok kanan ruangan bertesebelahan dengan jendela besar yang tertutup gorden berwarna merah emas dan perak. Sebuah konter kecil dengan _mini bar_ di pojok kiri. Sehun kembali mengedarkan matanya dan ia segera mengunci pandangannya pada satu pintu berwarna putih gading. Namun seseorang menghadangnya saat akan melangkah. Beberapa orang muncul tiba-tiba dari sebelah pintu lainnya. Sehun berusaha melepaskan serangan dengan menendang keras melakukan kuncian lalu menyikunya kuat-kuat. Yunho dan anggota kepolisianbya juga sama kewalahan, di sana juga terdapat Kris kakak Luhan, yang sama mendapat serangan. Bunyi tembakan tembus memekakan telinga. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai tumbang menyisakan beberapa orang yang hanya meringkuk payah di lantai. Sehun membuang nafas keras, dan dengan cepat segera bergerak menuju satu pintu tadi. Tapi tanpa disadarinya seseorang bangun dan meraih pistolnya segera menembakan asal kearah Sehun. Sehun mengerang saat punggungnya terasa panas. Dia membungkuk, lalu kembali bangkit dan berjalan sedikit terseok menuju pintu.

Sehun membuka pintu, amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak saat melihat beberapa orang berdiri di sana. Ia menajamkan pandangannya pada salah satu pria yang berdiri di depan bathub dengan pakaian basah dan wajah yang dipenuhi amarah. Tanpa sadar sehun melihat sebah kaki berwarna putih pucat namapak menyembul keluar dari bathtub. Dan Sehun melihat pria itu akan menancapkan pisaunya. Sehun segera berlari dan memukul telak pria itu.

"SIALAN! JANGAN MENGGANGGU KESENANGANKU!" Sora bangkit berdiri dan kembali membalas memukul Sehun. Sehun yang memang sudah kepayahan dengan telak menerima pukulannya. Sehun berdecih keras menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. Dan satu hitungan lagi Sehun kembali memukul wajah Sora dengan keras. Tepat mengenai rahang atas beberapa _centi_ di bawah mata. Yunho segera menyusul bersama beberapa anak buahnya yanga kini meringkus beberapa orang di sana. Yunho segera datang menghampiri Sehun dan menangkap Sora.

"Biar aku tangani dia. Kau cari Luhan." Sehun mengangguk. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan ia terpaku pada sesuatu yang sempat menarik perhatiannya. _Bathtub_. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakannya.

"Luhan." Dan Sehun benar-benar terkesiap melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. "LUHAN!" Dengan sigap ia segera meraih Luhan. Tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan tubuh itu begitu dingin. "Luhan.." panggil Sehun pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi dinginnya. Memebawa tubuh basah itu dalam dekapannya. Tangannya bergetar menelusuri beberapa jejak kemerahan dan luka-luka di tubuh Luhan. Mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat saat ia melihat tangan Luhan yang bengkok kea rah kiri.

Kris memandang sengit apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia lalu membalikan tatapannya dan mendelik tajam pada Yang Xi Min. "Puas?!" dengan geram ia meraih kerah baju Xi Min dan memandang wanita itu benci. "Apa kau puas, hah! Apa yang sebanarnya kau inginkan, sialan! Sudah cukup selama ini Luhan menderita karena ulahmu. DAN KAU MASIH INGIN MELENYAPKANNYA."

"YA AKU PUAS!" Xi Min menjewab lantang dengan wajah menengadah angkuh menatap Kris. "Aku puas untuk apa yang aku lakukan." Tegasnya lagi. "Ah, apakah dia masih bisa bernafas?" Xi Min tersenyum mengejek sambil menatap Kris dengki.

"JALANG SIALAN!" Bentaknya marah, dan memukul wajah Xi Min. Dengan keras Kris melempar wanita itu ke tembok dan mencekiknya kuat-kuat. Selama ini Kris tak habis pikir untuk apa yang Xi Min lakukan pada Luhan dan ayahnya. Demi tuhan Xi Min adalah masih bagian keluarganya dan kenapa wanita itu begitu berambisi sekali untuk membuat Luhan menderita dan membuat ayahnya kepayahan. Ia kesal, semua amarah yang ditahannya selama ini meledak. Cekikkannya semakin bertembah kuat saat melihat wajah kering itu malah melemparkan senyum mengejek padanya.

"Sudah hentikan, Wu Yifan! Jangan mengulur waktu, saat ini keadaan Luhan yang lebih penting." Yunho menginterupsi, ia lalu melayangkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang membawa Luhan. Pria itu nampak kesulitan karena luka tembak pada punggungnya. "sebaiknya kau bawa Luhan pada paramedis dengan cepat. Ingat keselamatan Luhan lebih utama."

Kris berdecih keras sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya. Di sisi lain Sehun dia semakin panik melihat nafas Luhan yang semakin memberat. Detak jantungnya berdetak samar dengan irama yang berantakan. Dia melepaskan mantel miliknya dan menyelimutkannya pada Luhan. Mendekap gadis itu erat dan membawanya keluar. Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menyengt di punggungnya Sehun tetap membawa Luhan dalam pangkuannya.

Yunho menghampirinya. Dan menepuk pundaknya. "Biar aku yang bawa.

Tidak hyung! Aku akan membawanya."

"Jangan gegabah! Kau pikir ini main-main? Luhan sedang sekarat, kau jangan menambahnya dengan keegoissanmu. Biarkan aku yang bawa, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu membawa Luhan dalam kondisi seperti itu? jangan bercanda! Dengar, bantuan medis sedang menunggu di tepi hutan. Perjalanan kita masih panjang, kita harus membawa Luhan cepat-cepat jika ingin gadis itu selamat. Aku hapal betul seluk beluk hutan ini, selain itu aku terlatih untuk dihadapkan pada keadaan darurat seperti ini. Kau ikutlah dengan kelompok Yoochun, kita bertemu di rumah sakit. Atau jika kau bisa ,menyusul kita bertemu bersama bantuan paramedic. Ingat jangan bertindak bodoh dan sebaiknya kau urus dulu lukamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu yunho segera bergegas membawa Luhan pergi diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia lalu beralih mentap Yoochun dan rekannya yang membawa paksa penjahat yang mereka tangkap. Dengan sedikit terseok dia menghampiri Yoochun dan mulai ikut bergegas. Sehun sedikit mengerang. Ah sial! Punggungnya benar-benar sakit sekarang, ia takan mungkin bisa terus berjalan dengan punggung berdenyut nyeri seperti ini. Tapi tidak! Sehun harus menemui Luhan di tepi hutan sana. Ia ingin menemani gadis itu dan beada di sisinya. Tapi saat sehun kembali mengambil langkah, ia merasakan nyeri yang sangat sebelum akhirnya semuanya menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dengan pening di kepalanya dan rasa panas yang menyengat di bagian punggungnya. Ia mengerang dan membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan kembali mendapati putih yang mendominasi. Rumah sakit pikirnya. Ah ya, benar rumah sakit! Bagaimana mungkin ia berada di sini. Sehun kembali mengerang sebelum akhirnya kepalanya mengumpulkan semua kepingan memori.

Luhan. Benar, Luhan. Di mana gadis itu, bagaimana keadaaannya. Ah sial! Berapa lama ia tertidur. Sehun harus menemukan Luhan.

Saat akan bangkit berdiri, sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana, tuan Oh." Yunho muncul dari balik pintu dan berdiri di depannya.

"Luhan. Mana dia? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Luhan ada. Kau tidak perlu takut."

"Bagaimana keadaannya Hyung?"

Yunho hanya diam, dan menarik nafas. "kami berhasil membawanya, keadaanya cukup parah. Dan saat ini dia masih belum sadarkan diri."

"Bisakah aku menemuinya. Dan berapa lama aku tidur?"

"kau, tidak." Jawab Yunho tegas. Sehun hanya menatap tajam Yunho dengan wajah gelapnya. "Setidaknya sampai kondisimu membaik Oh Sehun. Jangan berbuat bodoh, dan silahkan kau pergi mencari Luhan sendiri saat ini. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menemukannya. Kau boleh jika keadaanmu membaik."

"dan untuk perihal _berapa lama aku tidur_ silahkan hitung sendiri. Berapa lama kau tertidur."

Sialan. Umpat Sehun geram. "Memang apa hak mu melarangku pergi. Kau bahkan menyembunyikan perihal Luhan selama ini, dan jika kau tidak berbelit-belit saat itu, pasti Luhan ku takan mengalami hal ini."

Yunho mengeraskan rahanganya. "Terserah." Balasnya. "Kau boleh pergi, setelah diperiksa." Dan Yunho pun pergi meninggalakan Sehun sendirian di ruangan serba putih ini.

Sehun mendecakan bibirnya kesal. Dasar Jung menyebalkan. Awas saja, aku akan membalasnya nanti.

Dan sehun kembali merenung, berbaring dengan posisi menyamping. Tak lama setelah itu muncul dokter dan perawat yang memeriksanya. Sehun hanya diam saat dokter mengatakan padanay bahwa ia harus beristirahat, dan malah Sehun meminta pada dokter itu untuk mengantarkannya pada Luhan. Memang pada awalnya dokter tidak menyetujuinya, dan memperbolehkan Sehun untuk pergi setidaknya sampai besok. Tapi Oh Sehun yang arogan dan menyebalkan ini mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk memaksa orang lain menerima kehendaknya.

Dan ia pun berakhir duduk di kursi roda dengan seorang perwat di belakangnya. Saat Sehun keluar dari ruangannya ia disambut Heechul yang segera menghampirinya.

"Astaga Sehun " Pekiknya, wanita paruh baya itu lalu menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya. Menghujami Sehun dengan beberapa kecupan di wajahnya dan berjongkok sambil memgang tangannya. "Mengapa keluar, hem? Bagaiamana keadaanmu, apa sudah baik? Kau tau melihatmu tak sadarkan diri hampir tiga hari, membuat Umma sedih. Kau adalah satu-satunya harta Umma yang tersisa." Heechul kembali bangkit dan memeluk Sehun.

Sehun balas memeluk Heechul, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati ketenangan yang ada. "Maafkan akuk bisiknya. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya. "Tak apa." Balasnya, kedua tangannya mengelus kepala Sehun dan membenarkan rambutnya.

"Sekarang mau kemana, hm?"

"Luhan. Aku ingin menemuinya." Heechul tersenyum. Saat akan membawa kursi Sehun untuk melangkah, ia terhenti saat Guan Li menghampirinya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya."

"Oh, tentu. Kau boleh." Heechul tersenyum dan menyerahkan Sehun pada Guan Li. Pria itu tersenyum dan meraih kursi Sehun.

Terima kasih. Lalu berlalu dan perlahan mulai berjalan.

Sepanjang lorong yang mereka lewati hanya dilalui hening. Keduanya sama enggean untuk saling bicara. Hingga mereka sampai pada satu ruangan, Guan Li mulai memecahkan heninganya. "Luhan, masih belum membuka mata. Tapi setidaknya keadaannya lebih baik dari hari kemarin."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang memejamkan matanya damai. Wajah itu begitu pucat, tapi tak sepucat saat Sehun menemukannya.

"kami hampir kehilangan Luhan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila benar Luhan meninggalkan kami. Mungkin ini memang salahku yang membiarkan Luhan terlalu bebas saat ini. Aku bahkan tak banyak bertindak saat Xi Min adik sepupuku memanfaatkan Luhan. Aku sadar aku mungkin selama ini terlalu mengekang Luhan, aku ingin membahagiakannya aku ingin melindunginya tapi aku sadar aku melakukan hal yang salah. Aku malah mengasingkan Luhan dengan neneknya, hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke Korea dan menemui XI MIn. Aku sadar aku terlalu menggantungkan pada ketakutanku. Hingga akhirnya Xi Min yang entah mengapa berhubungan dengan Blue Moon dan memanfaatkan ketakutanku."

Sehun hanya mendengarkan. Dan dia malah menggenggam tangan dingin Luhan. "Apa kau menyayanginya?" Tanya Guan Li. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Lalu kemudian menjawab.

"Tentu, aku menyayangi putri anda. Aku mencintainya. Aku sadar aku memang pernah melakukan kesalahan dan pernah menyakitinya, tapi sudikah anda memaafkan saya dan membiarkan saya bersamanya."

Guan Li tertawa pelan dan menepuk bahu Sehun. "Setiap orang pernah memiliki salah. Dan yang kau perlu lakukan hanya memeperbaikinya dan jangan mengulangi. Jika kau mencintai putriku, hanya cintai diabahagiakan dia dan jagalah dia. Jangan menyakitinya kembali."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih, atas kesempatan yang anda berikan."

"Manfaatkanlah kesempatanku. Dan ingat aku takan memberikan kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahagiakan Luhan." Guan Li kembali menepuk bahu Sehun. "aku mempercayaimu."

"Well, sepertinya aku akan pergi. Aku titip Luhan padamu."

Kemudian Guan Li pergi keluar meninggalkan Sehun sendirian bersama Luhan.

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan yang terlelap damai. Membawa tangan itu dalam dekapannya dan mengecupnya dalam.

"Maafkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Haloo! Selamat malam. Gimana, saya udah balik nih

Maaf ya kalo telat (emang dasarnya juga telat mulu author stresss) habisnya hape saya tercinta sedang error, saya biasanya kalo apdet plus ngetik pake tuh hape. Tapi apalah daya kalo eror seperti ini. Ini juga saya ngetiknya pake kompyuta yang ada di tempat kerja. Hehehe curi-curi waktu

Oh ya kalo yang asal tunggu yah, baru jadi setengahnya. Klao pos . emm itu emm.. tunggu saja :D :D

Maaf for typo yah, maklum manusia— terutama saya, tak pernah luput dari typo

Hehehe jadi nih a/n edisi curhat ya ;) maapken oceh..

Dan untuk yang terakhir, tolong tinggalkan jejak ya kasihlah saya sepatah dua patah kata di kotak review okeh Lop you all ~~~ :* :* :*

—


	14. Chapter 13

**Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn;**

 **Messing EYD, typo(S), OOC, GS!**

 **Rated;**

 **M**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair:**

 **Hunhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir tiga minggu Luhan akhirnya sadar juga. Dan selama itupula Sehun tak pernah pergi dari sisi Luhan. Sehun bahkan meminta perawat untuk memindahkan dirinya sehingga satu ruangan bersama Luhan. Yang pastinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Guan Li dan Kris, ya meskipun Guan Li telah memberikan lampu hijau untuk Sehun tapi bukan berarti membiarkan dia seenaknya. Dan pada akhirnya ia dipindahkan pada ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan Luhan.

Sehun tak pernah pergi meninggalkan Luhan selama gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, setiap hari ia akan duduk berdiam diri memperhatikan Luhan. Melihat gadis itu terpejam dengan damai, memperhatikan bagaimana dia bernafas meskipun terlihat begitu berat dan sulit. Sehun tak pernah melewatkan perkembangan Luhan, ia selalu memantau dan memperhatikan keadaannya.

Saat ini Sehun duduk berdiam di sebuah kursi panjang di ruangan Luhan. Ia memang tak menggunakan kursi roda, keadaannya mulai membaik di hari kesepuluh. Semenjak Luhan membuka matanya, gadis itu tak banyak berbicara. Hanya membuka mata menatap datar dan kembali terpejam. Luhan bahkan tak bereaksi apapun saat kedua orangtuanya, termasuk orang tua Sehun juga yang memborondongi Luhan dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Luhan hanya akan melirik sesaat menatap datar dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya.

Luhan hanya akan terdiam dengan wajah datar mata menyorot hampa dan bibir terkatup rapat. Tetap berbaring enggan untuk berbagi tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya pucat dengan beberapa luka gores dan lebam. Salah satu telinganya terdapat luka memanjang yang lumayan cukup dalam, tapi untungnya tidak sampai merobek daun telinga dan mengdisfungsikan telinganya. Kedua tangannya terluka parah dengan satu tangan mendapatkan luka yang dalam dan satunya mengalami patah yang cukup parah. Punggungnya mendapatkan infeksi dengan banyaknya luka yang merobek kulitnya. Pun dengan luka tusuk di pinggangnya yang mengalami hal serupa. Dan Luhan mengalami pendarahan di dalam kepalanya.

Sebenarnya setelah Luhan tersadar keadaannya tak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun, kecuali untuk beberapa luka yang perlahan membaik. Tapi tidak untuk kondisi tubuhnya serta mentalnya. Gadis itu mudah panik selalu berada dalam kondisi tertekan dan ketakutan. Memang wajahnya datar tapi setiap ada sesuatu yang membangkitkan ingatannya atau ada hal yang menyinggungnya, gadis itu kemudian menjerit-jerit histeris dan meringkuk ketakutan. Atau menjambak rambutnya frustrasi dan melukai diri sendiri. Dan jika Luhan berada dalam keadaan seperti ini kondisi tubuhnya akan ikut memburuk, tak jarang pula Luhan mengalami kolaps dan tak sadarkan diri hingga berhari-hari.

Sehun menghela nafas. Matanya memperhatikan beberapa teman Luhan yang datang berkunjung.

"Luhan! Kau tau, Park dobby mesum ini dari hari kemarin terus merengek ingin segera melihat mu. Oh aku bahkan dibuat pusing karenanya." Baekhyun berteriak-teriak heboh. Suara cemprengnya menggelegar memenuhi ruangan.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?!" Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun balas berteriak tidak terima. "Bukannya kau yang sejak kemarin terus merengek dan menangis ingin datang ke sini!"

"Yak aku tidak seperti itu, Park telinga lebar yang menyebalkan! Kau yang seperti itu! Kau kan seperti anak kecil, banyak bertingkah dan selalu bersikap manja! Jangan hiraukan dia, Lu. Si Park mesum kan memang seperti itu."

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Luhan dan kembali tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah paper bag kepada Luhan.

"Kau lihat Lu!" Serunya heboh. "Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau lihat!" Hebohnya lagi sambil menunjukkan paper bag itu. "Aku membawakanmu cheese cake! Ah, juga bubble tea dan jangan lupa juga aku membawakan ice cream green tea. Kau suka kan?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh antusias.

Luhan yang duduk menyandar pada beberapa bantal yang ditumpuk hanya melirik kecil dan kembali terdiam tak menjawab.

"Ahahaha. Kau tau Lu, semua ini adalah jarahan isi dompet si telinga lebar. Bukankah dari dulu kau ingin memerasnya Lu? Ah kau habiskan saja ini semua. Nanti jika kau ingin lagi Chanyeol yang akan mentraktir mu, bagaimana?"

Luhan tetap diam tidak menjawab.

"Ah kau tau Lu, aku sebenarnya rindu saat para staf dibuat kelimpungan oleh mu. Dan sepertinya mereka juga mulai kesepian karena tak ada yang meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi. Bahkan Krystal yang selalu sirik padamu dan selalu membuat masalah kini terlihat pendiam."

Luhan tetap bungkam. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tersenyum lebar meskipun bibirnya mulai bergetar dan matanya mulai memanas.

"Ah, Lu! Bagaimana dengan film mu dan si hitam, kau tau banyak orang yang menyukainya. Bahkan tiketnya habis terjual di beberapa bioskop di hari pertama peluncuran." Masih sama, Luhan tidak menjawab. Tak habis akal Baekhyun kembali bersuara meski bergetar.

"Aku sangat menyukai mu dalam film itu. Ya meski aku tak yakin si albino akan menyukainya. Hei, aku pastikan kepalanya berasap melihatmu ada di sana. Hahaha aku tak bisa membayangkannya!" Baekhyun tertawa kering dengan Luhan masih bergeming tak bersuara. Tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Lu, kau tau? Aku ke menyukai mu karena kau sangat cantik!" Luhan diam tak menjawab.

"Kau manis!"

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Kau juga sangat memikat. Aktingmu juga bagus!"

Tetap sama.

"Kau berhasil memainkannya!"

"Meskipun kau selalu aneh-aneh kau membuatku bangga!" Ucapnya lagi dengan suara parau. Baekhyun tahu, semua usahanya sia-sia. Luhan takan mau membuka suara. Gadis itu mungkin mengalami hal yang begitu berat hingga mengubahnya dalam sesaat. Sungguh meskipun Baekhyun kesal karena dimarahi Luhan, diejek Luhan ataupun dijahili Luhan. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihat gadis itu bungkam terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Baekhyun lalu menghambur memeluk Luhan sambil terisak kecil. "Kumohon, jangan seperti ini Lu. Jangan sepereti ini." Isaknya. "Kau bisa memarahiku, kau bisa menjahiliku, kau bisa memelototiku. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini hiks.. bicaralah Luhan. Lihat aku, jangan hanya melihat tembok dengan hampa. Bicaralah jangan hanya diam seperti itu.."

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera melangkah maju. Memegang pundak Baekhyun dan mengusapnya. "Baek.. jangan seperti ini." Bisik Kyungsoo. "Jangan seperti ini Baek, mengertilah... kumohon.. jangan menangis seperti ini. Berikan Luhan waktu.. Baek.."

Baekhyun masih memeluk Luhan dan terisak pelan.

"Yeol." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan sambil memberikan isyarat. Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol pelan, merengkuh bahu Baekhyun halus dan menuntunnya. "Sudah, jangan menangis.."

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan, ia melemparkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun yang masih terisak. "Jangan menangis.. arra?" Kemudian Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu sempit Baekhyun. "Jika kau seperti ini, kau malah membuat Luhan semakin tertekan. Tersenyumlah, tertawalah kau indah jika melakukannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi jejak air mata, ia menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan dengan gemas mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis lagi arrachi?" Mengecup pelan kelopak mata Baekhyun dan kembali tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang mengerjap pelan lalu merona merah dan menunduk malu-malu.

"Nah, seperti itu lebih baik."

Kyungsoo hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. Dasar, modus. Batinnya. Lalu Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan mengelus rambutnya halus. "Luhan sudah makan, hem?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Tapi Luhan diam tak menjawab. "Apa kau lelah? Sebaiknya kau istirahat, jangan terlalu lelah." Luhan tetap tidak menjawab . Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tidak dibalut gips hangat.

Sehun menghampiri, ia akan membenarkan posisi Luhan agar gadis itu bisa kembali tertidur. Namun saat Sehun melangkah mendekat, Luhan mengeratkan pegangangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Semakin Sehun mendekat, maka semakin erat juga cengkeraman tangan Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhan ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran, tangan Luhan tiba-tiba mencengkeramnya erat dan terasa dingin. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Luhan, gadis itu terlihat begitu pucat. Keringat dingin nampak memenuhi wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar sementara nafasnya terdengar memburu.

"Luhan, kenapa? Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Kyungsoo sedikit mulai panik. Ia menatap Luhan yang menggeleng pelan dengan mata menyorot penuh takut. Tidak, jangan lagi. Batin Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai Luhan menjerit histeris lagi.

Kyungsoo mencoba meraih bahu Luhan dan memeluknya. Luhan balas memeluk Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengepal erat sementara tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Luhan terisak dan meracau samar.

"Aku tak mau lagi." Racau Luhan, "aku tidak mau hiks, kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti itu! Aku tak sanggup, aku lelah. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengerti!" Luhan mulai memekik keras, dan kembali menangis. Tubuhnya masih bergetar dan dia nampak begitu ketakutan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dengan lembut dan hati-hati dia mengusap bahu Luhan mencoba menenangkannya. "Luhan, tenanglah.. tak apa, tak apa. Kami ada di pihakmu.. jangan menangis jangan takut, kami selalu bersamamu..." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan menenangkan Luhan, memberikan sugesti-sugesti kecil bahwa gadis itu aman dan baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa saat Luhan kembali tenang, gadis itu masih terisak pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih memeluk Luhan sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Luhan lembut dan berbisik samar sampai Luhan tenang dan kembali terpejam.

Menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap pada Sehun. "Tolong baringkan Luhan." Pintanya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia membawa Luhan dari pelukan Kyungsoo dan membaringkannya.

"Hati-hati dengan punggungnya." Sela Kyungsoo cepat. Dan Sehun menggumam samar dan merebahkan tubuh Luhan dan menyelimutinya sampai batas dada.

"Dengar." Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara. "Keadaan Luhan masih belum stabil. Dia masih sensitif dan mudah tertekan, jangan bicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia mungkin bisa tersinggung dan kembali seperti tadi, dan ini jelas tidak baik untuk keadaannya. Bersikaplah seperti biasa, jangan menyinggung apapun tentang keadaannya dan tentang kejadian kemarin. Bersikaplah seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi."

"Maafkan aku.." cicit Baekhyun yang kini menunduk kecil dengan mata yang kembali memanas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. "Aku mengerti." Jelasnya sambil melempar senyum manisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Meringis pelan saat punggungnya berdenyut nyeri. Sehun melangkah menghampiri Luhan. Tangannya mengusap kepala itu lembut dan hati-hati. Dokter mungkin akan memarahinya karena dia semaunya dan selalu pergi menghilang. Biarkan saja, lagipula keadaannya sudah membaik. Ya, meskipun terkadang punggungnya terasa sakit tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Hari ini adalah malam terakhir dia dirawat, besok ia sudah bisa kembali pulang. Sebenarnya Sehun masih ingin berada di sini untuk beberapa hari, tapi tidak dengan ibunya. Heechul memarahi dirinya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Jika Sehun masih keukeuh ingin tetap tinggal, Heechul siap menyeret Sehun keruang operasi membelek kepalanya dan mengeluarkan otaknya. Terdengar sadis memang, tapi ya itu juga salah dirinya yang meminta waktu perawatan dan malah berada di ruangan Luhan seharian- bahkan semalaman jika ibunya tidak menyeret dia untuk kembali.

Kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sehun hanya menggumam samar. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Sehun menaiki bangsal Luhan. Berbaring menyamping memeluk gadisnya. Mungkin saat perawat atau dokter menemukannya mereka akan memarahi Sehun. Tapi sekali lagi Sehun tak peduli. Terpenting Sehun bisa memeluk Luhan dan menyalurkan rasa rindunya serta rasa bersalahnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bawah leher Luhan, ia kembali memastikan bahwa tangan kiri Luhan yang dilapis gips baik-baik saja. Memeluk Luhan dan membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Luhan. Berbisik samar sembari memberikan kecupan di dagunya.

Maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan pening di kepalanya. Tangan kirinya serasa mati rasa. Seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut sakit dan dadanya terasa nyeri bahkan hanya untuk mengambil nafas.

Matanya hanya menatap datar. Mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia dibuat terkejut. Matanya melebar untuk beberapa saat dan kembali menatap datar.

Sehun sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Memeluknya erat dan Sehun membenamkan kepalanya pada leher miliknya.

Dadanya memang sakit. Mengambil satu tarikan nafas pun terasa menyiksa. Semakin lama semakin berat bagi Luhan untuk bernafas. Apalagi saat dingin udara malam merayap masuk melewati celah ventilasi udara. Bahkan Luhan bisa mendengar deru nafasnya yang memburu dan bunyi seperti peluit kecil saat Luhan menghembuskannya. Tapi Luhan tak ambil pikir, ia hanya mencoba tenang dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Sehun. Menghirup aroma pria itu dalam-dalam.

Luhan diam memperhatikan, melihat wajah yang sedang terlelap itu dengan hampa. Wajah itu terlihat tirus dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasanya dan ada beberapa lebam yang menghiasinya. Tangan Luhan terulur pelan, menyentuh wajah itu lembut. Mengusap dan menelusurinya dengan lemas. Memainkan rambut pria itu dengan jari-jarinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan lebih seksama.

Luhan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Sehun. Merasakan bagaimana hembusan nafas itu menderu berirama. Hangat, dingin dan menenangkan di saat bersamaan.

Luhan entah kenapa mendapatkan kesadaran- entah kewarasannya, lebih di saat malam hari. Di saat dia hanya terdiam sendirian, berpikir jernih tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

Bukan kemauan Luhan saat dirinya hanya terdiam membisu tak menanggapi apapun. Tapi semuanya terlihat sama. Luhan takut, Luhan kehilangan kepercayaan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana bibinya orang yang selama ini ia percayai, orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya ternyata membencinya bahkan menyetorkan nyawanya. Luhan takut, semua orang terasa sama saja, Luhan takut bahkan hanya untuk angkat suara. Bahkan di saat Baekhyun menangis, Luhan mencoba berbicara menenangkan sahabatnya tapi apa yang terjadi? Luhan bahkan hampir kehilangan kewarasannya kembali. Ia hampir berteriak dan meloncat jika tak ada Kyungsoo yang menahannya.

Semuanya terasa berat, semuanya terasa serba salah. Luhan tak tau harus melakukan apa. Selama ini dia dihantui rasa bersalah terhadap Luna, menebusnya dengan mewujudkan mimpi Luna bahkan jika yang di hadapi adalah ketakutannya sendiri. Setiap malam Luhan habiskan waktunya hanya untuk meringkuk ketakutan di bawah selimut, menangis untuk semua bayang-bayang yang menghantuinya. Tak ada yang mengerti dia, tak ada yang memahaminya, yang mereka tahu hanyalah seorang Luhan yang sombong dan memuakan. Mereka hanya menatap tak suka padanya tanpa tahu apa yang dijalaninya selama ini, mengolok-ngolok dirinya tanpa mengerti betapa berat baginya untuk tetap tegar berdiri.

Sampai Sehun datang padanya menawarkan ketulusan, menawarkan kehangatan dan mau merengkuh dirinya. Luhan menurut memberikan kepercayaannya, memberikan ikatannya dan menyerahkan kehormatannya.

Hingga Sehun berteriak padanya memandangnya tajam dan memakinya. Semua hancur lebur. Lalu TOP yang Luhan percayai sebagai teman baik ternyata telah mengincarnya. Berlanjut dengan pria itu yang kembali menyekapnya dan bibinya yang ternyata telah bekerja sama untuk membunuhnya dan membalaskan dendam yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya. Belum lagi bayangan-bayangan saat mereka menyekapnya terus berputar. Bagaimana ia hanya meringkuk sendirian di sebuah ruangan pengap dan gelap, tubuhnya penuh luka dan pria itu bahkan tanpa ragu menyayatnya menendangnya mencumbunya bahkan hampir menyetubuhinya dengan kejam. Semuanya kembali membungkam dirinya. Semuanya kembali sia-sia. Kepercayaan hidup yang selama ini perlahan ia tata, ia bangun dengan hati-hati kembali berantakan.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap hampa tembok atau jendela, ia tidak berani menatap wajah mereka. Luhan takut untuk melihat kilauan jernih mata mereka dan kembali jatuh percaya dan terluka.

Kembali menatap Sehun, Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kembali membukanya, memperhatikan setiap lekuk dari yang terpejam di hadapannya. Jujur, Luhan sangat takut ketika Sehun membuka mata dan berdiri ataupun terduduk memperhatikan dirinya. Luhan takut kembali jatuh dan kecewa. Yang Luhan lakukan selama Sehun ada di dekatnya hanya berbaring kaku dan menatap langit-langit.

Memandang kembali wajah damai Sehun. Luhan hanya berani menatap pria itu saat terlelap. Luhan masih takut, takut jika pria itu kembali memakinya, membencinya, memarahinya, meninggalkannya; menyakitinya. Memejamkan matanya, meresapi keheningan yang ada, menghirupnya perlahan-lahan dan kembali membuka mata.

Luhan terkejut saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari bola kelam yang menatapnya. Ia bungkam saat mata itu memakunya hampa. Terlihat hambar dingin dan frustasi di saat yang bersamaan. Terlihat lelah namun menuntut.

Sehun hanya diam mengatupkan bibirnya, menatap lebih dalam sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Sehun terbangun saat ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Sehun terdiam dalam ketenangan saat sesuatu itu mengelus wajahnya halus, menelusuri kulitnya dengan lemas. Awalnya Sehun membiarkan ia terbuai dalam kelembutan itu, tak ingin membuka matanya dan merusaknya. Namun saat sentuhan itu berhenti dan hanya menyisakan kehangatan yang tipis, Sehun membuka matanya. Melihat bagaimana sosok itu terpejam dengan gurat ketenangan yang menenggelamkan. Sehun diam memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu bernafas satu-satu, memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu terlihat damai dalam keindahannya sampai tiba-tiba Luhan membuka mata.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi itu dengan sedikit ragu. Entahlah saat berhadapan dengan Luhan ia merasa menjadi manusia paling tolol di dunia. Ia merasa bersalah dan ingin menebusnya namun apa? Jangankan meminta maaf berbicara saja sulit baginya apalagi dengan keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini, gadis itu malah menjerit histeris meringkuk ketakutan. Alih-alih meminta maaf, Sehun hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Ku mohon Lu..." pinta Sehun serak, Sehun tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. "Luhan..." bisiknya hati-hati.

Tangan Sehun tanpa sadar terulur, mengusap wajah halus Luhan menelusuri keindahannya. "Luhan... tak bisakah, tak bisakah kau memaafkan ku?"

Luhan yang sejak awal sudah terlena dengan tatapan Oh Sehun, hanya bisa terdiam. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana laki-laki itu berbicara padanya. Dan Luhan hanya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan itu, di saat Sehun berbicara padanya; yang terlihat lembut penuh kasih dan frustasi. Menenggelamkan dirinya saat tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya mengelusnya halus. Luhan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat tangan pria itu mulai menyentuh tengkuknya, mengelusnya dan bahkan mengecupinya, mengantarkan dia pada fantasi liarnya.

"Ssehun.." bisik Luhan. Nalarnya entah berjalan kemana, akalnya pelan-pelan terkikis oleh sentuhan hangat itu. Luhan perlahan lupa dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Segalanya terasa samar, saat Sehun perlahan-lahan mengecupi tengkuknya membasahinya dengan saliva yang terasa hangat, tangan Sehun mengukung tubuhnya melindunginya dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan halus pada pundaknya.

Namun tiba-tiba kehangatan itu berganti menjadi ketakutan yang sangat saat bayangan Sora melintas di kepalanya. Tentang bagaimana pria itu mencumbunya, menyayatnya, menyentuhnya. Dingin bathtub, darah yang menggenang dan semua bagian tubuhnya yang terasa tersayat di saat ia tenggelam kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Semuanya terasa samar, sakit itu datang kembali, sakit itu datang kembali.

Luhan ingin menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa, berteriak agar semua kesakitannya di hentikan. Ia sudah tak tau antara mana pikirannya dan mana dirinya, akalnya sudah tak berjalan lagi. Bernafas putus-putus dengan pening di kepala yang begitu menyiksa, wajahnya sudah memucat pasi dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Luhan dengarkan aku." Pinta Sehun berkali-kali saat mata itu menyorot tak fokus padanya. "Dengarkan aku Luhan!" Dan berhasil, Luhan menatapnya namun dengan tatapan katakutan. "Dengar Luhan kau baik-baik saja... Kau baik, kau baik. Aku ada bersamamu."

"Luhan, kau aman.. Kau aman. Maafkan aku... tapi kau sungguh aman, tidak tenggelam Luhan. Kau baik-baik saja." Sehun mendekap Luhan, menenangkan gadis itu dengan berbisik halus di telinganya. Mengusap-ngusap punggungnya perlahan dan memberikan beberapa kecupannya. Sehun terus mendekap Luhan, menenangkannya hingga gadis itu kembali tenang dan perlahan jatuh terlelap.

Beberapa jam setelah Luhan kembali terpejam kini berganti Sehun yang terjaga. Hari masihlah pagi. Terlampau pagi. Bisa Sehun lihat dari balik jendela yang tertutup gorden langit masih hitam. Sehun melayangkan pandangannya pada jam yang terpasang apik di dinding. Pukul empat. Oh sepertinya terlalu pagi. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan, ia tersenyum dan mencium pipi Luhan. Sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan kembali ke ruangannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Heechul melangkah menuju Iranian tempat di mana Luhan dirawat. Ia melihat Guan Li dan istrinya sedang duduk sambil mengamati Luhan yang sedang terlelap. Biasanya di saat Heechul pergi menjenguk Luhan, dia selalu menemukan putranya yang duduk diam memperhatikan. Ini adalah minggu kelima Luhan dirawat, dan Oh Sehun putranya sudah pulih di minggu ketiga, dan pulang saat tepat satu bulan; karena Sehun memaksa masih ingin berada di rumah sakit dan menjaga Luhan, jika tanpa paksaan Heechul untuk segera pulang sepertinya bermalam dua bulan pun akan anak itu lakoni.

Mendengus pelan mengingat kelakuan anaknya. Heechul lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada Guan Li dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Heechul.

"Sudah lebih baik, terimakasih sudah begitu peduli."

"Tak apa, kalian sahabat ku." Kemudian Heechul melangkah menghampiri Luhan dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Seharusnya aku minta maaf padamu untuk semua yang terjadi, untuk semua hal sulit yang kau alami." Heechul berbisik pelan pada Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Maaf atas segala sikap burukku. Kau adalah wanita hebat."

Yu Qi; istri Guan Li, ibu Luhan. Melangkah menghampiri Heechul, menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum manis. "Tak apa. Bukan salahmu. Luhan adalah anak baik, dia pasti memaafkanmu. Dia pasti mengerti."

Heechul tersenyum. "Terimakasih," Bisiknya. "Maaf bila selama ini aku berlaku egois."

Menggeleng kecil dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku mengerti," ucap Yu Qi. "Aku paham. Semua bukan salahmu, keadaanlah yang memaksa kita."

"Terimakasih sudah mau memahamiku, terimakasih sudah mau mengerti." Ucap Heechul tulus. "Sungguh kebaikan kalian takan ku lupa."

Yu Qi kembali tersenyum, "tenang saja. Kami sahabatmu."

"Terimakasih." Balas Heechul lagi, dengan sedikit haru. "Ah, benar. Luhan. Kapan dia pulih dan segera pulang?"

"Kami berencana membawa pulang Luhan minggu depan saat keadaannya lebih baik dan melakukan perawatan berjalan saja." Jelas Guan Li.

"Apakah kalian akan kembali bertolak ke China, lalu mengapa melakukan perawatan berjalan bila Luhan bisa mendapatkan perawatan intensif selama di sini?"

"Sebenarnya bukan mau kami membawa pulang Luhan lebih cepat. Tapi bagaimana lagi, kondisi psikis Luhan begitu buruk. Apalagi Luhan membenci rumah sakit, dia mengalami beberapa kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya di sini. Dan hal-hal berbau rumah sakit jelas kembali membangkitkan ingatannya dan itu memperburuk keadaannya." Terang Guan Li tegas. "Dan untuk perihal bertolak kembali ke China." Sambungnya lagi. "Kami tidak akan. Kami akan menetap sementara di Korea sampai keadaan Luhan membaik. Luhan memiliki phobia ketinggian, dan melakukan penerbangan di dalam kondisinya seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat."

Heechul mengangguk paham dan kembali melemparkan pertanyaan. "Lalu selama kalian menetap di sini, kalian akan tinggal dimana? Seingatku kalian tak memiliki sanak saudara di sini, lalu kalian tinggal dimana? Tunggu dulu! Jangan katakan kalian akan tingg-"

"Ya. Kami akan tinggal di apartemen Luhan."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kami hanya tinggal sementara sampai keadaan Luhan lebih baik dan memungkinkan untuk pulang. Lagipula kami tidak mungkin untuk bermalam di hotel dengan keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini."

"Bagaimana jika kalian tinggal di rumahku saja. Aku takkan mungkin membiarkan kalian tinggal di apartemen dengan keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini. Jadi tinggallah di rumahku sementara waktu."

"Chullie maafkan aku." Yu Qi mengangkat suara dan bertutur halus. "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian. Kau mau menemani kami di rumah sakit dan peduli pada Luhan, itu sudah cukup. Aku berterimakasih. Maaf Chullie, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Lagipula kami hanya tinggal untuk sementara waktu sampai Luhan membaik."

"Yu Qi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kumohon, tinggalah bersama kami, kami dengan senang hati akan membantu. Yu Qi, biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku, biarkan aku memperbaikinya, tinggalah. Demi Luhan, demi kebaikannya, tinggalah ku mohon."

Yu Qi menatap suaminya. Guan Li mengangguk meskipun terlihat berat. "Baiklah, aku tidak sanggup melewatkan kebaikan hatimu. Aku akan tinggal, maaf sebelumnya bila kami merepotkanmu."

Heechul tertawa pelan dan menepuk pundak Guan Li dan Yu Qi. "Tak apa, tak apa. Aku dengan senang hati membantu."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Baju pesakitan miliknya kini berubah menjadi dress potongan sederhana berwarna peach. Bangsalnya sudah tertata rapih, selimut terlipat apik di ujung kakinya dan bantal yang menumpuk dan ia jadikan sebagai sandaran. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya. Ayah ibunya datang menjemputnya, kakaknya juga bahkan Mr. Oh dan Mrs. Oh pun ikut menjemputnya tapi anehnya Sehun tak ada datang padanya.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Luhan jarang melihat Sehun. Paling lelaki itu hanya akan datang padanya di saat Luhan tidur. Pernah saat itu Luhan merindukan Sehun, biasanya Luhan menikmati waktunya saat Sehun datang berkunjung walaupun hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan dirinya. Saat itu Luhan hanya memandang kosong sofa tempat Sehun biasanya duduk. Memandang memperhatikan, ia lalu memejamkan matanya tapi tidak untuk tertidur hanya memejamkan dan berharap Sehun ada untuknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk kedalam. Duduk di kursi dan menggenggam tangannya hangat sampai Luhan benar-benar jatuh terlelap. Selanjutnya, Luhan tak pernah lagi menemui Sehun. Atau mungkin pria itu datang kembali di saat ia sedang terlelap.

"Kau siap?" Ibu Luhan bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan datar dari Luhan.

"Kita akan pulang, arra. Ibu harap kau senang."

Kemudian Kris segera menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halaman depan menunggu mobil jemputan.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Oh, Yu Qi segera turun diikuti Guan Li dan Kris.

"Luhan mana? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Heechul melemparkan pertanyaan saat matanya tak melihat Luhan.

"Dia ada dan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tertidur." Jawab Yu Qi.

"Oh baiklah, masuklah."

"Aku harus membawa Luhan kemana?" Tanya Kris saat dia telah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ah ikuti aku, mari." Heechul berjalan menuju kamar yang akan di tempati Luhan. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua, lumayan luas dengan sebuah ranjang king size, lemari pakaian, meja nakas dan kursi panjang di ujung ruangan.

"Aku hanya menyiapkan ini, maaf." Tutur Heechul. "Jika ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan, katakan saja."

Yu Qi tersenyum. "Tak apa, ini lebih dari cukup. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa. Bukan masalah besar." Jawab Heechul. "Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan kondisinya?"

"Dokter bilang cukup stabil." Ucap Guan Li. "Hanya tinggal pemulihan tangan dan kepalanya. Dokter juga berpesan agar Luhan tidak banyak menerima guncangan, kemungkinan ia akan mengalami mual serta muntah bila kepalanya terguncang."

Heechul mengangguk paham. "Biarkan Luhan beristirahat disini. Kalian turunlah dulu, makan bersama kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Luhan tinggal di kediaman Oh. Heechul memperhatikan Yu Qi yang tidur menyamping memeluk Luhan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana raut gelisah tampak kentara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul. "Apa ada masalah?"

Wanita putih tinggi itu hanya menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Ayolah, katakan saja. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjalmu?"

"Tidak Heechul. Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku tau. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Sela Heechul. "Berbagilah, bukankah aku sahabatmu? Bukankah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dulu karena kita tak mau saling terbuka? Bicaralah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Yu Qi menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya kami memiliki masalah serius di China. Memang sebelum kami datang ke sini keadaan sudah mulai tidak stabil dan puncaknya adalah kemarin, ada beberapa oknum yang melakukan sabotase dan berimbas pada beberapa investor yang menarik saham mereka."

"Jika seperti itu pulanglah, aku juga akan membantumu sebisaku untuk menyelesaikan permasalahanmu."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Luhan? Keadaannya belum pulih, bahkan untuk bangun sekalipun ia kesulitan."

"Tak apa, aku akan menjaga Luhan. Luhan biarkan ia tinggal di sini, kau fokuslah dulu pada permasalahanmu."

"Terimakasih Chullie-ah. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa." Jawab Heechul sembari tersenyum tipis. "Aku senang bisa membantumu."

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah berbaring. Jarum infus nampak tertancap di tangannya, meraih pembuluh darahnya. Sudah satu minggu Luhan tinggal di sini, tapi keadaannya cenderung statis. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau makan, dan jikapun iya maka seluruh isi lambung gadis itu kembali keluar.

Heechul mengusap kepala Luhan, mengusapnya lembut sambil berbisik pelan.

"Luhan... Aku tau apa yang kau alami pastilah sulit. Tapi, tak bisakah kau berbagi kesulitanmu? Aku sadar aku telah banyak melakukan kesalahan untukmu, tapi bisakah kau memaafkanku? Aku tau mungkin akan sulit untukmu menerima ku kembali, tapi Luhan... Aku mohon cobalah terima keadaanmu lebih dulu, kami bersamamu kami takkan menyakitimu. Aku tau ini sulit, tapi cobalah.." bisiknya lagi. Heechul menyeka air mata yang tanpa ia sadari telah turun di pipinya. Ia lalu bangkit dan menatap Sehun yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ibu akan keluar sebentar, kau temani Luhan. Tapi awas, jangan sampai macam-macam padanya."

Heechul lalu kembali menatap Luhan dan tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu, kau baik-baiklah." Ucapnya hangat. Heechul lalu berbalik menatap tajam Sehun. "Ingat Oh Sehun, jangan macam-macam." Ancamnya lalu segera pergi keluar.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan.

"Lu..." bisiknya. "Maafkan aku." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan hanya melirik kecil dan kembali terdiam menatap datar. "Jika kau ingin menghukumku, hukum aku. Siksa aku, caci aku sampai kau puas. Tapi ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Lu. Kau tau, semua cemas padamu keluargamu, ayah dan ibuku teman-temanmu dan juga aku."

"Jangan seperti ini Luhan..." bisiknya lagi. "Kau membuat kami semua takut. Setidaknya Luhan mulailah percayai dirimu sendiri, kami selalu ada untukmu dan kami selalu mencintaimu."

"Kami menyayangimu. Kami mencintaimu dan aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallloooooo~ I'm bek hehehe.

Duh aku merasa berdosa nelantarin ni ff, padahal tinggal seuprit lagi! Maaf ya kalo saya apdetnya lama.. chapter sekarang mungkin kaya gini dulu. Nanti chapter depan kita memulai dengan yang manis-manis.

Chapter kemarin gimana? Tanda kutipnya pada ngilang ya? Sebenarnya saya udah pake tanda kutip itu lengkap selengkap-lengkapnya, tapi bagaimana da emang dasarnya ffn yang nyebelin pas saya submit dokumennya eh malah pada ngilang. Alamakkkk daku seketika pengen guling-guling dan ngubur diri. Tapi tak apalah.. ku sudah edit lagi meski g yakin bisa bener lagi.

Dan aku mau tanya, kemarin ada ga yang nyetel musik rekomen saya... wkwkwk padahal lumayan nambah feelnya biar makin merinding...

review fav follow dan yang mau nyempetin baca. Aku mencintai kalian.../ civok basyah xD/

.

.

.

.

Salam hangat

Dee ||Dark Eagle's Eye||

:* :* :* :*

.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 14

**Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn;**

 **Messing EYD, typo(S), OOC, GS!**

 **Rated;**

 **M**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair:**

 **Hunhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berbaring. Matanya memperhatikan sosok Heechul yang dengan telaten merangkai sebuah bunga yang ia taruh di vas kecil di dekat jendela.

"Mrs. Oh." Panggil Luhan sedikit ragu, dengan suara yang sedikit berat serak dan nyaris tak terdengar. Luhan sendiri sedikit tak yakin dengan suaranya sendiri. Pasalnya ini adalah pertama kali ia membuka suara setelah sekitar sepuluh hari Luhan tinggal di sana. Bahkan ketika kedua orangtuanya kembali ke China Luhan bungkam tak bersuara.

Heechul melirik kearahnya dengan wajah berbinar senang. Luhan sedikit menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Heechul memberikan respon positif padanya. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa bersalah karena bersikap seperti ini. Kata-kata Sehun kemarin-kemarin bahkan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Luhan juga tak tega melihat usaha Heechul yang mencoba berbaik hati padanya, setiap hari wanita paruh baya itu menjaga dirinya mengantar sarapan untuknya walaupun pada akhirnya tak tersentuh sama sekali, mengganti vas bunga miliknya dan selalu menemaninya saat malam datang atau saat dia mulai ketakutan.

Heechul mengerjap pelan, kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. "Iya, ada apa?" Tanyanya antusias sambil mengambil langkah mendekati Luhan. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedikit ragu untuk bertanya padanya.

Heechul mengusap kepala Luhan lembut. "Ada apa heum? Katakan saja tak apa."

Luhan meneguk ludahnya sedikit kasar. Ia menatap Heechul tak yakin dan sedikit malu. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

Heechul masih mengelus rambut Luhan lembut, dan ia kembali tersenyum. "Katakan saja, tak apa. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Luhan menatap ragu dan akhirnya mulai bersuara. "Mrs. Oh, bolehkah aku meminta emm... makanan?" Suaranya mengecil di akhir dan Luhan menatap takut-takut pada Heechul. Entahlah Luhan merasa lapar dan ia menginginkan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya, lidahnya juga sudah lama tak mengecap sesuatu.

Heechul tertawa gemas dan Luhan menunduk malu. "Baiklah... baiklah, aku akan dengan senang hati membuatkanmu makanan. Kau ingin apa, hem? Aku akan buatkan."

Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana Heechul bicara, melihat bagaimana cara dia tertawa. Sudut-sudut bibirnya mulai menaik keatas membentuk lengkungan samar. "Apapun." Jawab Luhan dengan pelan. Ia kemudian menatap Heechul lagi. "Apapun akan aku makan, tapi... bolehkah itu berbahan dasar jagung dan diberi keju didalamnya?"

"Dan apakah aku merepotkan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Heechul tak menjawab ia malah tertawa. "Tidak.. tidak." Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak merepotkan. Aku malah senang."

"Jadi," Heechul kembali bersuara. "Kau ingin hidangan dengan bahan jagung dan ada kejunya?" Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana dengan sup jagung keju, apa kau setuju?" Luhan mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu sup jagung keju. Tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku akan membuatkannya."

"Ah, dan satu lagi." Pekik Heechul tiba-tiba. Luhan hanya menatap Heechul heran. "Jangan panggil aku Mrs. Oh. Panggil aku Eomonim saja, arra?"

Kemudian Heechul pergi keluar meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kamarnya. Luhan kembali terdiam melihat ruangan dengan datar. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada vas bunga yang berisi bunga lily putih yang terlihat segar. Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mencoba membuka hatinya. Mencoba menerima dan melupakan apa yang terjadi. Meskipun sulit, Luhan akan mencoba meskipun perlahan-lahan.

Pintu terbuka, dan Sehun masuk menghampirinya. Duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatap Luhan hangat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik, hem?" Suara itu mengalun hangat terasa berat namun menenangkan. Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Sehun dalam diam.

Tangan Luhan tanpa sadar meraih tangan Sehun dan menyentuhnya. Sehun tersenyum, dan membalik telapak tangan Luhan lalu balas menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah dan memperhatikan Luhan lekat-lekat. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Luhan, membenarkan letak poninya dan kembali tersenyum. "Dengar Luhan." Bisiknya, "kau harus bertahan. Kami ada bersamamu, aku ada untukmu. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku bila aku mengecewakan mu."

Luhan bungkam. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang digenggam Sehun untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tiap inchi lapisan dermis itu.

"Kau mau kan mencoba bangkit? Kau mau kan, berjuang bersamaku?" Luhan tidak menjawab, ia diam memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun saat berbicara, saat mengambil nafas bahkan saat pria itu menatapnya. Begitu sempurna dan menenangkan. Deru nafasnya hangat, matanya dingin membius sementara bibir tipisnya bergerak halus berirama seiring dengan kata-kata yang Sehun bisikkan padanya, ah bahkan suaranya terasa berat hangat dan menenangkan.

"Kau mau kan?" Ulang Sehun lagi. Luhan tak menjawab ia malah terhanyut dalam kehangatan Oh Sehun, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan bergeser pelan merapat pada Sehun.

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dan berbisik pelan. "Aku akan mencoba menuntunmu, sedikit demi sedikit." Mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali berbicara. "Hanya cobalah untuk percaya, aku ada bersamamu."

Saat Sehun akan mengecup bibir Luhan, Heechul tiba-tiba masuk membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk sup dan segelas air putih.

Heechul melotot pada Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya mendesah pelan. Ibunya memang selalu sensi jika ia sedang berdekatan dengan Luhan.

"Ah Luhan, aku sudah bawakan makanan ini untukmu. Makanlah, aku suapi arra?" Luhan mengangguk kecil.

Heechul tersenyum, "Sehun, bisakah kau bantu Luhan untuk bersandar?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia meraih tubuh Luhan dan dengan hati-hati mengangkatnya. Menyandarkan perlahan pada tumpukan bantal yang ia susun.

Heechul duduk. Dia meraih mangkuknya dan mulai menyuapkan supnya pada Luhan. "Bagaimana rasanya? Aigoo, sepertinya kau lapar ya." Heechul tertawa, sementara Luhan hanya menunduk kecil. Entahlah, Luhan merasa sangat lapar. Dia memakan sup yang Heechul berikan dengan sangat lahap.

"Apa kau ingin tambah lagi?" Tanya Heechul. Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil. "Ania..." jawabnya pelan. Heechul tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan gemas. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucapnya hangat.

Heechul pergi melangkah, meninggalkan ruangan sesaat setelah ia berucap pelan kepada Luhan. Sehun yang diam memperhatikan akhirnya mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Teruslah seperti itu." Ucapnya halus. "Mulailah tersenyum, dan membuka hati. Aku, kami ada bersamamu."

Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan. "Apa kau ingin pergi berkeliling?" Tanyanya. Luhan tidak menjawab, namun binar di matanya mengatakan ya.

"Baiklah, pegang leher ku erat, arraseo?" Kemudian Sehun membawa Luhan.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di bangku. Kini mereka berdua berada di taman milik keluarga Oh. Memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, Sehun lalu menatap Luhan.

"Bernapaslah yang dalam, bukankah ini menyegarkan?" Sehun menatap Luhan, tangannya terulur lembut menyentuh pipi Luhan. "Luhan..." bisik Sehun. Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun. Bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat, bahkan saat Sehun bergerak mendekatinya, bergerak mengikis jaraknya.

Sehun mendekat, tangannya meraih pipi Luhan lembut. Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan. Menghirup aroma segar dan menatap teduh sosok di hadapannya. Sehun terdiam, ia menyesapi waktu yang terasa melambat, ia terdiam menikmati ketenangan yang terurai bersama sapuan angin yang mendesau sejuk, bersama sinaran matahari yang menyiraminya lembut.

Luhan terdiam, hanya diam terpaku pada Sehun yang memperlakukannya hangat. Luhan memejamkan matanya, Sehun semakin erat melingkupinya, Sehun semakin dekat merapatkan tubuhnya. Kening mereka saling beradu, hidung mereka bertubruk dan bergesekan sementara bibir mereka saling bertemu dan terkatup rapat.

Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya menyesap dua lempengan daging tipis segar di hadapannya. Menghisapnya lembut menyesapnya halus. Saliva hangat mereka saling tercampur melelehkan bekunya udara.

Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia terbuai, ia terurai dalam hangat manis dan sejuknya udara. Akalnya menghilang menjauh pergi meninggalkan dia dengan luapan emosi yang cukup besar. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada bayangan siksaan Han Sora padanya, bagaimana ia membeku dalam rasa panas yang tak pernah ia harap, bagaimana pria itu mencumbunya kalap dengan rasa sakit dalam tiap jengkal kulitnya. Luhan mulai panik, ia ingin menjerit keras namun Sehun mampu meredamnya. Pria itu menuntunnya halus dalam pagutannya, pria itu membuainya lembut dalam kehangatannya. Luhan kembali terpejam menikmati satuan detiknya, ia mengerang dan melengguh samar saat Sehun menarik bibirnya.

Luhan membuka matanya, ada rasa tidak rela saat pria itu menyudahi pagutannya. Luhan lalu memperhatikan Sehun yang meraup udara puas, pria itu menatapnya tajam yang kemudian berubah melembut. Dan Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada Luhan. Hanya menempel, mengecupnya dalam mencoba melepaskan seluruh perasaan bergejolaknya lalu kembali melepaskannya.

Tubuh mereka masih merapat tanpa celah. Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dan hendak untuk beranjak. Namun ia berhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkramnya lembut.

"Ja- jangan pergi." Ucap Luhan. "Tetaplah disini, ja- jangan pergi. Jangan pergi lagi." Bisik Luhan nyaris tanpa suara.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Dengan halus ia meraih tangan Luhan, lalu membawanya dihadapan wajahnya. Mengecup punggung tangan itu halus.

"Aku disini. Aku bersamamu."

Sehun lalu membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya hangat. "Aku bersamamu." Bisiknya lagi, ia sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan menumpukan dagunya disana. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Teman-temannya kembali menjenguknya. Seperti biasa hanya ada Kyungsoo, Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan mengusap tangannya lembut. Sementara Baekhyun, dia hanya berdiam diri tak banyak membuka suara. Gadis itu hanya memperhatikan dengan Chanyeol di sisi kirinya.

Luhan menatap semuanya, tak ada Sehun di sini. Sehun pergi untuk urusan kantornya, Heechul pun sama. Sudah tiga hari ia jarang melihat keduanya.

Luhan lalu menatap Baekhyun. Dan memanggilnya ragu.

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggilnya pelan. Baekhyun yang pikirannya masih bercabang dan tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar lalu tersentak pelan.

"Ah, nde! Ada apa, maafkan aku hahaha." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit kikuk dengan tawa garingnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. "A- apa kau membawakan sesuatu untukku." Tanya Luhan pelan dan hati-hati dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ah! Sesuatu untukmu, itu.. emm aku.. Aku, a- aku hanya membawa ini, apa kau mau?" Baekhyun gelagapan dan tersenyum canggung. "A.. aku tidak tahu kau akan meminta. Aku, aku hanya membawa ini, tidak apa-apakan?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau ingin memakannya sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi dan Luhan mengangguk kecil.

Baekhyun tertawa, kecil. Dengan sigap ia menyiapkan makanannya.

Baekhyun menyuapi Luhan, ia sesekali tertawa melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya Luhan. Pipi yang mulai sedikit tirus itu menggembung lucu dipenuhi makanan, sementara bibirnya sibuk memasukkan makanan kedalamnya.

"Pelan-pelan Luhan!" Omel Baekhyun, ia berdecak. "Aku tidak akan menghabiskannya, dan jika kau mau menambah lagi kau bisa menyuruh si telinga lebar itu untuk membelikannya untukmu. Kau mau apa, biar dia yang membeli. Kita kuras isi dompetnya."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya. "Jangan berbohong." Ia mencebik. Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu, mari kita bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Yeolli-ya~~" panggilnya. Chanyeol hanya merenggut dengan wajah masam. "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

Luhan lalu melihat Chanyeol dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Yak, aku bersamamu baru selesai bekerja. Aku lelah, kenapa tidak memesan sendiri saja." Ucap Chanyeol sebal.

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Luhan. Ia menunduk dan terisak pelan. "Ja- jangan menangis." Ucap Chanyeol, ia lalu menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. Tanpa merasa bersalah Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengecup pipinya lalu berbisik. "Jangan marah~~" bisik Baekhyun menggoda.

"Tak apa Lu," Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan. "Aku dan Kai membawa banyak makanan untukmu. Lihat.." Kyungsoo menaruh kirimannya di meja nakas. "Itu memang bukan kesukaanmu, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya."

Luhan mengangguk senang dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "terimakasih." Ujarnya kecil.

"Sama-sama." Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Luhan gemas.

"Oh iya Lu, aku lupa." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo heran, gadis itu nampak gugup dan malu. "Sebenarnya, aku kemari untuk mengantarkan ini sekalian. A.. aku harap kau segera sembuh dan mendatanginya." Luhan meraih sebuah undangan yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai secara bergantian.

"Ya kami berdua akan menikah." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

"Aku harap, kau bisa datang dan segera menyusul."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo Luhan melebarkan matanya, dan ikut menunduk malu.

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Tengah malam Luhan terbangun. Ia menatap jam digital yang tersimpan di meja nakas. Pukul satu lebih empat puluh lima. Dan Luhan menghela nafas. Dengan hati-hati Luhan bangun, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Matanya mengedar memenuhi seluruh ruangan, sementara tangannya merayap mencengkeram perutnya.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perutnya, ia merasakan perut itu bergolak samar menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang tak Luhan mengerti. Luhan lalu menggigit bibirnya, ia menginginkan sesuatu. Lapar, entahlah. Mungkin perutnya bergemuruh karena meminta untuk diisi. Padahal hampir seharian ini dia makan, apalagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol membawakannya banyak makanan dan Luhan pun menghabiskan hampir semuanya dalam satu waktu. Tapi kenapa ia masih merasa lapar.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, namun satu sisi lain dalam dirinya berteriak keras untuk mencari sesuatu- yang entah itu apa, dan memasukannya kedalam perut miliknya.

Luhan bangkit. Dan dengan hati-hati ia bergerak menuruni ranjang. Kakinya bergetar. Ia bergerak memegang kepala ranjang lalu dengan hati-hati mulai melangkah. Luhan mulai berjalan terseok-seok dan bahkan hampir jatuh jika tak berpegang pada tembok. Luhan lalu menatap deretan tangga yang berada di bawahnya, ia lalu mulai melangkah hati-hati, menuruninya satu-satu sambil mencengkeram erat pagar pembatas di sampingnya.

Luhan lalu berjalan, mencari lokasi dimana dapur berada. Ia menyusuri dan menerka sekiranya dimana letaknya.

Luhan dengan segera membuka lemari pendingin. Ia menatap penuh minat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Luhan beberapa kali membuka dan menutup pintu, sampai akhirnya ia mengambil beberapa cup ice cream, satu bungkus biskuit coklat dan satu kotak besar jus jeruk. Luhan dengan hati-hati menaruhnya di meja counter, ia lalu berjalan menghampiri lemari penyimpanan makanan, sedikit berjinjit dan menelusuri isinya. Matanya langsung berbinar saat mendapati beberapa cup ramen instan. Dengan penuh semangat Luhan meraihnya dan segera menyeduhnya dengan air panas.

Luhan lalu menuangkan isi jus pada gelas, sambil menunggu ramennya matang Luhan duduk dan mulai membuka cup ice creamnya. Ia menyendok dengan semangat ice cream yang berada di hadapannya sambil sesekali memakan biskuitnya. Luhan kembali membuka cup ice cream saat apa yang ada di hadapannya telah habis. Sambil menyendok Luhan sesekali mengecek ramen miliknya. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui ramen itu telah matang. Meminum jusnya, Luhan lalu meraih ramen miliknya dan mulai memakannya.

Luhan memakannya dengan lahap. Ia lalu kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan jus dan meminumnya. Sensasi dingin segar asam dan manis memenuhi mulutnya. Luhan tersenyum senang, ada gelenyar aneh yang menyenangkan saat semua keinginannya terpenuhi. Ia kembali memakan mie itu dengan lahap, menyeruput mienya dengan cepat menyesap kuahnya sambil sesekali meminum jus miliknya juga ice creamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan langsung terdiam. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Sehun sedang menatapnya heran. Luhan sedikit tergagap, ia dengan kaku menaruh ramennya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lagi. Pria itu mendekati Luhan dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"A, aku lapar." Bisik Luhan pelan. "Aku, aku hanya ingin mengisi perutku." Ucap Luhan takut takut.

"Tapi tidak dengan semua makanan ini." Bantah Sehun cepat. "Tidak dengan ramen instan, jus jeruk asam dan juga ice cream."

"Tapi, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Tegas Sehun. Sehun bergerak mengambil cup ramen Luhan dan menyingkirkannya bersama cup ice cream jus jeruk juga biskuit coklatnya.

Luhan menatap nanar pada kesenangannya, matanya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Ia hampir menangis jika Sehun tidak menghampirinya dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Sehunnie hikss..." isaknya kecil. Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan mengusap lelehan itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis." Bisiknya pelan. "Kau lapar eum?" Tanya Sehun sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku masakkan arra?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Ani." Ucapnya kecil. "Aniya, hanya kembalikan semua itu padaku."

"Tidak Luhan. Kau tidak bisa memakannya. Tidak dengan itu semua, kau ingin perutmu sakit, hm?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau habiskan ramenmu. Hanya ramen arra, setelah itu kau kembali beristirahat."

Luhan masih sama. Gadis itu rupanya tengah merajuk. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng kecil dan menghela nafas. Memang sulit menghadapi sikap keras kepala Luhan. Hahhh, sebenarnya Sehun sendiri terkejut mendapati Luhan di sini. Tadi ia terbangun dan tenggorokan kering dan berniat untuk mengambil segelas air putih ia tidak sengaja menemukan Luhan.

"Lalu kau ingin apa hem?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan tak menjawab. "Luhann..." panggil Sehun. Sehun lalu mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Mengusap wajahnya lembut, menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Luhan tatap aku." Sehun menghela nafas. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Luhan. "Baiklah, kau kembali beristirahat nde, biar aku antar."

Sehun lalu berjongkok di depan Luhan. "Naiklah." Ucapnya lagi. Tapi Luhan tetap tidak menjawab. "Naiklah, atau kau ingin aku bopong seperti pengantin baru hem?" Luhan semakin memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Luhan."

"Luhan..."

"Lu- " Sehun tak melanjutkan panggilannya saat Luhan tiba-tiba menubruk punggungnya dan melingkarkan tangan pada lehernya erat kemudian mengecup pipi Sehun singkat.

"Cerewet." Ketus Luhan.

Sehun mendengus kecil. "Dasar." Kekehnya pelan. Ia lalu bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Di belakangnya Luhan hanya menelusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sehun, memeluk lehernya erat serta melingkarkan kakinya kuat-kuat.

"Kau kenapa pergi sendiri hem?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku lapar." Bisiknya pelan dan semakin menelusupkan kepalanya.

"Umma bilang kau cukup makan banyak hari ini dan bukankah Baekhyun Kyungsoo Chanyeol dan Kai mengunjungimu, aku dengar kau memakan habis semua kiriman mereka."

"Aku tidak tau." Ucap Luhan keukeuh, ia semakin mengeratkan lengannya dan meneggelamkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya lapar dan ingin memakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah... baiklah, aku paham aku mengerti."

"Sehunnie..." panggil Luhan pelan.

"Hem, waeyo Lu?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lagi. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan benci aku, jangan pergi lagi."

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum halus. Oh, Sehun benar-benar ingin memeluk Luhan mengecup bibirnya dan membalas semuanya.

"Aku disini Luhan, bersamamu. Dan akan selalu ada untukmu. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu."

Luhan hanya diam dan semakin merepatkan tubuhnya.

.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Luhan, Luhan tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak mengguncang tubuh Sehun.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Aku mau bersamamu." Ucapnya setengah kesal. "Aku pikir kau mengerti, tapi kenapa kau malah membawaku kemari."

"Kau harus istirahat, dan tentu aku membawamu kemari."

"Aku pikir kau mengerti. Kau bilang iya ingin bersamaku, tapi kau malah membawaku kesini."

"Aku akan bersamamu Luhan, tentu. Ada apa dengan mu hem?"

"Kau paham tidak sih dengan apa yang aku katakan." Ucap Luhan kesal. "Seharusnya aku tadi tidak bicara saja jika tau seperti ini jadinya. Kau bilang kau mengerti tapi kau tidak paham sama sekali, kau memberiku harapan palsu hiksss..."

"Luhan... ada apa heum?" Sehun mencoba untuk sabar dan bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sehun sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan inginkan.

"Dengar, aku bersamamu aku ada untukmu, oke? Nah sekarang kau istirahatlah, jangan terlalu menguras tenagamu arra, kau belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Sehun lalu melangkah mendekati pintu dan berniat akan membukanya, sebelum Luhan kembali memekik dan berseru kesal padanya.

"Kau bilang kau paham! Kau bilang kau mengerti, tapi kenapa kau masih tak paham juga!" Pekik Luhan kesal. "Kau menyebalkan! Kau seenaknya! Aku benci padamu hiksss!"

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Luhan, hei kenapa. Ada apa? Jadi kau maunya seperti apa hem?"

"Aku mau bersamamu." Cicitnya kecil.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Nde, kau bersamaku. Apa malam ini juga kau mau bersamaku hmm?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku ingin bersamamu," ulangnya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sahut Sehun. "Nah sekarang apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aniya." Geleng Luhan cepat. "Aku mau bersamamu." Keukeuhnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau tidur denganku, di kamarku, di kasurku?"

Luhan semakin menelusupkan wajahnya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Astaga..." Ucap Sehun. "Jadi dari tadi kau marah-marah karena ini, aigoo baiklah tuan putri, mari aku antar."

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Sehun membaringkan Luhan. Iapun ikut berbaring di samping Luhan dan menatap gadis itu lekat. Luhan bergeser merapat pada Sehun. Sehun hanya melirik kecil, ia lalu mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Luhan dan dirinya.

Sehun bergerak memeluk Luhan. Ia lalu mengecup pelipis gadis itu singkat. "Sepertinya kau sudah mulai sembuh." Ucapnya kalem. "Aku senang melihatnya. Ku harap kau akan seperti ini seterusnya."

Luhan mendongak, ia menatap Sehun. Pria itu begitu sempurna, bohong jika jantungnya baik-baik saja bila bersama pria itu, atau diperlukan hangat olehnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan bergerak kecil lalu mengecup bibir Sehun singkat. Ada gelenyar aneh saat ia melakukannya, perutnya bergolak halus dengan getaran yang hangat. Luhan tersenyum ia menulusupkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam di dada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Aku ingin memanjakanmu, tapi sayang Umma bisa menggantungku hidup-hidup jika mengetahuinya. Kau juga belum sembuh benar, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan. "Tidurlah, istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi."

"Jaljayo.." bisik Sehun pelan sambil menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Luhan. "Mimpi indah."

.

.

.

Esok paginya Luhan bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia terbangun dengan pening di kepalanya dan sakit pada perutnya. Rasa mual memenuhi mulutnya, ia dengan cepat bangkit dan melompat dari kasur, berlari dengan terseok-seok dan berakhir memuntahkan semua isi lambungnya ke dalam kloset.

Luhan kembali muntah sambil sesekali terbatuk keras saat cairan menjijikan itu masuk kedalam saluran pernafasannya. Oh astaga, Luhan tak bisa menghentikan mengeluarkan cairan itu, Luhan mencengkeram erat pinggiran kloset sambil membenamkan matanya. Perutnya masih bergolak aneh, dan Luhan tak bisa menghetikan rasa mualnya. Sambil terbatuk hebat Luhan menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada tembok kamar mandi. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar tubuhnya sangat lemas dan perutnya bergolak nyeri.

"Luhan! Ada apa?!"

Sehun tiba-tiba masuk dan menghampirinya, ia terlihat panik dan terkejut. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Luhan, kenapa? Kau bisa dengar aku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk lemas dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aniya Sehun. Aku baik." Ucapnya serak.

"Baik apanya Luhan, kau tidak. Aku akan panggilkan dokter untukmu."

"Aniya! Aku baik. Aku tidak papa." Jawab Luhan susah payah.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika terjadi apa-apa." Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. Sehun dengan segera membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan dan menyelimutinya. Sehun memegang kening Luhan, memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun. Sehun memandang khawatir pada wajah pucat itu. Luhan mengangguk lemas dan matanya menatap kesal pada Sehun yang terus melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama padanya.

"Aku baik, aku sudah menjawabnya berkali-kali." Ucap Luhan kesal. "Sana pergilah. Aku ingin makan bubur hangat dan teh hangat yang menenangkan."

"Dasar." Dengus Sehun pelan, ia lalu mencubit hidung Luhan gemas. "Tunggu di sini. Istirahat dengan baik arra? Aku akan membuatkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan pelan. Keadaan di sekitarnya saat ini redup, tentu saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul dua lebih lima belas. Dan Luhan harus kembali terbangun. Entahlah beberapa hari terakhir ini ia selalu terbangun di saat dini hari, entah itu karena merasa lapar atau Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Dan kini ia bangun karena merasa ada yang kosong dalam dirinya. Luhan tiba-tiba sangat merindukan Sehun entah karena apa, padahal setiap hari Sehun hampir selalu bersamanya, menemaninya dan menjaganya tapi entah kenapa Luhan merasakan rindu itu membuncah menghilangkan sebagian akal sehatnya.

Luhan berjalan pelan, beberapa lampu sudah padam hanya tinggal tersisa beberapa. Jarak antara kamar Luhan dan Sehun hanya terpisah beberapa ruangan, kamar Sehun ada di lantai yang sama dengan dirinya, jadi mudah bagi Luhan bila ingin menyelinap masuk kesana.

Luhan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Keadaan di sini sama redupnya dengan keadaan di luar, tapi di sini terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Kayu kusen berwarna coklat itu, lemari maghoni itu, menyatu lembut dengan cahaya lampu tidur yang berpendar halus.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai sambil memperhatikan bagaimana mengagumkannya sosok Sehun. Pria itu bernapas lembut dan teratur. Wajah itu begitu indah dengan kontur sempurna, hidung mancung bibir tipis pipi tirus dengan rahang tegas sempurna, dagu lancip, mata agak sedikit sipit dengan tatapan tajamnya juga rambut hitam itu. Oh, sungguh Luhan hampir saja kehilangan kewarasannya saat pria itu menyibak rambut dengan tangannya atau menunduk menatap tajam dirinya, ohhh sungguh Luhan meleleh karenanya.

Luhan masih terduduk di lantai, tak ia pedulikan rasa dingin yang merambat pada tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur memegang pipi itu pelan. Hangat, rasa hangat itu merambat pelan melalui tangan dingin miliknya. Luhan mendekat, memperhatikan lekat-lekat. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, hanya tersisa beberapa inchi saja. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat deru hangat nafas itu menerpa wajahnya. Luhan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sehun. Ia terdiam melihat sosok Sehun dalam jarak sedekat ini. Bibirnya perlahan membuka, dan saat akan mengecup bibir Sehun lembut, mata hitam itu terbuka dan menyorot tajam padanya.

Luhan hanya terdiam terpaku pada tatapan tajamnya. Luhan mulai bernafas berat menahan sesuatu yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Tetap terdiam memperhatikan bahkan saat bibirnya mulai terasa basah dan hangat karena Sehun mulai meraup bibirnya pelan Luhan baru tersadar. Matanya terpejam saat Sehun menyatukan lempengan tipis hangat itu padanya, menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjalar melalui celah-celah kulit tipisnya.

Luhan melenguh pelan saat Sehun menekan bibirnya, saliva mereka saling menyatu dan tercecer tak beraturan menimbulkan bunyi _kecipak_ yang memenuhi seisi ruangan. Lidah Sehun menerobos masuk membelit lidahnya melumpuhkan sistem syarafnya. Luhan sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, matanya dipenuhi kabut _butuh_ entah _nafsu_. Rasa dingin yang bersarang pada kakinyapun kini tak terasa. Semuanya terasa samar. Sehun bernar-benar berhasil menerbangkan dirinya.

Luhan kembali melengguh. Kali ini lebih keras saat pikirannya ditarik paksa bersamaan Sehun yang menghisap bibirnya kuat, melumat bibirnya lamat dan menggigitnya kecil untuk mendapat akses lebih mengeksplor mulutnya.

Tangan Luhan terulur memegang kepala Sehun dan mencengkramnya kuat saat Sehun memberikan lonjakan kuat untuknya.

"Eungghhh..." erang Luhan.

"Eunghhhttt... aahhhnnn..." ini gila. Ini gila. Rapal Luhan. Ia sungguh tak bisa menghentikan semuanya. Semuanya terasa samar kacau tak menentu namun meledak menyenangkan.

Sehun melepaskan tautannya. Ia menatap Luhan sedikit tak fokus. Dadanya menaik turun sementara tangannya terulur menarik bahu sempit Luhan.

Ia bangkit duduk dan menarik Luhan jatuh kedalam pangkuannya. Sehun memeluk tubuh kecil itu rapat, kepalanya terbenam pada ceruk leher Luhan. Ia sungguh tergugah melihat kulit putih itu nampak menggoda dibalik piyama kebesaran yang Luhan kenakan. Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengecupnya, membasahinya dengan saliva membiarkan Luhan melayang dalam rasa hangat sesaat lalu dalam satu lonjakan waktu ia menggigitnya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat membiarkan Luhan terbang dengan hisapannya. Luhan mengerang pelan, tubuhnya mengejang saat Sehun mengecupi hampir setiap inchi kulitnya. Ini nikmat. Ini nikmat. Batin Luhan berkali-kali.

Luhan sudah benar-benar kehilangan akalnya. Punggungnya ia rapatkan pada dada Sehun tangannya terulur keatas menarik leher Sehun memaksa pria itu untuk menunduk, Luhan mendongak lalu ia sedikit memanjangkan lehernya dan meraih bibir Sehun. Sehun balas mengecupnya, kembali mengubek dan mengacak-ngacak isi mulutnya, tangan pria itu berada tepat dipinggangnya lalu merambat menaik dan meremas dua gundukan payudara miliknya. Sehun memainkannya dengan ahli, meremasnya tepat pada titik yang tepat, memutarnya halus lalu kembali menekannya membiarkan cairan putih itu turun meleleh membasahi payudaranya menuruni pinggangnya dan merembes pada piyamanya. Luhan mengerang, ia berteriak dan mendesah nikmat namun sayang mulutnya masih terbungkam ciuman panas Sehun. Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun kuat, saat pria itu menekan payudaranya kuat-kuat. Panas, meledak dan membakar, Luhan benar-benar meleleh karenanya.

Sehun lalu membanting tubuh mereka untuk terlentang, keduanya berbaring dalam posisi yang sama; ciuman panas, dan remasan yang kuat. Sehun melepaskan tautannya namun belum Luhan mengambil nafas, pria itu kembali menerjangnya, membiarkan Luhan berada di bawah kukungannya dan kembali mengecupi tiap pangkal lehernya, mengecupnya, membasahinya lalu menggigit dan menghisapnya membiarkan Luhan menggila karenanya.

"Ssehunn.." bisik Luhan payah. Ia menatap sayu pria yang kini sibuk menjamah tubuhnya. "Aaagghhhnnnnttttt!" Luhan berteriak keras saat pria itu menggigit dan menghisap payudaranya.

"Sehun"

"Sehunnn.."

"Sehunnnn... angggghhhhh.."

Luhan mengerang kencang saat Sehun menggigit putingnya dan menariknya. "Sehun eungghh..."

Sehun memandang wajah di hadapannya lamat, ia lalu mengecupi peluh yang tercecer di pelipis Luhan halus. "Aku bersamamu." Bisik Sehun serak. "Bukankah kau mau bersamaku?"

"Izinkan aku memilikimu lagi. Izinkan aku mencintaimu, memujamu dengan caraku."

"Luhannn..." bisik Sehun parau. "Bolehkah aku?" Pintanya putus asa.

Luhan menatap Sehun payah dengan kabut nafsu dimatanya. Tanpa aba-aba Luhan menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. "Payah." Bisiknya diantara ciumannya dengan Sehun. "Bertanya di saat aku sudah tersesat." Luhan lalu mendorong dada Sehun, membiarkan Sehun menyingkir dari atasnya lalu bergerak merangkak menaiki tubuh Sehun. Sehun yang memandang dirinya penuh. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya meraih kepala Luhan, mengecupi lehernya, dan menghisapnya. Dalam satu hentakan Sehun menarik kepala Luhan meraup bibirnya dan menghisapnya lembut, melumatnya dan memasukinya. Kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di masing-masing pipi Luhan, merambat turun meraih piyama gadis itu dan dengan cepat membukanya, menyingkirkannya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Luhan kini berada di bawahnya. Sehun membuka bra Luhan, ia menempatkan kepalanya diantara payudara Luhan, menempelkan hidungnya pada satu sisi payudaranya, bibirnya perlahan membuka mengecupnya lalu menciumnya mencumbunya menggigit dan menghisapnya memberikan jejak merah keunguan.

Sehun lalu bergeser kembali memposisikan dirinya.

"Luhan, Luhan lihat aku." Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan menempelkan bibir basahnya pada telinga gadis itu, menimbulkan desah sensual dari kedua bibir Luhan.

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun. Matanya nampak tak fokus.

"Dengar." Bisik Sehun makin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan melakukannya, apa kau siap?"

"Luhan."

"Luhann.."

"Lu," Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan dan berbisik parau.

"Tentu." Balas Luhan. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Sehun singkat. "Aku milikmu, aku untukmu.. dan aku bersamamu." Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menyingkirkan poni Sehun, melihat Luhan betapa sempurnanya pahatan itu.

"So... baby, I'll do."

Dan setelahnya Sehun kembali menghentak tubuh Luhan. Tubuhnya merapat, perlahan satu persatu pakaiannya tanggal. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga kedua panggulnya bergesekan. Pejantan miliknya yang sudah menegang dan mengencang menubruk bersentuhan dengan sisi klitoris Luhan.

"Luhan tahan oke? Aku akan mencobanya sekarang."

"Tahan eunghhttt." Sehun meraih bahu Luhan mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada Luhan. Luhan mengejang dan menggelinjang. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara, semuanya jeritannya hanya berakhir rintihan pasrah.

Sehun memulai aksinya, ia memasukinya, merobeknya dan menerbangkannya. Meninggikan Luhan dengan gumpalan kenikmatan yang melelehkannya.

Luhan melenguh, saat pejantan itu menerobos masuk. Hanya masuk, belum mengoyaknya. "Anghhhnnn..." erang Luhan pelan saat Sehun bergerak dan mencoba menembusnya.

Sehun meraih Luhan dan memeluknya, ia mencoba mencari titik yang tepat. Dan saat ia mencari-cari cela akhirnya dapat! Sehun meloloskan pejantannya berusaha mencari titik pusatnya, menerobosnya, mengoyaknya, membakarnya dan meleburkannya dalam satu hentakan keras.

"Arrrgghhh! Eunghhhttt! Sehunnnhhh annnhhh.."

"Yes babiehh eungghh... tahan sedikit arrasseo?"

Luhan dengan susah payah mengangguk, tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram punggung Sehun dan menjambak rambutnya.

Luhan benar-benar merasa kosong, pikirannya hanya terpusat pada satu titik; kenikmatannya. Sehun bergerak cukup kuat, membuatnya menggila dan melayang tak menentu. Luhan mennjerit, tubuhnya mengelejang nikmat saat Oh Sehun berhasil mencapai titik pusatnya.

"There! There Agnnhhhhtttt!" Luhan menjerit keras, bagian bawahnya terasa terkoyak hebat, merambat naik dan meletup kencang bersama sesuatu yang menyembur dalam perutnya.

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Luhan dan menghisapnya. Sementara pejantannya terus bergerak maju menerobos semua kenikmatan yang Luhan sajikan.

"Eunghh.." desah Sehun nikmat.

"Oughh, ya! Seperti itu, teruslah , aku akan menuntunmu."

Luhan menggigit kencang bahu Sehun saat pria itu semakin dalam memangkas kewarasannya. Luhan berteriak dan melenguh kencang. Tangannya makin mencengkeram punggung Sehun kuat, tubuhnya makin merapat mendekat saat lonjakan hebat serta kuat merobek dirinya, melelehkannya dan membuat Luhan melayang lalu tersedot dalam pusaran kebahagiaan. Luhan bernafas tersenggal. Semuanya hanya samar abu-abu, Sehun meraih wajahnya, mengecup bibir dan keningnya lama dan dalam, mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya, mencoba menyampaikan rasa cintanya.

"Terimakasih sayang, aku ada untukmu. Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu." Sehun berbisik serak dengan wajah yang saling menempel, pria itu mencoba menikmati ketenangan ditengah kekacauan yang ia timbulkan.

Luhan tersenyum lirih, tubuhnya ia rapatkan pada Sehun, membiarkan pria itu mendekapnya hangat. Luhan lelah, benar-benar lelah. Sehun meraih tubuhnya, memenuhi wajahnya dengan kecupan dan Luhan hanya mampu terdiam pasrah, ia bersandar lelah pada dada Sehun, memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun sebelum akhirnya semuanya menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Sehun memasang jam tangannya. Ia lalu membuka laci miliknya, dan mengambil kotak beludru berwarna navy. Sehun membukanya, ia memperhatikan lamat-lamat satu buah pasang cincin yang ada di dalamnya. Hari ini dia akan mengajak Luhan berkencan dan sekalian melamar gadis itu. Sehun sudah menyiapkan semuanya, bahkan ia telah membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orangtuanya juga pada orang tua Luhan. Mereka nampak senang dan berantusias, mereka bahkan sudah mulai mencari-cari Wedding Organizer dan membicarakan beberapa desain dengan beberapa perancang.

Sehun menutup kotak miliknya, ia lalu menyimpannya dalam saku coatnya. Berjalan keluar kamar dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum manis padanya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku siap."

Sehun tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan. Merangkul bahu Luhan dan mencium pipi Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan, keduanya telah sampai di pekarangan kediaman keluarga Oh. Sehun dengan cepat membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan memasukinya. Setelah hampir limabelas menit menyetir, mereka telah sampai.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hem, kita sampai."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia bergerak membuka pintu dan bersiap untuk turun.

"Tunggu Lu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan heran. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya, ia kemudian mengambil mantel milik Luhan.

"Pakailah Lu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan merenggut sebal. "Ada apa, kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa mengenakan ini."

Luhan memakainya malas, Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Tunggu dulu." Cegah Sehun saat Luhan akan keluar.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, dan menatap Sehun malas. "Apa lagi." Serunya sebal.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia meraih syal dan melingkarkannya pada leher Luhan.

"Demi tuhan Oh Sehun, ini musim semi! Aku tidak akan mati karena kedinginan. Kau berlebihan!" Luhan menatap Sehun sebal.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar tanpa mengenakan ini." Tegas Sehun. "Kau baru sembuh. Aku tidak mau wanitaku kembali jatuh sakit."

"Jangan marah, arraseo? Nah sekarang kau boleh keluar. Tapi tunggu!"

"Ck, apa lagi?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu."

Sehun turun dari mobilnya, ia lalu berjalan tergesa dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Silahkan." Ucapnya santun, membungkuk kecil dengan satu tangan disimpan di belakang, sementara tangan lainnya terulur pada Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kecil. Dengan senyum yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan, Luhan meraih tangan itu. Menggenggamnya hangat, menggenggamnya erat. Luhan turun dengan anggun, ia lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun, sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sehun singkat.

Luhan lalu berbalik dengan wajah bersemu merah, Luhan lalu meraih tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya.

"Cepatlah, menyebalkan." Ujarnya ketus dan sedikit gelagapan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Luhan. Dengan gemas ia meraih bahu Luhan dan merapatkan tubuh gadisnya, mengecup pelipis gadis itu pelan dan mengecupnya lagi di bibir tipisnya.

"Dasar," dengus Sehun geli. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya tulus.

Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan berjalan beriringan, sementara Luhan gadis itu hanya memeluk lengan Sehun erat dan sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Sehun saat beberapa orang menatap kearah mereka.

Mereka kini ada di festival musim semi, mereka berjalan menyusuri keramaian. Beberapa kali mengunjungi penjual pernak-pernik dan juga mengunjungi beberapa penjual jajanan.

Kini Luhan berjalan dengan tangan penuh. Satu boneka bambi besar, satu gulung gulali dan kue ikan. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan. Sedari tadi gadis itu mengunjungi beberapa stand makanan dan hampir menjajal semuanya, dan kali ini gadis itu tengah sibuk menyantap gulalinya dengan kue ikan yang masih ada di tangannya. Sehun heran sendiri, sejak kapan nafsu makan Luhan bertambah entah berapa kali lipat. Apakah karena gadis itu baru sembuh dari sakitnya, mungkin saja iya. Dan Sehun selalu merasa gemas sendiri melihat bagaimana lahapnya Luhan.

Sehun melirik Luhan. Gadis itu masih sama, sedang menggigiti kue ikannya dengan penuh antusias. Gulalinya ada ditangan ada di sebelah kue ikan yang ia makan, sementara boneka bambi itu Luhan peluk dengan tangan kirinya. Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu membuka dan menggigit, pipinya tembam dengan mulut terisi penuh sementara matanya berbinar senang. Sehun menahan nafas, ia mencoba untuk tidak tergoda namun semua itu sia-sia saat Luhan menoleh menatapnya penuh tanya dan dengan polos menawarkan makanannya.

Sehun dengan cepat meraup bibir Luhan, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram lengan Luhan. Sehun mencubunya, menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Luhan, menggigitnya, melumatnya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat membiarkan Luhan melemas dalam pesonanya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya, ia lalu memeluk pinggang Luhan, menjaga tubuh itu untuk tetap berdiri dan saat semuanya terasa meledak, meletup dalam satu kekosongan pasokan udara, Sehun melepaskannya.

Nafasnya terengah, ia melihat Luhan yang sama kacaunya dengan dia, atau mungkin lebih parah, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau jauh lebih nikmat." Ucap Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab, ia malah memperhatikan gulali miliknya, kue ikan beserta boneka bambi yang tercecer di tanah. Ia menatap nanar dan sedih pada makanan serta bambinya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sehunniee hiks..." Luhan mulai terisak pelan, ia menatap Sehun dengan sedikit kesal. Oh astaga! Sehun melupakan satu hal, Luhan akan makan apapun yang menurutnya menarik dan enak, gadis itu tak pernah meminta lebih, kecuali jika kau mengganggunya atau merebut makanan Luhan, Luhan tidak menyukainya. Gadis itu akan marah dan lebih parahnya akan menangis.

Dan Sehun kini telah melakukannya, ia dalam masalah besar.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan. Malam semakin larut, dan jalanan mulai sepi, hanya ada dia, Luhan dan beberapa pejalan kaki. Lampu-lampu mulai padam dan hanya menyisakan beberapa, cahaya lampu yang redup, suasana sepi dan juga semilir angin malam yang menenangkan, menemani langkah mereka.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Sehun, lengan pria itu merengkuh bahu Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Hem! Aku senang, terimakasih." Luhan mengangguk senang, kedua tangannya penuh memeluk boneka bambi besar dan Hello Kitty; sebagai bayaran atas apa yang telah Sehun lakukan pada gulali dan kue ikannya.

"Aku ikut senang jika kau senang juga." Sehun mengecup pelipis Luhan dan mengusap rambut itu halus.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun.

"Hem?"

Sehun melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia lalu berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

"Luhan lihat aku." Bisiknya, kedua tangannya ia taruh di bahu gadis itu. Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun, pria itu nampak gugup namun matanya menyiratkan keyakinan.

"Luhan dengar, aku tahu aku tidak sempurna, aku tahu aku pernah berbuat salah padamu, aku tahu aku pernah mengecewakanmu. Namun lebih dari itu, aku mencintaimu aku ingin bersamamu, meniti langkah menyusun waktu bersama. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi Luhan, aku membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk melengkapi ketidaksempurnaanku, aku membutuhkanmu untuk bergandeng tangan menyusuri lautan kehidupan. Jadi Luhan," Sehun nampak menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Matanya menatap Luhan penuh keyakinan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Luhan terdiam, ia melihat Sehun dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Maaf.." Ucap Luhan pelan sambil menahan air matanya. "Aku tidak bisa, a-aku hanya, aku aku- ini terlalu cepat. Aku, maaf tapi aku butuh waktu, kumohon maafkan aku."

"Sssttt...Aku paham, aku mengerti." Luhan menatap nanar Sehun. Sakit hatinya, apalagi melihat pria itu yang tersenyum menenangkan padanya, walaupun dengan rasa kecewanya.

Luhan memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang mulai berjalan, ia hanya mengikuti langkah pria itu sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Maafkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halloo I'm bekkk~~~/ tebar bunga kamboja

Saya syudahhh apdet... gimana ceritanya? Saya juga kasih hadiah encehhh /yang entah itu seperti apa. Itu semua ence kedua saya hiksseeuuu, maap kalo kurang panas, saya juga masih polos jadi gak bisa bikin ence yang hawt.

Ini sebenernya saya lagi apdet berjamaah, ceritanya begitu, tapi gak tau juga, saya apdet barengannya sama author mesum bin yadong yang hampir tiap hari molosin saya... kkkkk

Kak mbulll maapin saya yaa, jadi molor satu jam apdetnyaaaa.. Aku padamu kak mbull mesumm :* :* :*

Makasih yang udah mau fav, follow sama ripiu. Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan juga lama apdet ㅠ.ㅠ makasih udah mau tetep stay tune d cerita abal ini... makasih juga reder nim yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya. Pokoknya makasih buat semuanya, *cipoq satusatu...

Btw, end mulai nampak dan bentar lagi kelar xD.

Ini saya kasih potongan selanjutnya, semoga penasarannnn~~~ #diranjamramerame

 _ **Next chapter.**_

 _ **"**_ _... aku bersedia."_

 _"... aku bersedia."_

 _"...ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan... ia tidak ada..."_

 _"... ia pergi melarikan diri.."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

:D

Salam hangat.

Dee || Dark Eagle's Eye

See you letterrr ~~~

:* :* :* :*

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 15: New Sacrifice

Previous Chapter

 _Sehun melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia lalu berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan._

 _"Luhan lihat aku." Bisiknya, kedua tangannya ia taruh di bahu gadis itu. Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun,pria itu nampak gugup namun matanya menyiratkan keyakinan._

 _"Luhan dengar, aku tahu aku tidak sempurna, aku tahu aku pernah berbuat salah padamu, aku tahu aku pernah mengecewakanmu. Namun lebih dari itu, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin bersamamu, meniti langkah menyusun waktu bersama. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi Luhan, aku membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk melengkapi ketidaksempurnaanku, aku membutuhkanmu untuk bergandeng tangan menyusuri lautan kehidupan. Jadi Luhan," Sehun nampak menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Matanya menatap Luhan penuh keyakinan._

 _"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

 _Luhan terdiam, ia melihat Sehun dengan tatapan sedihnya._

 _"Maaf.." Ucap Luhan pelan sambil menahan air matanya. "Aku tidak bisa, a-aku hanya, aku aku— ini terlalu cepat. Aku, maaf tapi aku butuh waktu, kumohon maafkan aku."_

 _"Sssttt.. Aku paham, aku mengerti." Luhan menatap nanar Sehun, sakit hatinya, apalagi melihat pria itu yang tersenyum menenangkan padanya, walaupun dengan rasa kecewanya._

 _Luhan memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang mulai berjalan, ia hanya mengikuti langkah pria itu sambil berusaha menahan isakannya._

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre;**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn;**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), OOC, GS!, Cerita Gaje de el el…**

 **Rated:**

 **M!**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair;**

 **Hunhan and other**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sstttt…. Typo(s) detected, jamgan kaget!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15: New Sacrifice**

Luhan duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang, ia duduk terdiam memandangi telapak tangannya. Malam sudahlah larut, bahkan penunjuk waktu di meja nakasnya sudah menampilkan angka satu lebih lima puluh lima. Tapi Luhan tak memperdulikannya, ia hanya terdiam bahkan disaat angin malam mendesau pelan menyapu halus wajahnya.

Entahlah, semenjak malam di mana Sehun melamarnya Luhan menjadi lebih pendiam dan kembali tertutup. Ada begitu banyak hal yang Luhan pikirkan. Ia merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri, ia tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri terlebih jika dia melihat sosok Sehun yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Pria itu tak pernah menyalahkannya, pria itu tetap tersenyum padanya, pria itu tetap ada menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya. Ada banyak kegundahan yang Luhan rasakan di saat Luhan melihat Sehun, seperti apa yang harus Luhan lakukan, apa sikap yang harus Luhan tonjolkan. Luhan memang sangat ingin berkata _ya aku mau,_ tapi semua itu tak sesederhana dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Luhan melayangkan tatapannya pada sisi ranjang.

Sepi.

Dingin.

Kosong.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Satu sisi kosong merayapi hatinya dan Luhan merasakan ada satu sisipan yang terasa menghilang.

Luhan menginginkan Sehun. Luhan menginginkan sosok pria itu ada memeluk dirinya, Luhan menginginkan sosok pria itu ada untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tapi Luhan tak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun, ia masih terlalu malu menampakkan wajah padanya.

Luhan mengusap perutnya halus, memejamkan matanya, dan membiarkan pikirannya mengawang rendah berputar-putar pelan dan kembali berkubang pada satu nama— Sehun.

Ini benar-benar gila, Luhan seolah kehilangan kontrol dirinya, Luhan tak mengerti mengapa namun satu yang pasti— Luhan ingin bertemu Sehun— yang entah itu untuk apa, tapi yang pasti Luhan menginginkan pria itu ada dalam lingkupannya.

Luhan kembali menatap sekitarnya, dengan ragu Luhan menyibak selimut dan bangkit berdiri. Berjalan pelan menyusuri ruangan, menelisik ragu diantara redupnya pencahayaan. Luhan berdiri menatap pintu di depannya— berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan senyum hangat Sehun yang pria itu lemparkan padanya, namun Luhan kembali menunduk sedih saat tahu bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil baginya. Jadi yang Luhan lakukan sepanjang sisa malam itu hanya duduk menyandar di sebelah pintu, memandangi lempengan kayu kokoh itu penuh, berharap rasa rindunya dan _ingin_ miliknya bisa terbayar, tanpa tahu bahwa di balik pintu yang sama Oh Sehun hanya menatap pintu sepanjang malam, berharap Luhan akan datang mengunjunginya, atau meminta pelukan hangat darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berbaring lemas, matanya memperhatikan Sehun yang kini berdiri bersandar pada dinding kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun membuka suara. "Ada apa lagi? Apakah ada suatu hal yang mengganggumu?"

Luhan diam tak menjawab, ia malah melemparkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan yang Sehun layangkan untuknya.

"Aku senang melihatmu sudah kembali sembuh, aku senang melihatmu sudah mulai membuka diri. Tapi, kenapa kembali seperti ini hem?" Sehun mendekat menghampiri Luhan.

"Dengar," Ucap Sehun. Ia menatap Luhan dalam. "aku memang senang dengan semua perkembanganmu, tapi kenapa seperti ini lagi hem? Dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu tak peduli apapun yang menghalangi—bahkan jika itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Jangan pikirkan apapun, aku akan selalu menunggumu aku bersamamu— dan sekali lagi aku akan dengan sabar menunggumu, tapi jangan seperti ini, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini."

Sehun mengusap rambut itu halus, dan tersenyum tipis saat Luhan menatap ragu kearahnya.

"Aku pergi." Bisiknya halus.

Luhan hanya terdiam melihat pria itu keluar dari kamarnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang Luhan rasakan. Pria itu mungkin nampak tersenyum kearahnya, namun Luhan tahu jauh di dalam hati pria itu merasakan kekecewaan yang besar kepadanya dan itu sedikit banyaknya melukai dirinya, rasa bersalahnya semakin membucah besar di saat laki-laki itu tersenyum, sakit hatinya semakin terasa di saat pria itu hanya memandangnya lembut dan mau menuntun dirinya, menunggu dirinya mengutamakan dirinya bahkan menomersatukan hatinya hanya untuk Luhan—dan itu sungguh membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah.

Jadi, ia harus bagaimana?

Luhan menatap kosong pintu yang berdebam halus.

Menikah?

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Menikah bukanlah perkara mudah, ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan, ada banyak hal yang harus diperhatikan. Menikah bukanlah hanya menyatukan dua raga berbalut daging yang terbungkus perasaan bernama cinta, tapi menikah adalah mengaitkan satu komitmen besar tentang hidup bersama, tentang berjanji untuk menjadi setia, tentang berjanji untuk saling bertahan dan saling mengingatkan bila salah satu diantara keduanya mulai mengendurkan kepercayaan.

 _But marriage is a long sacrifice._

Luhan kembali termenung, ia menatap satu nampan makanan yang Sehun bawakan untuknya. Nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana. Sungguh, ini membuat Luhan nyaris gila, di satu sisi ia ingin menerima tawaran pria itu, menjadi bagian dalam hidup Oh Sehun, hidup bersama menatap senja dan menyusun langkah untuk menyongsongnya, tapi di sisi lain ia masih belum siap—ia takut, Luhan takut jika semuanya akan kembali berantakan karena dirinya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya, tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel miliknya, menatap datar layar _wallpaper_ yang menampilkan potret Luhan dan Sehun di saat mereka tengah melakukan perjalanan ke lokasi syuting beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Luhan tersenyum samar, lebih dari itu hatinya menginginkan lebih, ketimbang rasa bimbangnya.

Jadi, haruskah ia menerimanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk mendengarkan pidato dengan khidmat, ia menatap sederet bangku yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Ada beberapa pasang orang yang duduk di sana, ada Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol, Mrs. Oh bersama dengan Mr. Oh yang senantiasa menggenggam tangan wanita itu hangat, ada juga beberapa pasang suami istri yang duduk saling berdampingan dengan serasi. Luhan lalu melihat dirinya, ia sendiri, hanya duduk sendiri. Oh Sehun,—pria itu, duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan dirinya terlihat hangat namun dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Pria itu hanya duduk memeperhatikan saat pastur memberikan khotbah-khotbahnya sebeleum melaksanakan pemberkatan.

Luhan kembali melayangkan pandangannya kedepan altar, ia melihat Kai yang berdiri gagah dengan _tuxedo_ hitam yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Ya, ia sekarang tengah berada dalam acara pemberkatan pernikahan sahbatnya—Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Luhan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya saat pastur berhenti berbicara dan pintu gereja kembali terbuka.

Luhan berdiri, saat sahabatnya mulai berjalan dan mengambil langkah, dengan penuh perhatian ia melihat Kyungsoo yang memasuki gereja dengan perlahan, berjalan dengan pelan. Gaunnya yang berwarna putih mengembang dan berdesir halus mengantar langkahnya. Satu buket bunga digenggam Kyungsoo dengan erat,Kyungsoo juga mengaitkan tangannya semakin kuat pada ayahnya yang mengantar dirinya menuju altar saat gugup itu mulai menyergapinya. Beberapa wanita cantik dan anggun— kerabat Kyungsoo, berjalan di belakangnya. Senyuman bahagia tak dapat disembunyikan di wajah mereka.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya saat ayah Kyungsoo sampai di depan altar, laki-laki itu tersenyum membius membuat rona samar diantara pipi kemerahan Kyungsoo. Meraka berdua kini berdiri di depan altar, di depan pastur dan di hadapan semua rekan, keluarga, kerabat serta sahabatnya— untuk mengikat janji suci mereka, untuk dijadikan sebagai saksi bukti cinta serta komitmen mereka.

Pastur mulai melakukan pemberkatan, ia menatap keduanya denga intens, penuh perhatian juga pancaran kepercayaan, hingga akhirnya kata sacral itu lolos dari kedua belah bibir mereka, semuapun bertepuk tangan gembira dan bahagia.

"…Ya, aku bersedia."

"..aku bersedia."

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo begitu dalam, kebahagian jelas terpancar diantara mata mereka berdua, dan bahkan Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan air mata, gadis itu tersenyum sampai-sampai kedua matanya basah oleh haru bahagia.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya yang kini berdiri bahagia di depan altar. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ada sebersit rasa iri. Luhan bukan bermaksud tak suka melihat Kyungsoo bahagia, hanya saja ada gelenyar aneh yang mendorong Luhan untuk merasakan perasaan itu.

Luhan tanpa sadar memegangi perutnya, ia mengusapnya halus dan tersenyum tipis.

Benarkah itu yang Luhan inginkan?

Entahlah, bahkan Luhan belum paham apa yang sebenarnaya Luhan ingin.

Luhan kembali terduduk, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan saat yang bersamaan pandangannya bersibobrok dengan Oh Sehun. Luhan terdiam, sedikit tergagap melihat bagaimana tajamnya tatapan pria itu, dan Luhan kembali mendesah pelan setelah Sehun melemparkan senyum tipis padanya dan kembali memusatkan pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berdiri di tengah-tengah pesta. Ia kini sedang berada pada acara resepsi pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Luhan berdiri seorang diri, tanpa siapapun. Tadi Sehun memang sempat bersamanya, menemaninya, tapi sekarang pria itu disibukkan oleh beberapa relasi bisnis yang tampaknya ingin menyapa dan menyelenggarakan ajang pencarian jodoh bagi anak-anak mereka.

Luhan menggeram pelan, ia benci. Ia benci sendirian, ia juga benci keramaian. Dan berdiam diri sendiri di tengah keramaian bukanlah hal yang disukainya. Luhan sedikit mendesis, keramaian ini membuat kepalanya pening. Berjalan menepi menuju pojok ruangan,dan Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menghampirinya, dan menampakkan wajah khawatir padanya, memegangi bahunya dan memeperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan dan melemparkan senyum tipis pada Sehun.

"Aku baik." Ucap Luhan singkat.

Sehun tak memperdulikan perkataan Luhan, ia malah menangkup wajah pucat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memaku Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya memeperhatikan binar cemerlang cokelat dari mata Luhan yang kini agak menyayu, Sehun memeperhatikan bagaimana wanita bernafas satu-satu.

"Tidak." Tegas Sehun. "Kau tidak."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia memincingkan matanya, memandang Sehun sengit.

"Aku baik." Tekan luhan.

Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas, menanggapi sikap keras kepala Luhan. Ia lalu memperhatikan Luhan yang mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah. Sehun menangkap kedua lengan Luhan saat gadis itu nampak akan ambruk di depannya. Luhan mendesis pelan, tangannya mencengkeram tangan Sehun lemas, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun, memejamkan matanya mencoba mengenyahkan rasa sakitnya.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sehun.

"Aniya." Bisik Luhan pelan, ia menggeleng kecil sembari menelusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, ia meraih kepala Luhan dan mengusapnya halus. "Lalu kau ingin apa, hem?" Tanya Sehun. "Keadaanmu menjelaskan sebaliknya, kita pulang arra? Kau baru saja sembuh, dan kemarin-kemarin keadaanmu menurun—dan kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja saat ini, aku tidak mau keadaanmu kembali memburuk."

Luhan menatap Sehun berkaca-kaca, ia menatap pria itu kesal.

"Tapi Kyungsoo—"

"Kyungsoo tidak akan senang melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. Kau jelas-jelas sedang tidak baik, alih-alih senang Kyungsoo malah akan merasa bersalah mendapati sahabatnya pingsan dalam pesta resepsi pernikahannya. Kau juga tidak ingin membuat semuanya kacau bukan?"

"Kita pulang arra?" Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dengan tangannya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan keras kepala, Luhan."

"Aku tidak." Keukeuh Luhan. Ia menggelengkan pelan, mencoba melepaskan wajahnya dari kedua telapak tangan besar Sehun.

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala sekali?" Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar wanita itu menatap kepadanya. "Mengapa kau selalu membuat susah dirimu sendiri. Dengar, semua tak semenakutkan atau seberat dengan apa yang kau bayangkan. Kau sering membuat dirimu dalam keadaan susah karena pemikaranmu yang menganggap kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, padahal jelas-jelas kau tidak—aku bukan bermaksud menyalahkan atau mengungkit semuanya, tapi—kumohon, jangan menyusahkan dirimu sendiri. Ada kalanya dimana kau tak selalu harus berpura-pura baik, padahal kau hancur—kau merana, kau tersiksa! Dengar, berdiri tegar itu memanglah baik, dan bahkan aku memuji dan tertarik karena ketegaranmu, tapi, tak selamanya kau harus menyiksa diri seperti itu, sesekali bersandarlah dan berbagilah. Menjadi terbuka dan berbagi kesusahanmu bukan berarti kau lemah, justru sebaliknya kau akan menghancurkan dirimu pelan-pelan bila kau terus menutup diri dan memenuhi pikiranmu dengan kemungkinan-kemnungkinan terburuk, dan bertindak dengan apa yang menjadi prespsi dari persangkaanmu."

Sehun meraih bibir Luhan, mengecupnya, memberinya kelembutan dan menuntunnya dalam hisapan halus,membiarkan saliva miliknya saling terjalin lembut, membentuk, merangkai, untaian halus yang terurai dalam kemanisan dua lempengan tipis itu.

"Kita pulang, arra? Tak ada penolakan. Aku mungkin takan secerewet Umma, tapi aku bisa menjadi orang paling keras kepala dibandingkan dengan dia. Kita pulang hem, atau kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan sedikit sentuhan gaya Oh Sehun?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sengit, sedikit sebal. "Tidak perlu." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. " Aku tidak perlu sentuhan gaya Oh Sehun." Luhan sedikit mencebik dan berdecak. Ia lalu kembali tertunduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Oh Sehun. Mengangguk kecil, dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. "Aku pulang, Puas?"

Sehun mendengus pelan, ia mengusak ramburt Luhan gemas.

"Dasar." Dengusnya geli. Ia lalu kembali meraih bibir Luhan mengukungnya beberapa hisapan dan melumatnya dengan pagutan dalam.

Melepas cumbuannya, Sehun tersenyum penuh arti kearah Luhan. "Lebih dari puas." Bisiknya menggoda.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membaringkan Luhan pada ranjangnya. Ia memeperhatikan wajah Luhan lamat-lamat, tersenyum pelan dan sedikit mendengus. Sehun lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan, memeriksa dahi, pipi dan lehernya, dan Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Hangat.

Dasar keras kepala.

Bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah, Sehun lalu duduk di kursi sembari memeperhatiakan Luhan. Gadis itu sakit, dan Sehun takan mungkin meninggalkannya. Jadi, Sehun hanya duduk terdiam memeperhatikan Luhan, berjaga-jaga bila gadis itu bangun terjaga, sembari duduk menyandar dan sesekali menguap.

Sehun tahu dirinya telah kecewa banyak kepada gadis itu, Sehun tahu perasaannya terluka karena penolakan gadis itu. Namun lebih dari itu Sehun tahu, rasa kecewanya, takan pernah mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun pada Luhan, rasa kecewa dirinya pada Luhan takan mampu menahan Sehun untuk tidak berhenti khawatir dan perduli pada gadis itu—lebih dari itu, Sehun ingin mengulang lamarannya kembali, namun ia takut, ia takut jika keinginanya akan merubah perasaannya kepada Luhan, ia takut jika penolakan Luhan, akan kembali merubah hatinya, dan Sehun tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya menderita dengan rasa kecewa yang melingkupi juga rasa khawatir berlebih yang bahkan membuat dirinya nampak gila—lebih dari itu, Sehun tahu ia dan Luhan dalam hubungan rumit, meskipun pada kenyataannya hubungan mereka terlampau baik, tapi Sehun tahu mereka berdua dalam kebimbangan yang sama.

Seharusnya Sehun mengerti bahwa gadis itu masih terbawa traumanya, gadis itu masih takut untuk melangkah lebih dan kembali lebih kecewa. Seharusnya ia tidak terburu-buru, seharusnya Sehun memberikan gadis itu waktu tidak mengambil langkah terlalu cepat dan kembali membebaninya.

Sehun mendesah pelan, ia memejit pelipisnya.

Ya. Seharusnya Sehun tahu itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk memperhatikan Sehun yang tertidur diatas kursi di kamarnya. Sudah tiga hari pria itu berada di sana; duduk menungguinya, duduk menjaganya. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, ia menghela nafas pelan dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia bangkit berdiri, menyibak selimutnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Luhan duduk di atas karpet, ia terdiam memeperhatikan wajah Oh Sehun yang tengah tertidur lelap. Wajah itu terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya, pipinya sedikit tirus dan sepertinya pria itu kehilangan banyak berat badannya.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia kembali memperhatikan Sehun. Tangannya terulur meraih wajah Sehun dan mengusapnya halus.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku telah banyak mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku."

Luhan bergerak mendekat, ia meraih kepala Sehun dan mengusapnya lembut. Memainkan rambut hitam pria itu dengan jarinya dan kembali mengusapnya. Luhan sedikit banyaknya merindukan Sehun. Entahlah, ia merasa ada yang kurang, yang entah itu apa, namun satu hal yang pasti Luhan merindukan pria itu.

Saat akan bangkit berdiri Luhan terkesiap melihat mata itu terbuka. Luhan sedikit gelagapan melihat bagaimana pria itu menatapnya tajam.

Sehun bangkit duduk dan membuka suara.

"Mengapa ada di sini heum? Kau tidak istirahat?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin bersamamu." Lanjutnya lagi masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau merindukanku hem? Apa kau yakin?"

Luhan mendecih pelan. Sehun ini masih saja suka menjahilinya. "tidak tau." Ucap Luhan ketus.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini." Dengus Sehun geli. Ia meraih kepala Luhan dan mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Kka, kemarilah." Sehun menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Jangan malu-malu begitu. Bukankah kau merindukanku?"

Luhan berdecak pelan. Ia menatap Sehun Sebal.

"Kenapa malah merajuk seperti itu?" Goda Sehun dan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kka, duduklah di sebelahku, atau kau ingin duduk di pangkuanku?"

"Aniya!" Luhan menggeleng kesal. "Kau menyebalkan."

Sehun kembali terkekeh. Ia menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya hangat, menggesek-gesekan wajahnya pada leher gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya gemas. "Arraseo.. arraseo.. wanitaku jangan merajuk seperti itu hem.. bukankah kau merindukanku?" Sehun menatap Luhan dan dengan gemas menggigiti pipi gadis itu.

Sehun meraih selimutnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya juga tubuh Luhan. Berbaring menyandar pada sandaran kursi dengan Luhan yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Luhan menempelkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun. Memejamkan matanya dan bernafas sembari menukmati deru nafas Sehun yang tenang dan degup jantung Sehun yang agak sedikit berantakan; berdegup cepat kuat dan meletup-letup.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Luhan pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Apakah itu normal?"

Sehun tertawa pelan ia mengusap rambut Luhan. "Kau tidak. Kau tidak normal."

Luhan merenggut sebal.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. "Ya, kau tidak normal." Sehun duduk dan membenarkan posisinya. "Kau tidak normal, sama seperti perasaanku padamu." Memeluk Luhan dan menumpukan dagunya pada kepala gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun serak tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan merona parah, wajahnya ia telusupkan pada leher Sehun dan tubuhnya semakin merapat pada tubuh Sehun. Dan dengan malu-malu Luhan berbisik pelan.

" _So, so do I."_

Luhan merangkak pelan, dan mengecup bibir Sehun cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk di meja konter, ia menyandarkan wajahnya pada meja marmer itu malas. Mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dan mengerang, mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Luhan sedang bingung, ia kini tengah dilanda stres dan Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kedua orang tuanya akan kembali ke sini sekitar tiga hari lagi, dan Luhan tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan berada di Korea tidak lama lagi, seluruh masalah Mama dan Babanya di China telah selesai, dan mereka berencana untuk segera menjemput Luhan berpulang kerumahnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia akan pulang, dan tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali kesini lagi, tapi—tapi Sehun, pria itu sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan melamarnya kembali. Luhan bingung. Akankah setelah ia kembali ke China ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Sehun, Luhan sendiri tahu bagaimana sibuknya pria itu, dan Luhan sendiri tahu setelah ia pulang ke China ayahnya tidak akan membebaskan dirinya.

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia lalu melirik tumpukan _cup ice cream_ , satu kotak besar jus jeruk dan satu kotak biscuit. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia meraih _ice cream_ nya dan memakannya dengan brutal. Ia lalu meraih biskuitnya dan memotongnya kecil-kecil, meremukannya dan menaruhnya di dalam mangkuk, meraih botol bubuk cabe dan menaburkannya diatas biskuit itu. Memakan biskuityna dengan lahap lalu meminum jus jeruknya penuh semangat. Peduli setan dengan masalahnya, Luhan lapar dan Luhan ingin memanjakan lidah beserta perutnya, ya meskipun dengan makanan juga rasa yang aneh—tapi Luhan tidak peduli yang penting stresnya hilang dan yang penting dirinya kenyang.

Luhan kembali membuka _cup ice cream_ nya, menyendoknya dan melahapnya penuh, sesekali dia meraih biskuit hasil racikannya dan meminum jus jeruknya penuh semangat. Luhan tersenyum senang, dia kembali menabur bubuk cabenya dan kembali memakan biskuitnya.

"—Kau sedang makan apa?"

Luhan tersedak, ia terbatuk-batuk hebat. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari jus jeruk miliknya, tapi Luhan tidak menemukannya, ia malah mendapati Sehun yang mengusap-ngusap punggungnya dan memberikan segelas air putih padanya.

Sehun masih mengusap-ngusap dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dan sesekali memijat tengkuknya, ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang memerah padam dan genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Ia melirik pada tumpukan kesenangan Luhan dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau makan apa lagi?" Tanyanya, "Jangan makan makanan yang aneh lagi dan kembali membuat dirimu sakit perut dan tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam."

Luhan sedikit merenggut kesal, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca siap untuk tumpah, namun segera perasaan itu terganti dengan rasa gugup dan gelisah, Luhan baru ingat jika pria itulah yang menjadi sumber kegalauan miliknya.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, matanya melirik-lirik cepat, sementara tangannya saling tertaut erat dan basah. Luhan melirik Sehun, pria itu tengah membawa gelasnya dan mencucinya, lalu pria itu kembali mengambil dua gelas baru dan mulai membuat teh.

Luhan bingung, apakah ia harus memulainya? Sepertinya iya. Tapi bagaimana, ia bingung, Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Luhan mengulum bibirnya semakin dalam. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia mulai bersuara.

"Sehunnie..." Cicit Luhan, kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam, sementara tangannya semakin tertaut erat dengan keringat dingin yang membanjirinya.

Sehun menoleh, dan menaikan alisnya heran. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan dua gelas teh hangat dalam tanganya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun, ia menaruh satu gelas di meja konter dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan sementara gelas lainnya ia minum dengan penuh khidmat.

"Aku, eum.. aku—aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Bicara saja, bukankah kau sudah memulainya." Sehun sialan! Umpat Luhan dalam hati, sudah susah payah ia bicara malah ditanggapi seperti itu.

"Kau ini mendengarkanku apa tidak sih?!" Ucap Luhan jengkel.

"Tentu, aku mendengarmu. Jadi Luhannie ingin bicara apa, heum?"

Setelah mendapat kesempatan Luhan kembali diserang rasa gugupnya. "Sehun kau tahu kan, bahwa aku, mungkin aku minggu depan sudah pulang. Aku—tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan, mencoba menyusun kata-kata Luhan yang terdengar berantakan. Ia melihat Luhan yang kembali membuka suara, dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Aku tahu aku menyebalkan dan sering menyusahkanmu, aku tahu selama ini aku sering mengecewakanmu. Aku bodoh, kekanak-kanakan, keras kepala, sulit diatur dan sering membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku harap, kau mau bersabar dengan orang seperti aku, kau mau terus menuntunku dan melunakan kekeraskepalaanku. Aku harap kau selalu di sisiku dan aku harap kau akan selalu bersamaku, mencintaiku, sabar atasku dan mau menemaniku di sepenjang sisa umurku, hingga senja menjelang."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya,ia—wajahnya memerah Antara malu dan haru, dan bahkan ia hampir menangis, dengan masih menundukkan wajahnya Luhan kembali membuka suara. "Aku memang tidak sempurna, dan agak aneh, tapi kuharap Sehunnie mau bersama orang aneh dan tidak normal seperti ku." Luhan semakin menggigit bibirnya, suara semakin mengecil dan ia menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam. "Jadi Sehunnie, apakah Sehunnie mau emm.. mau—Sehunnie akan, maksudku mau mm… menikah denganku?"

Luhan menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam, tangannya saling meremat satu sama lain hingga kuku jarinya memutih, suaranya semakin mengecil dan bergetar, sementara wajahnya semakin memerah dan panas hingga kedua telinganya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam, wajahnya datar tak terbaca. Pria itu mengatupkan bibirnya dan bernafas satu-satu. Menaruh gelasnya dan mengangkat suaranya.

"Maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Luhan terkesiap. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun. Wajahnya memucat pasi, sementara air sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia terperangah melihat wajah datar dan dingin pria itu. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam wajah pria itu, tidak ada ciri-ciri bahwa pria itu hanya bergurau menjahilinya. Wajahnya datar dingin dan keras, bahkan suaranya hanya mengalun rendah tanpa intonasi berarti.

Luhan mencoba membuka mulutnya, meraup udara yang terasa sulit ia hirup. Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya ditolak, kenapa begitu sakit. Tanya Luhan dalam hati, lalu bagaimana dengan pria di hadapannya yang telah Luhan tolak berkali-kali, mungkinkah pria itu menjauh karena penolakannya, tapi bukankah pria itu mencintai dirinya—tapi demi tuhan kenapa ini harus terjadi. Luhan menunduk, ia menangis tanpa bisa dicegah, dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan lubang besar hitam telah menenggelamkannya ke dasar, membuat Luhan hanya mampu mematung melihat semuanya perlahan menjadi abu-abu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan susah payah diantara tangisannya, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terisak di depan pria itu.

"Karena—"

"Karena aku pria, dan aku takan mungkin menerima lamaran dari mempelai wanita." Suaranya mulai melunak, dan satu senyuman simpul merekah di wajah tampannya. "jadi, bolehkah aku mengambil alih tugasku?" Tanya Sehun.

Pria itu lalu berdiri di depan Luhan, tersenyum hangat, kedua tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Luhan. Tangannya meraih tangan Luhan, membawanya kedepan wajahnya dan dengan kesopanan yang sempurna Sehun mengecupnya dan menyalurkan kehangatan pada tangan dingin Luhan.

"Jadi Luhan, aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali atau lebih. Kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan saja, yaitu _ya_ atau _aku setuju_. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku, menyempurnakan kekuranganku dan menjadi bagian hidupku, menyusun waktu membina keluarga dan menjadi ibu atas anak-anakku?"

Luhan tak sanggup menahan isakkannya, ia terisak kencang dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Nde! Nde, aku mau! Aku mau _hiks,_ aku mau menjadi istrimu, aku mau menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakmu kelak, aku mau!" Luhan semakin terisak keras dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa." Jawab Sehun kalem.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah mengkerut, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca kembali siap untuk menangis yang lebih kencang.

"Kau tidak bisa." Sehun lalu tersenyum geli dan mencubit hidung Luhan gemas. "kau tidak bisa karena tidak memilih salah satu opsi dariku, kau tidak menjawab ya, dan kau juga tidak bilang aku setuju."

Luhan kembali menerjang sehun dengan pelukan dan terisak keras. "kau menyebalkan, _hiks_! Aku membencimu!"

"aku mencintaimu juga." Balas Sehun.

"Kau sialan!"

"Aku memang tampan, _baby_."

"Menyebalkan! Aku mencintaimu _hiks_!"

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, mengayunkannya lalu menghujami wajah gadis itu dengan kecupan.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih mau mencintai orang seperti aku." Bisik Sehun. "Terimakasih mau hidup bersamaku, aku mencintaimu. Sangat" Sehun menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, dan tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana kacaunya gadis itu. ia perlahan membuka bibirnya dan meraup bibir Luhan dengan halus, menghisapnya dan melumatnya, memberikan sentuhan kelembutan yang membuai.

Luhan melenguh, ia berjinjit dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, mendesis pelan saat saliva miliknya juga saliva milik sehun tercecer berantakan dan saling menyatu menuruni dagunya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Dan setelahnya mereka saling memeluk satu samalain saling menghangatkan diri diantara udara malam yang berhembus membekukan tulang-tulang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meperhatikan Luhan yang berada di hadapannya, ia terdiam melihat gadis itu. alisnya tertaut heran sementara tangannya terlipat di depan meja dengan apik. Sehun memasang wajah rata terbaiknya, ia memeperhatikan Luhan dengan cermat, melihat gestur itu dengan hati-hati.

"Shehuwnnie mhaw—uhuk"

"Makan dengan benar. Astaga." Sehun berdecak, ia lalu meraih minumannya dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan. "Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, kau ini makan seperti tidak ada hari esok lagi saja. Lagipula jangan pedulikan aku, kau fokuslah pada apa yang ada dalam piringmu, jika tersedak seperti ini kau juga kan yang repot." Sehun mengomel, menceramahi Luhan panjang lebar.

Luhan merenggut kesal, ia memandang Sehun sebal. "Aku kan hanya lapar, salah sendiri mengapa memilih begitu lama, padahal kau kan tinggal memilih saja satu dan semua masalah selesai, mengapa kau memperpanjangnya dengan ini itu dan membuat semuanya jadi runyam—dan lagian aku menawarkan makananku karena kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali dan malah memandangiku tajam, dasar muka tembok!" Luhan membuang wajahnya, ia lalu meraih sumpitnya dan menyumpit daging dengan kejam dan memakan dagingnya dengan kesal.

" Aku memilihkan gaun untukmu dengan cermat, penuh kehati-hatian dan memperhatikan perkembangan mode, model dan bagaimana kecocokan dengan postur tubuhmu, bukan seperti kau yang asal memilih saja tanpa melihat atau mempertimbangkan berbagai aspek. Aku heran sebenarnya kemana selera tinggimu itu, biasanya kau sangat sensitf jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini, mengapa sekarang menjadi tumpu seperti ini, sensor kepekaanmu sepertinya mulai rusak." Sehun melipat tangannya dan kembali menatap Luhan datar. "Dan mengenai mengapa aku diam saja dan hanya memandangimu yang sedang melahap kudapan malammu, itu karena baru satu jam yang lalu kita duduk di tempat berbeda dengan berbagai hidangan khas Italia—jika aku boleh mengingatkan."

Luhan mencebikan bibirnya kesal, ia menatap Sehun tajam. "Aku lapar! Apa itu salah?!" Tanya Luhan sengit. Ia kemudian meraih jus jeruknya dan menguknya cepat. Meraih kembali sumpitnya dan mulai memasukan makanannya dengan brutal. Ditengah-tengah acara menyantapnya Luhan sesekali bergumam pelan seperti _dasar muka tembok_ atau _sirik saja, bilang saja ingin tak usah malu-malu seperti itu_!

"Sudah? Selesai?" Tanya Sehun. Matanya menatap datar pada Luhan yang kini sedang memakan _cheese cake_ nya penuh semangat. "Apa kau sudah kenyang? Atau, ada lagi yang ingin kau makan? Mungkin es krim, atau mungkin _bubble tea_ ah, atau mungkin kue ikan supaya perutmu tambah penuh."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata bulat membesar dan berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang entah sejak kapan empat kali lebih manis. Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Luhan datar, ia menghela nafas, sejak kapan gadisnya ini menjadi tidak peka seperti ini. Sehun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum manis, begitu manis.

"Baiklah, kau ingin makan apa lagi, hem?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap Luhan yang saat ini menyandar lemas di bangku mobilnya.

"Kau senang, hem?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku lelah." Jawab Luhan lemas.

Sehun mendengus geli. Ia mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. "itu karena kau terlalu banyak makan." Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau benar-benar lelah?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. "Aku lelah." Bisik Luhan lemas. "Aku benar-benar lelah Sehunnie.." rengek Luhan.

Sehun memandang Luhan, ia melihat wajah itu sedikit memucat pasi. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Sehun khawatir, ia mengusap keringat dingin di pelipis Luhan.

"Aku lemass.." Rengeknya. "Aku benar-benar lemas."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tidurlah… jika sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu. Jangan buat dirimu lelah, kka pejamkan matamu. Mimpi indah."

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dalam dan penuh kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berbaring menyandar memeluk Luhan, ia menatap wajah pucat itu lamat-lamat. Tadi Sehun mendapatkan kabar dari salah satu pelayan rumah bahwa Luhan ditemukan pingsan di taman belakang, maka dengan semua kegilaan yang ada Sehun segera pulang kerumahnya tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi.

"Kau kenapa hem?" Tanya Sehun. "Ada apa lagi? Kita pergi ke rumah sakit arra?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun. "Aku baik." Bisiknya pelan.

"Kau tidak. Kau sakit, kita periksakan ke dokter arra?"

"Aku baik!" Decak Luhan. "Aku baik, aku tak perlu pergi ke dokter!"

"Lalu bagaimana, hem?"

"Aku tidak perlu pergi ke dokter!" Tekan Luhan.

"Nde, nde.. baiklah baiklah.. tapi jika besok keadaanmu belum membaik dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan menyeretmu ke dokter, arraseo?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, ia memeluk leher Sehun erat. "Aku hanya butuh Sehunnie, aku hanya mau Sehunnie."

Sehun hanya mengehela nafas, ia mengusap rambut itu halus. "Kau jaga kesehatanmu arra? Bukankah minggu depan acara sacral kita?" sehun mencubit hidung Luhan gemas dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. " Kau harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang, termasuk dengan kesehatanmu."

Luhan mengangguk, kecil. "Aku hanya lelah, jangan khawatir, jangan berlebihan."

"Kau ini, jaga kesehatanmu dengan benar. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan seperti ini, atau umma akan mengamukku dan menahanmu juga mencekokimu dengan asupan nutrisi, kau mau?"

Luhan cemberut.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, Mrs. Oh harus sehat dan prima untuk terus menemani Mr. Oh, arraseo?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, mendapati Luhan yang mengangguk kecil dan semakin menelsupkan kepalanya pada leher Sehun. "Sekarang kita tidur arra? calon umma tidak boleh kelelahan dan tepar seperti ini."

"Tidur yang nyenyak arraseo?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan kembali memeluk Sehun dengan lebih erat.

"Aku mencintai Sehunnie.."

"Nde, aku tahu. Tidurlah, istirahatlah nae sarang… aku bersamamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya hari pernikahan itu telah tiba. Luhan tersenyum hangat, hampir berkali-kali ia matanya berair dan siap untuk menangis penuh haru jika saja dia tidak meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk tetap tersenyum, untuk tetap mempertahankan _make up_ nya, setidaknya sampai pemberkatan telah selesai.

Gaun indah yang menghampar halus menemani langkah kakinya, gaun itu berpotongan pada bagian pinggang dengan bagian leher yang melebar dan menurun juga potongan bahan yang menampakkan punggungnya halus, berwarna putih dengan motif dekoratif indah dengan detail yang menakjubkan. Rambutnya digulung tinggi-tinggi menampakkan leher jenjangnya, menampakkan wajah cantik miliknya dengan beberapa anak rambut yang terurai halus di sekitar wajahnya.

Luhan melangkah. Berpegang erat pada lengan Guan Li, mencoba mengontrol dirinya mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Satu langkah Luhan ambil. Dia terpejam, tersenyum bahagia masih tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan tiba.

Kembali melangkah.

Luhan mengingat bagaimana kilas balik hidupnya, dulu ia hanya sendiri tak ada teman taka da sahabat palagi ekasih hati, hanya ketakutan yang membayanginya, hanya rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya.

Kembali melangkah.

Luhan mengingat bagaimana penyanderaan itu menimpa dirinya, hanya rasa sakit yang ia tahu, ketakutan yang merasap sampai sumsum tulangnya dan keinginnan untuk mengakhiri hidup yang sangat jika saja Luna tidak berpesan padanya. Luhan mengingat bagaimana hari-hari sulit yang Luhan lalui setelah penyanderaan itu, begitu sulit, begitu menakutkan dan begitu menyiksa. Berkali-kali Luan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya berkali-kali Luhan menemui dirinya meregang nyawa atas dirinya.

Kembali melangkah.

Ingatannya mulai melayang pada bagaimana ia bisa menjadi model. Melarikan diri dari rumah, pergi dan menemui bibinya, sampai akhirnya ia menerima tawaran yang bibinya tawarkan padanya. Menggiit bibirnya saat mengingat bagaimana tersiksa dia, tetap bertahan dalam ketakutannya, bersikap angkuh sombong dan seenaknya demi menutupi bagaimana hancurnya ia. Dan kemudian ia bertemu Sehun, Luhan tersenyum halus. Pria itu yang datang membawa secerca cahaya padanya—dan meskipun menyebalkan, Sehun selalu ada untuknya, mencairkan hati bekunya, menghangatkan hatinya, memberikan kasih sayang padanya, melindunginya, membiarkan Luhan terbuka padanya.

Hingga kejadian itu kembali menimpanya. Luhan memejankan matanya. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang ia lalui. Dan sekarang, Luhan bahkan terlalu bahagia untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia tersenyum dan membuka matanya melihat Oh sehun yang dengan gagah berdiri mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Luhan menoleh, menatap Guan Li.

Guan Li hanya tersenyum. Ia mengusap wajah Luhan dan mencium pipi puterinya penuh haru. "Silahkan, nak. Raih kebahagianmu. Setelah semua yang terjadi. Kau pantas bahagia."

Luhan mengangguk, ia menangis sambil melemparkan senyumannya pada ayahnya.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Guan Li, ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Luhan. "Kka, pergilah, jangan buat suamimu menunggu."

Luhan menghapus air matanya dan mengecup pipi Guan Li, berbalik meraih tangan sehun dan tersenyum simpul padanya.

Sang pastur hanya, tersenyum. Ia lalu memulai pemberkatannya, mengikat keduanya dengan janji tali suci yang diikat di hadapan tuhan. Hingga kedua kata sacral itu terucap dari kedua belah bibir pasangan yang ada di hadapannya, ia memepersilahkanmempelai pria untuk mencium memberikan kasih pada memepelai wanitanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia kemudian mengambil langkah memegang tangan Luhan dan menatapnya lamat. "Untuk semua rasa sakit yang pernah kau lalui, untuk hari-hari sulit yang pernah kita arungi, untuk pasang surut hubungan kita, untuk kekecewaan yang pernah kita rasakan, untuk ketetapanmu dalam menjaga hatimu," Sehun tersenyum, tak mampu menahan bendungan air mata miliknya. "Untuk bisa mencintaiku dengan apa adanya." Meraih wajah Luhan dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi putihnya. "Untuk segala sesuatu yang pernah menimpa kita—baik itu buruk bahkan hingga buruk sekali—untuk segala pengorbanan kita. Pernikahan ini, kebahagian ini, bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, tapi, awal baru untuk langkah kita, pengorbanan baru—pengorbanan yang indah, untuk kebahagian kita kelak."

Sehun meraih bibir Luhan lembut dan melumatnya halus, mengecapnya menyesapi rasa manisnya dan menghisapnya lembut. Sehun melepaskan tautannya, menatap wajah Luhan dan mencium keningnya, menumpahkan rasa kasihnya, air mata tanpa terasa menetes. Ia bahagia, sungguh bahagia. Kembali menatap Luhan dan kembali meraup bibirnya singkat lalu memeluknya erat. Dan sesekali menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memandangi sekitarnya, senyum tak pernah luput dari wajah tampan miliknya. Setelah berjam-jam berdiri menyalami para tamu, Sehun dan luhan berkeliling di area _ballroom_ menghampiri sahabatnya, juga mengahampiri beberapa relasi bisnis serta teman-teman semasa sekolahnya. Saat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kai dan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Yunho menghampirinya.

Sehun mengernyit heran, menatap Yunho yang datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya sehun heran.

"Sehun. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Ini mengenai Yang Xi Min." Sehun menautkan alisnya. Yunho mencoba mengambil nafas dan kembali membuka suara. "Yang Xi Min—wanita itu, ia tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu, Jung Yunho-ssi? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih jelas."

"Aku baru mendapatkan kabar dari beberapa penjaga di kepolisian. Bahwa Yang Xi Min tidak ada, wanita itu, dia pergi melarikan diri."

Sehun terkesiap, rahangnya mengeras. "Bagaimana mungkin."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum mendapatkan laporan secara mendetail, tapi yang pasti perketat penjagaan, jangan sampai wanita itu datang kemari untuk mengacau dan kembali berbuat ulah."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keadaan sekitar dan menelisik diantara ramainya keadaan _ballroom_. "Tapi tunggu dulu." Sela Sehun. Ia kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada acara pesta pernikahannya.

"Dan, dimana Luhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…..

Hulaaaaaaa

Yuhuuuu~~~

Saya si author setres bin maso is bekkkk~~

Adakah yang kangen :')

Saya hanya ingin mengatakan apapun yang terjadi jangan ranjam saya okeh :')

Untuk chapter ini saya no coment yaaaa…

Saya hanya mau nitip salam aja sama penghuni grup mesyumers desah pribadi.. maap gak bisa muncul di chatroom hiksss… sesungguhnya saya merindukan kaliannn T.T huweeee aku sedihhhh hikseuuu gak bisa mesum-mesuman lagi gak bisa mangkal bareng lagi gak bisa maljuman lagi dan yang paling penting gak bisa encean lagiiii huhuhuhu /kok otak saya kotor sekali yaaa.. astogehhh :'( / salam buat semuanya aja yaa… maapin saya yang nyebelin dan suka mancing-mancing keributan juga suka ngerusuhhin :'(

nitty pada kalian muachhhhhh :* :* :*

Dan teruntuk BaekbeeLu, makasih ya hadiah encehnyaaa… aku terharu hiksseuuu.. aku juga kangen kak nadnadd.. (kok kita kaya yng lagi ldr-an ya astogehhh -_-) makasih kak, encehnya manis kooo.. nitty sukaaaa ^0^. Buat author Lolipopsehun juga makasih udah dikabulin rekuesnya, pokonya aku padamu, nitty pada kaliannn.. muacchhhh..

Oke maaf kalo a/n nya kepanjangan dan malah dipake ajang salam-salaman.. seperti biasa saya mau ucapin terimakasih bagi yang mau baca ni ff gaje, makasih juga buat yang fav follow sama ripiu, maaf kalo misalkannya banyak typo dan kesalahan dalam penulisan.. sesungguhnya saya masih belajar dan masih banyak keurangan :')

.

.

.

Terakhir berilah sepatah dua patah kata untuk elang merana ini di kolom review.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~~~~

Salam hangat.

Dee ||Dark Eagle's Eye


	17. Chapter 16: Our New Chapter

**Previous Chapter**

 _Sehun memandangi sekitarnya, senyum tak pernah luput dari wajah tampan miliknya. Setelah berjam-jam berdiri menyalami para tamu, Sehun dan luhan berkeliling di area ballroom menghampiri sahabatnya, juga mengahampiri beberapa relasi bisnis serta teman-teman semasa sekolahnya. Saat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kai dan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Yunho menghampirinya._

 _Sehun mengernyit heran, menatap Yunho yang datang dengan nafas terengah-engah._

 _"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya sehun heran._

 _"Sehun. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Ini mengenai Yang Xi Min." Sehun menautkan alisnya. Yunho mencoba mengambil nafas dan kembali membuka suara. "Yang Xi Min—wanita itu, ia tidak ada."_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Jung Yunho-ssi? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih jelas."_

 _"Aku baru mendapatkan kabar dari beberapa penjaga di kepolisian. Bahwa Yang Xi Min tidak ada, wanita itu, dia pergi melarikan diri."_

 _Sehun terkesiap, rahangnya mengeras. "Bagaimana mungkin."_

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum mendapatkan laporan secara mendetail, tapi yang pasti perketat penjagaan, jangan sampai wanita itu datang kemari untuk mengacau dan kembali berbuat ulah."_

 _"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keadaan sekitar dan menelisik diantara ramainya keadaan ballroom. "Tapi tunggu dulu." Sela Sehun. Ia kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada acara pesta pernikahannya._

 _"Dan, dimana Luhan?"_

 **Blitz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre;**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn;**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), OOC, GS!, Cerita Gaje de el el…**

 **Rated:**

 **M!**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair;**

 **Hunhan and other**

…

 **..**

 **Ssstt… hati-hati, typo(s) detected. Jangan kaget!**

 **Ps. Kalo susah bayangin Yang Xi Min, bayangin aja Xi Min itu kaya Bellatrix di pilem Harry Potter, yah hampir sebelas duabelaslah, tubuh kurusnya rambut awut-awutannya dan kegilaannya :D**

 **Oke, selamat membaca~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16: Our New Chapter**

Luhan tak henti-henti menebar senyum manisnya, ia begitu bersyukur pada akhirnya hari ini akan tiba. Luhan bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa kini ia mendapatkan seorang pria yang begitu menyayanginya, Luhan bahkan tak pernah membayangkan jika hari ini akhirnya akan ada. Bahagianya tidak dapat ditukar dengan apapun, bahagianya tidak dapat diukur dengan ungkapan kata semata—bahagia Luhan hanya bisa ditebus dengan curahan kasihnya, rasa setianya juga bukti cinta miliknya.

Luhan mengedarkan tatapannya. Sehun sedang menyapa beberapa sahabatnya dan sedikit berbincang dengan mereka. Luhan kembali tersenyum, ia lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan sedikit meringis, kepalanya terasa pening, dan perutnya bergolak halus. Menggeram pelan, dengan penuh kehati-hatian Luhan melangkah. Berjalan hati-hati mencoba mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya, sedikit mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menghilangkan pening yang tiba-tiba mendera. Menegakkan tubuhnya, kembali mengambil nafas dalam—menghirupnya dan membuangnya, setelah semuanya dirasa kembali lebih baik Luhan mulai mengambil langkah mencoba mengahmpiri Sehun, tapi saat akan pergi beranjak seseorang menahan tangannya. Belum sempat Luhan menoleh, seseorang itu menyentak tangannya, menariknya menuju belakang tirai dan tanpa aba-aba menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sisi tembok dengan keras.

Luhan terdiam, sakit menghampiri kepalanya, ia mengerang pelan saat cairan kental itu turun menuruni wajahnya dan mengalir deras dari lubang hidungnya. Wajahnya dengan keras menghantam tembok,dan belum sempat Luhan mengambil nafas tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya, menodongkan satu pisau tajam tepat di pinggang miliknya.

"Hallo, Luhannie sayang~"

Luhan menegang, matanya terbelalak lebar mendengar suara dingin kaku dan mendayu sumbang itu. Melirik melewati bahu miliknya, dan Luhan harus menahan nafas saat melihat senyuman lebar dengan tatapan mata kosong dari bibinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, hem?" Xi Min memainkan pisaunya di depan wajah Luhan, terkikik kecil sembari memainkan darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya. "Ah~~ sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Terlampau baik, bukankah begitu?"

Luhan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba tenang dan mencari celah yang ada, dan saat ia akan mengambil tindakan—menyikut dada bibinya menedang kakinya serta berlari dan meminta pertolongan, bibinya kembali menyela.

"—jangan coba-coba kabur dariku." Desisnya dingin dengan mata berkilat datar. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan hem~~" Kemudian Xi Min terkikik dengan suara tawa yang melengking tajam, dan dalam satu hitungan waktu tawa itu terhenti dengan wajah datar dingin dan gelap. "Mencoba untuk kabur, rasa sakitlah yang berbicara. Dan jika berteriak, maka pisaulah yang akan membungkamnya"

Luhan balas memandang Xi Min tajam. Ia tidak mendengarkan gertakan Xi Min, Luhan malah melirik mencari tempo yang tepat dan saat selesai menghitung aba-aba, Luhan menyikut wajah Xi Min dengan keras sedikit merunduk dan menendang kaki Xi Min kuat-kuat. Dan berhasil! Luhan sedikit tersenyum senang, dan sekarang yang harus Luhan lakukan adalah berlari keluar dari lingkupan tirai ini. Namun sayang, belum sempat Luhan bergerak melangkah Xi Min segera menarik tangannya, mencengkram tengkuknya dan membenturkan wajahnya pada tembok.

Luhan merintih, tubuhnya merosot lemas. Pandangannya memburam dan pening itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi.

"Sialan!" Desis Xi Min, dia memandang Luhan sengit. Menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan, tangan kurus Xi Min bergerak mencengkeram wajah Luhan.

"Apa Mau Bibi?!" Ucap Luhan tajam. Tidak. Dia tidak akan kalah lagi. Tidak untuk kali ini, tidak untuk hari bahagianya ataupun seterusnya.

Xi Min berdecih. "Mauku?" tanya Xi Min dengan alis tertaut dan menegejek. "Kau memang naif, Luhan. Mauku hanya satu. _Kehancuranmu_."

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Luhan sembari mencoba menyembunyikan getar ketakutakutannya. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengambil keuntungan atasmu. Selama ini aku selalu menuruti apa yang Bibi inginkan, apa yang Bibi mau selalu aku berikan. Aku selalu mencoba berbaik hati pada Bibi, aku selalu mencoba untuk meraih dan menemani Bibi, tapi kenapa Bibi seperti ini kepadaku?!" Luhan mendongak menatap Xi Min nyalang.

Xi Min terbahak. Ia melirik kearah Luhan, lalu kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Luhan.

"Dengar Luhan." Xi Min berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan. "Aku membencimu! Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau ingin dapatkan, Kau merebut segalanya dariku, , seluruh keluarga, Si Tua Bangka bahkan Ayah dan ibuku turut kau renggut. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan!" Xi Min menampar pipi Luhan keras. Ia lalu mencengkeram dagu Luhan. "Kelakuan naifmu saja sudah menarik segala yang aku punya, dan Guan Li ayah sialanmu kembali merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" Xi Min berteriak murka dengan wajah memerah padam.

Xi Min lalu bangkit berdiri. Dia menyentak Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan Aku!" Luhan mencoba meronta, suaranya teredam hinggar suasana acara pesta miliknya. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

"DIAM SIALAN!" murka Xi Min, wanita itu menghentak kepala Luhan dan dengan segera menyeretnya. Di balik tirai ini ada satu pintu menuju belakang hotel yang terhubung langsung dengan taman dan melewati beberapa blok hingga sampai pada salah satu kawasan distrik yang sedang mengalami relokasi.

Xi Min membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan mendorong Luhan, melempar wanita yang kini telah resmi menyandang marga Oh dengan keras. Luhan mengerang kencang, tubuhnya beberapa kali berguling menuruni beberapa anak tangga sebelum terjatuh dengan hentakan yang menyakitkan. Luhan mengerang, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, ini menyakitkan, sangat.

Xi Min menghampirinya, dia menyentak tangan Luhan dan menyeret tubuh Luhan. Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih, dengan nafas tersenggal. Ia melihat Xi Min yang menyeretnya begitu kasar. Luhan tersentak saat Xi Min kembali menghempasnya pada satu ruangan yang nampak kosong dan tidak terpakai.

Ruangan itu begitu redup, dengan pencahayaan yang hanya berasal dari lubang ventilasi udara dan debu beserta barang-barang tidak terpakai yang memenuhi ruangan. Samar-samar Luhan bisa mendengar suara gemuruh pesta perayaan dengan lagu klasik nan romantic dan riuh rendah para pengunjung tamu.

Menyedihkan, pikirnya miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan, dimana Luhan?"

"Dimana Luhan?!" Tanya Sehun mulai frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya dan mengerang keras. "Sialan!" umpatnya. Sehun berbalik menatap Chanyeol dan Kai. "Kai, sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada istrimu dimana dia terakhir melihat Luhan, dan kau juga Chanyeol, tanyakan pada Baekhyun kapan mereka menemui Luhan."

Yunho menatap Sehun. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"Aku akan menyuruh beberapa rekanku untuk mencari Luhan di sekitar sini. Dan kau ikut aku. Aku juga akan berbicara pada ayahmu juga ayah Luhan untuk mengalihkan perhatian para pengunjung dan mengakhiri pesta secara halus. Sementara itu kita focus mencari Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk paham, dengan dada bergemuruh ia mengikuti Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kembali kehilangan istrimu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, ia membuang nafas. "Aku dan dia—kami, sedang menghampiri rekan dan sahabat kami. Dan jangan berbicara seolah-oleh kau menyalahkanku!"

"Tahan emosi Oh Sehun! Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan jalan keluar bila kau masih dalam belenggu emosi, dan aku tidak menyalahkan mu!"

"Kau tidak paham sama sekali dengan apa yang aku rasakan, jadi bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tenang sementara istri yang baru saja kau nikahi berada entah di mana dengan satu sosok yang berkeliaran yang menginginkan nyawanya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang?!"

"Tapi setidaknya jernihkan pikiranmu terlebih dulu Oh Sehun! Kau tidak bisa bertindak gegabah, kau pikir dengan emosi kau bisa menemukan istrimu? Pikirkan baik-baik!"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, giginya bergemeletuk keras. Menarik nafas dan membuangnya, mencoba meredam emosinya. "Baiklah, jadi apa rencana yang kau punya?"

"Sekarang kau ikuti aku, kita akan pergi kebagian informasi untuk memantau CCTV, sementara kita mencari informasi, temanku akan memulai pencarian di sekitar hotel dan _Hall_ tempat pestamu diadakan. Apa kau paham?"

Sehun melirik dan kembali membuang nafas. "Aku mengerti."

"Bagus, kita sebaiknya cepat bergegas, istrimu jelas dalam bahaya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Xi Min memainkan pisau di sekitar leher dan wajahnya, sedikit tertawa-tawa girang sebelum akhirnya menyipit tajam. Kulit beradu logam dan merah mulai merembas menghias sisi putih gaun miliknya.

"Kau tahu? Kau memang indah dengan gaun putih suci itu." Xi Min menarik pisaunya , sedikit tersendat saat logam itu tersangkut salah satu jaringan di bahu Luhan. Mengangakat pisaunya, dan memperhatikan merah pekat yang anggun melumuri, meluberi dan dengan dramatis menetes tepat di depan wajahnya. Tersenyum bodoh, mengejek dengan dengus dan kembali melempar senyum bengisnya—menatap rendah sosok yang hanya terduduk pasrah dengan mata menyorot hampa.

"Tapi bagiku." Lanjut Xi Min.

"Merah lebih memikat!" mengangkat pisaunya dan kembali menggoreskan tepat diantara tulang selangka, bergerak turun dan tertawa-tawa senang melihat darah itu turun segar dan merembas mewarnai gaunnya.

"Seharusnya." Bisik Xi Min di telinga Luhan. "Kau mengucap janji di depan altar, di hadapan Tuhan dengan cara yang sedikit lebih seksi. Mengumbar bahagia dengan senyum menggoda dan membalut diri dengan Luka, dan merah yang membara. Ah~~ bukankah ini indah?" Tanya Xi Min sambil mengelus halus rembasan darah dengan tangan selapis tulang miliknya.

"kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, karena membuat pestamu lebih berarti—dan yang terpenting, aku sudah membuatmu terlihat lebih seksi. Bagaimana, malam pertama dengan dawai nirwana, terdengar menggiurkan bukan?"

Luhan menggeleng kencang. Bibinya sudah gila! Apakah dia akan benar-benar membunuhnya? Oh ya Tuhan, bahkan ini adalah hari sacral bahagianya.

Luhan menggeleng. Tidak. Dia tidak akan pergi! setelah semua yang terjadi, apakah dia harus menyerah, dan mati konyol di tangan bibinya? Tidak, terimakasih.

Tapi bagaimana? Dia sedang terperangkap dengan psikopat gila di tengah keramaian pesta pernikahannya. Ia tidak mungkin melarikan diri! Jangankan pergi bangkit menendang kaki bibinya dan berlari kabur menghindari pelahap mautnya, tapi untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suarapun ia tidak bisa! Tenaganya terkuras habis, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan tubuhnya lemas dengan luka menganga di sekujur tubuhnya.

Luhan menepis tangan yang akan meraih wajahnya, menatap sengit, dan walaupun sia-sia—dia mencoba menjauhkan diri dengan menyeret tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, takut eh?" Xi Min bertanya lembut memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kaku. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan kebahagian untukmu, apa itu salah?"

Luhan kembali menepis tangan itu, mundur perlahan dengan tubuh gemetar menahan takut sementara wajah mendongakangkuh menatap sengit pada sosok Xi Min.

Xi Min menggeram kesal, dengan keras ia meraih tangan Luhan yang nampak lebih bengkok—akibat kawannya, tentu. Dan kembali membengkokannya dalam satu hentakan keras yang menghasilkan teriakan keras dari Luhan.

Xi Min meraih dagu Luhan dan mencengkeramnya kuat, tersenyum mengejek melihat air yang mengalir di sudut mata Luhan, menatapnya tajamn dan kembali berdesisi dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan berat.

"Jangan melawanku! Atau aku akan mengantarkan kematianmu lebih cepat, Paham!"

Luhan dengan enggan mengangguk, mencoba membuat bibinya merasa senang, mengulur waktu dan berharap Sehun akan dengan cepat menemukannya—setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Luhan meringis, tubuhnya terasa sakit—mati rasa lebih tepatnya, ia bahkan tidak mampu membedakan luka mana yang berdenyut nyeri, karena semuanya sama—menyakitkan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sakit yang dia rasakan begitu sangat, bergolak, melilit dan seperti terbelah.

Menggeram pelan, ia membungkuk dengan punggung melengkung mencoba meredam rasa sakitnya. Tidak! Kenapa ini begitu menyakitkan, dia sungguh tidak bisa menahannya. Berteriak keras dan memeluk tubuhnya, Luhan hanya mampu memandang Xi Min yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. Wanita itu mencengkeram kedua sisi wajahnya, menyantak tubuhnya membiarkan Luhan terduduk dan mendongak menatapnya keatas.

"Kau tahu, lebih dari itu, yang ku ingankan hanya satu. yaitu—"

"KEMATIANMU!"

 _Sret_

 _Jleb_

 _Crash_

Luhan memebelalakan matanya tak percaya, ia mencoba bernafas meraup udara yang terasa berat mencekiknya. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan ia belum sempat mengambil nafas tapi pisau itu terayun dan—darah! Ya, darah! Mengapa, tanya Luhan ia menatap bibinya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini?

Tanpa sadar Luhan menangis, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan bibinya.

"Kau senang bukan?" Tanya Xi Min sinis.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Tidak! Tidak! Luhan menggeleng kencang. Bukan! Bukan ini yang Luhan inginkan.

"Tidak! Bukan.. bukan ini! Apa yang bibi lakukan hah?!" Luhan berteriak marah dengan wajah memerah padam.

Xi min hanya mendengus pelan, tersenyum mengejek dan memejamkan matanya.

"TIDAK!" Jerit Luhan.

Luhan menyeret tubuhnya dan menghampiri Xi Min, memeluk bibinya yang kini ambruk terjatuh dan hanya berbaring dengan tatapan kosong. "TIDAK! Mengapa bibi lakukan ini hah?!" Luhan menangis terisak keras. Ia menatap luka besar yang menganga tepat di dada bibinya bahkan pisau yang sedari tadi digenggam bibinya masih tertancap di sebelah sana.

"TIDAK! BIBI JANGAN PEJAMKAN MATAMU!"

"Aniya!" Luhan menggeleng kencang dan menangis sambil terus memeluk tubuh Xi Min.

"Aniya!" Memeluk erat tubuh bibinya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Bibi!"

"Mengapa bibi seperti ini! Aniya! Aniya—"

Luhan terdiam saat merasakan sebuah elusan halus di pipinya. Ia menatap bibinya yang kini melemparkan senyum lembut padanya—senyum lembut hangat yang diingatnya, yang hanya ia temui saat ia kecil dulu. Luhan berhenti menangis, ia memperhatikan bibinya yang dengan bersusah payan mencoba mengangkat kedua tangannya. Xi Min menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatap Luhan teduh.

"Kau cantik.." Bisik Xi Min, tersenyum samar dan mencoba menghapus air mata Luhan. "Berbahagialah." Lirihnya dengan mata yang semakin menyayu redup.

"Selamat tinggal. Ruru nakalku.."

Luhan mematung. Ia menatap dengan kosong sosok bibinya yang kini memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan kurus itu kini terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya, sementara kepalanya jatuh lunglai di pelukan Luhan. Tidak! Tidak akan! Apa maksudnya ini! Mengapa jadi seperti ini! Luhan menatap horror pada keadaan di depannya. Perlahan tubuhnya mundur secara hati-hati. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan wajahnya memucat pasi.

Luhan kembali memggeleng. Kenapa, kenapa selalu seperti ini?! Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini. Luhan menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Mengapa selalu seperti ini?! Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ia menggeram kesal dan menangis keras.

Memeluk lututnya Luhan lalu kembali menangis. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?!" tanya Luhan kesal. "Kenapa harus seperti ini, hah?! KENAPA?!" Pertama-tama Luna, dan sekarang bibinya, mengapa, mereka mati karena dirinya! Mereka mati karena dirinya!

Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup mencoba meraup udara, ia membungkuk mencengkram perutnya kuat-kuat. Ini begitu menyakitkan, perutnya seperti dililit rantai berduri dan ditusuk-tusuk berkali lalu dibelah dengan isi yang diacak-acak kejam. Luhan bahkan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bersandar lemas dengan dada yang mengembang dan mengempis mencoba memompa udara dan semuanya sia-sia.

Ia menatap Xi Min dan tanpa bisa dicegah ia kembali menangis, ia lalu menatap dirinya—dan tanpa bisa dicegah Luhan kembali jatuh turun, hanya bisa membatu dengan ribuan kata yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dengan sebagian nyawa yang sudah direnggut paksa dari tubuhnya saat ia melihat—

—melihat rembesan darah yang mengalir deras melewati kakinya, membasahi gaunnya, dan yang paling penting berasal dari kewanitaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu terbuka keras, menampilkan beberapa orang yang bergerak cepat memasukinya.

"Luhan!"

Sehun berteriak keras memasuki ruangan dengan dada bergemuruh hebat, ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya. Matanya memincing tajam mencoba menelisik diantara redupnya pencahayaan.

Berjalan penuh kewaspadaan, dan matanya terbelalak lebar melihat Luhan yang terduduk dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

"Luhan! Astaga!" Ia segera menghampiri Luhan, mendekapnya erat-erat. Sedikit tersentak kaget melihat sosok Yang Xi Min yang sedang terbujur kaku dengan pisau yang masih menancap pada dadanya—tapi Sehun tidak ambil pikir, ia kemudian menatap Luhan dan kembali memeluk sosok itu erat.

"Luhan!" Sehun berteriak mencoba memanggil Luhan yang sekarang nampak kehilangan sebagian nyawanya. "Kumohon, bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu pergi, bertahanlah _arraseo!_ " Sehun mengecup bibir pucat Luhan. Membuka jas miliknya dan dengan segera memasangkannya pada tubuh Luhan, dan kemudian menatap Luhan, memperhatikan wanita yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Luhan tampak mencoba bernafas meski begitu sulit, binar matanya redup dan menyorot hampa.

Mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya pergi, setengah berlari dan menghampiri rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Namun ada satu hal mengganjal yang Sehun rasakan. Ia merasa tangannya basah oleh cairan hangat yang terus mengalir diantara dua kaki Luhan. Ia kemudian melihat Luhan, wanita itu nampak begitu lemas hanya terdiam sambil sesekali meringis pelan memegangi perutnya.

Sehun tiba-tiba memucat mendapati sesuatu yang menghantam kesadarannya. Tidak, dia bukanlah lelaki bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa arti semua ini. Ia menegang, tidak! Darah itu keluar semakin banyak. Dan ia melihat Luhan, wanita itu tampak semakin melemah, nafasnya semakin memburu sementara wajahnya memutih pucat.

Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Yunho dan teman-temannya. "Hyung! Aku menemukan Luhan, dan dia dalam keadaan bahaya Hyung! Aku harus segera membawanya pergi."

"Aku mengerti." Angguk Yunho. Menatap pada Sehun dan kedua sahabat Sehun, Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Kau pergilah terlebih dulu bersama mereka. Biar mereka yang membawa mobil dan kau fokus dengan Luhan, aku akan mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu, aku menyusul."

Sehun mengangguk dan segera berlari kalut diikuti kedua sahabatnya. Memasuki mobil dan membiarkan Kai yang menyetir.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol, pria itu melirik kecil melewati bahunya, melihat Sehun yang berada di bangku belakang.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pelan, dia semakin erat memeluk Luhan sambil sesekali membersihkan wajah Luhan mengecupi wajahnya dan berbisik halus di telinga Luhan, mencoba menenangkan istrinya mencoba mengirimkan sinyal bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja meskipun ia sendiri agak sedikit sangsi.

"Sehun, bagaimana Luhan, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu Yeol, apakah ini buruk atau buruk sekali! Dan bisakah kalian mempercepat laju mobilnya! Keadaan Luhan jelas tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

"Aku sudah menjalankannya dengan kecepatan maksimal Oh Sehun," Sahut Kai dari bangku kemudinya. "Bersabarlah sebentar, kita akan sampai beberapa saat lagi." Kai kembali mendorong tuas kemudinya saat lampu jalanan berubah menjadi hijau. Sementara Sehun, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, membenarkan tatanan rambut Luhan dan mengusapnya lembut. Berbisik pelan sambil terus berusaha membuat Luhan tetap terjaga.

"Bertahanlah, aku mohon, bertahanlah sayang. Bertahanlah, kau adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah aku temui setelah ibuku, jadi aku mohon bertahanlah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu sambil menatap dengan cemas pintu tempat dimana Luhan ditangani. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, pikirannya kalut, keadaan Luhan jelas tidak baik-baik saja, terlebih lagi dengan kenyataan baru yang membuat dia merasa semakin bersalah juga merasa tidak berguna lalai dan membuatnya menjadi semakin takut juga tidak percaya.

 _Bayinya_.

Ya, bagaimana dengan keadaan bayinya, Sehun sungguh dibuat terkejut. Ia hanya merasa menjadi mahluk paling bodoh saat ini. Kemana saja dia, kenapa setelah hampir kehilangan baru dia menyadarinya. Lagipula sejak kapan Luhan mengandung anaknya, memang belakangan ini Luhan sering bersikap aneh manja banyak maunya, tapi Sehun pikir mungkin itu karena dia baru saja pulih dari kejadian buruk yang menimpanya, sempat Sehun berpikir apakah Luhan hamil—tapi sungguh pikiran itu hanya melintas sejenak dalam kepalanya—karena sejak ia melakukan suatu hubungan dengan Luhan, besoknya Luhan langsung mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu kejam. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia dapat melakukan fertilisasi dengan sempurna jika sejak awal dibuahi keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja.

 _Keajaiban_.

Ya, ini adalah keajaiban. Tapi ia kembali menggeram frustasi saat tahu nyawa anak berserta istrinya dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati. Mengusap kepalanya kasar dan mengerang keras.

Sehun menoleh, saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, dan dia mendapati Yunho yang berjalan dengan pembawaan yang begitu tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Yunho sembari menatap adik sepupunya.

"Dia sedang ditangani di dalam. Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti ini bukan keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Berdoalah." Tanggap Yunho lagi. "Aku percaya Luhan adalah wanita kuat, berdoalah semoga dia baik-baik saja."

Sehun hanya menunduk, melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. Mengangguk kecil dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Aku juga ingin menyampaikan informasi." Sehun menoleh menatap Yunho. "Ini mengenai Yang Xi Min." Tahu bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik, dan tidak ingin mendengar tentang hal ini, maka Yunho kembali mengangkat suara. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mendengarnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah bibi dari istrimu yang berarti menjadi bibimu juga."

"Ada apa hyung? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Sebenarnya dia datang ke pesta pernikahanmu dengan sengaja ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tidak lama ini Xi Min dimasukan dalam ruang perawatan tempatnya ditahan. Dia ternyata mengidap kanker hati, dan mungkin usianya tidak lama lagi." Jeda sejenak, Yunho memperhatikan Sehun yang hanya diam menunduk.

"Xi Min, dia melarikan diri saat petugas akan memindahkan ruangan padanya, ia melarikan diri dan ya, datang kepestamu, sengaja ingin menemui Luhan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, meskipun dengan cara yang salah. Bahkan, dia jugalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri, menusukkan pisaunya tepat di bagian dadanya."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini penting untukmu, tapi yang pasti hal ini sangat penting bagi istrimu, dia terguncang, dan akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian bibinya."

"Lalu setelah ini kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Yunho. "Aku akan mengikuti apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak ingin mengambil langkah apapun terlebih dahulu, keadaan istriku saja masih belum jelas, maka untuk sementara waktu aku akan diam saja."

"Terserah kau, Sehun. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Jawab Yunho. "Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan mengantarkan jasad Yang Xi Min pada keluarganya di China, dan aku akan memastikan Han Sora tidak kembali berbuat ulah dan tetap mendekam di dalam penjara."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku paham hyung. Lakukan yang terbaik, aku percaya padamu."

Yunho melemparkan senyumnya pada Sehun. "Aku percaya kalian pasti bisa menghadapi ini." Kembali menepuk bahu Sehun. "Dan aku juga ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari ayah dan ibumu serta kedua mertuamu, mereka untuk saat ini tidak bisa hadir menemanimu di sini karena ada beberapa masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan di pesta."

Sehun mengangguk. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti."

Pintu terbuka ruangan Luhan terbuka, Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan dengan segera menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

Sang dokter hanya terdiam, menatap Sehun tepat di kedua matanya dan menunduk pelan.

"Maaf.."

Dan bahu Sehun kembali merosot, ia mendengarkan apa yang dokter jelaskan padanya. Sehun hanya mampu terdiam lemas dan kepalanya terasa berat, mencoba melangkah menghampiri ruangan Luhan sebelum akhirnya semuanya menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua tahun, setelahnya.**

Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah pusara dengan satu buket bunga segar di tangannya. Tersenyum tipis. Memejamkan matanya saat ketenangan melingkupi tubuh lelahnya. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam menyesapi angin yang mendesau halus.

Dua tahun.

Sehun tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Setelah hari pernikahannya.

Tidak terasa, dua tahun telah berlalu sudah, berlalu meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan.

Pikirannya kini melayang pada bayang-bayang kejadian di hari pernikahannya.

Setelah kejadian itu Sehun jatuh sakit hingga dua bulan lamanya. Keadaan perusahaan dan agensinya kacau saat beberapa awak media mencium ada sesuatu yang janggal di pesta resepsi pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, mereka akhirnya mencari-cari tahu apa yang terjadi, menggunjing dan melebih-lebihkan cerita tentang kejadian yang menimpa kehidupannya. Terus menerus meneror keluarganya dan mencari-cari informasi dengan segala cara.

Sehun akhirnya mampu bangkit, setelah ia pulih dari sakitnya, dan keadaan kembali tenang, Sehun kembali menyerahkan tanggung jawab agensi pada ibunya. Dan dia ikut membantu ayahnya untuk mengembangkan perusahaan, membuat beberapa kegiatan produksi baru dan mencoba melebarkan sayapnya—mencoba memperluas cakupan pasar di beberapa negara di Asia dan Eropa.

Dan mengenai Luhan, Sehun kembali tersenyum, pikirannya kembali melayang-layang pada kejadian lalu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

Sang dokter hanya terdiam, menatap Sehun tepat di kedua matanya dan menunduk pelan.

"Maaf.."

Sehun hanya mampu terdiam. Dia kemudian kembali mendengarkan apa yang dokter sampaikan padanya. "Istri anda mengalami pendarahan yang hebat, kami bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa _mereka,_ tapi istri anda adalah sosok yang kuat, dia dan bayinya mampu bertahan. Tapi meskipun seperti itu, istri anda saat ini masih dalam keadaan kritis dan kandungannya begitu rentan dan lemah, aku tidak tahu, setelah ini apakah bayi anda bisa dipertahankan atau tidak. Tapi semua kembali tergantung pada keadaan istri anda. Jika dia mampu bertahan dengan kondisinya, kami mungkin bisa mempertahankannya, tapi jika tidak, aku ragu, bahkan mungkin keselamatan mereka berdua terancam, dan dengan berat hati kami harus mengambilnya."

Sehun hanya mendengus pelan, setelah mendengar hal itu dia akan menghampiri Luhan dan malah berakhir jatuh pingsan. Tersenyum pelan, dan Sehun kembali mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Setelah kejadian itu kedaan Luhan tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Emosinya kembali terguncang, bukanlah perkara mudah bagi Sehun dan keluarganya untuk menarik Luhan agar kembali seperti semula, bahkan beberapa kali juga Luhan hampir kehilangan bayinya.

Keadaan saat itu sangatlah buruk. Apalagi ditambah pers yang begitu gencar menyebarluaskan berita, melebih-lebihkannya juga mengusik kehidupan mereka. Jelas, hal ini berimbas begitu besar pada kesehatan Luhan.

Bahkan di bulan ke empat Luhan mengandung, keluarga mereka sepakat untuk mengambil bayi dalam perut Luhan, dan Sehun juga dengan berat hati menyetujuinya. Tidak, bukan keinginan Sehun jika buah hatinya direnggut secara paksa seperti itu, tapi bagaimana lagi, keadaan Luhan begitu buruk, dengan kedaan seperti ini justru kehamilan Luhan akan mengancam nyawa Luhan dan bayi dalam kandungannya. Bahhkan mereka hampir kehilangan Luhan dua kali saat itu, mereka mencoba mempertahankan kandungan Luhan, namun apa boleh buat, keadaan Luhan masihlah terguncang, dia kembali tertutup, tidak ingin melakukan apapun, tidak untuk tidur tidak juga untuk makan, dia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan terkadang tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran dan mengalami _collapse._

Dan pada saat hari dimana mereka akan mengambil bayi Luhan, Luhan barulah membuka suara. Ia menangis dan berteriak-teriak tidak ingin bayinya diambil. Terus menangis dan tidak ingin didekati siapapun bahkan Sehun sekalipun. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengambil langkah mendekati Luhan dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Memeluk wanita itu hangat dan sembari mengusap-ngusap punggungnya menenangkan.

Sehun lalu berkata. "Luhan, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, aku tahu ini sulit, tapi bisakah kau bertahan, bisakah kau lebih peduli pada tubuhmu? Ingatlah Luhan, sekarang kau tidak hidup sendiri, ada mahluk lain yang kini hidup dalam perutmu, menemanimu dan mencoba bertahan denganmu. Jika kau memang ingin bayimu—bayi kita, baik-baik saja, hiduplah dengan baik, apa kau tidak merasakannya? Bayi kita begitu hebat, dia mampu bertahan bahkan dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini, dan apakah kau ingin menyia-nyiakan usaha bayi kita untuk bertahan?"

Luhan sedikit terdiam, ia lalu menatap Sehun. "Dengar Luhan," Sehun mengusap wajah pucat Luhan, mengantarkan tangan Luhan menuju perutnya. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Sehun. Dan Luhan tersentak, saat merasakan gemuruh halus yang bergolak samar dalam perutnya, ia lalu menatap Sehun. Menutup mulutnya dan kembali menangis memeluk Sehun.

"Jika kau tidak ingin bayi ini diambil, maka jangan buat hidupmu seperti ini, jika kami mempertahankannya sekalipun itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, kau malah menyiksa Uri Aegya dengan kondisi seperti ini, mungkin dia akan bertahan, tapi takan lama. Bagaimana pun juga, Uri Baby, butuh Umma untuk tetap menjaga dan melindunginya." Sehun mengusap bulir air mata di pipi Luhan. "Jadi, apa kau mau berubah hem? Dengar, aku di sini bersamamu, hanya untukmu dan selalu menjagamu, jangan takut kembali oke? Dan hiduplah dengan baik, ingat, Uri Baby juga membutuhkan Uri Umma."

Dan setelah itu, Luhan mau kembali pulih, dia tetap berusaha meminum obatnya dan memakan makanannya, menjalani pemeriksaan dan memperbaiki hidupnya. Sedikit banyaknya, kehadiran bayi Luhan membawa pengaruh begitu pesat dalam hidup Luhan.

Dan akhirnya hari persalinan itu tiba, Luhan melaksanakan operasi, karena ia tidak mungkin melaksanakan persalinan secara normal, keadaannya masihlah belum pulih seutuhnya. Dan saat Luhan sadar dia mendapati, satu sosok jagoan kecil yang hebat dan sehat. Tampan seperti Sehun, dengan mata kulit hidung bahkan dagu dan bibir yang begitu serupa, benar-benar kopian yang begitu sempurna. Luhan bahagia, tentu. Ia bahkan menangis penuh haru sembari memeluk Sehun erat. Memperhatikan jagoan pelengkap hidupnya yang tampak begitu pulas berbaring di dalam kotak inkubator.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan balas memeluk Luhan yang kini terduduk di kursi roda. "Berbahagialah... setelah semua yang terjadi, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau adalah kebahagian ku, aku menyayangimu." Luhan tidak menjawab saat itu, hanya menangis dan terus menangis memeluk Sehun erat-erat sampai dia jatuh terlelap.

"Pa! Papapapp! Gyu gyu Pap Pa!" Sehun tersentak, ia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati puteranya yang menatap tajam padanya sambil berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Haowen-ah?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya kemudian tertawa keras. "Aigoo.. Papa pikir kau akan menunggu bersama Mamamu di sana, nak. Kenapa malah berada di sini heum?" Sehun mengangkat Haowen tinggi-tinggi, meninggalkan Haowen yang memekik heboh.

"Pap Pa! Gyu gyu! Haaarrwwwtt Papaapaappp!"

Sehun malah tertawa kencang mendengarkan celotehan aneh dari anaknya. Ia bergerak menggigit pipi Haowen, meninggalkan Haowen yang berteriak keras dan mulai menangis kencang.

"Oh Sehun! Astaga, kau ini mengapa jahil sekali!" Luhan muncul dari belakang dan menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun hanya menyengir, ia lalu menatap Luhan dan kembali tersenyum. Merengkuh bahu itu dan memeluknya. "Uri Umma mengapa keluar, heum? Bukankah Umma sedang tidak enak badan?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum, memejamkan matanya dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sehun.

"Aku juga ingin menemui Jie-jie... apa itu salah?"

Sehun tersenyum, dia mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. "Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak mau Umma sakit lagi, bukankah begitu Haowen-yaa?"

Haowen yang merasa dipanggil hanya mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti, memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun penuh.

"Pa! Papapap! Gyu gyuuuu!"

Sehun terkekeh gemas, ia segera bergerak memenuhi wajah putranya dengan kecupan kecupan ganas, yang meninggalkan jeritan tidak terima darinya.

"Oh Sehun!" Jerit Luhan lagi, suaminya ini benar-benar! "Kau ini senang sekali menjahili anakmu, kau lihat dia kembali menangis! Kemarikan Haowen padaku!"

Luhan segera memangku Haowen dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih, mengusap rambut putranya dan mengecup wajah tampan itu dengan lembut. "Haowen-ya. Putra Mama, kesayangan Mama, jangan menangis lagi arraseo?" Luhan mengecup hidung kecil Haowen dan kemudian turun menuju bibir kecilnya. Haowen hanya memekik heboh dan tertawa-tawa bahagia mendapatkan ciuman dari Luhan. Balita berumur empat belas bulan itu dengan segera menerjang Luhan memeluk leher Luhan erat.

"Ma mama! Gyu gyuu ma ma! Gayahahaha mamamammmm!" Luhan tertawa-tawa mendengarkan anaknya berteriak heboh padanya. Ia lalu kembali memeluk Haowen dan mengusap rambutnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap teduh pada Haowen dan Luhan. Dan kembali melihat kedepan pusara itu.

"Noona, terimakasih." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya. "Terimakasih atas segalanya, kau telah membantuku menemukan kebahagianku."

Luhan melirik pada Sehun. Bergerak menurunkan Haowen dan ikut berjongkok. Menatap Sehun dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Sehun.

"Jie-jie.." Tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya mengusap nisan itu. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih sudah mau menitipkan mimpimu padaku. Terimakasih, telah mempertemukanku dengan takdirku. Tanpa mimpimu, mungkin aku sudah lama tiada ditelan kebodohanku, mungkin aku masih meringkuk, merangkak di balik ketakutanku tanpa mau kembali bangkit. Berkat mimpiku, aku mau berdiri tegak dan bertahan untuk menggapainya—ya meskipun aku sadar aku melakukannya dengan cara yang salah." Luhan tertawa pelan dan kembali bangkit.

"Dan untuk Haowen-ah," Luhan mengecup pipi Haowen gemas, disusul oleh Sehun yang mengecup sebelah pipi Haowen lainnya, lalu memeluk putranya hangat. "Terimakasih, sudah hadir di hidup Mama dan Papa. Terimakasih sudah mau bertahan, terimakasih sudah mau menguatkan Mama. Mama menyayangi putra tampan Mama."

"Dan untuk Oh Sehun." Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun, pria itu tampak begitu gagah dan tampan dengan si kecil Oh dalam gendongannya. "Terimakasih sudah mau hadir di hidupku. Sudah mau mencintai orang seperti aku, sabar atas diriku dan mau memperjuangkanku, memberikan kebahagian untukku." Luhan bergerak mendekat pada Sehun dan mengecup pipi Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari sangat."

Sehun tersenyum merengkuh bahu Luhan, dan mendekapnya.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua," Sehun menatap Luhan dan Haowen, mengecup pipi gempal Haowen dan bibir manis istrinya. "Terimakasih sudah hadir dan melengkapi ketidaksempurnaanku. Sudah mau dan sanggup memberikan ruang di sudut hatiku, memberikan kebahagian yang nyata dan tidak terukur."

Sehun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum penuh syukur. "Kita akan tetap bersama, saling berpegangan, menatap senja, mengukir kenangan, meraih mimpi dan mencapai kebahagiaan. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kita akan tetap bersama, membuat mimpi-mimpi baru dan menciptaka keajaiban. Menyambut takdir yang datang menjelang dan saling berjanji akan terus bersama-sama. Sampai senja datang, sampai tua menjelang dan sampai maut memisahkan."

"Inilah akhir kita. Dengan kisah kita. Tidak akan ada akhir kebahagiaan bagi kita, karena hidup adalah bahagia terindah, dan hidup adalah pengorbanan paling mengagumkan. Kita belajar dari pahitnya hidup, dan kita hidup dalam perih manisnya takdir yang terus bergolak berirama menuntun hidup kita. Dan kita—"

Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya saling melemparkan senyum.

"—akan terus berjuang bersama-sama." Saling menatap dan Sehun melangkah mendekat, menghampiri Luhan dan menyatukan wajahnya.

"Dan Oh Sehun."

"Nde?" Luhan bergerak menjauh dan menepis tangannya. Sehun menatap Luhan heran.

"Aku lapar~~" Rajuk Luhan. "Aku belum selesai menghabiskan sarapanku, tapi kau menyeretku!"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas, ia memijit pelipisnya, semoga Luhan tidak minta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh untuk bayaran kekesalannya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. jadi Mama lapar, eoh?" Tanya Sehun lembut yang disambut anggukan semangat dari Luhan.

"Arraseo! Arraseo, jadi Uri Mama ingin makan apa, hem?"

Luhan tersenyum cerah dan menatap Sehun dengan binar anehnya.

"Aku ingin makan bubur!"

"Baiklah—"

"Tapi dengan potongan stoberi, cherry, ayam, keju, cabai yang pedas dan ah! Aku mau bubur itu beraroma bergamot juga hangat, tidak ada bau ayamnya tapi harus diperbanyak dengan telur dan daging! Bolehka... bolehkann?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyum manis dan mata membulat lebar.

Sehun dengan berat hati menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sedikit sangsi, tapi, apa boleh buat, dia tidak mau menerima amukan dari wanita yang kini telah resmi menyandang marganya.

"Tentu Baby Lu, kau bisa mendapatkannya."

"Dan Haowen-ah!" Sehun mengangkat Haowen tinggi-tinggi yang menghasilkan pekikan heboh dari si bayi. "Sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan adik baru, selamat ya Haowen Hyung!"

Dan setelahnya hanya ada suara derai tawa dan pekikan bahagia yang menghangatkan suasana sepi tempat ini.

Cerita mereka memang belum berakhir,cobaan hidup mereka akan selalu datang menghiasi. Tapi kebahagiaan, akan terus terselip diantara sela-sela genggaman mereka, diantara hangatnya cinta mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hula hai haiiiiii~~~

Saya apdet kembalii, hiksss akhirnya... rencananya sih mau apdet berjamaah sama para sesepuh mesum di tanggal 31, tapi apa daya, saya ada keperluan mendadak jadinya apdetnya hari ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, saya apdet gak sendirian kok, saya barengan sama author keren dan juga author favorit saya **Summerlight92** hihihi... katanya sih kak ima mau apdet anuann hihihi...

dann akhirnyaaa setelah sekian lama saya nulis ini end jugaaaa… huwweee saya terharu hikseuuu.. gak nyangka orang gesrek kaya saya bisa bikin beginiann.. dan yang terpenting bisa sampe ennnddd… ini adalah ff komplit pertama saya :') /apaansii dasar lebayy/

saya mau ucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, buat yang sudah mau membaca ff gaje saya, yang udah support saya yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran buat saya. Jujur saja, saya belajar banyak dari ini saya belajar banyak dari reader-nim semuanya :')

semoga kedepannya saya bisa nulis lebih baik lagi, semoga kedepannya saya bisa belajar lebih banyak lagi.

Oh iya, mungkin ini agak sedikit telat buat berkenalan.. tapi mendingan telat daripada enggak sama sekali kan? tak kenal maka tak enaena eeaaaa xD, okeyy.. panggil saja saya Dee (Dark Eagle's Eye) /biar keliatan kewren .-./ atau kalo mau, panggil saja saya Nitty nitnit nitnet nitnat nitno—atopun sejenisnya. Saya masih muda kok /keliatankan betapa labilnya saya/ yaa sekitar beberapa tahunlah di bawah Sehun.

Okey mungkin itu yang saya sampaikann.. maap kalo cuap-cuap saya kepanjangan dan kegedeann /sing pentingmah muat buat luhan is okehh masih d tolerir/

Over all, bagaimana dengan cerita saya?


End file.
